Clean Slate
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: All she ever wanted was freedom from her controlling environment. She wanted a new start...a clean slate...she got that chance when she ran away...she enjoyed the freedom she gained when she became an Exorcist of the Black Order. These days, Richie can't argue that her life is anything but dull.
1. Chapter 1

**Hana: Hey guys! So, for those of you who re familiar with "Without a Past", this is it's rewrite, called "Clean Slate", as you can see.**

 **Richie: Double meaning?**

 **Hana: Double meaning...but you guys will figure out why if you read~! -grins-**

 **Richie: -rolls her eyes- Han doesn't own D. Gray-man. If she did...would she really be sitting on her ass writing fanfics like this?**

 **Hana: A girl can dream! Happy reading!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 1: The First Year - +_**

The rain was merciless as I ran through the people-scarce streets of the port city. Not long ago, the ship I been sailing on had docked here. However, my rushing from the ship had nothing to do with the eagerness of seeing the sights.

It was to get away from the slaughter that was happening on board.

My dress was in tatters, and the cotton layers of material was stuck to my legs as I frantically ran for my life. I could've ditched the infernal garment I was forced to wear. It wasn't even my first choice of dress. Or my second, third or last. It wouldn't be on my list if I had my way, and I silently cursed when something was fired in my direction. My brunette hair, once in one of those popular up-dos was now a straggly mess of knots, and tangles.

The whole purpose of my 'little trip' was so I could I run away, with the full intention of never looking back to the life I once knew. There wasn't exactly a place in mind when I would eventually leave without any trace, and I had almost felt bad when I once appeared out of the blue to that girl and her family. The feeling only disappearing with my sudden acceptance of her earlier offer.

I screamed when one of the pursuers chasing me shot at the ground, propelling me through the rubble. I grunted in pain when I made contact with the cobblestone street. When people think of 'girl', they think of a damsel that needs saving in a situation like this one. No. I refuse to be lugged together with such bullshit.

The truth of the matter was, I had been running for hours, and my stamina was starting to run out. My body craved for rest, but my instincts craved to find safety. I got up, a little wobbly, and chanced a look over my left shoulder. Just as I thought, I was still being pursued. "Dammit!" I screamed, before my energy was renewed to start running once more.

It wasn't a human that was chasing me. Not anymore, at least. It was someone I'd come on this trip with. Someone I once thought was a good friend of mine. That is…until tragedy struck months ago. I didn't know what the catastrophe was, but it was bad. I was told different stories from different people before finally confronting her when I finally managed to sneak away from my lessons.

There had been a carriage accident, and it killed her cousin, who was barely five. I knew how much she cared for him. But I didn't know how to console her. At the time, I should've seen the signs. I should've known something wasn't right with how she was acting when she spoke of it.

No tears. No remorse. No emotion.

She'd suddenly come up with the idea to leave our home in Portugal and set sail to a new land. With her and her family in a month time from that invitation. I had declined the first, time, however, I kept it in mind. They day I began running, was the day I finally accepted. If it meant getting away from the life I never wanted, then hell, I was all for it. That was how my initial plan came into being.

It was this choice that eventually led me to where I was now. Running for my life, from my friend who, before my only working eye, had morbidly transformed from a human girl into a balloon-like monster with a permanent face of torture on its body. All of its cannons — that's what I realized they were — were locked on me. Ready to end my fourteen-year-old life.

And for an instant, I was certain that was the case. I screamed in pain as I was hit from behind, and then the next thing I knew…my whole world turned to black.

. . - * - . .

"She's waking up! General! Brother!" I groaned at the voices that surrounded me. I was alive? I opened my eyes, bleary vision welcoming me until I blinked a couple more times. Where was I?

"Don't get up, you're badly injured." A male's voice tells me, gently pushing me back down. I winced at the touch, it was obvious my shoulder was injured. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. You young ones always seem to have the most energy."

"P-pardon?" I coughed after trying to speak, and a glass was suddenly held out to me. I gratefully took it, drinking the water that was in there. Sighing when the cool liquid quenched my throat, I handed it back to the person who gave it to me. A girl with dark pig-tailed hair, and violet eyes. "Where…am I? W-why am I here?"

"You're in a clinic owned by the Black Order." The girl said. "I'm Lenalee Lee. The man on your other side is General Tiedoll, and beside me is my brother, Komui Lee." I looked around taking notice of the two men. I nodded, acknowledging them.

"What's…the Black Order?" I decided to ask. Somehow, I had a feeling it wouldn't be talked about to outsiders like myself…unless there was a reason to.

"Do you recall that monster that attacked you, miss?" Tiedoll, I believe his name was, asked. I looked at the man, my only visible black iris showing confusion. I nodded slowly. That was perhaps the hardest thing to forget about.

It was the other male, Komui, who answered my unasked question; "Well, as members of this organization, we…ah, people like my darling sister, and the General here, are able to destroy such creatures"

"O…kay…?"

"Akuma are monsters created by the Maker. A man who promises to bring back the soul of a lost loved one. Even though the Maker is one of his names, we call the Millennium Earl."

"Bring back…a dead loved one?" It clicked as I recalled that demon using her skin…

Her? Who was…her…? I gasped in pain, as a rough jolt suddenly bolted through my mind. "NGH!" I screamed in pure agony, as a memory I couldn't recall tried to make itself known. I could vaguely remember a light coming from my left. Before I knew it…my world was once again thrown into the darkness of oblivion.

. . - * - . .

"How're you gonna explain her condition, Lena?" A new voice etched itself into my conscious. Young, male. "I saw her briefly the other day, when you and Yu—"

"Call me that again, and I'll finish what I started earlier, baka usagi." A deeper voice threatens. "The hell am I even doing here?"

"Because you're totally curious as I was to see the new potential Exorcist that'll be training under Tiedoll?" The — usagi, right? — stated.

"Honestly you two. Lavi, don't get under Kanda's skin, and Kanda…please behave yourself." I remembered that voice…it was Lenalee's.

"Che." I assumed that was 'Kanda'…or maybe it was 'Yu'? I was a little confused with this person's name.

"It's all fun." I could almost hear the pout in what I assumed was 'Lavi's' voice. "We don't know this Jane Doe's name though. Kind of a bummer…y'think she'll wake up?"

At this I managed a groan, "Eu estou acordado…" (I am awake…)

"Ah! She spoke!"

"You're awake!"

"Whatever."

I managed to crack my working eye open, staring at the three faces before me. Lenalee, who I could remember from the last time I woke up, and then two new faces, whom I never saw before. I assumed they were Kanda and Lavi. "My head hurts." I muttered.

"That's to be expected." An elderly voice speaks up, walking up into my line of sight. He was short, and his topknot was shaped oddly like a question mark. He wore some sort of make up around his eyes, my first thought of him being a human panda. "I have no name, you may simply refer to me as Bookman." He held out a hand, and I took notice of metal thimbles on each of his fingers.

"Um…nice to meet you." I shook his hand. Why did 'bookman' sound familiar? It shouldn't have, as such a name, much less word was one I hadn't heard until just then.

"I'm Lavi~! The old panda's successor~ OW!" I blinked upon seeing the old man literally jump kick the tall red-head in the face like it was nothing. "DAMMIT! DID'JA HAVE TA HIT ME?"

"Hit? It was a kick, you moronic successor!"

Lavi was tall, sporting messy hair, and an eyepatch over his right eye. The only eye that was visible was green, and I realized that around his neck rested a headband to which I was more than certain was used to keep his hair out his face.

"Er…" I didn't know what to think of these people. My eyes traveled to the silent occupant in the room. Long dark hair was tied up in a ponytail but leaving two tresses and his fringe free from the bindings. His eyes were cold and calculating, almost as though he were sizing me up, and I didn't like it. "The hell are you looking at, girly boy?"

Silence. The atmosphere was suddenly heavy and I could see veins popping from the verbally assaulted male. "You want to die, bitch?"

"Oh~ so scary, she-man!" I taunted, "Did you're mummy help you come up with that? Idiota!" (Idiot!)

"Why you little—!"

"Yu." Whatever threat was about to leave his rude mouth was interrupted the moment another familiar face entered the room. "Don't go fighting with your fellow Exorcist like that."

"Che."

The newcomer sighed, as I tried recalling their name. It was…something with a 'T', I was sure… "Hello, my dear. I'm Froi Tiedoll." He said, perhaps taking note of my struggle to remember. "You seem to have adapted to your Innocence quite well."

"H-huh?"

"Ah…you haven't noticed it yet?" Tiedoll, at this point, had walked over to the bed, and pulled up my left arm. Rather than pale pristine flesh, I was instead met with a dark, rough appendage. A green glowing cross was fluctuating in tune with my heart on the back of my hand, and clear fingernails were now black as the sky back home.

"Wow." I said, eying my limb's new look. "I'm not sure why…but I like it."

"You're…not really upset about it?" Lenalee asked in awe.

"Honestly, I'm in shock, but at the same time…I like it. I feel like I've reached the pinnacle of rebelling." I said with a light chortle. This was almost nothing in comparison to my eye. The unseeing ball was one I had dealt with my whole life. I looked to my right to get a better look at the trio of teens otherwise in my blind spot there. "It's a weird feeling, but I kinda think it was meant to be. Is that strange of me to think so?"

"Either way, the Innocence fragment you possess was one of which I had been carrying." Tiedoll said, having placed my arm down. "Unfortunately, I'm rather uncertain how to go about training a parasite type user. I'm far from being up to this challenge, of course."

"You've got to fucking be kidding me." Kanda growled. "Why the hell do we need a—"

"Lemme guess… 'a weak, pathetic, and fragile little girl', is that what you were gonna say?" I asked, glaring daggers at the oriental male. "Listen up, jerk face. I'm not weak. I could take you on any day of the week, and come out unscathed!"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a challenge, pretty boy."

I heard someone sigh, but didn't bother to check, knowing it was too feminine for any of the boys here. Most likely Lenalee.

"If you think you're—" It was then I started feeling a sharp pain in my eye. I winced, and covered it, only to feel something warm, and very wet meet the skin of my palm. Pulling back my normal pale arm, I was met with blood.

"W-what…?" I'm by no means afraid of blood. But when my eye suddenly starts crying it, that often told me trouble was about to occur.

I shakily got out of the cot, my tattered clothes still on me. I ignored the people telling me to not get up yet. My eye hurt drastically as I made for the window. It was the window…it had to be…and I stumbled to it. My eyes widened in complete shock as I was face to face with another one of those monsters. It grinned.

My eye flared. "GET DOWN!" I shouted, but it soon became a scream of pain when I was shot point-plank in the stomach. I coughed up blood, and stars started appearing on my form. Pentagrams…the sign I was told was that of the devil. "P-Pen…tagrams…?"

Everyone else managed to avoid the attack that came right through the window. I was relieved about that. "Yu! Lena! Get rid of that Akuma! Gramps and I'll take care of her!"

Everything became blurred. My vision, I realized, was starting to fail me, as was my hearing which was now static-like at best…I may as well as been under water.

I could somewhat hear the battle from where I lay, I found myself wondering if this was where I would die…everyone had a face of pure shock and fear when I got shot…strange…wasn't I suppose to die? I gasped when I felt a warmth from my hand, the gem glowing brightly, before finally dimming back to its fluctuating glow. The black markings were gone now, but the wound was still there.

"Man…parasite users are something else." Lavi sighed. "But we still need to fix that hole in your gut…" He looked my way, as he continued speaking. "y'know, you're lucky it didn't destroy any…th-thing…holy hell…"

"W-What…?"

"Your hair appears to have changed color." Bookman noted, he moved my hair out of my face, probably to assess my bleeding eye. "You're truly crying tears of blood."

I nodded, as Lavi tore away the material of my dress's bodice. "Y-Yeah…" I hissed when the red-head started to peel away the fibers that were sticking to my wound. "I-It's a-always done…th-that…"

"Always?" I knew the elderly man was keeping me alert, not wanting me to fall back into the abyss.

"Yeah…when…t-trouble is near…by…" I gasped when Lavi managed to remove what was left sticking to my injuries. Damn, that hurt like a bitch… "For…a-as long as…I can r-remember…"

"And it always bleeds?" This was Tiedoll that time. I could only manage a nod…I really wanted to take a nap right then.

Lavi spoke up, as he started disinfecting the area I was hit. It stung, but not by much in my current state. "The stronger the pain…the closer the threat."

"Interesting. An asset like that…"

Whatever Bookman was going to say, was interrupted when I started coughing. A full out hard-to-breathe-practically-choking-on-air kind of cough. Though I was more so choking on blood than anything else.

"Whoa! Don't go dying on us—!" It became apparent no one knew my name. No one knew what to call the girl slowly losing her grasp on consciousness, and the waking world in general.

Can't say I care, exactly…but she would kill me if she knew I never introduced myself…

. . - * - . .

The next time I woke up, I was in a new clinic. I hoped this wasn't going to be a common occurrence. I groaned as I sat up, taking in my surroundings. This place…was different from the clinic I was in before.

"What are you doing up?" Startled, I somehow managed to find the source of the voice. A woman perhaps in her late fifties or early sixties was now in my line of sight, her gray hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and judging by her attire, was perhaps the head of staff here. "Patients shouldn't be leaving—"

"I'm…not." I interrupted. "I don't think I could if I wanted to right now."

"I just finished dealing with Kanda before you woke up. That boy thinks he knows everything. I suppose he's at that age."

"Er…Auntie?" The woman I dubbed 'Auntie', looked to me with a confused expression, "I don't really know what else to call you…" I admitted.

She smiled softly, and shook her head. "Auntie is fine…you know, before I came here, I had a niece. She would be around your age, I believe."

I nodded, not really knowing what else to do. "Um…how long was I out for?"

"Two weeks." The elderly woman informed. "You were transported here after getting shot by one of those dreadful Akuma. If Lavi and Bookman hadn't been there, you just might've bled to death."

"That…seems to be an unhealthy trend with me these days…" I sighed. "I never did get to tell anyone my name though."

"Kanda gave you one." Oh this has got to be good. "When he and the others returned two weeks ago, he was glaring at your unconscious form. Called you a dumb fox."

"Fox…?" Now that just outright confused me. "Why…would he call me a fox?"

The head nurse shrugged, "Well, Lenalee and Lavi may know, considering they were there when it happened as well."

I nodded. Just what happened after I passed out? "Ah! She's awake! Oh, thank goodness!"

"General…Tiedoll?"

The fatherly General smiled, eyes tearing, and a grateful grin on his face. "I didn't think you would wake up, but now that you have, I've gotten excellent news for you."

"O…kay?"

"As soon as you're well enough, I'll be able to take you out on the field, so I can train you."

"Train?" Such a foreign word for me. "To…be an Exorcist?" I looked down at my arm. It was still as pitch black and rough as it had been when I first saw it two weeks prior.

"Yes, yes. I'll also take this opportunity to get you acquainted with my other students. You're quite familiar with Yu, of course."

"Y-yeah…that guy…" I could probably live the rest of my life not in the presence of that jerk. "Who're the other two then?"

"Pardon?"

"Who're the other…?" I slowly blinked, before I realized what I said. Tiedoll never spoke of how many other students he had…it never once came up. "I…don't know how I knew that."

"Pretty cool, if ya ask me." I turned to my right, until I saw a new face in my line of sight. "You knew how many other pupils the old geezer had. Color me impressed~" The newcomer was another Exorcist, I knew that much. He had purple paint under his eyes, and gauze wrapped around his forehead. You could just see brow hair peaking from under his cloak's hood.

"Daisya, have I not told you to wait with Marie?" Tiedoll sighed.

"C'mon, we get a new Exorcist for the team, and they happen to be a cute chick? Sure, I'd totally miss out on that."

"Apologies. He dashed off before I could stop him." Another voice sounds, and I can see a tall man enter. Dark skin, milky eyes. Much like my right eye, I could tell this man was blind. Yet he used no cane or anything to get around. A blind man is also an Exorcist?

"Well, I suppose there's no choice. Miss, this is— "

"Richelle." I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"My name. It's Richelle Linhagem." I spoke a little more clearly. "I'm very sorry I failed to introduce myself before…but friends usually called me Richie."

"Well then! A splendid day indeed!" Tiedoll clapped his hands together. "Richelle, my dear, this is Noise Marie, my oldest of apprentices. Beside him is Daisya Barry, and of course you know Yu Kanda…who I would appreciate if he would cease hiding in the hall."

It was faint, but I heard the sound of something moving away from the stone wall, before footsteps soon revealed a rather pissed-off male. "Don't call me that, old man."

"Nice to see Yu too." I muttered. Mentally praising myself for the insulting use of his name. My victory was short-lived when suddenly a very sharp, and very dangerous blade was pressed against my neck.

"Woman or not, I will fucking kill you if you use my name again."

"YU!" Tiedoll scolded. "Put Mugen away this instant!"

Oh yeah. Kanda and I will definitely get along swimmingly.

. . - * - . .

The beginning of my stay in the order was rather eventful at best. Often dangerous in most cases. If it wasn't the Akuma, it was dealing with Kanda's PMS-ing attitude. I'd come to call the Order my home. Marie and Daisya were like my older brothers, Lenalee became my older sister…and by extension Komui was considered my brother as well.

By the time I was finally discharged, Tiedoll took me away from the Order, deciding to help me start my training — and also get to work with other Exorcists…other Exorcists being Marie, Daisya, and Kanda of course.

I wasn't sure when it started, but while Tiedoll had us out in the field to do some training, I'd somehow gotten into the habit of calling my master my father. He was happy when I did, the aging fool crying, and causing me a little shock at his attitude.

"Now do you see what you did? Che. Dumb-ass bitch." Had been Kanda's exact words when that incident happened.

I trained for a few months, my arm proving to be quite powerful. At least strong enough to deal with Level 1's with minimal effort…Level 2's…were a little harder. Not that I couldn't handle the blasted thing. I eventually took care of it.

And that was when Tiedoll decided I was ready to officially become an Exorcist. I was congratulated by Marie and Daisya, and of course, totally ignored by Kanda.

. . - * - . .

Returning to the Order, I was met with Johnny Gill. Nerdy, barely taller than…come to think of it…I actually had no one to compare to…me, maybe? He was enthusiastic to finally be able to meet me. He had frizzy hair, only held back in two bushy-looking pigtails at either side his neck. Weird fashion statement, really.

"Do you know your sizes, Richie? Ah…I can call you Richie, right?"

I nodded…albeit a little freaked out by the first question. "Yes…?"

"Yes, you know your sizes, or yes you're fine with me calling you Richie? I mean we barely know each other to call ourselves friends and all—"

"Woah, woah, seriously, i-it's fine! It's fine! Ah…what do you need my sizes for…?"

"For your uniform, of course!" He said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I would think something similar to Lenalee's uniform would—"

"Oh, hell no!" I was quick to refuse that idea. "Listen, I know I'm female, but there's no way I'm being forced into wearing anymore dresses."

"Huh? But you were wearing a pretty expensive dress when you were first here."

"I don't care. I'm not wearing articles that'll hinder me…make my uniform a coat! I want a white trim on the hem of it, and…a hood."

"Hood?" He asked.

I tugged a strand of my now silver hair, eying it with wonder. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna hide my hair…but I wanna be able to protect myself from elements. You know, heavy winds, rain. I can't have that if I'm gonna be forced into a skirt."

Understanding seemed to dawn on the young adult. "Ah! I see! That's actually really smart of you to think of."

"Is that compliment?"

"Of course it is. I'm just surprised I didn't have to bring it up. See, when I was coming up with Lavi's uniform, I'd suggested something where he could easily access his hammer—"

"Hammer? I didn't see a hammer on him anywhere."

"Did you notice that holster on his leg? His hammer is set in there. Tiny, perhaps, but that thing is his Innocence."

"Leg…his right leg?" Johnny nodded.

"Now~ to commemorate your authentication as an Exorcist, let's make you your brand-new coat, yeah?"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So~? How'd I do? Was this better or worse than WaP's writing? (Better I hope...)**

 **That said; R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even though I know I need it...follow this story to stay up to date with new chapters, and hey, why not show the story some love and favorite this work if I did that great a job? :)**

 **This is going to be updated every FIRST SUNDAY of each month...because I don't want you guys catching up too quickly with this work. As of now, I have 22 chapter...or rather 21.5 because I'm working on that 22nd chapter. x)**

 **And that said, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL, YOU AMAZING PEOPLE!**

* * *

 **Edit: 24/February/2018: Fixed up the chapter a little, but couldn't post said updated chapter Yesterday because of FF being dumb. -sarcastically claps- Good job, FF.**

 **Edit: 23/April/2018: You know, I'm surprised I didn't catch the fact that there were two prologue/night 1 chapters posted in the same chapter. I fixed it, though it would've been nice if someone had told me sooner about the repeat...-sweat drops- Love you guys. Really :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana: Welcome to a new chapter!**

 **Richie: Looks like Shortcake makes his debut here.**

 **Hana: Yeap~ He sure does, now I still don't own D. Gray-man...but Richie is my OC!**

 **Richie: Let's have them read the long-awaited chapter already. Jeez.**

 **Hana: Right...happy reading!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 2: Welcome to the Black Order - +_**

The alarm sounded the moment I stepped foot on the pier under the Order. "What in the hell?"

"It seems there's trouble at the Gatekeeper's post." Toma said, docking the boat. "You going to check it out, Master Linhagem?"

"Toma, I told you, cut the 'Master Linhagem' thing." I told the bandaged Finder. "Besides, you know I'm not even a boy to begin with."

"Apologies." He stated. I could only sigh. I really couldn't blame the guy. When he first met me, I had recently received a very unwelcome haircut curtesy of our resident bastard samurai.

Opening my eyes again, I looked to Toma, "Do what you have to, I'm gonna see what's going on up there."

The Finder nodded, and I ran for the Komui's office, already knowing everyone would be gathered there.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Kanda's already there." I hear Lenalee's voice before I fully entered the room.

"I'm home." I said, making my way to see the footage. "Hm? Isn't that Timcanpy with him?"

"Welcome back, Richie." Lenalee said, smiling in my direction. She turned her attention back to the hologram, "Well, I did point that earlier…" She was eying Timcanpy again for a moment.

"Should we stop JerKanda from killing the kid? Even I can see he's human."

"What do you _see_ though?" Reever's voice interrupted our talk, and I looked behind us.

"Dunno yet." I admitted. "You know I can't really control that form of sight, Section Leader."

The Australian male nodded, before looking back to the screen. I wasn't paying too much attention to the fight…until I saw the kid's arm morph into a huge white claw. "Innocence?"

Had the kid been a second later, Kanda's Mugen would've sliced him clean in half. But it still didn't mean there was some collateral damage…to his weapon of an arm. Instinctively, I found myself holding my own left arm closer to my chest. Breaking your Innocence…as a Parasite user…that wasn't good. I spared a glance over to Komui, before looking back to the screen. "Poor kid." I sighed.

"GATEKEEPER!" Kanda's voice startled me out of my earlier musings, the feed was showing the guy glaring up at the stone guardsman…thing…I never could understand the purpose of a giant stone head being a gatekeeper…lower pay? No pay? It looks cool?

I never bothered figuring it out. I blinked when I heard the kid screaming, "Wait! Seriously, hold on I swear I'm not your enemy!" Or maybe just pleading to spare his life…I amended. "Master Cross should've sent a letter of Recommendation!"

"Irmão..." I glared over to the Chinese male, almost the same time everyone else did.

"You there!" He pointed at a random scientist, who barely had a chance to say a word before he started giving an immediate order. "Check my desk!"

"Ch-check what now?"

"Komui…" Lenalee gave him a warning glance.

"I'll help you too~!"

I shook my head, and fought the urge to slap my palm against my forehead. "Honestly…that guy, sis."

"Yeah…I don't know what we're supposed to do with him most days." Lenalee sighed.

"I found it! Here it is! The letter from General Cross!" Lenalee and I both turned our attention back to the poor Scientist and Komui, who told his subordinate to read it aloud, throwing papers behind him as he did so. "Er…'to Komui, I'm sending a kid named Allen to you, take care of him, Cross.'" He read.

"Okay, well, there you have it." Komui stated, already walking off. "Reever, call off Kanda…I'm going to get more coffee."

"You know, clean your office once in a while, stuff like this won't happen." I pointed out.

"Richie! That's just mean!" Komui pouted. "Oh! Lenalee, will you help me with preparations?"

"Huh?"

"It's been quite a while since we had a newcomer." The Branch Head smiled, "Richelle~ why don't you go with her. I'm sure you can help out somehow."

"I just get back, and already you're making me deal with that guy?" I groaned.

"Don't tell me you're still angered he chopped your hair off?" I stopped in my tracks, glaring over my shoulder, "A-ah…right…touchy subject…"

"Lena, let's go." I glowered, already marching to the entrance.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Oi. Put your toy knife away, will ya, JerKanda?" I glowered. My mood hadn't improved from the walk over here.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do, baka Kitsune?" I swore I could feel a vein throbbing in my temple.

"Put. Mugen. Away."

"Asking for a fight?"

"Keep up this 'manly charade', of yours, and I just might!" I shouted back at him. Sparks must've been flying, but it came to an end when both of us were hit by something. I grasped my head where a bump was now forming. "Lenaaaaa!"

"Honestly. He should know better than to send you where Kanda is." Lenalee sighed. Her attention then became stern, as she looked to Kanda, a more threatening — but hardly so to most of us by now — expression on her face. "We told you to cease your attack. Get in, or we're closing the gates." When no one made a move, she pointed towards the entryway, "Get in, now!"

The doors slammed shut behind us as we made our way into the Order. The usual gothic gloom welcomed us within. Lenalee introduced herself to the new kid…'Allen', I think his name was. "It's nice to meet you." He said, When Kanda started walking way, he called Kanda out, who in turn stopped to glare back at him. "…is your name, right? Nice to meet you." The poor kid held his hand out to shake with the most anti-social man in the Order.

"I don't shake hands with someone who's cursed." He walked away shortly after, leaving a baffled Allen behind.

"Don't mind him." I said. "We recently had a mission together, and…I may or may not have pissed him off…if Kanda heading back here first was anything to go by."

"O-oh…" Allen looked to me, perhaps taking in my own unusual appearance. His gaze seemed to have landed on my own left hand, which I raised so he could see it better. "Is that…?"

"Just like yours, mine also destroys Akuma…but I don't get nearly as epic looking a claw as yours." I explained, before holding out my right hand. "Richelle Linhagem. Friends call me Richie though."

"E-eh?"

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Besides the shock of your gender…uh…y-you said your last name was Linhagem?" I blinked, and nodded. Silver eyes seemed to look at me skeptically before sighing, "It's more like…my Master borrowed money from that woman…uh, I think her name was…Car—"

"Do _not_ speak her name around me." I growled, my demeanor darkening and eye growing colder. "She's worse than any Akuma you'll come across."

"Richie?" Lenalee's voice was a little timid, having once felt the wrath I'd unleash for the woman who 'raised' me. Sighing to myself, I tried calming down as best I could, before turning tail, and deciding to go to my room. Before I left, I heard Lena apologizing to Allen.

 **(* - *)**

Shortcake was…interesting. We hadn't had a newcomer since I came shortly after Bookman and Lavi had joined the Order. My memories of my past life were hazy at best. I could remember some things, but others are lost. Komui explained that it could've been the trauma of seeing that Akuma that I'd destroyed.

But even that I don't remember. I looked at my hand, clenching and unclenching my fist. I could still remember how long it took to regain movement in it shortly after synchronizing with the Innocence. Tiedoll had suggested I try artwork. I liked it, finding it as a relaxing pastime when I was being given a hard time.

It wasn't much longer before I found myself in front of my door. As I opened it, I 'saw' Allen getting his arm fixed…and winced at the vision, feeling sick when Komui immediately got to work once that horrible contraption got spinning.

"I think I'm gonna hurl…" I muttered.

"I recommend you don't do that, Richelle." Someone called out, catching my attention. I turned in time to see Marie entering the hall. "Did you 'see' something?"

"Hmm. I just 'saw' the new kid getting his arm fixed up…and then memories I'm trying to suppress from the time I injured my own arm…kinda resurfaced…"

Marie chuckled, though placed a hand on my head, his expression seemed confused, "Richelle, what happened to your hair?" I'd forgotten Marie was on a mission when this chaos happened.

"Kanda." I grumbled. "We were…admittedly fighting over something, Innocence was in play…and as I ducked out of the way of Mugen…yeah." I tugged on the short strands that barely made it past my ears. So maybe it wasn't that bad. I did plan on going to town to get it cut a little…I just didn't think I'd lose that much hair from sparring.

"At least it can't get in your way when you're fighting." The blind man pointed out. "But I must admit, I did think it was better longer."

"Lena said the same thing, and Komui cried when he saw what happened."

"I should send in my report. I'll see you around breakfast tomorrow?"

"Fair enough, big guy." I replied, before heading into my room. The moment I entered, I closed the door behind me, and proceeded to lean against the door, before sliding to the floor. I was so tired. There was a lot that happened this day alone, but really, "…the whole thing is enough to bring you down."

Sighing to myself again, I stood, and walked to my window, shrugging my jacket off as I did. My room was…lacking. There was a bed, a night stand, and a dresser with a small mirror. There was a hook beside my bed where I could hang my uniform. I was lucky enough to have that window, so the dreary room wasn't as bad as it could've been. I stood before it, taking in the scene outside. Nothing but dark clouds met my eye, and I groaned.

"I want a nicer view." I complained. Before turning my attention to my mirror. I walked over to it, and wiped my bangs out of my face, showing my blind eye. It wasn't pale as it had been in the beginning. In fact, what had once been white was now pitch black with a green glowing iris. It was…eerie. I could still remember how it happened, even if it had been almost two years ago.

 **(* - *)**

 _Back then, my eye often bled when something was about to happen, Komui had been curious, and once I'd returned to the Order after training with Tiedoll, he asked for me to visit Hevlaska. At the time, I never met her, because I hadn't synchronized with my newfound Innocence before then._

 _I only agreed because I'd been curious, and as I followed the Supervisor we got to what I would later learn was a lift of sorts. I remembered being amazed by how such a platform could defy gravity the way it did. Komui chuckled, as I'd examine the alien technology._

 _Before I was finished, I remember suddenly being lifted, and screaming as the platform started getting smaller._

 _"_ _Do not…be afraid…young one…" The figure told me, "I will not…harm you…"_

 _"_ _Well, Hev?"_

 _"_ _Th-this is Hevlaska?" I winced mostly in discomfort as I felt something literally crawling under my skin. I tried not to outright struggle, even if my instincts were screaming at me to get away._

 _"_ _I will now check her Synchro-rate." The ghostly giant said, before resting her forehead against mine. "…12%...32%...59%..." The numbers got higher, and I felt a pain in my right eye. My free hand instantly went to cover it, my Innocence-infused one was being probed and checked by Hevlaska. "What…in the world? Blood?"_

 _"_ _H-Hurts…it hurts…" Tears of water and blood trailed down my cheeks, "W-what is…w-why is…? Who…?" It happened in a flash. I screamed when images started passing my vision. They were past events, future events…but none to which I was a part of. I could see familiar faces, and strange places that I've never seen before…one face stood out, but I never met them…_

 _Before I realized it, I'd lost consciousness._

 _Komui immediately asked what happened when I'd woken up the following day. I told him what I saw, what I could remember, but left out some things that I couldn't really understand. The boy with white hair, for example. Or the strange white-wash town that didn't seem to really exist in our world. After I told him what I could…and what I felt he was allowed to know, he then checked my eye, and both of his widened in shock at whatever it was he saw. "My goodness…it seems the Innocence also bonded to your eye, Richelle."_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Can you see anything out of it?"_

 _"_ _No. It's still as blind as the day I was born." I admitted. "Irmão, what's going on?"_

 _"_ _Ah…it's easier to show you, than it is to try and explain…"_

 **(* - *)**

And that was how it happened. I trained on my own for months afterwards to gain a useful eye that could 'see' things that others couldn't. I was able to 'see' the Akuma before they could reveal themselves, and 'see' things that were in the past. I often tried not to, for there were things I knew others didn't want to be found out.

Not that I could always help it. Sighing, once again I turned away from my mirror, and flopped on my bed, my hair falling back in place over my Innocence-cursed eye. "She always said my eye was disturbing on its own…I can only imagine how displeased she'd be if she saw it now." I dryly laughed, before groaning. God knew what the hell that woman was up to.

It was late, and sleep was needed. I was going to have a mission pretty soon. _I should rest up now while I have the chance…_ that was perhaps the best idea I had all day. I willing let the dregs of weariness take me into the realm of sleep.

And into the embrace of a nightmare.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And scene! It's a shorter chapter, yeah...but that was the best place to end it. So...I think rather than one chapter a month, I'll do two instead...because wow, I _really_ wanted to get this chapter out sooner. That being said, looking forward to a new chapter every first and third Sunday of each month! See you in two weeks! :D**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even though I'm sure I need it! Leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! Show the story some love and hey, why not follow to stay up to date? I'll see you on the third Sunday of this month! :D**

 **I'll see you next time, on Clean Slate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hana: Back again, and on the third Sunday like I promised! I was super excited to get this chapter up for y'all~!**

 **Richie: It's only 2,241 words.**

 **Hana: Short chapter is short, big whoop...but this is how it is. Plus, I don't think anyone's complaining except you.**

 **Richie: ...**

 **Allen: She has a point.**

 **Richie: Oh, hey Shortcake.**

 **Allen: It's Allen! -huffs- Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man. But Richie here is her OC.**

 **Hana: Happy readings everyone~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 3 – The Ghost of Mater - +_**

"Richie? Um…Richie? Hello?"

"Dammit Lavi, shut up!" I growled, slamming my book down on the table. I was confused for a moment when instead of the red-headed rabbit, I was faced with a brown-haired Finder whose name escaped me. "Where's Lavi?"

"U-Uh…w-well, he was dragged off by Bookman for a mission…" This guy…his name was…

"Nicola, did Irmão wish to see me?" I got a quick nod of surprise as Nicola — as I now recalled his name to be — quickly informed me that Komui in fact, did wish to see me. "Alright." I left the library, my book still in hand.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Irmão, you wanted to…" I trailed off taking notice of the heavy atmosphere. My eye trailed to the glaring duo, and I sighed. "Here we go again."

"Oh~! Richie~!" Komui's demeanor was from serious supervisor debriefing Exorcists for their mission, to doting older brother. What did I do to deserve such punishment?

"Sometimes Richie is also a good way to wake him up." Reever explained to a confused Allen.

"Richie?"

"Long story." I grumbled, as I was almost suffocated in a Komui-esque bear hug. "Lemme go, Irmão!"

"But I never get to spend much time with my youngest little sister~!"

"Brother…" A strong kick to the man's head sent the childish adult into a bookshelf, and I took a breath of air. "Are you okay, Richie?"

"Never better." I coughed, before managing to put my attention back to Komui, "Seriously, I saw you only yesterday."

"But it wasn't nearly as long a visit as your big sister!"

Both Lenalee and I looked to each other, before sighing at his childishness.

"I'm going." Kanda muttered, storming out of the room.

"Wah! Wait up!" Allen soon followed after the Japanese male, before I quickly called out to him,

"Don't forget to check with Johnny, Shortcake!"

"It's Allen!" Allen called over his shoulder, before heading in the general direction Kanda left.

"Will they be okay together?" Lenalee asked.

"I get the feeling that's why I'm going with them."

"It's no fun when you already know before I say anything." Komui pouted. I could only chuckle. "But you won't actually be _going,_ going with them, actually. I want you to keep tabs on our newbie on his first mission."

"So, I technically get a stealth mission, huh?" I queried. "Sure, I can do that."

"Wonderful~!" Komui said, before realizing something, "Ah! I almost forgot about him…"

"Him…? You fixed Escuro, Irmão?" I couldn't hide the giddiness in my voice when the name I'd christened my golem with came up.

"I don't know about fixed…while I was working on it, one of the vials suddenly shook and fell over my station…the end result was…well, a second Timcanpy."

"A…second Timcanpy…?" As though to answer my question, a small bat-winged golem suddenly flew in, its dome head soon rubbing against my cheek. "O-Oi! Cut that out!"

"Oh my." Lenalee said as she eyed Escuro. "What on earth happened, brother?"

"Like I said, one of my shelves started shaking, and the next thing I know, Escuro is a living breathing creature."

By now I was keeping my now affectionate Golem away from my cheek by its tail. The wings flapping frantically, and the normally lifeless eye looking as though it were ready to cry. "When you say living breathing…"

"He developed a mouth in the mayhem, and he can eat. He's as much a living being as everyone here."

"O…kay…" This was going to get some getting used to. "Escuro, you can't do things like that unexpectedly."

The frantic flying ceased, and I watched as Escuro tilted its body as though he were a puppy.

"Maybe you can train him like a dog…" Lenalee mused.

"Ha-ha. Really funny." I muttered.

 **. . - * - . .**

I watched as my Golem flew around the cabin, its newfound curiosity something else. According to Komui, he could still be used the same way I've always used him, but now I also had to feed and care for it. Granted, I always wanted a pet…but my Golem becoming one?

That was…for the lack of a better term, very strange. I never really thought of the Order's standard Golems having personality. It was an interesting thought, and something I was seeing with my own eye at this point with Escuro.

"Sir Exorcist? We're almost to the final stop. Trains can't get to Mater…"

"It's fine. I can get there with no problem." I said, already leaving the compartment. "Head back to the Order, I doubt you'll be needed here."

"Yessir." He said.

I sighed. "You do know I'm a girl, right?"

The Finder did a double take.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Escuro, scour the city, and keep an eye out for Allen Walker, got it?" Escuro bobbed its body once in understanding before flying off. I stood on the ledge of a decrepit building, looking around at the desolate scenery. Once upon a time this place was thriving, but over time it was abandoned by God.

"What the hell are you doing here, baka kitsune?"

I turned to the man who addressed me, my lack of amusement clear in my features. "I'm only here to do my mission."

"Mission." Kanda's tone was skeptical. "What kind of lame mission involves—"

"Recon. On Allen Walker…who're your friends?" I'd finally taken notice of two being with the Japanese male. One was an old man, the other a young girl. The small girl and I stared at each other for a moment, before the girl turned away. "You've found the Ghost."

"So he says." Suddenly an explosion alerted us of the Akuma nearby, a cloud of dust and destruction was left in its wake.

"Was that…"

"The moyashi." Kanda growled under his breath. "He's as good as dead within the month."

"Ye so little faith in the newbies." I pointed out. "Not going to check on him?"

"It's his own fault for acting on his emotions. He got himself into that mess, he can get himself out."

"Fair enough coming from you." I shrugged. "We really should find a place to hide for now though…I just found out the Akuma might find us."

"Then we shouldn't be having a 'friendly chat'." Kanda scowled.

"Lead the way. With our luck, we'll find the kid pretty soon anyway."

He eyed me with a look I could only describe as annoyance, before he started moving. I followed.

 **( * - * )**

"And underground passageway?" Kanda queried, glancing at the girl.

"There was an underground living area that was made so that people could avoid the strong rays of the sun." The girl stated.

As she spoke, I remained quiet. My eye was starting to bother me a little, but not enough to warrant it to start crying blood. It was difficult as it was to keep active to keep tabs on the kid. Even if I had 'seen' him once before. That was the confusing part, really. The morning after I 'saw' Allen Walker for the first time, it clicked to me that I shouldn't have been able to 'see' him in the first place.

At least, not as clearly as I should've been. What did that mean? Why would my eye clearly show me him, when it took me months to even figure out how to 'see' the people I knew longer?

Kanda stopped suddenly when his Golem started to go off. "Toma? What's going on at your end?" I'd landed in front of him.

Looking around, I saw we were in an alley of sorts. There were stairs leading up somewhere, probably to more walkway. Hearing Toma's report on the kid would allow my eye at least a little rest. The images ceased, and my right eye went dark once more. "

"I've been observing from a separate building," I could hear Toma's voice through the Golem. "But there was a loud bang earlier, and I'm unsure if Master Walker is alright."

"I'm sure he is."

"Mast—ah, I mean Miss Linhagem? What are you doing here?"

"Komui sent me to keep tabs on Allen." I said, "My eye's a little sore, what else can you tell us?"

"Ah! The Akuma just came out of the building. It seems to be going after the Golem."

"Got it." Kanda said, "I'll send my Golem as a guide, so head over here with Timcanpy. It's too dangerous to stay much longer."

"Nice to know you have a working brain." I muttered. Whether or not he heard me, was another story entirely. I assumed he did, considering the side glare I'd gotten from him.

"We need Timcanpy's special feature right now." He hung after Toma agreed, and then outright glared at my direction. "If you're supposed to be watching over the beansprout, then why the fuck are you even in the same place I am?"

"Don't give me your BS. I sent Escuro to find the kid. You just happen to have found me after I sent him off."

"Che. I swear to god, you're the most infuriating woman the Order ever had."

"Same to you, Mr. Stick-Up-My-Ass!"

"What was that?"

"Going deaf now? How convenient of YU!"

"You little—!" The duo behind us must've been confused, as there was a soft clearing of a throat. Somehow regaining his composure, Kanda looked to the old man and girl. "Once we're underground, you'll know the way?"

"Yes." The old man said. "I've been here 500 years…I know every route." The old man had revealed his face, and to say I was shocked was an understatement. It was like his skin hand boiled over, boils and wrinkles adorned his features. But that was only the surface of what I could describe.

"Guzol…"

"Ugly, aren't I?" The man, Guzol, asked.

"You're the doll? I'm surprised you can even talk."

I wanted to voice out my correction to Kanda, but a movement caught my eye. The girl subtly shook her head, a look of pleading on her features. Did she know…that I already knew…? But that couldn't be possible.

"You've come to take my heart, haven't you?"

"I'd take it now if I could." Kanda said, getting straight to the point. "It's cumbersome to have to carry around a large doll."

"Guzol's the only one who knows the underground route!" The girl was quick to jump and defend the man. "Without him, you'll only be lost!"

"What are you?"

"I'm Guzol's—!"

"A child abandoned by humans!" He started coughing, before managing to continue, "I found it…so I've kept it…!"

"Gozul!" The girl tried to comfort the elderly male, as his coughing seemed to worsen.

It was then I saw Escuro flying back. I raised my hand, and let the Golem's tail grip my finger. "Did you find Allen?" It bobbed its body. I nodded, and started to walk away, following Escuro.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm supposed to check on the kid. You're a big boy, you can handle yourself I'm sure." I said, waving him off..

"Wait." I stopped in my tracks, and turned to face him. "It's Toma."

"Master Kanda."

Kanda looked from the Finder to the duo once more, addressing the decrepit man, "Sorry, but I can't let you go either. I can't have the Akuma take your heart."

"Why should I stay put?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I don't have a reason to hang around you of all people right now."

"Because we need to see the footage Timcanpy recorded." He looked back at the huddling duo once more, continuing his earlier train of thought, "I don't need to right now, but I will take your heart in the end. I'm sorry to have you pulled into this."

Once Toma neared, he opened his hands to revealed golden pieces of rubble. My eye widened when the pieces started to rise and connect, recreating Timcanpy. We were shown an image of the Akuma. It changed to show the form it took upon taking Allen's form. "Crap, he has Allen's arm." I dually noted.

"I see that." Kanda grumbled, examining the image. "It's mirrored."

"Mirrored?" Toma asked, eying the image himself.

"This Akuma is a mirror image. When it disguised as the beansprout, it the clothes and weapon are reversed."

"Beansprout?"

"He means Allen." I explained, as I pursed my lips. I wasn't too worried on the Akuma at the moment, but I certainly was skeptical of Toma at the given moment. Something felt off. He'd greet me when we meet, and at the moment, I felt a little ignored. "This Akuma seems pretty dangerous, right?"

It was then I realized there was movement in my peripheral vision. I saw just in time the swishing of a robe in the wake of an escape. They left, had they?

"They're gone!" Ah, I guess Kanda just found out too. "They ran off!"

"Good job, dear sir, would you like a gold sticker?"

His glare was pinpointed on to me, "If you saw them leave, then why the hell didn't _you_ say anything?"

"Don't go pinning the blame on me, JerKanda!"

"It's just as well your fault, Baka Kitsune!"

"Enough with the stupid fox!"

"Master Kanda, behind us." Toma had turned his attention the other way, and there we saw…

A mirrored image of Allen Walker.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **You know, the conversations between Kanda and Richie are perhaps some of the most fun parts to write :) Their banter amuses me just as much as when you see Kanda and Allen get into arguments. xD**

 **Welp! Y'all know the drill! R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if we all know I need it. Drop a review in the box below and let me know what you think of the story thus far! Check out the original work if you hadn't...or don't...and show this story** **some love by favoriting this work! Follow to get the updates to this story as they come, and I'll see you on the first Sunday of next month with an all new chapter of Clean Slate!**

 **See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hana: I remember the first time I wrote the Mater scenes out, I was super proud at the time. Now, however, I know I could've done so much better.**

 **Allen: And you did!**

 **Richie: Way better than the orginal. I think it flows easier.**

 **Hana: Thanks...? I don't own D. Gray-man! All characters of the series belong to Katsura Hoshino! Richie here is my OC, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 4 – Lullaby - +_**

"Ma…ster Kan…da…"

"I guess it's an idiot after all." Kanda glowered at the 'Akuma'.

"Ma…master…L-Lin…ha…gem…" My eye widened, but I was too late to stop him. Kanda activated Mugen, and released Hell's Insects.

"TOMA!" I shouted, just as a white claw blocked the attack. That arm… "Short…cake…?"

"Mast…er Walk…er…" The imposter Allen fainted, just as the real one entered the scene.

"You're…"

"MOYAHI!"

"Kanda? Richie?"

I waved limply, genuinely surprised by Allen's appearance. "Hey."

"What were you thinking?" The elder amongst us scolded, "Why did you defend that Akuma?"

"Kanda, I have the 'eye' that allows me to see who's an Akuma." Stated the fifteen-year-old, "He's _not_ an Akuma!"

An eye that could see the Akuma? I blinked, before a feeling of dread overcame me. I already knew the one before us wasn't the Akuma, as I had realized upon attempting to warn Kanda. But then where…? A vision flashed before me, but I didn't have time to act.

And Allen's warning came too late.

I was knocked to the ground, as the Akuma attacked Kanda. I coughed, and nearly screamed when Mugen landed barely inches from my face. "Did he just…?"

"Richie!" Allen was at my side in an instant. "Are you okay?"

"Dumb question." I panted, "We need to grab Toma, and get Kanda, and get the hell out of here."

"You're hurt though…"

"Nothing I hadn't dealt with before." I grunted. "I'll get Toma, you distract the Akuma, and grab Kanda. I know where you'll end up, so I'll just meet you there."

"But how—"

"I'll explain later." I promised, before grabbing Mugen, and picking up Toma where he lay. "Go fetch that idiot of a man."

Allen nodded, and rushed out.

 **. . - * - . .**

I watched from a safer distance, as Allen managed to distract the Level 2. The jester-like Akuma was attacking Kanda repeatedly when he managed to catch the demon off-guard. With the Akuma buried in the rubble, Allen grabbed the unconscious male, before making a break for it. With me being Toma's crutch, and Mugen in my grasp, I left my place of surveillance.

 **. . - * - . .**

"You can…see futures?" Allen asked, as he shifted Kanda's weight. We were walking along one of the many streets in Mater, I was keeping my eye out for the Akuma as we walked.

"And pasts." I said. "But I try not to, because I know there are things I shouldn't be poking around in…like yours."

"What…did you see?"

"Abandonment, sorrow…determination, resolve…" I said, shifting Toma's weight. "I saw a man who took care of you, I saw him die. A nightmare of a vision. That's what I was shown in my dreams the night you came to the Order."

"You…saw Mana's death…?"

"Both of his deaths." I affirmed. "We really should find a place to hide."

"Ma…ster Linha-gem…"

"Toma, you're awake now?"

"You're injured…"

"Trust me, I'm not nearly as in bad a shape as Shortcake over there." I pointed out. With that said, I looked at Kanda's unconscious form. Back when the Akuma was about to attack us, he'd shoved me out of the way…my only question was 'why'? I knew Kanda never did things without reason, but if that was 'why', then 'what' was the reason?

I nearly bumped into Allen who suddenly stopped. It took only a few seconds to realize why. "Singing?"

I listened for myself, sure enough hearing the melodious words coming from what appeared to be afar. "I hear it too." Looking to each other, we nodded, and followed the lullaby.

 **. . - * - . .**

Apparently, Allen had already found these underground tunnels and living spaces before. He was the one to figure out the singing was coming from below ground. That was good for us, at least we could tend to our wounded comrades, and our own injuries as well. As we traveled, the singing was cut off, and we were hearing two people speaking.

"Why did you lie and tell them you were the doll?" I heard the young girl's voice ask. So this was where they fled to.

"I am…a very ugly human being." Guzol said, "I didn't want someone else to destroy you." He coughed a little after that, before continuing best he could, "Lala…please stay by my side forever…when my time comes, let me destroy you, with my own hands."

By then they were in our vision, I saw Lala, as I now knew the girl's name to be, was hugging the elderly man. "Yes Guzol…I belong to you, I am your doll." If she could cry, I was certain the tears would be falling. "What song would you like to hear next?"

Our presence suddenly alerted Lala, whose gaze immediately turned to us. "Ah, I'm sorry…we didn't mean to eavesdrop…" I wasn't getting a good feeling at this point…but Allen continued, "You're…the doll…?"

"Crap!" I exclaimed, rushing away when a pillar came at us. "Dammit, she's strong for a tiny thing! Shortcake, do something about it!"

"Hold on to Kanda for a bit!" Allen said, almost tossing the Japanese male to me, I only barely managed to catch him, before his weight and Toma's caused me to fall to my knees. I winced, my ribs killing me. Mugen's hilt dug into an earlier wound…that I didn't even realize was there.

"Dammit…" I groaned, placing both men on the ground, and thus relieving the pressure. I looked up in time to see Allen with his arm activated, and with amazing strength, threw the pillar Lala must've thrown, and crashed them all into the standing pillars around us.

"Please talk to me if there's something I should know." The British male said, wiping a little sweat off his forehead, "I can't fight a cute girl."

 **(- * -)**

I winced in pain when Toma applied a little alcohol to the injury near my ribs. I had gauze wrapped around my chest, an alternative I'd come up with so I never had to use a corset. Those weren't really the most comfortable. But at the same time, this wasn't as practical for me in the long run. "Apologies."

"Nah, if anything, at least I know I can feel pain. I didn't feel that injury when I first got it."

"Perhaps, Master Linhagem, it was an adrenalin rush." He finished disinfecting my wounds, and handed me back my coat. I couldn't use my shirt anymore, the dark blue material was damaged from what I realized had been the Akuma's claw getting me when it went after Kanda.

"Toma, seriously, enough with the 'Master Linhagem' stuff." I groaned. "We're friends, right? Just call me 'Richie'. Hell, even Richelle is fine with me."

"Sorry…" Toma said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a lost cause." I pointed out. Toma chuckled. Rolling my eyes, I put my coat back on, shrugging my arms into the sleeves. I was thankful there wasn't any damage on it, for I didn't really have a spare one on me.

"Let me be his doll until the end," Our conversation was interrupted by Lala, whose desperate voice snapped our attention to her the moment she begged Allen to let her keep her promise. "Please!"

I noticed Kanda shifting himself, before managing a single word, as he sat up, glaring towards the trio. "NO." He dictated. "You want us to wait until he _dies_ …? We don't have the luxury to listen to your wish under these circumstances." At that point, he was looking directly at Allen, as he continued his rant, "We came to protect the Innocence! Take that doll's heart, _NOW_!"

There was a long silence, Kanda's words ringing in the air. The eldest of us three Exorcists was panting for exerting himself from simply scolding the youngest. "Hey—"

"What did we come here for?"

Allen turned to face the dark-haired male, a look of determination clear in his silver eyes, "I…I can't take it." He stated, before continuing, "I'm sorry…I don't want to take it."

Allen's jacket was suddenly thrown at him, I didn't even catch Kanda grabbing for it. It hit him in the chest, and the white haired boy caught the material before it fell to the floor. "That coat isn't meant to be a pillow for the wounded. Exoricsts wear it!" He yelled, grabbing his own coat, and pulling it over his shoulders. "It takes a sacrifice to save others, newbie."

"Please…don't take it…" The doll begged as Mugen was pointed right at her, "Please don't…"

"Then I'll be it." I watched as Allen walked in front of Mugen and Lala. What was he thinking? "Are you okay with me being the 'sacrifice' in place of them? All they wish for is to die on their own terms. I can't take the Innocence from this doll until then! As long as I destroy the Akuma, there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Er…Shortcake…"

"To win a war built on Sacrifices…is just empty!"

Kanda moved forward — storming, really — to the younger male, slamming his fist right into Allen's cheek. I placed my hand on my own face, wincing at the action before me. It really was a reflex though. One I never was able to understand my reasoning for. Was it just a natural reflex of humans or something? Probably.

At the same time…I thought for me there must've been more to it…

"Master Kanda!" Toma called out.

"Idiota!" I called out, standing and then rushing over to the two fallen males. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Che." Had been my answer, while Kanda then refocused his attention to Allen, "You're a fool. You'd sacrifice yourself for others because you feel _sorry_ for them? DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING DEAR TO YOU?!"

I decided at that moment to check up on Allen's swelling cheek. Moving the white strands out of the way, I sighed. "Listen, Allen, as much as I hate it, I have to agree with him—"

"What was dear to me…I lost long ago." I blinked, before recalling the bits of his past my eye showed me. "It's not that I feel sorry for them, and it isn't for any noble reasons either. I just don't want to see that side of things. That's all it is."

I sat between the duo, my back facing the doll and Guzol. "You were very young when it happened." I spoke. "But you're not the only one who has suffered in their youth."

"Mm. I'm only human…my heart goes out to what's in front of me, instead of the big picture. I can't cut them off like that." He seemed…desperate to get his point across. "I want to protect them if I can!"

I gasped, and grasped my eye. The image flashed before it, but was too late to act on it. "No…"

"Gu…zol…"

I looked down, eyes wide as I saw a spear-like finger pierce right through my gut. I coughed up some blood, before I — along with Lala and Guzol — were forcibly pulled back by the Akuma's right trident arm.

The next thing I knew, I was tossed like a rag doll, coughing up blood and sand, clutching my middle where the claw had been.

"D-dammit…that ba-bastard…" I coughed again, I could feel the warm liquid leaking through my fingers of my right hand…the wound was bad, but I was pretty sure I'd live.

"I GOT THE INNOCENCE~!" The grinning Pierrot exclaimed, as it examined the Innocence. "Oh~ so this is the Innocence? It's so shiny~!"

"Return that Innocence." I could almost see the aura of hate and despair rolling off in waves from the boy. " _Give it back_."

"Master Walker's anti-Akuma weapon!" I turned to face Toma, before looking where he currently had his sights. My eye trained on the white-haired male — whose parasite left arm was morphing. "It's changing its structure!"

"Holy…"

"Parasite Accommodators manipulate their weapons through emotions." Kanda deuced, "It's reacting to his rage." He pointedly looked to me, and I clenched my left fist.

"You're the one at fault for that." I grumbled. I attempted to stand, wincing in pain from the Akuma's attack. How in the hell did I even get caught in that? "I'm going to kill him."

"YOU IDIOT! YOUR INNOCENCE HASN'T FINSIHED RESHAPING ITSLEF!"

I grunted, finally managing to get up from my kneeling state. I could still feel the blood trickling down my back and through my fingers from the front, but it wasn't as bad as it had been… "It's a cannon now?" I'd taken in the form of Allen's Innocence's new form. Spikes of energy were shot out, but the Akuma still managed to get away by changing into sand.

"You idiot~! You can't hit me if I'm sand~" The trident came from below, and I watched as it was destroyed by the kid's new attack. It was proven to be a decoy, however, when the young male was suddenly trapped in the sand.

"Shit!" I was about ready to get in there, had it not been for Kanda forcing me back by the hood of my coat... "Dammit, what the hell?!"

"He's fine. I can still feel his bloodlust." Kanda said. "Use your 'eye', idiot."

Oh…right, I could do that. "Cruel as always." I said, before focusing my energy on my all-seeing eye. "Activate. Previsão!" I could feel the warm feeling of my blind eye as the Innocence began to put 'sight' into it. I closed my left eye, and focused solely on the 'vision' my Innocence-cursed eye could see. "He's alive…dodging the attacks well despite being unable to see them…here he comes now." My eye deactivated, and I opened my left one again.

"It's a saber now?" Kanda seemed to be a little disbelieving of that one. I shrugged, having 'seen' it moments before, but in real life it was something else. The energy blade sliced through the Akuma with ease, once again revealing its true form.

"I won't give you time to replicate!" Allen exclaimed, as he landed, kneeled and aiming his arm at the Akuma. "I'll put a hole through you!"

The insane creature cackled, "I still have your arm!"

"Guzol…loved Lala…you even go so far as harming my friend…" Oh…so I was in that equation? I wasn't aware I'd made friend status… "I won't forgive you!"

Allen continued to fire several rounds of his cannon-arm, significantly weakening the Akuma's copy. It cursed in frustration, "How can you defeat me…we have THE SAME ARM!"

"It's his limit." I breathed, "The weapons might be the same…but the wielders differ…that's what you're thinking, isn't it?" I had a snarky grin, as he glared right at me.

It was a cough that broke us out of our glaring contest, and we saw that Allen was out of energy to withhold his Innocence. He fell to his knees, and I could see the blood that dribbled down his chin. "SHORTCAKE!"

"I'VE GOT YOU!"

"Not on your life, bastard!" I exclaimed, my arm activating in an instant. The rough skin smoothed out, and my nails elongated to create claws. With my skin now hard as diamond, I got in front of Allen before the Akuma could strike him down. A blade had also meet the attack, and I side-glanced at its wielder.

"Kanda! Richie!"

"Heh…thought you weren't going to save him."

"Shut up." Kanda growled. He then glared over to white-haired boy, truly annoyed, as he started scolding him, "You're pathetic…what do you think you're doing running out of steam at the last minute?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO YOU CLAMIED YOU WANTED TO PROTECT THEM!"

"Ever the sharp tongue there." I chuckled humorlessly, though my words were left unheard.

"I hate your tender-hearted ways but…" He paused, as he took a moment to catch his breath, his anger never diminishing. "I hate people who don't keep their promises even more!"

"Hah…you still hate me either way…" Allen stated, panting heavily. I turned to face him, as he continued speaking in his exhausted stated, "I haven't lost steam, I was just taking a break."

"Word to the wise, Shortcake," I said, shoving against the Akuma's arm, "In this war, there's no real time for 'taking a break', no matter how much you need one. If you show weakness, you're as dead as dead can be. Got it?"

"You just keep ticking me off." I wasn't sure who he was directing that statement to, but I'd assume it was both of us.

I listlessly chuckled. "Of course." Kanda and I then sliced through the Akuma's copy-cat weapon, destroying it before aiming our next attacks at the main body. "You ready for hell?" I said, a grin adorning my face, "Well, ready or not…HERE IT COMES!"

"TURN TO DUST!" The three of us shouted at the top of our lungs as we attacked the enemy with all we had. Energy Spears, Netherworld Creatures, and a ferocious four-way parallel slash was all it took to end the miserable demon's life.

As we fell to the ground, our weapons deactivated. In my dimming vision, I could see the Innocence fall just within Allen's reach…

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I still cry at the end of this arc...I still cry.**

 **I want to take some time to thank a guest reviewer for giving this story a review :) Even if it only said "write more"...hey, I have a bunch of chapters written out, so there's more to come, fear not! :) As of this update I have 29 chapters written and at the ready!**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even if it's obvious how much I need it. Leave a review and let me know how I'm doing, and don't forget to show this story some love! Favorite this work, and follow to stay up to date with the new chapters.**

 **I'll see you all next time! On Clean Slate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hana: ...895 words? Hoo-boy...**

 **Allen: That's your own fault.**

 **Richie: Oh, hey Shortcake.**

 **Allen: It's Allen.**

 **Hana: Well...yeah, I totally could've had the last chapter and this one as one whole chapter...but I felt this part should be separate regardless...you know, for the mood.**

 **Allen/Richie: Sure.**

 **Richie: Han doesn't own D. Gray-man. She's not Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Hana: Richie here is my OC, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 5 – Aftermath - +_**

"You sure you're okay to be up?" I asked, sitting on the end of the cot. Kanda glared over at me, pulling bandages off his face.

"What's your point?" He asked both me, and the receiver on the phone. He pulled the phone from his ear, and I could hear Komui's outburst of jealousy. "Stop screaming and shut up!"

He was about to force out the IV, but I managed to stop him. "Break another one of these, you know you're in trouble." I grumbled, removing the device with expertise I shouldn't have really had.

"Save your complaints for him! By the way, I can't work with that guy!"

"I thought you did pretty well." I shrugged. He glared at me again. I grinned and took the phone from him, getting an annoyed look that time. "Allen's still with the doll in Mater."

 _"_ _Oh! Richelle~! Wonderful to hear you again~! Neither of them did anything to you, right?"_

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I stated. "Besides, these two are nothing — HEY!"

"Oi." Whatever Komui had been going on about, was soon stopped when Kanda's voice was back on call. "Probably. That doll is no longer the doll it used to be."

"Hey! Hold it right there, what do you think you're doing?" Seemed the doctor decided to show up for some reason…

"Going home." Kanda deadpanned, "Send the bill to them."

Toma held out the payment, as he was gestured to.

"Absolutely not! You both were in critical condition, it'll take five months for a complete recovery!"

"I'm healed." Kanda threw his gauze at the man, and I stood from my spot, lifting my borrowed shirt just enough to show the scarred tissue where the Akuma had impaled me.

"We're fine, really." I said, dropping the article back in place. "We'll just get out of your hair now."

"Thanks for your care." Kanda stated, as he walked out. I followed. "But it healed." Pause. "So. What do you want? If it's a prank call, I'm hanging up."

 **. . - * - . .**

The city of Mater was the land abandoned by god. The people whom were living in despair, had created dolls. Dolls to make them forget their hardships. Dolls that could sing and dance. Make those around them happy, even if the solution wasn't a permanent one to make their lives better.

As we walked closer to the structure where Guzol and Lala were left within, we could see Allen sitting on the steps, where we last saw him only three days ago. His head was cradled in his arms, which rested upon his knees. He looked defeated, and full of much sorrow. The doll we could hear singing, wasn't even the doll we met anymore. Lala was gone. Guzol had died three days ago. The doll hadn't stopped since then.

Kanda clucked his tongue, before speaking in annoyance. "Wake up. You're supposed to be guarding them."

"What's a guy who's supposed to be bed-ridden for five months doing here?" Allen muttered.

"I'm healed."

"You've got to be joking."

"Well, he's not bluffing." I sighed, taking a seat on the stairs. "Didn't believe it the first time I saw that either." Admittedly he did heal longer than he should've been able to, I noted. I wondered why, and I wondered if that weird tattoo over his heart had anything to do with it. A strange notion, but I'd never seen one like it before.

"But you were injured really badly too, Richie."

"I guess I was…but my injuries already scarred over for the most part. They'll fade soon enough."

"Shut up." Kanda too had taken a seat, far from me and Allen. "I have a message from Komui. I'm heading straight to my next mission. You're heading to headquarters to deliver the Innocence."

"Got it…and Richie?"

"I have my own mission to get to, apparently." I sighed. "No rest for the weary as the saying goes."

"Oi. If it's too hard on you, go stop it. That thing isn't 'Lala' anymore, right?

"It's their promise to each other." Allen explained, "The person who destroys Lala…is Guzol."

"You're too soft, you know?" I looked over to him, curious where he was going to take this conversation. "We're 'destroyers', not 'saviors'."

"…I know." Allen sighed, "But I…"

The wind picked up, carrying the emptiness. We all looked to the entry, before standing. "She…stopped singing…"

The third night after Guzol's death…the doll…Lala had stopped singing. I looked to Allen, who looked to me, and we started walking towards the unmoving duo. "They're really gone now." Allen said, before kneeling before Lala. What happened next shocked us both.

"Thank…you…for letting me sing until I broke…I was able to keep my promise…" She fell, Allen catching her.

I wanted to say something…anything, but no words would form. I remained quiet. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Kanda…even so, I want to be a destroyer that can save." Allen managed to say between sobs.

A destroyer that can save…I mused, that would be one for the records books if he truly could pull such a feat off. I smiled sadly, placing my hand on the crying male's head of white hair. As amusing the boy's naiveté was…a part of me felt as though he truly could pull it off.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Despite how short this chapter is, I have to say, I'm still proud with how it turned out. It's simple and sweet, and personally, I do believe it works to end the Mater Arc.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how direly I seem to need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing thus far! Show the story some love by favoriting, and if you wanna stay up to date with new chapters as they come, then follow this story! It's 100% free!**

 **I'll see you lovely readers next time! On Clean Slate!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hana: Okay! I just woke up, I'm super tired, and I'm choosing to post a new chapter because I'm more than certain math will take too much out of me to post later like I normally would.**

 **Allen: Fair enough, I think.**

 **Richie: -crosses her arms- Interesting start to this one. Can I throttle Komui now?**

 **Hana: ...probably not. I'm not Katsura Hoshino, so D. Gray-man isn't mine! Richie here is my OC, so don't even think of stealing!**

 **Allen: Happy reading!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 6 – No Rest for the Weary - +_**

Allen stretched and yawned as we set foot on the Black Order's underground waterways. "We got here late." He yawned.

"It's because the train got delayed due to the storm." Toma explained, "Ah, by the way…didn't you have a mission to get to as well, Master Linhagem?"

"C'mon Toma, Richie's fine." I groaned. "Besides, I only came back with you so I could do an errand before getting to France."

The Finder nodded, and Allen, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, groaned, "It's really late…I wonder what I'm supposed to do with the Innocence we retrieved?"

"I'm heading off to the Science Department." I said. "I need a new coat, and Johnny said it'd be ready by the time I got back here…he's gonna have a field day when he sees what happened to this one." I gestured to the rag of my uniform slung over my arm. "There's also the fact I need to get newer clothes…thanks for letting me borrow one of your shirts by the way."

"Ah, you're welcome…" Allen was blushing a little. "I guess it actually looks okay on you?"

"Don't pretend. We all know pull-over shirts are more my thing…espeically considering I prefer not—"

"Er…well, anyway at least you know someone in the Science Section will be awake." Toma pointed out. We walked before we heard a distinguished 'thump', and any weariness once in Allen's form was gone.

"Lenalee!?"

"What?" I was quick to follow him, gasping. "Holy…what the hell?"

"What happened?" Allen was panicking not knowing what happened to her. I looked up seeing a familiar face leaning against the wall a little beaten up.

"Reever!" I called out, "What in the hell happened?" Allen made it a point to run after the man who had run out of energy, I quickly went to Lenalee's side, checking her pulse, sighing in relief when there was still one.

"Komlin…is coming…"

"Komi…lin?" What in the hell was—

The wall came crumbling down as both Allen and myself stared up at that monstrosity of what I could only assume was a robot. "It's here…"

"W-what is that thing?!" Allen asked in fear.

"Damn, can't believe how fast it is…"

"De..tection…Lenalee Lee…Allen Walker…Richelle Linhagem…three Exoricsts confirmed."

"TIME TO GO!" I screamed, managing to get Lenalee on my back, and started hightailing it out of there. Allen, Reever, and Toma all close behind me.

"AH! IT'S COMING AFTER US! IT'S COMING AFTER US!"

"We can see that!" I glowered. "Reever, explain what the hell that thing is!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Allen asked at the same time.

"That thing…is a multi-tasking robot called Komlin. Chief Komui made…and as you can see…it's out of control!"

"Great, now why!?" "WHY!?"

"Well…thirty minutes ago we were working late as usual and not getting a dime for it when…"

I was a little skeptical, so I focused on my eye. " _Olho Previsão_ : _Passado_. My eye flashed, and suddenly I was seeing everything. Komui showing off his new creation, Kanda destroying the first one…wait, when did…? My thought was disrupted once I saw how the robot became insane. "Oh come, on…coffee?!"

"Coffee?" Allen seemed confused, before he realized one trait of my eye. To see the past. "You just saw…"

"Uh-huh…and that thing just went ahead and drugged my big sis…and then went on a rampage to try and make her macho…" All of us seemed to dislike the idea of a body-building type of Lena. "Ugh…I didn't need that image in my head…"

"…so that's what happened, as Richie said in a nutshell…sorry, I wish I had a better story…"

"Is Lenalee all right?"

"She's only knocked out, Shortcake—"

"Allen."

"—she'll be fine." I ignored his correction.

"I guess this is punishment for wishing our work load would get lighter…while you guys, the Exoricsts and Finders, are out on the field risking your lives…sorry about that. And welcome home."

"Nice to be back." I said, smiling softly. I turned to look at Allen, only to see a blank look on his face. "Shortcake?"

"Allen?"

"Huh? Oh thanks!" He was defiantly out of it. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Are the injuries from your mission bothering you?" Reever quickly inquired.

Allen quickly shook his head, smiling in embarrassment, "Oh, no, I'm fine…thanks…I-I'm home…"

"Jeez, really spacing out…" I muttered, but chuckled nonetheless. It was then we all heard a group of people shouting out to us, just as they came into our lines of sight

"HEYYY! YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Section Leader! Hurry come here!" I could hear Johnny call out.

"Oh! I didn't know Toma Allen and Richie came back—ow!"

"LENALEEEEE ARE YOU STILL THIN?!" Ah, there was Komui.

"Irmão!" I called out, "What in Heaven's name did you do?!"

"RICHELLE~! YOU'VE COME BACK TOO~!" I could already feel that bead of sweat…

"Oh, crimany…" I groaned. My displeasure turned to something else when I suddenly had a vision of the chaos to come. "SHIT!"

Komlin had arrived, though I was surprised it took that long to get to the center of the building. The platform then when berserk, shooting every which way, somehow missing the giant machine. The party I was in was able to get out of any of the ranges of fire. I panted, realizing I was losing a lot of stamina.

I wasn't so much worried about me…but Allen on the other hand… "Komlin…Allen's anti-Akuma weapon is damaged. Please fix it. For him."

I placed Lenalee on the ground, and dashed after Allen, just as he was captured by the monstrosity. "SHORTCAKE!"

"Reever! Grab Richelle and Lenalee, and bring them here, while Komlin is focused on the bait!"

"LIKE HELL!" I screamed, grabbing Allen's right arm. "Allen, hold on!"

Raising his left hand, Allen quickly activated his arm, aiming the cannon at the monster…however, it was for naught when something whizzed past my peripheral vision…a dart? "Fwaaahhh…"

"Oh hell no." I tugged as hard as I could, even though I knew at that point it'd probably be pointless. "DAMMIT! LEGGO OF HIM, YOU PILE OF SCRAP METAL!"

Komlin only jerked harder, and I lost my grip on the kid. I cursed in every language I knew, all the while running after the cursed boy. "Liba…Wichie…pwease take Rinari and lun…"

"Allen…"

"Purry…"

"SHORTCAKE!" Shit, shit, shit, shit…I slammed my fists against the metal doors as the closed. "Innocence! INVOKE!" I readied my claws, only to suddenly feel woozy.

"RICHIE!"

"I'm gonna kib thab sonnova bitch…" I slurred, before falling into unconsciousness.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Richie? Richie! Wake up, Richie!" I groaned at the voice, why should I wake up? No, I wasn't going to. I was far too comfortable in my realm of unconsciousness.

"She'll be just fine, Allen." I could hear Lenalee's voice say. Why were they so loud? "Komui just kinda knocked her out…but it shouldn't last that long…" She wasn't wrong…I guess I was already pretty much conscious at this point. Should I 'wake up'?

I really didn't feel like it. There was that annoying mission I had to go on…I could sleep on the train, I decided, before groaning to indicate my return to the real world.

"RICHIE!" Both parties exclaimed, and I visibly winced.

"Too loud…"

"S-sorry…" Allen muttered.

"Why were you here, Richie? You had a mission to get to right after Mater."

"I had to pick up a new coat from Johnny." I stated. "It…really wasn't intended for me to be in Kanda and Allen's mission…so I only had the clothes I was previously wearing…and some moron took my suitcase with my spare clothes." I was still wearing Allen's shirt. "I'll wash and return it to your room, by the way." I said to the barely-taller-than-me boy.

"Ah, thank you."

"Allen! Richie! You're awake!" I could hear Reever's voice call out.

"What happened last night, you two? The entire tower is in shambles!" Jeryy said. How did he even sleep through all that? It was beyond me.

I heard Allen scream in despair, and I looked at him confused. "What just happened, Shortcake?"

"My room…" Oh…Komlin must've destroyed it…

"Welcome home, Allen." Johnny spoke up, "And welcome home to you too, Richie."

"It's nice to be back." I returned his smile.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Okay…extra clothes, my coat, my spare coat…toiletries…Escuro, is that everything?" My golem looked through my suitcase, before bobbing its body once. "We're certain?"

Nod.

"Okay then." I eyed the button-down shirt on my bed, and sighed. I didn't have time to wash it so I could return it to Allen's new room. I heard he got the one closer to the cafeteria. I shuddered. I didn't know what the hell it was originally used for, but I knew for a fact it was creepy. I didn't even _want_ to know what kind of sick kinks anyone would have to actually stay in that room.

But on the other hand, I also heard Allen was working hard to clean it out. Rolling my eyes, I could only chuckle. "If he can make it look like an actual room, then good for him." I was lucky to have a more outer room, one which faced the outside world. Despite the lousy view of course. "I guess I should be heading off. Ready, Escuro?"

He bobbed his body.

"Then, let's go meet up with Daisya." Hopefully after this mission, I'd at least get a little rest. I was super tired, and working with Daisya was like working with a ten-year-old kid.

 **. . - * - . .**

"There's my favorite little sister!" Daisya grinned as I got off the train. "Now I totally feel my homecoming is complete."

"Last I checked, you came from a beach-side town or something." I pointed out. "We're nowhere near such a place…and if you want to be technical, I'm pretty much your only sister amongst the four of us."

"You wound me, Ri. You really wound me." Daisya blinked, before eying me critically, "Marie and Kanda ain't on this mission."

I shrugged, "Not saying they are. Marie's taking care of an Akuma infestation in India, and Kanda is…I think in Spain right now."

"You think?"

"I've never been to Spain, so really, I have no idea where my eye is showing me with JerKanda's location." I cracked my knuckles, before grinning, "So, ready for a little friendly competition?"

"Are the games soon to begin?" Daisya's grin grew. I nodded. "Then let's go!"

"Whoever destroys the most Akuma, gets treated to lunch."

"GAH! No way in hell, I've seen how much you can eat!"

"Better destroy more Akuma big bro." My grin was mischievous, as I took off to where my eye showed me the Akuma would appear. Dai was close behind me.

 **. . - * - . .**

I was contempt. A grin set itself on my face as I watched Daisya grumble his complaints. "I wasn't using my eye, so it was totally fair game." I pointed out.

"Because you totally saw beforehand!"

"No, I saw how many _you_ were able to kill off." I corrected. "My eye can't 'see' things that are directly connected to my past or future."

"I'm questioning that…how're you able to dodge Lavi when he goes to hug attack ya then?"

"Literally it's instinct at this point." I sighed, before finishing my final plate of food. "Well then. Seems my job is done here. There aren't any more Akuma around here."

"I guess that means your gonna tell Komui we're done?"

"Mm…perhaps it's the least I could do…"

"It's showing again."

"Showing…?" I then groaned in realizing what he meant. "Fuck."

"There we go!" Daisya laughed. "So…how much do you remember now, anyway?"

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. Deciding to look at the sky of the outdoor dining area we were currently at. "When Kanda punched Allen back in Mater…I reacted as though it happened to me once."

"Really?"

"Mm." I turned my attention back to him, "I guess my body remembers things my mind cannot…I've also been having dreams. I keep seeing a place I've never been in my whole life. I don't think it really exists, but I must've seen something like it before my memories got messed up."

"You know what? You're you despite who you were…but I get a feeling you were still you back then anyway."

"Okay, who are you, and what the hell did you do to the real Daisya Berry?"

"What? I can't be serious once in a while?"

"It's not you at all." I pointed out. Pushing back my chair, I stood, and stretched. "Pay the bill, I'll let Irmão know we're done over here."

"Fine, fine."

I chuckled, before asking the server if I could use the phone. They led me to it, and I called home. "Hey irmão, busy?"

 _"_ _Never for a dear sister~!"_ Komui's voice called out, really, what did I do to cause his sister complex to end up on me too? _"So, how's France~? I bet it's beautiful—"_

"Dai and I are coming home soon." I quickly interrupted. "The Akuma infestation has been dealt with."

 _"_ _Oh! Wonderful job! Ah, what's that, Reever?"_ Pause. _"Mm-hmm…yes, he's with her, I believe…oh?" Pause. "I'll tell her to tell him now then…Richelle?"_

"Does Daisya have a mission?"

 _"_ _Yes, he's to head to Hungary from there. You've been on three missions in a row, I think you deserve a break at least."_

"Alright, I'll let him know. Am I right in assuming the Finder will give him the specs?"

 _"_ _Yes, the Finder should have it for him when he gets there."_

"Okay then…I'll see you later, Irmão." I hung up, before heading back to Daisya. "I'll give you three guesses to tell me where you think you're going."

"Mm…I'd guess that means I get a new mission?"

"Ding-ding!" I said. "He said you're going to Hungary. A Finder will give you your mission specs when you there."

"Too bad, I guess that means our brother/sister bonding time is over."

"Seems that way, now doesn't it?" I chuckled. "Don't get killed, and I'll see you whenever?"

"See ya whenever." Daisya waved me off.

 **. . - * - . .**

I stretched in my seat as the train continued onwards. Looking around the cabin, I saw few people. They were having a lively chat, and I found myself envying them just a little. I shook my head, scolding myself for such things.

"I shouldn't be thinking that way." I grumbled, before slouching in my seat. "The past is just that. The past. It doesn't have anything to do with me anymore."

"That's pretty cynical coming from someone so you, dearie." Surprised, I shot up, before looking towards an elderly woman. She wasn't on this train car before, so I had no idea how she could've gotten here without me knowing. "Your past has everything to do with who you are. Even if you wish it could be otherwise."

"I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?"

"Just an elderly woman passing through, dearie." She said, "You know, I have a granddaughter about your age. Ah, but the sad truth is, I've never met her."

"What's stopping you from seeing her?"

"You see, she ran away from home…and to add salt to the wound, I found my son and daughter-in-law had been killed. It breaks this old woman's heart to know that her only child has been all but wiped from the face of existence."

I felt her sentiments. I was a runaway, but maybe unlike that girl, I had nothing to lose. "I'm sorry you haven't met her, ma'am."

"If you see her, would you be so kind as to let her know her granny is looking for her?"

I smiled sadly, as I pointed something out to her, "But if you've never seen her, so how would you know what she looks like?"

"I suppose it's a type of maternal instinct that never dies. She's my son's daughter, would it not be wrong to know if or when I'd find her, I would know?"

"Mm. I wouldn't know. I'm only sixteen, so I honestly have no way of knowing what that would feel like."

"Sixteen? With your hair, I could've sworn you were a young adult with premature greys!"

"No, just a teenager with a heavy weight on my shoulders." I admitted. "Did you…per chance come from the front cars?"

"I did. Those first class cabins are far too stuffy for my liking. I'm only a middle class citizen, but that woman insist she pay for the train. I can't say I'm all that thrilled to seeing her."

"Well, sometimes there are things in life we just have to do. Even if we don't wish to do them."

The old lady laughed, causing confusion to set for me. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but I once said those same words to my son when he was your age."

"Huh. What a strange coincidence then."

"Call me senile if you will, but…maybe this is a sign I'll see my lovely granddaughter while I'm still alive."

"I hope you'll reunite with her, ma'am."

"Maybe you two would get along swimmingly."

"Somehow I doubt it." I pointed out. "Do you know the name of your granddaughter?"

"Mm…my son never had the neatest handwriting…perhaps it was…I'm fairly certain it is…Rachel?"

 _Rachel, huh? That's pretty close to my own name of Richelle._ I noted. "I'm Richie."

"Rosemary." The elder held her hand out, and I shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Richie." Normally, I would've introduced myself as Richelle, but with the way this sweet old lady was addressing me, I was pretty sure she thought I was a boy. After all, what young female would travel alone? A foolish one, according to so many men I've seen in the past.

Idiots.

"The pleasure is all mine." She really was a sweet old lady. "Where are you heading? If you don't mind me asking?"

"You have such superb manners by the way. Are you a higher class citizen by chance?" I blinked, I wasn't even aware of mannerisms.

"Sort of…I suppose. The thing is, I ran away from home, and I hadn't looked back since."

"Oh, I see." Rosemary mused. "You're much like my son was…when he met that lovely debutant all those years ago, he cared not for her status or prestige…oh no, he wanted her because to him, she was the brightest star in his sky."

"That's actually quite romantic."

"He always was such." She chuckled. "Oh, it seems this is my stop. It was wonderful having a chat with a young man like yourself."

Once again, I didn't have the heart to correct her. I smile, and nodded, as she grabbed her bag, and made her way off the train. I checked the station, I still had two to go before I would make it home. I never met my own grandmother, but I could remember, albeit vaguely, of being told by someone about her.

I sighed, and leaned back in my chair. If I could ever meet my grandmother, I'd hope she'd be as nice as Rosemary was.

"Excuse me, sir?" I blinked, before my eye landed on a kid. "I'm looking for my friends, but I can't find them…can you help me?"

I looked at the child, he was small, wearing a surgical mask, and had circles under his eyes. He was pale, and had dirty-brown short hair, barely touching his ears. The poor thing looked ill. "Ah, sure…but it's actually 'ma'am'. I corrected him.

"You're a girl?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" I chuckled, before standing. I grabbed my suitcase from above, before holding out my hand to the child. He eyed it wearily, and I rolled my eyes. "It's only a hand, kiddo." I explained, "You won't have yours turning similar if you touch it."

"Really?"

"Really. Now where did you last see your friends?"

"They were near the front of the car, but I woke up and they'd wandered off." He said, timidly grabbing my hand. We started walking forward, as we scoured the cars for the three people he came with. He described one of them wearing glasses with unruly hair, another wearing a beanie, and a third had almost straggly blonde hair.

By the time we went through five cars, we finally found them. I was expecting kids, but instead, I was met with three grown men. "So, are you three the one to lose a child five cars back?" I spoke up, startling the three.

They all looked at me, before their eyes fell on the kid. "EEZE!" It wasn't in anger they shouted, but in relief. Thick-glasses was the one to step away from the small group, before kneeling down to check if the boy — I now knew as Eeze — was alright. "Don't scare us like that, kiddo." The man sighed when he deemed the boy to be alright. He stood up, and I had to back up a little to actually look at him.

"I'm sorry, Tyki…but you kinda left me alone back there…"

"Did we?" He turned to the duo, who suddenly found it very interesting to look out either window. I could tell he glowered at the two, before turning back to Eeze and I. "I should thank ya for returnin' Eeze back ta us, prata."

"Prata…huh." I mused. "Better than stupid fox, I guess."

"Seriously, I ain't a fan on owing much to anyone…so, what'll ya like?"

"Oh, no, I don't need anything." I held my hands up as though trying to gesture my point, "Honestly, I'm only happy to help."

Eeze took that moment to hold something out to me. "It's something I found, but I think you can have it…" It was a small piece of silver, but I only shook my head.

"Seriously, I don't need anything." I said, "Having you four reunited is more than enough. Honest."

"But most people expect things from others when they help."

I ruffled Eeze's hair, before kneeling down to look at him to a closer eye-level. "Hey, you don't owe me anything. Just don't get separated from these bozos, 'kay?"

"HEY!" All three men exclaimed.

"Kay!" The small boy said, I could just see the grin under his mask.

"It was nice meeting you guys. But this is my stop." I said, once more picking the suitcase up. "And before I go…hand over the coin purse." I held my right hand out, glaring up at the man Eeze called 'Tyki'. Strange…it sounded familiar for some reason. It wasn't really a common name though.

"Ah…I was caught."

"Yeah. Now hand it over. And don't even think of stealing. I'll find you and kick your ass to the next millennium."

"Scary." The man muttered, before handing my coin purse back to me. The train soon came to stop, and I headed off. I just needed a carriage ride, and I'd be at the Order by night fall, I realized.

My mind then went back to the trio of men, most specifically to that Portuguese hobo. "What a weirdo…all of them, really." I mused.

"Prata." I turned just in time to catch something before it could hit me in the face. "Just a little somethin' for helpin' out. Count us even."

"I said I didn't need anything." I huffed.

"Too late to return it~" He grinned as the train started moving. "Maybe I'll see ya 'round some time, Prata." He shouted as the train left the station. When the train left, I opened my hand, it was a necklace. It was on fine silver chain, with a small silver charm, about the size of my thumbnail, if not a little larger.

"This was obviously pick-pocketed." I grumbled. "I almost pity the victim who lost it."

Almost being the keyword. Escuro suddenly left my jacket, flying frantically, alerting me of a call. I quickly asked the ticket master nearest to me if I could borrow the phone. "Yes, of course, right this way."

"Hello?" I asked, as Escuro's tail grabbed hold the phone cord.

 _"_ _Oh thank goodness! I was afraid you weren't near a phone."_

"Irmão…" I growled. "I'm just a day away from the Order. What's got your beret in a twist? You're not shirking from your work again, are you?"

 _"_ _ME? Shirk my work? Never!"_ I could hear Reever and the others shout otherwise. I sighed. _"Oh come now~ it's nothing bad!"_

"I'm hanging up."

 _"_ _Wait don't—"_ I hung up, and scratched my head with the palm of my hand.

"I love him to pieces, but this is just ridiculous."

"Sibling troubles?" the ticket master asked.

"You don't know the half of it."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Where Tyki got his hands on that jewelry...even I'm not sure. I doubt the person who lost it will care enough to realize it's gone.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even it's so obvious how much I need it. Show the story some love by favoriting this work, and click that follow option to stay up to date with new chapters as they come! Lemme know how I'm doing by leaving a review, and as always, I'll see you next time...**

 **...on Clean Slate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hana: Happy Easter, everyone!**

 **Allen: Why do I have bunny ears?**

 **Richie: Ain't it obvious? Because you're cuter with them.**

 **Allen: ...you have them too.**

 **Hana: Eh, so do I. We're celebrating Easter today, after all~ Hence the "Happy Easter" thing...then again, I don't actually celebrate it. -shrugs-**

 **Richie/Allen: THEN WHAT'S THE POINT?!**

 **Hana: Hey guys! I don't own D. Gray-man, nor the original work! I just own my beloved OC, Richie~! Happy Readings~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night Seven – Calm Before the Storm - +_**

"You know, you passed my room three times already, Shortcake." I pointed out, leaning against the wall. Three months had passed us by, and Allen still couldn't find his way around the place. Hell, I'm not directionally challenged, and I still kept getting lost in these halls.

"It's Allen." The British male huffed. Timcanpy was resting on his right shoulder, obviously enjoying the discomfort of its master…either that or having a glaring contest with Escuro. Again. "How have you even of known I passed by here three times?"

"I heard you grumbling those first two times. I just decided to come out and see if you'd pass a third time. Turns out you did."

"Why didn't you say anything!?" I could only chuckle, before pushing away from the wall. "RICHIE!"

"Hey, no need to be so uptight." I said, before ruffling the white strands on his head. "C'mon, tell me where you wanna go, and I'll just take ya there."

"I'm trying to get to the lounge, in all honesty…"

"Is that all?"

[ _Richie?_ ] We both turned to look at Escuro who started to project Lenalee's voice, [ _Are you there?_ ]

"I'm here. I got Shortcake with me."

"Allen."

"Shortcake." I grinned at the pout the younger teen was giving me.

[ _Oh, Allen's with you? That's actually great! Brother has a mission for all three of us._ ]

"Does he now? I guess we'll meet you at Irmão's office then."

[ _I'll see you two there!_ ] The line cut off, and I shrugged.

"Guess we got a new mission to uphold, right?"

"The three month rest was nice." Allen admitted. "I wonder where we're going this time…"

"Sorry, kiddo. My eye doesn't work that way."

"I wasn't gonna—"

"Didn't say you were…but now that makes me wonder…"

"Let's go see Komui!" He was already pushing me towards the Supervisor's office. At least he knew how to get there.

 **. . - * - . .**

We stared at the mess of papers hiding the Supervisor within their depths. Really, how does he manage to get the papers to do that? I found myself questioning — not for the first time — of the phenomena. "Oh good…you're here…"

"You sound pretty tired." I pointed out, a hand on my hip. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Well, it's because we're not sure if there was Innocence…there might be…but then again, perhaps not."

"That…doesn't make much sense." I muttered.

"Maybe…" The tired Chinese man sighed, I winced when a book fell on his head. I hope the stack didn't fall… "I think there's an Innocence there…but it's a maybe so don't get your hopes up…"

"Are you two getting any of this?" I asked the other two. Allen and Lenalee could only shrug. "Figured."

"I can't say for sure, so it's a maybe…but maybe it's there…"

"We get it. Maybe it's there maybe it's not." I groaned. "Can you just explain to us what the hell is going on, Irmão?"

"It's hard to explain…but it seems to be a Rewinding Town…"

"Rewinding?" Allen asked. "Ah!" Books fell from their perch, burying the older male,

"Yes, it seems time and space have stopped at a certain day and that day continues to repeat itself." Komui waved Reever over, who much like the Supervisor, was very much zombie-like at the given moment.

"An investigation was launched based on a wholesale liquor shop owner's testimony from a nearby city." The Section Chief Australian stated, reading through the specs. "He received an order for ten barrels of Rose Wine to be delivered by the tenth."

"Weird…" I never heard of Innocence doing that before.

"That's not the half of it, Richie." Reever said, before summing up the information once more, "See, the thing is, no matter how many times he tried entering the city, he'd only end up outside, so he just went home feeling uneasy about the whole thing."

"So that should've been it then, right?"

"Er…not quite." He tried calling the customer, but the call wouldn't go through. He kept receiving the same call at the same time since then. For the same barrels of Rose Wine by October tenth."

"Scary…" Allen breathed.

"So…we're going to that town and see what's going on? Do you really think Innocence users can even enter?"

"They must be able to." Komui said, "We've investigated, but Finders couldn't get in."

"I see...sounds like this'll be a while." I mused.

"Indeed it just might be." The tired man agreed. "As you've mentioned, Richie, yes, I believe an Exorcist holding Innocence can enter the city…however with the city being stuck on October ninth, I doubt getting out would be possible."

The three of us nodded.

"Find out the cause and retrieve the Innocence…" Komui thought a moment, before sitting up, albeit sluggishly, "Richie, I was originally going to send you to meet up with two other Exorcists in Berlin, however…but it seems they didn't need your assistance after all."

"They're already on their way back." I chuckled when the vision flashed before my eye. "I guess that idiot really P-O'd his mentor again, if what I just saw was anything to go by."

Komui tiredly smiled, "Alright, have a safe journey, and I'll see you all when you get home."

"Aye-aye."

 **. . - * - . .**

"Call me crazy," I mused, as I eyed the entryway before us, "But doesn't this place seem…weird? I can't even 'see' what's going on in there." The weather was getting colder, so I had my hood up to prevent the chill from bothering me.

"Well, that was one of the curious things we've noticed ourselves." Toma said as he came to greet us. "It's nice to see you three again."

"Toma, you're here too?" Allen asked, as he saw the Finder himself. "So, you really can't get in?"

"Well, for some reason when I try to enter…" Toma raised his hand, and touched what seemed to be a barrier. "It doesn't even let me pass through…maybe it was because of the seller when he first came here, but now it doesn't seem to let anyone pass through. We can't investigate what's going on inside."

"I guess there's only one way to really find out what's going on." Lenalee said.

I nodded, "You ready yourself, shortcake?"

"IT'S ALLEN!" The younger growled.

"Shortcake." I grinned. "C'mon, it's just a nickname. Think of it a term of endearment."

"Term of…you're just trying to get under my skin." The youngest pouted. He then sighed, and looked at the daunting entry before us. "I guess we'll be off, Toma."

"Good luck."

"We'll probably need it…" I said, as I followed the other two into the Rewinding Town.

 **(* - *)**

"I feel a little cheated, somehow." Lenalee said. I nodded in agreement. I turned to look behind us, taking note that I couldn't see Toma, despite him having been watching us enter.

"You think they ever get a sense of déjà vu?" I asked, as we started walking deeper in to the city. "I mean, with the day constantly repeating itself, you'd think they would."

"Earlier you said you couldn't 'see' what was going on in here." Lenalee instead spoke up, looking at me. "What about now?"

"I haven't tried yet…but I have a hypothesis." I admitted. "I hypothesize that I won't be able to see anything regarding this city's future for the time being."

"Because it's stuck on the same day?" Allen asked. We had stopped at that point, standing out of the way of passer-byers

"There's only way to find out for sure." I told them. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the cursed gift of my right eye, " _Olho do vidente_. Invoke!"

"Do you 'see' anything?" Lenalee asked, I could hear a worried tone in her voice.

There was a dull pain in my eye, but I kept the activation going. Nothing I couldn't handle. "Hang on…" I had both eyes open at this point, my normal one to see my current surroundings, and my right eye — which I still kept hidden beneath my bangs — to see if I could take a glimpse into the future. Allen and Lenalee watched, both with expectant looks on their faces. " _Previsão_!"

The moment I called out the ability, the pain flared, and I fell to my knees, clutching the eye that was now crying blood. I would've pat myself on the back for not screaming out in pain, because this hurt more than when I first used it for what it was. AS it was, that wasn't the time. "RICHIE!"

"I-I'm fine…but it seems I was right…" I said through bated breath. "While this town is stuck on this one day…I'll be unable to see its past or future."

"It's bleeding though…" Oh right, Allen didn't know about that…

I chuckled dryly. "It's not strong enough to foresee some things…" I said, "That's why it bleeds if I try to 'see' what's too much for my eye to take in."

"I don't…really understand." The youngest admitted.

"Let's use terms you'll be more familiar with then…Level 1 Akuma, I can easily 'see' them before they themselves know they'll change into their Akuma balloon things. I'll be able to see them as though I'm looking at it now. It's more or less the same with Level 2, however they're hazy at best. Level 3 on the other hand…those are a little harder. Komui said that it may be because of the amount of Dark Matter each Akuma possesses." The pain was slowly subsiding, and I could feel the flow of blood start to cease.

"I'm not sure I understand it…" Allen admitted. "But it sounds pretty useful…"

"It has saved my life pleanty of times on missions." I removed my hand from my eye, "But it's obvious it'll be next to useless until we can figure out how to get time moving again." I took a cloth out of my pocket, and cleaned the blood off my hand and face.

"In that case, we'll just have to split up." Lenalee decided. "Richie, go with Allen, make sure he doesn't get lost."

"Hey!"

"Will do."

"Good, I'm going to scout the perimeter of the town, we'll meet up at that place over there." She pointed to a small tavern-like building. Having our plan in place, we headed off.

 **(* - *)**

We were searching for some kind of lead, renewing our search from earlier that morning. We hadn't yet gone to the Tavern, though we passed by it to regain our bearings…or so Allen had said.

"Allen, that alley." I gestured to the oncoming side path. My eye was bothering me since we came on this street, and when Allen's eye suddenly alerted him of an Akuma, we knew something was up there.

"Let's go."

"Yeah." We ran after the danger we knew would lurk there. As we got closer, I activated my arm, as Allen did his.

"Where is the Innocence?" We both heard the Akuma demand from someone. And really, what an ugly son of a bitch he was.

"Aw, you couldn't be more original?" I asked aloud, alerting the monster of our presence. I'd pulled my hood down, deeming it unneeded at the moment, while Allen kept his up. Was he self-conscious of how strangers saw him? I wondered why I never realized that sooner.

"Let her go." He said, I could just see a smirk on his face, "Good evening, Akuma."

"EXORCISTS! I'LL KILL BOTH YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

"Oh? Really?" I raised my hand, nails extended and ready. "Let's see you try!"

I went in, faster than what the Akuma was expecting. I managed an attack close range, successfully distracting the enemy from the finishing blow Allen gave. "Damn you!" The Akuma shouted, as it exploded into dust.

"AH! She's gone!"

I blinked. "She?"

"There was a woman here…but she ran off...there goes our lead…"

"You mean the person the Akuma was threatening." I realized. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find her again."

"If she's unaffected by the Innocence, do you think you can 'see' her?"

"I dunno, Shortcake. But I'm too hungry to try right now. Let's go meet up with Lenalee."

"Fine…and it's Allen!"

 **. . - * - . .**

"A-choo!"

"Don't sneeze on me, dammit!" I glowered, having already a menu up to protect myself. I'd already seen the signs of a sneeze to know when one was coming. Not really something you need a foreseeing eye for.

"Allen…what is this?" Lenalee asked, staring at what could only be…something. I was looking over, confused for myself of this image.

"Er…sorry?"

"Jeez…I don't care if you're sorry!" She scolded the younger, "Why did you lose her? You even had Richie with you too."

"I was too busy with the Akuma to even notice she was there to begin with." I muttered. "Seriously, I didn't even get a look at her, so I can't even try to find her."

"Plus she was really fast!" Allen piped in, "But hey, I did draw a picture of her, so we shouldn't have a problem finding her!"

"Is that what this is, Shortcake?"

"It's Allen."

"Wait…it's supposed to be a woman…?" Lenalee asked. "Seriously…if I'd known this would be the case, I'd of suggested we just stick together instead of splitting up like we did."

"It wasn't like he was alone." I pointed out, "I was right there with him. And before you ask, yes, we heard it say 'Innocence'…really, it's like protocol for these Akuma."

"That aside…how'd you do, Lenalee?"

"From what I found out, it seems my brother's assumption was right." Lena began explaining, after taking as sip of her beverage. "Shortly after we split, I went to the border, just to see if I could get out. But when I went out…I ended up coming back in."

"No matter where you went?" I asked.

"No matter where I went." She confirmed.

Allen looked at us both, swallowing his meal, before asking, "Does that mean…?"

"We're stuck here." The Chinese girl affirmed. "Unless we solve the mystery caused by the Innocence."

"This should be fun." I groaned.

"You know…I think…Komui's worrying, and pushing himself too hard."

"Worried about you and Richie?"

I snorted, "I think we're only half the equation there."

"He's more worried about the Earl." Lenalee said, whacking him on the head. "Lately, we haven't been getting any information on the Earl's movements…"

"Calm before the storm." I realized. "Anyone else getting a bad feeling about this? Hey, what's with the face?"

"Allen, you dropped your fork…"

He stood suddenly, pointing a finger just behind us, frantically shouting all the while. "RICHIE! LENALEE! THERE! SHE'S RIGHT THERE!"

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur for me. By the time it was all over, Allen was half way out the window, holding for dear life on the woman's skirt.

"E-Exor…cists…?"

"Yes…and why were you trying to run away?" Allen panted.

"I'm sorry…it's a bit of a reflex…"

"Er…why don't you come back in here, and we can have a chat?" I suggested. "I'm feelin' awkward looking at this, honestly."

"Ah…j-just a moment then…" Moments later, we're all sitting at our table, I was sitting next to the strange woman, while Allen and Lenalee sat on the opposite end. "I…I'm Miranda Lotto. I'm so happy to finally meet people who realize something's wrong with this city…"

"Nice to meet you. That's Allen, and then Lenalee." I gestured to everyone. "I'm Richelle, though friends call me—"

"EH!?"

I blinked confused. "Uh…something wrong?"

"When I first saw you with…Allen?" When the young male nodded, she continued, "I was under the impression you were also a boy…"

"I get that a lot, actually." I sighed. "But like I was saying, most my friends call me Richie."

"You know…" Miranda off-handily said, "Everyone would make fun of me when I told them…I was so depressed, I even thought of killing myself. Oh~ but I'm able to dodge the poop now!"

"P-Poop…?" I looked from the crazy German woman to my friends, but they seemed as lost as I was.

"Miranda, are you able to remember everything since this strange incident started occurring?" Lenalee decided to ask.

"Yes…everyone else in the city forgets about yesterday's October ninth though…I'm the only one…" I instantly regretted taking the seat beside her, because in the next moment, she was yelling and screaming for us to help her out. "PLEASE! HELP ME! AT THIS RATE I'M GOING TO LOSE MY MIND! YOU SAVED ME FROM THAT STRANGE THING YESTERDAY, SO SAVE ME AGAIN!"

"Calm down, Miranda!" Allen was basically pleading with the woman preventing him from escaping her freak-out session. "We'll help you, so let's find that cause!"

"I don't know the cause! The next thing I knew, it was October ninth every day!"

"Calm down, will ya?" –Me.

"Something must've happened the original October ninth, do you have any ideas?" –Lenalee

"Lenalee. Take Miranda and get out of here." None of us missed the sullen tone Allen had taken. Standing up, I raised my arm as it activated. My right eye was starting to sting a little, but I could tell it was trying to warn me of what Allen's was currently warning of us. "You'll be able to lose the Akuma, and make it to her house with your Dark Boots faster, right?"

"Heh…looks like we got ourselves a few party crashers." I grinned, already itching for a fight.

"They must've noticed that Miranda's different from everyone else." The Akuma started to change, revealing their true selves. "Miranda is different from everyone else in this city, as she's not affected by it. That's probably because she's the one who made contact the Innocence that's causing it."

With her blinding speed, Lenalee escaped the bar we were eating at, taking a crying and panicking Miranda with her. "So. Which of you shit heads wanna go first, hm?"

The moth-like one was first to attack, though getting rid of it was not much a challenge as you would've thought it to be. It wasn't until the other three started attacking us, where we really had problems.

" _PUNK VOICE!_ "

"THE HELL IS THAT!?" I screamed, covering my ears.

"MY HEAD FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO SPLIT!" We barely managed to dodge the next attack in our pained state. Another Akuma had called out a wind attack, it nearly sliced us in half. Once we landed, the larger of the Akuma managed to get a direct attack at Allen's leg.

"Ice fire is hotter than flames, and colder than ice~" It said in glee. "Their flesh will burn and rot if they touch it~ It'll be fast!"

"Let's slice them! Let's slice them~!"

"No. It'll be more fun to turn their brains to mush with my voice!"

"We're slicing them."

"No, we'll make them rot."

"No! Their brains!"

Allen and I looked to each other perhaps a little confused. "You okay there, Shortcake?"

He nodded. "You didn't get hit by that last attack did you?"

"He was more aimed at you." I said, before looking back to our enemies. "Are they seriously playing Rock Paper Scissors?"

We looked at the Akuma disbelievingly before I gestured to them. Allen nodded once, before taking aim and firing.

"What was that for you bastards?!" It's not fair to attack us while we're doing rock paper scissors!"

"What idiot would wait?!"

"You're making us feel left out." I grinned. "C'mon, show us what you got!"

"YOU'RE DEAD, EXORCISTS!"

" _Hold it right there._ " All the Akuma suddenly ceased when the voice was heard.

"W-what in the hell?"

" _Looks like you guys are having fun. Did you forget about retrieving the Innocence? Get back here._ "

Faster than we could blink, the Akuma left. "What…just happened?"

"Your guess is just as good as mine, really." I admitted. Just who was that voice?

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Again, happy Easter everyone~ I hope you're having fun :) I'm giving you a new chapter to enjoy~ Though it really has nothing to do with the holiday itself...meh.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation! Even though I seriously need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing...in fact, let me know how your Easter is going! :D Show the story some love by favoriting this work, and why not follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they come?**

 **I'll see you next time! On Clean Slate!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hana: Just a short little chapter to help ease our way into the next~**

 **Richie: Why couldn't this be in the same chapter as next?**

 **Hana: -crosses her arms- Interestingly enough...it wouldn't flow well in the same chapter. Hey guys! I still don't own D. Gray-man, but Richie here is my OC, so don't steal her!**

 **Richie: ...er, hey, why don't you people read this chapter and enjoy, kay?**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 8 – The Innocence Clock - +_**

"The Akuma backed off?" Lenalee asked, surprised as we had been back when it happened.

"It was strange, because it really wanted to kill us." Allen said, before wincing when Timcanpy poked his injury. Escuro was flying around, seeming bored. "I even checked the surrounding areas just in case."

"Honestly, we're just as confused as you are, Lena…" I may have been focused on the conversation, but that didn't stop my attention from going back to Miranda. She was still freaking out, and even cleaning her grandfather clock.

"But I'm glad you're both okay though." She said, smiling at us both. "It's still too dangerous to face so many Level 2 like that."

"I could've handled it." I huffed.

"Oh? And why did you still have trouble taking them out too then?" Allen grinned, looking back at me.

"I said I could've! Didn't mean I felt like it."

"Uh-huh. Sure you did." Both Allen and Lenalee said.

"Seriously?" I groaned in displeasure. "You're worse than Kanda…no, scratch that, no one is worse than that guy."

Lenalee giggled, deeming her work done on Allen's leg. "You can't use your gun-sword weapon for too long, isn't that right, Allen?"

"Yeah, but I'm working out to get more muscle!"

I couldn't help the snort, as Allen tried showing off the 'muscle' he obviously didn't have at that point. "Too cute, Shortcake."

"Hey!"

"I dunno, I think you are getting a little more muscular."

"Ah! Really?"

 _Lenalee Lee. Confidence booster._ I mused. "That all being said and done…" I spoke up once more, turning my attention back to Miranda and the clock.

"Um…what's Miranda doing?" Allen asked.

"She won't move from that spot after I explained about the Akuma and us." Lena admitted.

"That explains it." I sighed.

"I really don't know anything….this city became strange on its own. Why should I be targeted? What have I done…? I hate this…I hate everything…"

"F-freaky…" I stated.

"Sh-she's depressing…" Allen said shivering.

"She's been that way ever since."

"M-Miranda—"

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE THE ONES WITH ALL THE AMAZING POWER, RIGHT? PLEASE HURRY UP AND FIX THIS CITY THEN!"

"Hey, calm down." I quickly said, before kneeling just behind her. Allen did the same, and we both clapped our hands together.

"We will," Allen assured her, "We'll help, but in order to do so we need your help…"

"So please help us." We both simultaneously asked of her.

"Let's get tomorrow to come." The moment he said it, the clock began to toll, and Miranda suddenly stiffened, before going directly to bed. We all blinked.

"SHE WENT STRAIGHT TO BED?!" The three of us exclaimed. I clutched my eye as it started to throb in pain.

"What in the hell—HOLY HELL!" I screeched. "Why are there clocks everywhere now?"

"What's happening?" Lenalee asked, completely taken aback by what was going on.

"I-Is it the clock?!"

"Grab something!" I exclaimed. "NOW! Escuro! In my pocket!" My golem didn't need telling a second time, as he quickly hid into my coat pocket. I could see that Timcanpy had grabbed hold of Allen's hair.

The hands began to whir faster and faster, before long a vacuum started to suck away the clocks that had previously been scattered around the room. "Hang on, Lenalee!"

"Is it…?" I didn't know what it was doing, but I could see images that I was far from unfamiliar with.

"It's…sucking today's time?!" Holding on for dear life was all we could do until finally the clock struck seven in the morning…and with it…

Came the sun.

"HUH?!" All three of us were officially flabbergasted at what we had witnessed firsthand.

"Huh…? I don't remember getting into bed…" we all turned to Miranda, completely freaked out.

"What in the hell did we get ourselves into!?"

 **(* - *)**

"You're gonna get in trouble, kiddo." I said, watching as Allen examined every inch of the clock.

Allen stuck his tongue out, before going back to investigating. Shrugging, I turned my attention back to Lenalee and Miranda. "That really happened?"

"We saw it firsthand." Lenalee affirmed. "Really, I can't say I was expecting that."

"Lenalee! Richie! Look at this!"

"You find something out—WHAT THE ACUTAL HELL, SHORTCAKE?!"

"I'm a clock man~!"

Miranda and Lenalee were freaking out at Allen's new ultimate form. He looked as though he were wearing the clock. Shockingly enough. "What are you doing Allen!?" Lenalee frantically asked the youngest. "How are you even doing that?!"

"MY CLOCK!"

"You can't touch this clock." Allen explained, as he literally phased through the supposedly solid décor piece. "Look, I just tried touching it, and…see?" He had his hand going in and coming out the face of the clock.

"You seriously went through that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Seems like the only person who can touch this clock is Miranda."

"Eh?" Lenalee seemed to be at some loss for words. Not that I could blame her at that point.

"Judging by the time rewinding, earlier and this…this must be the Innocence for sure."

"R-Really? This clock is making the city weird?"

"It would seem that way…" I mused, before freaking out when the woman picked up a knife from somewhere. "H-Hey! Put that away!"

" _You're not thinking of destroying my clock, are you?_ " Her demeanor had become dark and very dangerous. " _It's my friend._ "

"Miranda, do you really not know how it could've caused it?" Lenalee was quick to break the tension, distracting the German woman. "There has to be a reason for the clock to do this."

I decided to take away the very dangerous pointy weapon, while she thought it over. I looked around the apartment. Wasn't a small kitchenette thing around the corner of that wall? How'd she get it so quickly? "I think…it was back on the real October ninth…that day…I was fired for the hundredth time…"

"A-A hundred?" That was…wow. "Now I understand the depression…"

"Richie."

"Just saying, Lena!"

"No, no…she's right. I was being overly sentimental because the number of times I'd been fired was up in the triple digits…" We listened as she told us her story, Lena and Allen were shocked words failing to leave their mouths, before Allen was able to word vomit what he was trying to say earlier.

"I think it's that…?"

"You think the Innocence granted her wish, Shortcake?" I supplied.

"B-But I was just complaining to myself! First of all, why would a clock do that?"

A short pause, and then Lenalee spoke up, "Maybe…Miranda, you could be…the Accommodator to this Innocence?"

"You think so?!"

I blinked, thinking it over myself. "Well, it makes sense if you think of it…Innocence can only be used by the one meant to use it…if I tried using Lenalee's Dark Boots, for example, it wouldn't really end well for me."

"Not the mention these are not your style at all." Lenalee joked.

I chuckled. "I'm more a sturdy boot kinda gal." I said, eying my boots. My slacks were tucked into them. Actually, anyone with boots seemed to do that. Allen, Kanda, Lavi…I was pretty sure Suman did too…or was that just a younger generation thing? "But going back on topic, if the Innocence granted your wish, Miranda, then maybe it's a sign it's beginning to synchronize with you."

"What…? What's an Accommodator?"

"Ah! Right!" Allen exclaimed, "Miranda, try telling your Inno cence to stop rewinding time!"

"Doesn't hurt to try, Miranda." I coaxed. "Go on, try."

Either feeling nervous or still confused, she did, maybe she was feeling a little lame? "Clock…change the date to what it should be."

The moment she said that, the newspaper was delivered. "Scary timing." I said.

"October ninth…" Lenalee and Allen said in amazement.

"I'm used to it." Miranda sighed.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Right…" I took a few steps away, the gloomy atmosphere proving to be too great for my liking. "Er…cheer up! I'm sure we'll figure this out.

"…cheer up?" Allen asked, "That has to be it!"

"Huh?" Both Miranda and I asked in confusion.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **🎶 Here I am, rocking like a hurricane~!**

 **That song has absolutely nothing to do with anything. :P**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious I totally need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing, and don't forget to show this story some love by favoriting this work, and follow to stay up to date as new chapters come out! Currently I have 30 chapters written! And it's getting closer to 31.**

 **I'll see you guys next time! On Clean Slate!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hana: Hello~! We're back!**

 **Richie: Apparently so.**

 **Lenalee: Looks like a longer chapter.**

 **Hana: Mmhm. Long chapter, finally~!**

 **Allen: ...Hana doesn't Own D. Gray-man, just Richie, as she keeps saying.**

 **Hana: -grins- Yup! Don't steal her!**

 **Richie: Ugh...hey, go enjoy this chapter, alright?**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 9 – Road Kamelot - +_**

Three days later, we were now on the thirty-fourth October ninth. Or in real time, it was November twelfth.

"Step right up~! Step right up~!" Allen called out as he balanced on a ball while juggling balls, all were about the size of a *football. "Pitel Theater's new horror show, 'The Witch and the Pumpkin' opens today~!" He did look pretty silly with a pumpkin on his head.

"Come and get your tickets for the show!" I called out, handing people out fliers, and collecting money for people who wanted a ticket. "Here you go, lil' lady." I smiled at a little girl, who giggled back at me.

"Thank you Mister!" She said, before running off.

"Good job! Good job! You can take a break!" The director exclaimed, waving us off. "You guys are great! These tickets are selling well! If we sell a lot of tickets, we'll hire you lot full time!"

"Really?" Allen asked, I smiled.

"We're really honored to hear that, sir." I said, he smiled, nodding, before heading off. I sighed, when we heard our names being called by Lenalee.

"Allen, Richie." She said, smiling at us, "How's the job?"

"Going smoothly if you ask me." I answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"If it goes well, he said he'll hire us full time." Allen further explained.

"Woah, really?" After putting a lot of thought into it, and my apparent saying of 'cheer up', Allen and Lenalee had hypothesized that the Innocence reacted to Miranda's strong negative energy. That did seem plausible, so we then figured time would start moving again if Miranda got a job and a positive attitude.

Things had been quiet for a while though, and we were all still a little on edge. "The Akuma are staying quiet too…I hope we can square this out while we have the chance."

"I have to agree there." I said, removing the cloak I was borrowing. "Man, this thing is uncomfortable…"

"Mm…me too…Miranda's been fired five times in the past three days…"

"How was most of that even possible?" I asked exasperated. "I mean, wow, I didn't know there were so many ways to trip over you own two feet…"

"That…is probably something we'll never really know." Lenalee admitted quietly. "By the way, Allen, I didn't know you were so acrobatic."

I took that moment to peek over at Allen, who was now balancing upside down on that circus ball. "I was a clown when I was younger." Allen clarified. "The man who raised me was a traveling entertainer…actually, Richie said she even saw some things."

"Ah…yeah…I kinda did." I sheepishly admitted.

"Aw, no fair, Richie!" Lenalee pouted. "When?"

"When he first came here…hey, don't give me that look! I can't control it when I'm sleeping!"

Allen chuckled, "It's alright. He taught me a lot of tricks so we could eat. I never really thought it'd come in handy as an Exorcist."

"I think we don't realize that a lot of things we know from our old lives could potentially help us as Exoricsts." I pointed out.

"That must mean you've been so many different countries then, right?" Lenalee asked, jumping back into the topic, "I'm so jealous!"

"Sure it sounds good, but were broke the entire time." Allen said with a slight chuckle. "When did you join the Order?"

The cheerful atmosphere died down slightly, and Lenalee smiled softly. "I was at the Order for as long as I can remember." I closed my eyes, imagining the very images that my eye once showed me. Of most of everyone's past my eye once showed me, Lenalee's was one of sadder ones. But unlike some others, hers had Komui, who worked so hard to get to where he was. I smiled remembering seeing that in Lenalee's past.

"What about you, Richie?" I blinked, in confusion.

"What about me, Shortcake?" It seems I missed something.

"When did you join the Order?"

Should I tell him? Although there were some things I was able to remember over the course of my two years in being an Exorcist…there were still blanks that I couldn't quite fill. "Sorry, Allen…the truth is, a lot of memories are a little—"

"Hey! Mr. Pumpkin!" We all turned our attention to a young girl who had wandered over to us. "Where can I get a ticket to see the 'Pumpkin and the Witch'?"

She barely came up to Allen's shoulders…her dark hair was spiked up for the most part, and wore a ruffled front shirt, ribbon, and a cross necklace. High socks and a pair of black shoes…was that… a school uniform…? Why was I getting a bad feeling…?

I hissed in pain when my eye started hurting to the point I couldn't stand it. "Richie!" It was bleeding profusely. What was going on? What danger was so near, that it couldn't 'see' it? To make it bleed this badly? Allen had heard Lenalee's cry of my name, but didn't get so much as a step, before someone else shouting had caught all our attention.

"L-Let's check it out." I hissed, already making my way to where I knew Miranda was.

"But your eye!"

"I'll be fine." I left no room for an argument, having already headed off. I could ignore the pain for now. Whatever my eye was warning me of, I'd make sure I'd be ready for it. It wasn't long before we were met with a scene of the Director.

"You idiot! All the ticket money got pick pocketed?!" He growled in pure anger.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Hang tight, little girl." Allen told the kid, before running off to check on the crying woman. "Miranda?"

"A-Allen, I'm sorry! I was selling a ticket to someone and…"

"Did you see the pick pocket?" I quickly asked, already looking out for a suspicious person.

"He had long hair and was wearing a brown jacket…he ran that way!" She pointed in the direction he went, and the moment I looked, I saw the man running along the roof tops.

"Lena, let's go!" I shouted, already running off. I wiped the blood from my eye as I ran, though it would've been pointless considering I couldn't physically see out of it either way.

"Right!" We chased after the man, but it confused me. Normal humans shouldn't be able to do what this guy was pulling off. A normal pickpocket wouldn't jump along the roofs to get away, they'd run into alleys, bump into people…

The longer we followed, the more secluded the area became. The pain in my eye at that moment was dull, but not gone. "Be careful," I warned, I'm getting a bad vibe here."

"There!" Allen called out, we had him trapped. We made it to him, but the moment we did, Allen's eye flared to life. "Oh no…" The Akuma summoned its comrades, all with a grin of malice. "It's a trap!"

"So I see…" This…was not good. "ACTIV—!"

"The woman is ours~" The biggest said in glee, "We have the woman you were protecting. Mistress Road took her!"

"Road…?"

"No time to worry about whoever the hell that is!" I exclaimed, "We need to defeat these bastards!"

"ICE FIRE!" Lenalee grabbed us both just as the attack was fired. My eyes widened in shock.

"Careful! The floor!" The warning was a little late, as we landed. I managed to land with minimal loss of my balance, Allen ended up falling on his butt.

"It froze?" Lenalee was surprised.

"I-I-It's c-c-cold!"

"N-N-no k-k-kidding…" Dammit, why did I leave my coat?!

"Where on earth is your coat, Allen?"

"I left it at work…"

"We're after you, Ex-or-cists~" The largest Akuma cackled.

"I wonder how you'll last in negative one-hundred degrees…" The largest of the Akuma mused.

"Heh." I grinned, "Hey, hey, that was a pretty dirty trick you guys played."

"Who cares? All's fair in a fight, ain't that right?" Couldn't argue.

My arm ready for battle, I grinned. "I'll slice you rotten demons to ribbons"

"Don't get breaking a nail now, little girl~" My breath hitched. How in the hell did that one know?

"We don't have time for this!" Allen said, his arm in a saber mode. "We have to bring salvation to these Akuma souls!" With that said he charged into battle, and as it was, that seemed like the best plan.

"LET'S GO!" Already readying my attack. " _Lança_!" I charged at the larger one alongside Allen, however we were stopped when the wind slicing attack blocked our way. "TCH!"

"No you don't! I'm your opponent!" Lenalee called out.

Allen changed the arm cannon into the large white claw. " _Cross Grave_!"

"That hurt, dammit!" The pumpkin cried out. Before it started to scream, " _PUNK VOICE_!"

"SHORTCAKE!" "ALLEN!"

I watched in fear as Allen fell. "You…YOU FUCKING _BASTARD_!"

"What'll you do about it, little girl~?" The Ice Fire Akuma grinned.

With two against three…we were outnumbered, however not terribly so. In the heat of the moment, I didn't even register the blood spilling from my eye. I screamed when the pain became too much.

It was in that moment of weakness where a deafening sound was heard. I screamed in agony…but I never knew what was greater…the pain in my eye, or the severe pain of my brain feeling like mush. It mattered not, because the last thing I saw before blacking out was Lenalee falling.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Hm? Oh~ you're waking up? That's quite unexpected~" I groaned, as my world refocused. Where…was I? I looked up seeing the pumpkin Akuma nailing Allen's left arm into the wall. Where…was this? My dull eyes traveled around, before finding Miranda sobbing, her own hands nailed to her clock. My eyes widened, as I was able to take in all that was going on.

I tried to speak, but I found my voice was failing me. Thinking back on it, my whole body felt numb.

My attention was grabbed by the childish voice…no way, that was that girl from earlier. "That's a pretty interesting eye you have there, Miss Exorcist~ Tell me if I'm right…it's able to see the future, isn't it?"

My eye narrowed, as I glared at the girl. "W-wh—" I coughed, as my voice slowly came back to me, "Who are you? A-are you the one…they called 'Road'?" Getting another good look at the girl, I realized she had Allen's coat…

"How smart of you!"

"A-Allen…R-Richie…"

"I see…you're Richie, then? Mm…"

"M-Miranda…?"

"Seriously though, Mistress Road…why did you have to dress them up?"

Dress…them up? Taking a look down, my eyes widened in disgust at what I was wearing.

It was a black dress with what I was sort of sure were only semi-puffed sleeves that rested just off my shoulders, with dark purple ruffles accenting the sleeves' hems. On my arms were gloves of a matching color, long enough to completely hide the deformity of my left arm. Even if I couldn't see it, I could feel a silken collar around my neck, that seemed to be connected to the dress. Beneath the corset bodice was red fabric which also seemed to continue under the black skirt, which opened where a purple accented ribbon was tied at my waist line. I was also wearing heels, much to my displeasure, ones that tied around my ankles in a criss-cross fashion.

Finding the strength, I managed to look to my left, seeing Lenalee was also wearing a dress in place of her normal attire. It too had a neck that clasped from behind, the dress too had sleeves that began at the shoulders, and draped over her forearms, before thinner sleeves cascade down her arms. Hers as gothic looking as the one I was shoved in was, though with more ruffles.

"You awake?"

"LENALEE! RICHIE!"

"Don't speak so callously. They're Mistress Road's dolls."

"Oh! So your name's Lenalee? Such a cute name~" She was now hugging my sisterly figure, and I glared over at her.

"Leave her…alone!"

"Richie is such an uncute name though…unless…it's actually short for something else? Richelle, perhaps?"

My breath hitched.

"That's such a prettier name~"

"You're the one who came to buy a ticket…? You're 'Road'…?" Allen was in disbelief. "Why are you with the Akuma?"

Road only giggled.

"You're not an Akuma…what are you?" Allen asked, I could see his fear growing. Why couldn't I move?

"I'm human." Our eyes widened, in shock. "What's that face for? Is it wrong for a human to get along with the Akuma?"

"The Akuma…they're weapons created to kill humans by the Earl…they target humans…you know that, right?"

"Weapons also exist so humans could kill humans, right?" Road asked in return. "The Millennium Earl is my brethren. We're the chosen humans…" I watched in shock as her form slowly started to change. "You don't know anything, Exorcists. You guys were chosen by a 'false god'. We're the true chosen apostles chosen by God. We're the Clan of Noah."

"What…?"

"The Clan of Noah?" Allen stared disbelieving of what he was hearing, what he was seeing. "A human?"

"Sssssh! Ssssh! Mistress Road-lero! You can't go telling people about us, lero!"

"It talks…" That was…strange…

"Eh? Why not?"

"No, lero! It's not in the Earl's script that you make contact with them, lero!"

"Lord Millennium's script won't change from something like this." Road said. My attention was changed from her, to Allen as I heard him screaming while forcing his arm out of the wall where it was nailed into it.

"You…Allen…"

With my body still paralyzed, I couldn't do anything as Road walked over to where Allen was. "Why are you mad? You can't believe I'm human?"

"Get…away from him…" I said through gritted teeth. I watched as Road wrapped her arms around Allen's neck, embracing him.

"I'm warm, aren't I? This is how it's supposed to feel when two humans embrace, isn't it?"

Gritting his teeth, Allen managed to lift his arm, ready to attack Road. "We're…the same…we're both human, so why do you—?"

"Same?" She laughed manically, and my muscles tensed, "That's where you wrong."

"What?! You just did that to yourself—!" My eyes wide in shock as I watched her body fall. My heart was racing.

 _C'mon, body! Move! Listen to me, and move already!_ My eye started to ache, once more trying to find a future that it wasn't able to see. It quickly changed into an excruciating pain, and biting my lip was all I could do from crying out. The blood began flowing soon, and I watched in horror as Road's body suddenly grabbed Allen's shirt, pulling herself closer.

The look on Allen's face was that of horror, but I couldn't see what he was seeing. "We are the descendants of Noah. The oldest apostle in human History, and we inherited his genes. We're super humans." My eyes widened as I realized there were candles materializing around them. All becoming sharper and sharper.

"D-Don't…"

"We're different from you worthless sub-humans." Road had taken on of the candles, and with it, had stabbed Allen in his eye.

"ALLEN!" Just like that, I was rushing towards him, as he screamed in pain. "Allen?! You little…WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Road licked Allen's blood from the candle, before spitting it and laughing as though it were a joke. My stomach dropped as I also realized Road's face was actually regenerating from the self-mutilation she'd done to herself with Allen's claw.

"I'm only having a little fun, Richelle~" Road's grin faded for a moment, as she continued, "I could care less about killing you wimpy humans. I _hate_ this world full of wimps. You guys should all just die." She smirked clearly amused as she continued talking, "Even God wishes for the end of the world. That's why God gave the Millennium Earl and us the Akuma."

I was shoved from Allen as he stood, hatred clear in his voice as he activated his arm cannon, "That's not a god…that's the devil!"

"It doesn't matter either way."

"WATCH OUT!" I winced when my eye started to throb.

"You can't kill me you know." Road mused, as she shrugged the coat off her shoulders. The Akuma attacked cutting off Allen's path. He was knocked back, and got up to check on him.

"NO!" I screamed out. I actually screamed in pain right after as I tripped, feeling an intense pain shoot up my leg. I pulled the skirt up just enough to look at my left ankle…I'd defiantly sprained it…if not twisted it pretty badly.

"Allen!" Miranda's voice called out,

"Mm…he's wounded…that might actually be too much for him." Road off-handily. She was sitting on the chair Lenalee was placed. He gaze turned to Miranda and I had a really bad feeling.

"N-no…h-help me…"

"It's about time I 'release' you." I acted without thinking, rushing towards the unlucky woman, using my form to shield her at the same time I saw the familiar white claw do the same.

"Allen…? R-Richie…?" We both grasped a candle, and yanked them out from Miranda's hands. Free of her prison, she frantically crawled away. My world was starting to dim, I was in pain, the dress I was wearing had suffered through many tears from oncoming candles, I was pretty sure the back was in worse condition. If the glove had anything to go by, really.

"I-Idiot…" I grunted, but there was nothing behind it. After all, I was as much an idiot as he was at that moment.

"Allen…? Richie?" She was still scared, I could hear it in her voice. Taking a nap really sounded like a good idea… I slumped forward, no longer having the energy to keep myself up. "Please…don't die…y-you two…please…d-don't die…"

"We're…okay…" Allen said with a weak smile. I somehow managed to look up just enough to grin, though even it didn't have the strength to be convincing. It was amazing I could manage it.

"What do you think you're doing?" The largest Akuma queried. I felt an arm around me, and I could only assume the other was holding Allen.

And suddenly…there was a warmth. "Time…is being sucked away…?" I weakly managed to ask. We were laying on either side of her now, my coal-black eye watched each event leave my body, and Allen's. The next time I opened my eyes…all my previous wounds were gone. I sat up, quickly checking my ankle, "It's…healed…" I breathed in amazement.

"You two can move now?"

"Miranda…I get it…you're the Accommodator for the Innocence after all."

"Heh…who knew, right?" I asked, grinning. "Alright, there's one thing we have to do before we continue with anything else."

"Right. Already on it." Allen said, activating his arm, and stretching it out in the open before bringing back Lenalee, chair and all.

"Lena!"

"Lenalee!" Allen checked her wrist, ad sighed in relief. "She's alive."

"She doesn't seem too injured…her nerves must've gone into deep shock from the Akuma's voice."

"…er, right…"

"Don't tell me you were thinking that."

"Maybe?" He eyed her fist, and for the first time, I realized he was clenched as though she was holding something.

"Come to think of it…where did Escuro go?" I hadn't seen my Golem since that morning.

"Is she okay?"

"As long as she's in this sphere she should be fine." Allen reassured Miranda.

"Huh…? I'm…?"

"Lenalee!" Both Miranda and Allen exclaimed.

I sighed in relief. "Thank god you're alright, Lena."

"GWF!" I blinked in confusion, and then laughed when I realized what had happened. "Timcanpy, what were you doing in her hand?!"

"Oh, it shattered when you were attacked…I held on to its fragments…by the way…what happened to me, where are we…Richie, what are you wearing?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I grumbled. "On the other hand, we were saved by Miranda's Innocence."

"Eh? Me? But how…?"

"It's obvious, actually." Allen said, "The Innocence you activated suck out the time when we were wounded…thank you, Mirada."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Miranda." I said, smiling in return. "You're really amazing."

"Let's destroy these Akuma…I think I have a plan." Allen said, gesturing Lenalee and I closer.

"I like this plan." I said. "Let's teach these Akuma what happens when you piss off the wrong people!"

" _Watlz! Misty Wind!_ " Lenalee called out, making several gusts of wind. "GO!"

"RIGHT!" Allen said, already on his way out. I quickly removed the shoes I was forced into, and then followed soon after. I'd rather fight bare-footed than risk another ankle injury. I was just in time to see Allen destroy the pumpkin Akuma.

"Wow. Didn't know Exorcists were so Interesting~"

I was tempted to cackle, as I raised my left arm. "We're back in action!"

"Let's fight, Road!" Allen called out, his arm cannon out and ready.

* * *

* Football = A Soccer ball, not an American Football.

* * *

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hello~ Chapter 9 is out and ready to be read! As of right now, I'm working on Chapter 31! I would've gotten farther, but let's recall, I have other things to do too, not just fanfics...yay.**

 **-ahem- Even if it's obvious I need it, R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing, and while you're at it, show this story some love by favoriting this work! Follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they come along, and I'll see you next time!**

 **On Clean Slate!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hana: Holy crow, I only now realize this chapter is over 6000 words long!_**

 ** _Allen: That's...a big number._**

 ** _Richie: Mmhm. One of the longest, I think. So if y'all didn't know already, Hana doesn't own D. Gray-man!_**

 ** _Allen: Thank gods for that._**

 ** _Hana: Richie here is my OC, and you can't have her. Happy readings~!_**

 **... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 10 – A new Dawn; Curtain Call - +_**

Allen had somehow found his coat, though I didn't know where or when he managed to don it, but it didn't matter. "Lero…I don't know how they did it, but I think they're recovered, lero?!" The umbrella stated, seeming curious of the current events.

"…maybe that Miranda woman was an Accommodator?"

Lenalee eyed our enemy for the first time, she seemed confused, "Allen…what is she? She's the girl we saw at the theater, right?"

"She is…" I said.

"Is she an Akuma?"

"…no." Allen answered. "She's human."

"I see."

"A-L-L-E-N...Allen Walker, the one who can see Akuma's souls…and then…there's Richelle who seems to have an interesting eye of her own…you can't see the souls, and yet…it seems even you have a rather troublesome ability. The Earl told me about you, Allen. But I just found out about you, Richelle…Lord Millennium might like to know of this news."

"What do you know about Allen?" I asked. Ready to attack if need be. I didn't want to know what she could've already found out about me.

"Hmm…well~ I know he became an Exorcist to save the souls of Akuma, right?" Road inquired, "Because you were cursed by your dear foster father." She smiled, as she eyed Allen, "That's why I swore I'd go after you. Of course, I also now have a little interest in the unknown that is Richelle Linhagem…perhaps another time. Hey Akuma."

"Yes?" The Ice Fire Akuma asked.

"Self-destruct."

"Huh?"

"Umbrella, start counting down from ten." She poked the umbrella's pumpkin head, who immediately started the count down.

"T-Ten, lero." It stuttered, "Nine, lero. Eight, lero…"

"Wait! Mistress Road! You can't be serious!" The Akuma tried to plead.

"Seven, lero…"

"But I've evolved into a powerful Level 2!"

"Six, lero…"

Road continued to ignore the Akuma, a look of amusement on her face as the panicking monster pleaded with the Noah.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Allen demanded. I winced when my eye started to throb again…wait, what was that I just 'saw'?

"An Akuma that gets destroyed by something other than Innocence…let's say in the case self-destruction…"

"Three, lero…"

"Did you know the Akuma's soul degenerates with the Dark Matter?" She continued, I saw Allen's face pale, and silver eyes widen in shock and…what? "Then you won't be able to save them~!"

"Two, lero…"

"STOP!" Allen screamed, before he rushed off.

"LENALEE! STOP HIM! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" I cried out. She'd be fast enough to get to him in time. Not needing anymore encouragement, she raced off.

"Stop! You won't make it in time!" Lenalee called out.

"One, lero." I saw Road's face change into one of sadistic glee, as the Akuma exploded. Lenalee had gotten him out of there in the nick of time. I sighed before rushing to them.

"Shortcake!" I ran to their sides, as Road's laughter filled the space.

"Damn it…WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!" He yelled at Lenalee. Appalled, Lenalee slapped Allen across the cheek.

"I did it because you're my friend!" I fell besides them.

"And friends don't do shit to worry the other like that." I said, before sighing. "Dammit, Shortcake, my heart can't take it if I lost a little brother."

"Huh?"

Road's voice interrupted our talk, her tone perhaps too gleeful for my liking. "That was great! I wasn't expecting you to react like that and dive in the explosion!"

"You dirty…" Allen glared up at the Noah girl.

"But are you sure you should have done that? What about that woman?" Just as she spoke, the remaining Akuma flew right past us, intent on getting Miranda.

"I won't let you!" Arm cannon aimed, he fired at the zooming enemy. It used its wind scythe attack, averting Allen's. Lenalee managed to get it with a surprise attack, her speed easily keeping up with the demon's own speed. It only took a kick to destroy it, just in the nick of time.

"Aw, you destroyed it." Road said, having landed on the ground. "Oh well, I guess that's enough for today. It was a lot more fun than I expected."

"You…" I growled.

A door came out of the ground at that moment, a heart shaped door with a black and red checkered pattern. "See you later~"

"Allen!" The young male had his arm aimed at Road's head, but I could see the hesitation from where I stood. "Shortcake?"

"You're so sweet, Allen." Road stated, "You must hate me. Then shoot me. Your arm is a weapon too, c'mon."

"You little…he can't hurt another human!" I shouted.

"Perhaps~ but an Exorcist shouldn't cry over a broken Akuma. You're going to end up on your own at that rate. Let's play again soon…Allen. Next time…within the Millennium Earl's script."

"Damn it…" Allen growled. I walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It won't be the last time." I said. "Let's get—AH!" The floor below my feet had started to crumble and weaken.

"What's happening?" I heard Lenalee ask in panic.

"LENALEE! MIRANDA!" Allen called out, the whole place was crumbling, we were both running towards them, when the floor finally gave way, and we fell.

 **(* - *)**

I blinked in confusion. "What…? This is Miranda's…" Besides me was an equally confused Allen, who's hand was reached out like it had been when we were trying to get to Lenalee and Miranda's side.

"Huh…are we…? It's Miranda's apartment…how did we?"

"Your guess is…as good as mine…" I admitted.

"What was that place we were just at? Is that…Road's power?"

I shrugged. But didn't get to answer when we heard a panicked shout. "ALLEN! RICHIE! SOMETHING WRONG WITH MIRANDA!" That was Lenalee's voice.

Without wasting a moment, we bolted to where we heard Lenalee calling. We were greeted with Miranda hyperventilating, trying to keep her Innocence activated longer than she was currently able to.

"Miranda?"

"Stop the Innocence! Your body can't keep it invoked any longer!"

"I-I can't…" Miranda told us. "I-If I try…th-then…" She gasped, as she held closer to herself. I looked and realized those clocks had gotten closer.

"Time will return to us." I stated. "That's why you won't deactivate the Innocence."

She nodded, before looking up at us with terror in her face, "You'll sustain your injuries again…I don't want that…it was the first time someone thanked me…IT'LL LOSE ITS MEANING…"

"Stop the Innocence." Allen calmly told the crying woman before us. He placed his left hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "You can stop it, Miranda."

"We'll be fine." I said, "We're still alive, aren't we? So long as we're that, we can heal."

"We're here now because of you." Allen added on, "That's more than enough."

"They're right, Miranda." Lenalee calmly said. "Please, stop it."

She nodded, still crying as she finally ceased activation. I groaned, as my vision started to darken. Right…I was close to blacking out from blood loss, wasn't I? I could feel the injuries returning. Strange…when did I injure my foresight eye…? I didn't have time to dwell before darkness overcame me, and my breathing labored. Allen and Lenalee following suit.

Yeah, our injuries will heal…but the scars will remain.

 **. . - * - . .**

I groaned as I slowly came to. "Book…man?" I could just barely make out the blurry image of the old man with panda-like makeup. The elderly male looked up from what he was doing, and nodded at my awareness

"Seems you've finally awoken, Miss Linhagem."

"I guess…how long was I out for?" I didn't try getting up. I was far too groggy for that.

"About two days." I heard a tapping, and realized he was using acupuncture needles. "Lavi and I only got here yesterday. Don't worry, I kept him away from this room."

"Perfect. I don't like waking up with marker on my face. Again." I grumbled that last part.

"I would imagine after that last prank." Bookman sighed, before finishing up, and moving over to check up on me. So it _was_ Lenalee he was doing that to. Should've thought of that. "Let me check on your eye."

"My…eye?"

"It was injured when you came in, according to Komui."

"Irmão's here?" That was surprising I was expecting — ah, there it was. I heard Allen's screaming. "Yep…he's here alright."

"I'm going to remove the bandage over you right eye. I suppose it's a good thing it was your blind eye, and not your good one."

"Har-har." I muttered. "What's the damage?" I asked.

"Stab wounds on your back, and lacerations upon the back and side of your right arm, you have lost a lot of blood and yet we were lucky another with your blood type was in the building. Your eye was damaged by a rather close encounter with the projectile as well.

"I hope it didn't affect my 'sight'…"

"Try looking into the near future."

I concentrated on it, and felt a dull throb, nothing too bad. "…it's fuzzy, but I think Lavi's about to talk about something he shouldn't."

"I'll be right back." Bookman stiffly stated, walking out.

I chuckled when I heard Lavi's complaints, and the bickering I was familiar with when it came down to the red-head and his mentor. I sighed, before turning my head to look at Lenalee. That Akuma really must've frayed her nerves. One of the things I've noticed from recent events was how Lenalee managed to seldom get hit these days. Training with her Dark Boots had helped her pleanty of times because of it.

"Mm…Road Kamelot…" I mused, before frowning. "How could she know about my eye?" No…she said she didn't know much about it…just that she found it interesting…my left hand raised to my blind eye, I could feel the bandage over it, and I sighed. Seemed I really did have an injury…

Come to think of it, the eye did feel strange…I looked around trying to find a mirror. There must've been one somewhere…an adjoining bathroom maybe? I looked around before finding a door. "Bingo." Managing to sit up, I swung my legs over the side, dually noting I was wearing a gown now. It beat that god-awful dress any day in my book. I belatedly realized my ankle was still sore, and I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from screaming out.

Looking down, I grimaced, seeing that my ankle had been wrapped securely with multiple layers of gauze. It must've been worse than I'd originally thought then, right? I hoped it wouldn't hinder me for too long…it was then I noticed the crutches. Whether it was Komui or Bookman who left them there, I didn't know, but I knew that either way, both knew me well enough that I'd get out of bed on my own for something, regardless of my state.

I took one last glance at Lenalee. "Wake up soon, will ya, sis?" Somehow…I felt this would be the last time in a while I'd see her again.

Sighing, I managed to get to my intended destination. Flicking the light on, I looked at myself. My current appearance through the reflection made me think I was — at the very least — undead. My skin was paler than it had been, and there were faint traces of dark circles under my only visible eye. I almost freaked out in seeing my state of being.

"Richie?"

"Enter, and you will die." I called out. Knowing full well who was outside. What was Lavi doing here?

"Eh? That's just mean!"

"Well, I currently look like shit, and I'm gonna take a shower. Do I have any spare clothes?"

"You letting me peak through your stuff, Ri-Ri~?"

"Oh gods, how many times have I told you drop the whole 'Ri-Ri' thing?" An unfortunate nickname I'd been blessed with the previous year. I'd saved a little kid from an Akuma, and granted, she was about three years old. I was trying to help her say my name, however…Lavi told her to just call me 'Ri-Ri'.

I was stuck with it ever since. "Exactly twenty-three…ah, now it's twenty-four times~"

"Seriously, that memory of yours still freaks me out." I grumbled. "I'm pretty sure Irmão packed some clothes for me. Just give me the bag they're in…with the clothes in the bag, Junior."

"So mean." I could almost envision the pout in the red-head's face.

 **(* - *)**

After managing to wash myself, I exited the bathroom, sporting a loose-fitting tank that was just tucked into a pair a black slacks. I blinked in surprise when I was introduced to a second Komui office. "I was only in there for an hour…" I adjusted myself on my crutches, before finally finding the source of the mess. A sleeping Komui Lee.

"Chief Komui, I'm coming in…" Allen's voice sounded as the door opened, and the owner of the voice entered. "Lenalee's been buried…huh? Richie?"

"Hey, you seem chipper." I said. "I swear, this place was clean when I went to shower earlier…what're you staring at?"

"You're eye…"

"Weird, right? I don't even remember anything injuring it when Road had us trapped…maybe it was the Akuma when I was it by the Ice Fire…or dust could've blown into it. But that didn't seem to be case according to Bookman."

"I see…"

"My visions seemed a little blurry, and hearing anything in relation to them is like being underwater." I sighed. "Wanna wake him up?"

"Mm…fine." With that, I backed up, while Allen walked over, leaning down to whisper the all-powerful secret technique of waking him up, "Lenalee's getting married."

And just like that he was standing tall with a drill in hand. I decided I didn't want to even try and figure out where that was hiding.

"Good morning." We both said.

"Oh, Allen, what is it? I see you're awake now as well, Richelle?"

"Mm-hmm. Awake, and hating the twisted ankle."

"With your healing rate, it should be fine sooner rather than later…honestly, I'm just baffled with how fast some of your injuries are able to heal to heal the way they do…"

"Er…if I knew I'd of told you ages ago." I pointed out. I had a theory, but frankly it seemed so farfetched, I seriously doubted it.

"Huh…"

"Well, I originally came to see how Lenalee and Richie were doing." Allen said, getting the topic started, "I see Richie's doing well…but Lenalee's still not awake?"

"She's probably having a long dream." Komui assured the white-haired male, "Bookman treated her, so she should be well soon."

"Come to think of it, Bookman had some needles with him."

"Fun medical tool from the far east." I said, "They're for acupuncture, and Bookman's a master at it."

"Someone's been paying attention." Komui chuckled. I glowered.

We were all silent, before Allen broke it, asking Komui a solemn question, "Why did you come here? It wasn't to see Me, Lenalee, or Richie…and what's the Clan of Noah?"

My mind flashed back to Road, my fists and teeth clenching. 'What is that clan?' indeed.

"That's what Komui came here to ask us." All three of us blinked, before turning to see that Lavi had appeared within one of the boxes in the room.

"How in the hell did you get there?" Lavi mischievously grinned, one of those which had a 'It's my secret, and you'll never know it~' kind of vibe.

"Only a few people know about the Clan of Noah. They show up at key points in history, but you won't ever read about them in a history book. They're an unknown in quantity on the side of the Earl…isn't that why you're here, Komui?"

I contemplated what was said. "So that's it. But it's really not a lot to go by." I pointed out.

"Well, this is the only place on earth where there's a record of that Secret History—BWPH!"

Eye wide in amazement, I watched as Lavi flew into a pile of books, crash landing upon impact. I winced when one fell on his head.

"Blabbermouth! How many times do I have to tell you?! That knowledge is only for the Bookmen and they only pass it to other Bookmen!"

"Here we go again…" I muttered.

"You….seem used to it." Allen said, looking at me.

"More or less."

"Allen Walker."

"Panicked, Allen turned to face the old man, "Y-Yes?"

"You and Richelle Linhagem should rest now." He solemnly said, "When Lenalee awakens you will have a lot of work to do. Don't be in a hurry."

Lavi, Allen, and I blinked in confusion as we were all ushered out of the room that I was supposed to be in as well. "Uh…now what?"

The red-head grinned, and I started to regret asking for some reason.

 **. . - * - . .**

"How old are you?" Lavi asked, as we all started making snowmen. The reason was lost to me, but at least we weren't getting into immediate trouble. I was borrowing Allen's spare coat and a long sleeve shirt to keep warm in the snowy weather. As well as a pair of boots, which were a little big on me. I missed mine. Neither Bookman nor Komui would let me get any of my things for the cold weather out here.

My crutches were placed against the wall, and I was sitting on my knees, rolling tiny snowballs.

"I'm fifteen." Allen said.

"Ah! I'm eighteen. That makes me your elder!" The red-head grinned, "Fifteen, eh? Maybe it's the white hair, but you look a lot older…I'm Lavi, but most people call me Junior…hey what about you? You have a nickname? How about beansprout, that okay with ya?"

"What?!" Allen froze in his spot, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I call Richie here 'Ri-Ri'..."

"Ri…Ri?" Oh hell no. I glared at Lavi. I could see that Allen was snickering…somehow I felt a little fearful of that.

"Can you not?" I was thinking tomorrow's dinner would be rabbit stew…

"And Yu calls you beansprout all the time." He continued as though ignoring my comment. Which he probably did.

"Yu?"

"Eh? You don't know Kanda's first name? It's Yu."

Allen pondered over that for a moment, before speaking again, "I guess I never heard anyone call him that before…"

"For a good reason." I said. "See, he hates it when people call him that."

"Do you know why?" It was an innocent enough question. But as I've told him once before I try not letting my eye snoop into the pasts of others.

Doing my best to not freak out, I calmly answered, even if inside, my whole demeanor was panicking. "No. I don't, actually"

"Oh…"

"You should call him 'Yu' next time you see him! He'll give you the evil eye!" Lavi chuckled, before becoming a little somber, "But then…it might be a while before you see him again."

"How come?"

"I've been having that feeling myself." I admitted. "I think this may be the last time in a while we're gonna see each other around."

"Huh?"

"It's just a hunch," Lavi said, speaking up again, as he fiddled around with a snowman's head. "The next mission is going to be a big one. The Earl is on the move again. The appearance of the Noah Clan is proof enough of that."

I realized, just by looking, that Allen seemed troubled…but I wasn't sure what to do. Lavi turned to face the younger male, finishing his previous thought. "So, you'd better prepare yourself.'

"I became and Exorcist to destroy Akuma… _not to kill people_!"

"…?" Lavi was lost, as he watched Allen walk away, "What's wrong? Beansprout?"

"IT'S ALLEN!" He stormed off, not looking back as he spoke again, "Go back without me. I'm going for a walk."

"Hmph. What a kid."

"Are you really one to talk?" I asked, getting up, and brushing the snow off my clothes. Being sure to keep my weight off my injured ankle. Lavi handed me my crutches, and I gratefully took them. "But in all seriousness, I do worry about him."

"Hard not to. I only just met the kid, and it's both amazing and scary to know that I can even feel that way about someone I've known for a super short time."

"Lavi…don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I never even told Komui."

His lone eye looked down to me, before nodding with all previous signs of joking gone. "What's up?"

"I saw Allen before I ever met him." I admitted. "It was shortly after I was brought into the Order…just after Hevlaska checked my Innocence…"

"And?"

"A dark past, and a darker, mysterious future…"

"Mysterious?"

"Hevlaska dubbed him as the Destroyer of Time…and I have tried looking into his future to see for myself what it could mean…"

"But you couldn't."

"I could. But for reasons I don't know, my eye just _wouldn't_." I hissed in pain when my eye suddenly started to hurt again. It was pain, no images to pass my eye. "Lavi, we have to go…"

"Your eye's bleeding though!"

"Yeah? And? I can't see what's going on, but I have a gut feeling it has to do with Allen. We have to go now!"

"Alright." He pulled out his hammer, and tossed in the air. " _Grow…Grow…GROW_!" The weapon grew before our eyes, the tiny toy now the size of a war hammer. Placing the enlarged mallet on the ground, he gestured to grab on. Steeling myself, and ditching my crutches for convenience, I grabbed the handle. "Let's go! _Extend_!"

It never mattered how many times we'd do this…I still screamed every time.

 **. . - * - . .**

We landed in the center square, right on top of an Akuma that was ready to blow Allen's head off. I jumped off the hammer, landing on my good ankle, my nails extended and at the ready. "Mm…what a problem you've got yourself into, Shortcake."

"That was pretty close!" Lavi said, grinning from ear to ear, "What're you doing, Allen? Get up. We've still got company." He said the fallen boy.

People were screaming left and right, but I paid them no mind. "You know, it's dangerous in crowded streets." I pointed out.

"Yup. Way too easy for Akuma to get behind you." Lavi said, as he jumped from his hammer, the weapon shrinking to about half its size. "You just have to assume everyone around you is an Akuma." In a more serious tone, he gestured to Allen's left eye. "Your eye's out of order right now, don't forget that."

"S-Sorry…"

"Consider this a lesson. _Lança_!" I said, lifting my left arm, and attacking an Akuma that had tried to ambush me. I glared over at it, and spread my fingers, slicing the Akuma from the center out in five different direction.

The ground behind us suddenly exploded, and I cursed as used the ground to correct myself, landing easily on my feet, rather than face planting into the ground. "Another one!"

"I see it!" Lavi called out, " _Big hammer, little hammer…grow…Grow…GROW!_ Keep your head down!" He warned mostly to Allen. "Hey, Akuma! Throwing things like that on the street. Didn't your mum…EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO LITTER?"

The Akuma threw more scrap metal at us, but Lavi managed to knock it back to it. "Home run!" I called out. "It's outta here!"

"And the crowd goes wild!" Lavi grinned, matching my enthusiasm.

"WATCH WHERE YOU SWING IT!" Too late…Komui isn't going to be happy about the damage…

"You demolished a building?!" Allen cried in shock.

"Eh-heh…don't worry, Komui'll pay for repairs~"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!" I exclaimed, "Dammit, *coelho estúpido! Quantas vezes eu disse para assistir onde diabos você balançar essa coisa?!"

"EEK! Ri-Ri's super pissed!"

"*É claro que eu estou enlouquecendo chateado, você burro!"

"Uh…anyway, we should get out of—"

"Over there! Those three in black!" Someone called out, "They're killers!"

"You there! Stay where you are!" An officer called out "You're under arrest!"

"Ah! W-we're ah…huh?" I had my nails at the man's throat, where Lavi had his hammer aimed at his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Lavi? Richie?"

"You're not fooling us, 'officer'…why don't you show us your true colors." I sneered.

"I said…STOP!" I grinned, and jumped out of the way, the Akuma started firing, where Lavi spun his hammer to create a shield to ricochet the projectiles.

"Another one? Well, they really mean business." Lavi said, "Allen, you'll have to react faster! You mustn't give the Akuma time to transform."

"We're gonna have to find another place to go…before Lavi breaks more buildings."

"Hey!" I was already off, and the two males followed my lead. The next place we ended up was a train yard. Less collateral damage here, I was sure.

"Richie…your eye is damaged, isn't it?"

"Ah…you caught that, Shortcake?" I asked, maybe a little surprised he found that out. "Yeah, earlier today I was able to at least see fuzzy images, but now? I can't see anything at all right now. It's back to how it used to be at the moment."

"Used to be?"

"My eye always bled when something bad was about to happen…even before Innocence. When the fragment I currently possess broke, one gave my eye 'vision', while the rest became my arm…which I'd apparently originally busted up beyond repair…had it not been for it, I'd be an amputee right now." Of course, Komui only decided to tell me that a whole freaking year _after_ the fact about my condition from back then.

"So…how did you two know?"

"Given our current predicament, we didn't." Lavi said, "A person I met yesterday could be an Akuma today. That's the kind of enemy we're up against."

"Mm-hmm. I don't remember her name, nor her face anymore, but I remember a girl…she was probably my friend once upon a time. We were close…but she lost her cousin one day. The next time I met her, she acted strange, but I never knew...Lenalee was the one to end her. She told me a week after I officially started living in the Order."

"Our side, in other words," Lavi picked up, "is at a huge disadvantage. I don't have a peeper than can see the souls of Akuma, nor do I have one that can foresee things to come…so really, Akuma look like normal people to me."

"For most Exorcists, Shortcake, anyone could be an agent of the Earl."

"Aw, I was gonna say that!"

Without much time to argue with him, another attack came our way, just barely giving us time to get out of the way. "LAVI! RICHIE!"

I could hear Allen's voice from the smoke from the damage. "No need to yell, we're nearby." I said, managing to stand, perhaps a little more pissed than I should've been.

"We're fine! They're just Level 1 small fry." I could hear Lavi's voice that time. Guess we weren't too far away. "Now then…come and get it!"

"Whoever can get the most Akuma is treated to a meal!" I called out, "You boys up to it?"

"What?! No way!" Lavi glowered. "I've seen ya eating Ri-Ri!"

"It's _Richie_ , coelho estúpido." I growled. "Let's take these bastards out."

"I'll make sure to not let ya win then. I don't have that much money on me." Lavi muttered.

"Heh. What a cheapskate." I grinned, before readying my attack on the first wave. Arm raised, and fingers spread, I grinned as the Akuma got closer. "* _Lança! De cinco pontos_!" My nails extended to the five closest Akuma near me, before I ran towards them, shoving five sharp spear-like weapons straight through them, and then to those behind them. I grinned when they exploded, and quickly swiped behind me when some foolish ones tried getting me from behind.

For the moment I lost count on how many Akuma had come at us. How many I defeated in total. I didn't pay attention to how many either Allen or Lavi managed. Sure, these lowlifes were easy to deal with, but it was never dull getting rid of these Akuma flies.

Every once in a while, Level 1's had a new trick to show off. "EEEEEEK!" I heard a woman's voice, and I saw Allen first who was looking at the Akuma taking a hostage. Now, that was something you didn't see every day. "HELP ME!"

I doubted Allen needed my help, so I dashed after the Akuma ready to get Lavi from behind. "No you don't!" I called out, slicing it in six pieces.

"Thanks!"

"Thank me by treating me to lunch later, lover boy." I smirked.

"Oh~? That a date?"

"You wish."

"I tried." Lavi shrugged. "Still a ten~"

"Careful, you'll make sis jealous." I teased. My eye widened when Lavi's hammer suddenly shot close to me. Barely passing me, and hitting another Akuma I hadn't so much as sensed behind me.

"Eh, I just saved your life, Richelle Linhagem." Lavi's grin was mischvioeus. "So I say we're even."

"We still have a lot of Akuma to dest—huh?" I took notice of Allen standing there, with the woman safely near him. But it turned out she wasn't human, and was ready to blow his head off. That is, until Allen shot her. She became dust.

"Think we missed something?"

"Don't have my 'sight', so I don't know right now." I admitted. "Still a lot of small fry to deal with." I pointed out, readying for battle once again.

"Alright~ Let's take 'em all on!"

 **(* - *)**

We all found ourselves tired and sore by the time we finally managed to destroy all the Akuma. Panting, I turned my head to look at Allen who was sprawled out as I was on the debris, though his legs were dangling off of a building we both all but passed out on. Lavi was below us, just as out of energy as we were.

"How many did you two get?" Lavi called up to us.

"Uh…thirty or so?" Allen guessed.

"I got thirty-seven! I win~"

I snorted. "Nope. I won."

"What?!"

"…I don't really keep track." Allen admitted.

"Ri-Ri, how many did you manage to destroy?"

"Thirty-seven."

"Wait a minute…we tied?!" I laughed at his surprise. "C'mon, that's being mean." Lavi huffed.

"Hey, you're the one who keeps mental records of everything." I pointed out. I heard Lavi grumble something, though I didn't quite catch it. "Besides, it just means Shortcake gets to buy us both a meal sometime."

"Either way, a little over 100 Akuma in total." Lavi said. "They must've been determined to destroy us."

"You believe they must've thought that with Allen, Lena, and myself all out of the count…"

"They thought they'd have the chance to exploit you guys." Lavi affirmed, "Unless you think they had a different objective?"

I went to sit up, only to cringe when I put pressure on my left arm.

"Richie?" Allen sat up too, only to recoil the same way I did.

"Your arm doesn't seem like it's healed yet…and Ri-Ri, I think you may have overused yours."

"Never would've thought of that." I sardonically grumbled. I clenched and unclenched my fist, it did hurt to do that…I've used this arm of mine a lot of times in the past…and it never has been in pain like that before.

"No…" Allen sighed, "Honestly, I think I'd rather have an Equipment Type like yours."

"I get a feeling you'd lose your weapon if it weren't attached to ya." I pointed out. "Seriously though, it's a good thing Irmão was here when he was. I doubt you'd be able to so much as activate your arm."

"What about you?"

"What about me, what?" I asked, "My arm was never hit, nor was it nailed with super sharp candles into a wall."

"But you were still in pain when tried getting up earlier…you sure it's okay?"

"It's fine, Shortcake. I think it's just tired from overexerting itself today."

"And your ankle?" He pointed down, only then did I realize I'd been constantly doing things I shouldn't have been able to.

"I guess it healed already." I mused.

"You heal almost as fast as Kanda."

"Actually, I've been noticing that too." Lavi said, "When you returned from your first mission, you were seriously beat up from an Akuma ambush. Hell, you were even in critical condition."

"I was caught off guard. My eye wasn't able to show me where danger was imminent."

"If you say so. But mark my words, I, the great detective Lavi shall solve this on-going case!" He then looked around, before pointing in some direction, "The hospital was that way, right?"

Allen blinked, thinking it through, "I believe so?"

"Great! Hold on to this." Lavi's attention went back to me. "C'mon~ grab hold."

"No."

"Don't you wanna get there faster?"

"No."

Lavi sighed, and looked to Allen. "Don't let go just yet. I'm gonna grab our stubborn fox here."

"Don't call me a fox! No, bad rabbit! Back!" I backed up several paces, but Lavi's longer strides caught up to me. Arm around my waist, he led me back to his hammer, with a confused Allen still holding the handle with his right arm. Grabbing with his free arm, he grinned.

"Ready for this? Big Hammer, Little Hammer…"

"Let go of me already!" I screamed.

" _Extend!_ " The handle started to take off, and before Allen was aware of it, we were flying through the sky. "To the Hospital! _Extend! Extend! Extend!_ "

 **. . - * - . .**

It was a crash landing. I wasn't sure who was screaming louder…me or Allen. I groaned from my spot. Why was the world upside down? "Richie!"

That voice… "Lena!" I said, taking notice of the feet on what I soon realized was the floor, not the ceiling. I turned over, so I wasn't seeing everything upside down on the rock I apparently landed on. I winced with the action. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am…but are you?"

"I will be…after I kill a rabbit." I darkly said.

"I see you came here by Hammer, Lavi…" I heard Komui say.

"Heh. Sorry about that. This thing is convenient, but I haven't quite gotten the hang of stopping yet~" I glared over at the red-head.

"LAVI."

"Aw~ but it was exciting! Right, Allen?" It seemed to click to the older teen in the room that Allen was awfully quiet. "Uh…Allen?"

"YOU VANDALS!" The elderly man scolded, and I knew punishment was inevitable.

 **. . - * - . .**

Finally in clothes that were actually my own, I groaned in discomfort as the carriage raced through the landscape. Lavi and Allen were forced to sit in a seiza, and I shared their punishment. How can those geisha I've seen in books handle sitting this way for so long? I actually envied them right then.

"Alright," Komui said, breaking the silence. I looked turned my head a little further to the right, in favor of being able to actually see him. "Let's go over your next missions."

"More…than one?" I asked. God, my ankle just healed recently too, dammit!

"Yes. Are you three up to it?"

"Sure…" The three of us managed.

"A few days ago…one of our generals was killed." My eyes widened, as I looked to Komui.

"What?"

"So you haven't seen it yourself?"

"I was in town that kind of prevented it because of time rewinding." I pointed out.

"I see…" Komui said, "You don't have to worry too much, Richelle. The General who was killed wasn't yours…it was General Kevin Yeager."

I felt relief and remorse fill me in one fell swoop. "General Yeager was…?"

"Yes. Our oldest and most experienced of the five Generals. They found him in Belgium. He'd been crucified facing the cross…the words 'God Matter' had been carved on his back."

"Oh my god…" I breathed.

"God matter?" Allen asked.

"Do you think they mean the Innocence, Komui?" Lavi added in his two-guinia in.

"Yes." The Supervisor acknowledged. "The Generals are searching for Accommodators and each of them has several blocks of Innocence with them."

"Last I recalled…" I whispered, "General Yeager had eight."

"Indeed. Including his Anti-Akuma weapon, we've lost nine unites of Innocence."

"NINE!?" We were all in disbelief by this.

"Though horribly injured, the General wasn't dead when they found him. But all he did was sing until he _did_ expire."

 _The Thousand Year Duke is in search of you…_

 _Searching for the heart now, have you heard the news?_

 _I was not the one he sought…_

 _Maybe it was you…?_

"The Thousand Year Duke?" Lavi queried.

"One of the Millennium Earl's nicknames," Komui clarified.

"Oh."

"That's what the girl from the Noah clan had called him, isn't it?"

"Not exactly by that name." I said.

"What…is the Heart?" Allen inquired in turn. There was a heavy silence, before anyone would answer.

"Of the 109 blocks of Innocence we're searching for…there's one called the Heart." Komui finally answered, "It's the source of power for all the other Innocence…and it can destroy them all as well. With the Heart, we could bring this conflict to an end once and for all. That's what the Earl is after."

Another moment of silence, before Allen asked again, "Where is the heart?"

"We don't know." Komui said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"The truth is, we have no idea which Innocence it is." Komui picked up where he left off, seeing perplexed as he spoke, "It looks exactly like all the others. As far as we know, an Accommodator may already be using it."

"Great." I sighed.

"But it's significant that the first victim was a general." Komui continued. "The Earl seems to think that the Heart was given to an Accommodator of great strength. It may be that the Noah Clan has come help find it. They're message is quite clear. They're hunting the Generals."

"If that's true, then…" I breathed, having gotten out of my seiza position, "Irmão!"

"Yes. Other Exorcists have probably received similar messages by now."

"An Accommodator with an Innocence like that would be powerful as a General." Lavi realized.

"But between the Akuma and the Clan of Noah, even the Generals will be hard-pressed." Komui told us, "So, I'm assembling the Exorcists from various regions and dividing them into four groups. Your mission will be to protect the Generals. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Bookman, your group will find and protect General Cross."

"It's obvious that's not my objective." I said.

Komui chuckled, and nodded. "Yes, that's correct. You'll be meeting up with your fellow Exorcists to find and protect General Froi Tiedoll."

"Great…I get to spend time with my big brothers…and that guy."

"Oh Richelle." Komui sighed. "At least try getting along with Kanda."

"No promises." I muttered.

* * *

What does the fox say? (In Order~)

* stupid rabbit! How many times have I said to watch where the hell you swing that thing?!

* Of course I'm freaking pissed off, you ass!

* Spear! Five-point!

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Over 6k words...I'm rather proud of myself. :) And next chapter will have everyone's favorite murderous sword-wielding ass of a sexy sex god in it! (I can't type that with a straight face at all~)**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's pretty obvious how much I might need it~ Go ahead and leave a review to lemme know how I'm doing, and why not show the story some love? Favorite this work, and click follow to stay up to date with new chapters the day they come out!**

 **In the mean time, I'll see you guys next time! On Clean Slate!**

 **(I'm currently working on Chapter 32 as of this update!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kanda: Why the hell am I here?**

 **Hana: Because it's your appearance, duh.**

 **Richie: Joy.**

 **Hana: Hush child. Y'all know the drill! I don't own D. Gray-man! For I'm not even Japanese despite my awesome penname.**

 **Kanda: Who would've fucking thought?**

 **Hana: -glowers- Ain't you sunshine and rainbows?**

 **Richie: Let them read this chapter already!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 11 – The Village Where a Witch Lives - +_**

"Er…mister?" I looked behind me at the driver of the carriage. "You said you were looking for someone with a similar coat as yours…that…isn't them, is it?" Curious, I peeked through the window and sighed.

"That's him. Damn, he looks super pissed…" I noted, taking in Kanda's appearance. Actually, as we got closer, he didn't so much look pissed per se…oh no, he was _livid_ , though why, I didn't think I cared to know. "You don't have to face his wrath, just let me off here, alright?"

"If you're sure…" He said, stopping his horses. I took my bag, and jumped out, going to meet the guy waiting impatiently. It was tempting to simply leave him be…but we did have a job to do. I sighed.

"Oi! JerKanda!" I called out. He visibly stiffened, before glaring over his shoulder.

"The hell took you so long?" He demanded.

I glared up at him in return. "We both know Daisya sucks when it comes to maps. I'm just lucky he managed to figure out which town he said I'd be meeting you of all people in." I glowered.

"Che. Let's hurry up and get this over with." The Japanese male said. "The sooner we get to Alfheim, the better off."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, quickly following his retreating figure. Wasn't this going to be fun or what?

 **(* - *)**

Our walk out of the bustling town led us to a signpost just beyond its boarder. I looked at it in disbelief taking note of the wooden planks to show which town was where had been vandalized. More accurately, the one plank that was supposed to show where Dan Kern was. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Are you two going to Dan Kern Village?" I blinked, before yelping in surprise by the middle-aged woman suddenly before us.

"Uh…w-we are, actually…" I wished my eye would go back to working…I hated surprises. If Kanda himself were surprised, he didn't really show it.

"I broke the direction post so that people won't go there carelessly." She explained. "You shouldn't go there. There's a bad rumor going around there."

"A rumor?" Kanda asked.

"Yes. It's said that a witch has been living in that village since long ago."

"A village where a witch lives, huh?" I asked. "That's pretty cool."

"No, not at all! The rumor says that she would capture children and travelers who are lost and eat them!"

"Like the witch from Hansel and Gretel?" I supplied. "Wonder if there's a huge house made of nothing but sweet treats."

"Idiot." Kanda growled at me, before looking back to the woman, "We have business at a place that's beyond that village. Where is it?"

"You're really going?" She was exasperated.

"Yeah, we are." I told her. "So tell us, and we'll be on our way."

The small woman sighed, perhaps realizing nothing she said would change our minds, "Well, if you insist…if you go straight down this road, there's a forest. At the other end of that forest, you'll find Dan Kern Village."

Knowing where to go, Kanda and I started off once more, he thanked her in his own way as we passed, and I waved as we started walking.

Barely thirty-six paces later, we heard her once again, "You shouldn't go! That forest is called the 'Forest of no Return' these days! Three men in white clothes went in there in the other day, and still haven't come back!"

Sighing, I stopped, before turning to her direction. "Got it!" I called out, "You don't have to worry though, ma'am!" I turned back around, and jogged after the man who hadn't stopped walking away. "In white…do you think those were Finders?" I asked.

"Why should I care?" My companion muttered, "Finders are replaceable. If one falls, ten more will take his place."

"I hate that way of thinking you have." I scowled.

"Then why bother asking me?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I had a small hope that you'd have something descent to actually say?"

"Baka."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Baka kitsune."

"Oi! God dammit, I hate you."

"The feeling mutual." I seriously couldn't believe this guy.

Sighing to myself, I decided to ignore him for the rest of the walk. There were trees for as far as the eye could see, and with so many surrounding us, they really were the only things we could make out. That and pleanty of shrubs making the path we were even walking on difficult to follow. Not really paying too much attention, Kanda suddenly stopped, causing me to bump into him. I didn't have time to complain, because I was shoved out of the way just as a crazed man started to attack us out of nowhere. Using the hilt of his sword, Kanda managed to knock the wind out of our potential attacker.

"Shit." My eye was starting to bother me, and I knew there was trouble.

Kanda scowled, quickly invoking Mugen. Faster than I could blink, the demon was dealt with. "So it was an Akuma."

"Well…now we know the truth of the 'Forest of no Return'." I said. Damn, my eye wasn't letting off right now…were there still other Akuma here? A cracking twig alerted us of another presence.

"Who's there?" Kanda commanded, more than asked to know who was there.

"A Finder." I said, taking notice of the white cloak he wore. At least before he was quick to hide behind a tree. "A very cowardly Finder…" I amended.

"P-Please don't kill me!"

"So you're a Finder."

"Y-yes…I-I'm Goz…" The man said, as he peeked from behind his hiding spot. Save for what I could only assume was like his fringe and overall hair style, his right eye was hidden beneath the brown tresses he possessed. But I doubted his was covered for the same reason I kept mine hidden.

Kanda re-sheathed his weapon, and picked up the suitcase he'd abandoned when we were attacked. "Isn't it difficult to get your weapon when it's on your back like that?" I asked, deciding to ignore the slight throbbing. It wasn't too bad like it had been in the past, so the danger mustn't have been immediate.

"None of your business."

I groaned, as I followed him. "Of course not."

"E-Excuse me…?" Goz called us. We both turned to face him, "May I have your names?"

"Kanda."

"I'm Richelle. Or just call me Richie if you want." I said, before having to run to catch up with the man who didn't enjoy conversation.

"Th-then, you're _the_ Kanda and Richelle who're both Exorcists?" By the time I reached him, Goz had somehow gotten in front of us. "I'm so overwhelmed! I just joined the Order very recently…ah, you really can be mistaken for a boy though…" That last bit was to me.

"Uh…great?"

Still uninterested, Kanda walked off again, and I followed, "No wonder." He said.

"Yeah…you're right…" I was actually starting to feel a little sorry for the tall guy. "But…you really saved me. When my two colleagues were killed by that Akuma, I thought that was it. But I'm glad! The Order sent you two here, didn't it?"

This time we both stopped to look at the guy. "I'm sorry, but…no, we weren't." I said.

"Huh? But we were on our way to investigate the village ahead of here…under orders by the Order. Since the Order lost contact with us, they sent an Exorcist…right?"

"First time I've heard of it." I admitted. "We only just so happened to be passing through. We didn't know anything about what was going on in this area. Listen, why don't you head back?" I suggested, before once again having to chase after Kanda.

"Ah! Um!"

"We have nothing to do with that." Kanda called over his shoulder, not bothering to stop this time.

"Oh no…! Please wait! Kanda! Richelle!"

"Take that damn fox's advice, and go back to Mitterwald already!"

"Hey!" I glowered. "You could be nicer."

"If you wait there, another Exorcist should come by eventually."

"What? Kanda!" The frazzled Finder called out, "Richelle! Wait for me!"

Another sigh passed my lips. "At first I felt sorry…now…"

"Che. That's your own fault."

"Don't pin the blame on me." I shot back.

 **(* - *)**

We had been walking for a while before the threes finally started clearing out just enough for us to see farther ahead. Somewhere behind us, Goz was still following. For what reason, was honestly beyond me. I'd be lying if I said he didn't overstay his welcome at that point.

"Think he can keep up?" I asked, making sure Goz couldn't hear. We both stopped, taking a quick glance to the Finder, before we both dashed off.

"Ah! P-please wait for me!" He called out. As Exorcists, we were a little faster than most. At last I was because of my Innocence influencing my physical abilities…Kanda…I wasn't entirely sure…constant training, maybe?

It was surprising that while running, a third set of footsteps were getting closer as we ran. Taking a glance behind me, I was impressed to see Goz keeping up with us.

"Hey, you." Kanda called out, "Do you play sports?"

"Yeah! I played a little football!" He said with pride. "It's like I was able to escape because of my legs."

I stopped suddenly, feeling my eye starting to act up again. A warm trail was falling down my cheek. "Shit…"

Kanda had stopped shortly after, perhaps sensing what my eye was currently attempting to warn me of.

"Please don't stop so suddenly! Quit teasing me!" Kanda continued staring ahead, and my gaze was too, despite my right hand pressed over the patch that was meant for my healing eye. Seemed it was pointless to have it there after all if the blood was just going to leak through. I didn't have time to remove it however. Multiple men had come out of hiding, holding weapons ranging from axes to butcher knives.

"Stand…down…" I grunted, my left arm ready to invoke at a moment's notice.

My warning went unheard by Goz, "Oh…could you be people from Dan Kern Village?"

They took a few steps closer, all having a look I was all but unfamiliar with. Some chuckling in what I assumed was sadistic pleasure of new prey for them to kill. "Bastards…"

"W-What's with you guys?!" Goz was now hiding behind us.

"There's no real reason to ask." Kanda said.

"What?" Before our eyes, as we've seen pleanty of times in the past, the Akuma were all revealing their true forms. All were Level 1. And all were ready to attack. I raised my left hand, as it slowly changed Reddish veiny skin soon morphed to a harder smooth and dangerous black-tinted red weapon. The cross on the back of my hand was glowing. I did wince a little as I fully raised my arm.

"Let's take care of these small fry bastards." I said. "Goz, try not to get in our way."

Kanda had already brandished Mugen once more. "Let's go, Mugen." He slid his middle and index fingers along the blade, the light shining a trail on the black blade, changing it to silver. "Innocence…activate!"

" _Lança_!" I called out, attacking my first of several enemies. "Take that!"

I was more focused on my own battle, I paid little to no attention to what was going on with Kanda or even Goz for that matter. Different Akuma fought us, firing at us, in hopes of hitting, despite only being in a partial human/Akuma form. I managed to get one that foolishly believed it had the one up on me, had my eye not warned me of the danger though the pain. I dodged to the right, the Akuma still managing to nick my coat, though still missing my skin.

Akuma bullets hurt like a bitch. They're huge, and they're dangerous. And yet it's not the bullet that'll kill you. I managed to pierce the monster through its skull, before it could fire again.

"H-Help!" I turned to see the Akuma holding Goz hostage, and I looked at the Finder disbelievingly.

"You've got to be kidding me." I deadpanned. I was ready to move and destroy the damn thing when it called out.

"Don't move."

"H-H-Help me, please!"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Suit yourself."

"Kanda, are you serious right now?" I was seriously questioning his sanity at that point.

"What?!" Both Finder and Akuma practically squeaked.

"I said, 'Suit yourself'!" No sooner did he repeat himself, he charged right at them, Mugen at the ready.

His plan was thwarted, when the Akuma shoved Goz at him, and really, I didn't want to look…but I had this feeling I'd get probably one of the best blackmails to ever get. The moment I managed to look, Goz was trying to avoid Kanda, though failing at it, because Kanda was trying not to get run over by a stumbling Goz.

The end result was the larger male toppling over Yu Kanda, and I grinned, before bursting out in laughing. "I am _so_ holding that over ya, JerKanda~"

"IDIOT! MOVE!" Kanda yelled at the Finder.

"Yes Right away!" He said as he panicked.

Once Kanda got up, he scanned the area for the Akuma, only to find it wasn't with us anymore. Enraged as he was, his icy cold glare landed on me. "Hey. Where the hell is the Akuma?"

Looking around myself, I chuckled nervously, "Er…I guess it got away?"

"If you speak of the shenanigans that occurred here, I will do more than shave your head with Mugen."

"I already got a Kanda-esque haircut." I returned his threatening words, "However…" I extended my nails grinning like the Cheshire cat, "I'd be more than happy to give you a taste of your own medicine for that stunt."

"Um…I-I'm sorry…it's my fault…" Goz said, before bowing in apology. "It's my fault, I'm sorry!"

"Keep apologizing like that, you'll start turning into a Miranda." I sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Goz. He was just a little too clever for a Level 1."

"It's possible that the Akuma will escape to the village." Kanda said, as he sheathed Mugen once more. He looked over his shoulder to us, as he spoke.

"Ah! Right!"

Turning around, he started making his way towards the village we were already heading for. "Let's hurry."

"Time to get this show on the road." I mused, running after.

"O-Okay!" Our unofficial Finder for our unauthorized mission soon followed our lead.

 **. . - * - . .**

By the time we arrived, the sun was already starting to set. It seemed ominous, as did the village it back dropped for. "How's your eye?"

I stopped in my tracks, before staring confusedly at Kanda. "What about it?"

"It was bothering you since we got to the forest."

"EH? If it's bothering you, Richelle, then—"

"It's fine. It does still hurt, but not as badly as it could be if a greater danger was nearby."

"I don't understand…"

I pat the large man on the arm, smiling ruefully. "I have an eye that under normal circumstances can 'see' things that happened, or have yet to be." I decided on the short version. "It got injured on a previous mission, but Bookman told me it should be useful again soon enough."

"Maybe you should change that patch then…"

"I will when we find a place to rest." I assured him, soon letting my eye wander from building to building, and the scenery in general.

"So this is Dan Kern Village…" Goz mused. Maybe an attempt to change the topic? Seemed like it. "Are there any signs of Akuma…? In any case, this is such a deserted village."

"Seems people are afraid here…" I noted. "Wonder why?"

"Kanda…Richelle…maybe they're afraid with what you're wearing?"

"What we're wearing?" I was a little confused.

"Your clothes are covered in blood, you know…" Actually…I looked down at my attire, and grimaced. Crap, I really was covered in blood.

"It's not a big deal." Kanda said, now facing us.

I felt my eye twitch, before storming over to Kanda the same time Goz did, "IT IS A BIG DEAL!" We both screamed.

 **(* - *)**

Goz had offered to wash our uniforms for us, as we washed the Akuma blood off of ourselves. I placed my hands in the water, before cupping them, and then took cool liquid and splashed it on my face. It felt amazing. But not as good as a nice hot relaxing bath back at the Order. I was unfortunate enough to have blood caking in my hair, which was why I'd opted to not be in the same area as the boys.

In order to get my hair wet, I'd have to go more towards the center of the pond. Not wanting to get my clothes soaked, I'd have to leave them at the shore. Which was why I was now chest deep in the water. "One…two…three…dive!" I submerged myself before coming back up whipping my hair out of my face as I did. I sighed in content, and blinked when I saw the small brown patch drift away. Oops.

Oh well. It was useless at that point, I noted, before deciding to submerge myself again, this time to scrub the blood out of my hair. Deeming my work done, after a few quick dunks, I combed my fingers of my right hand through my wet silver strands. There wasn't anything obscuring my fingers' path, so it must've been washed out at that point. I waded back towards the shore, and started re-dressing myself, deciding to skip on my wrappings. It wouldn't do me well to try and wrap that on my own.

And like hell would I bother with the _men_ with that kind of matter.

 **(* - *)**

I returned to find Kanda without blood on him, and Goz ironing his coat. "Thanks for not peeping while I washed up by the way." I called out. "I'd have to gorge your eyes out."

"Er…g-good thing that thought never crossed our minds…" Goz stuttered. "Ah! Your coat is hanging over there, Richelle!" Goz said, pointing at my coat, which was hanging on a branch. I smiled, and thanked him, taking the familiar material and donning it once more.

He then held out Kanda's to the male who just finished washing his face as well. The Japanese male allowed the taller male to rest the coat on his shoulders, while he then proceeded to put on his own coat. "Much better." I half mewled, enjoying the feeling of the lack of Akuma blood.

"In any case, since all the villagers are scared," Goz said, speaking up, "We can't do our investigations." By then, Kanda had placed Mugen over his shoulder, as he'd done many times before.

"We didn't come here for an investigation." He firmly stated, facing the Finder.

"Please don't say that." Goz whined.

"But it's true," I told him. "I said it already, we're not here for this mission." I also wondered who would've been sent on this mission if most the other Exorcists were more likely than not already sent on a mission to find the Generals.

Sighing to himself, he looked behind him to see that Kanda had suddenly stopped to look at something. My own curiosity getting the better of me, I started walking towards him, soon finding an old shed nestled between trees and shrubs. It would've been otherwise easy to miss, I realized.

"This is somehow a creepy shed, isn't it?" Goz had unknowingly voiced my opinion out loud.

From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something, turning to face it, I was surprised to see a girl there. She wore a shawl over her head, and it draped around her shoulders, where the wind blew at it, playing with the material of it, and the dress she wore.

"Hey, you wanted to start an investigation, get to it." I muttered to Goz.

"Huh? Oh…" He cleared his throat, before calling out to the girl that seemed lost in her thoughts, "Excuse me…" She turned to face us, and I could see her a little more clearly. Brown fringe was viable from her hooded features. She had an innocent face. "H-How do you do? Do you live in this shed?"

"No. No one lives there anymore." She answered.

"I see…yeah, it's definitely a little creepy…" I crossed my arms as he 'worked', if you could call it that. He really was a noob Finder. "…as if a witch lives there or something—"

"There isn't…a witch…" Why would she trail off like that?

"Ah, well, uh…"

"Did you see anyone suspicious coming to this village?" Kanda decided to butt in.

"Someone suspicious?" She asked, perhaps a little confused.

"Someone suspicious that isn't any one of us." I clarified.

"Yeah, there's a possibility that the man we were after escaped to this village." Goz continued.

"No, I didn't see anyone." The girl said. Her attention then went to the murkier parts of the pond, and I looked too, curious to know what they were looking at.

Lotuses. Or rather, one lotus that was in full bloom amongst the others. "Lotus flowers, huh?"

"I never knew flowers like this bloomed on this pond until today." The girl was genuinely surprised as she walked closer to the waters to get a better look. "Even though I've lived in this village since childhood."

"They may have bloomed today for the first time." Kanda said. "The seeds of lotus flowers can sleep in the soil for a thousand years, and yet the buds can bloom again."

While he spoke, the young girl had turned to face him. I was still trying to get over how Kanda was having a conversation without being his normal douche-bag self.

"And they sleep in the soil for a thousand long years?"

"Yeah."

"Er…Richelle…" Goz had leaned down to whisper to me, "What is he going on about, exactly?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged. There were things about Yu Kanda that I never really would understand. And then things I wished I never had to know about. I bit the inside of my cheek, as I quickly banished the memory I didn't need.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Amazing!" Goz exclaimed, eying the food. It wasn't enough for me…it hardly qualified as a snack. This was what I disliked about my Innocence…having to eat more than what's considered healthy for a normal person. I knew I should've stopped by that grocers on the way to meeting Kanda…

"I'm sorry that this is all we can serve you." Our kind hostess told us.

"Not at all!" Goz said in glee, "Not only are you providing us with lodging, but you're even feeding us! We really appreciate it! I'm gonna dig in!" He said, grabbing a roll, and taking a bite out of it.

"I hope you will like my daughter, Sofia's, cooking. The elderly man said.

"This is delicious!" I eyed the food a little longer, before sighing. It wasn't a lot, but I suppose it could do…for a short time. I took a roll of my own, trying to eat slower than what I normally would. After all, it's important to be polite at another's home.

"Goz, aren't you forgetting something?" I whispered-asked, after swallowing what I had started to eat.

"Ah, sorry…I'll ask them some question now." He answered, before raising his voice, "Pardon me for changing the subject but…are there any other family members?"

"My wife died of an illness ten years ago."

"I see…" the brown-haired man mused, "That's why you're such a good cook, Sofia."

"Why thank you." Sofia smiled. It fell for a moment as she asked, "What brought you three to such a secluded village like this?"

"Frankly speaking, we came here for an investigation." The tallest male continued to explain, "We heard a rumor that those who headed to this village recently didn't come back."

"Is that right?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked, maybe a little confused.

"Has anyone from outside the village come here recently?"

"Let's see…" She looked to us, and I sighed.

"No, besides us." I, once again, clarified. "Has anyone come here from outside the village?"

She crossed her arms, looking perplexed as she answered the question, "To be frank, I wasn't in the village until recently, so…"

"Huh? Is that right?" Goz enquired.

"I've been out of this village for a while." She admitted, "I live in Mitterwald, working as a seamstress. Since I was able to get a long vacation recently, I decided to come back to village after a long time."

"Hold on…you came back…through that forest? When was that?"

"Ah, exactly ten days ago."

"I see…"

"Is…something wrong?"

"No, er…well, I'm just glad it looks like a peaceful village." Goz clarified, "To be honest, I heard a rumor that a witch lives in this village, so—"

He was cut off by a plate crashing to the ground. We all turned our attention to old man, who was shaken up perhaps by the mention of the witch rumor. Something didn't feel right at that point, and considering my eye was bothering me, this was only fueling my discomfort. "Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Are you okay, father?" Sofia rushed to her parent's side, kneeling down to pick up the sharp shards of the plate that had met its untimely end.

"Yes, I'm alright…my leg hurts a little, so I'm going to bed now." I watched the old man leave, the door closing shut behind him. What was his problem, really?

There was a pregnant pause between us, before Sofia stood, and then spoke, "In this village, there're many people who believe in old legends such a witches." She informed us, "The shed where we met today is also called 'The Witch's Shed', in the village, and everyone hates that place."

"Aren't you afraid of that place?" Kanda asked.

The young girl sighed, "If it was a real witch's shed…I'd of course be afraid, but…"

"It's not the shed of a real with then." I stated. "Is that it?"

"It is. Up until a month ago, however, there was an old lady who lived in that shed. She was an ordinary person who just drifted to this village, but everyone here called her a witch." Lived in, she had said. That meant she didn't anymore?

I was roused out of my thoughts by loud obnoxious slurping, the three of us had looked to the culprit, see that Goz had started eating.

"Hey you."

"Oh, sorry. Once I felt relieved, I suddenly got hungry." I could only roll my eyes. Seriously. Everything this guy did screamed 'I'm a newbie!'…I didn't think some of the older Finders were that bad when they started out…

"That's alright." Sofia laughed lightly, "If you don't mind something like this, please, have some." She handed the grown man a small bag, I leaned over to see what was in them, and I grinned.

"Nice! Jellybeans." I noted.

Goz seemed pleasantly surprised, much like a kid in a candy store. "Woah! Thank you very much! I love jellybeans! Well, then…since it's getting late, I'm going to bed now."

"I'll show you the room you'll be using." Sofia said, gesturing towards the door her father had previously left through.

 **(* - *)**

"Please, use this room." Our hostess said, gesturing to the room we'd be staying in. "I'll sleep in the next room, so please, let me know if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you kindly." Goz said as the girl left. When we entered, I realized one thing.

There was only one bed. And I assumed Sofia thought I was also a guy…I saw Goz making himself comfy on the floor, which begged the question. Who was going to get the bed?

"Ah! Maybe us guys should sleep on the floor…" Seems Goz realized our sleeping arrangements…or there lack of.

"Not happening." Kanda deadpanned.

I glowered at the younger male, "You're not making a girl sleep on the floor. Just think of how pissed off either Lenalee or Komui would be."

"Why the hell should I care?"

"Because you know that there are three people who would have you skinned alive for at least not offering the bed to me."

"Like I would do something like that."

"Uh…"

"What?" We both glared at the man on the floor.

He panicked at our sudden rage directed towards him. "U-Uh…m-maybe you could sh-share? I-I won't tell anyone…a-and th-that way no one has to know?"

I deadpanned, "You want me to share a bed with that sorry excuse of a male? I have my standards. And I won't share a bed with a man unless I'm married to him."

"This is getting us nowhere." Kanda growled. "Ask if you can get your damn room."

"There aren't any others, Kanda." Goz admitted.

Well, this was perfect. "Fine then." I blinked in confusion, as Kanda placed Mugen against the wall near the bed. "If a word of this spills from any one of you, I'll kill you without second thought."

"W-wait, we're not seriously going to—!?"

"Get over it." The Japanese male said with finality. I had no room for an argument. I couldn't believe my luck.

"In any case," I heard Goz speak up, deciding to change the subject once again, "The village is peaceful, and there's no sign of Innocence, huh? I guess the mysterious phenomenon in the 'Forest of no Return' were due to those Akuma we ran into this afternoon." While he spoke, Kanda had taken a seat on the bed, I sighed, and sat as far as I was able to for the most part. "Looks like we came here for nothing."

"I guess that's a thing." I supplied. Seriously, why hadn't the pain in my eye subsided yet? It wasn't bleeding, so that must mean it wasn't a large threat…but still…

"Are you leaving for your destination town tomorrow?"

"Not until we destroy that Akuma." Kanda dictated.

"I figured you'd say that." I groaned. He just couldn't let a job he starts go unfinished.

"Ah! Roger!" And just like that the Finder fell asleep. Impressive.

"Linhagem."

I glanced over at Kanda, confused, "It was bothering you this whole time, right?"

"Uh…yeah…but I don't think it's a huge threat to us at the moment." I admitted. "Why do you care?"

"I don't want you to hinder the mission."

"It wasn't even our mission to go on in the first place." I reminded him, "We were passing through and got caught up in this mess."

"Let me look."

"No offense, but I think my eye is the last thing I want you to check on."

"Would you rather trust that bumbling idiot?"

I opened my mouth to argue, before realizing that no, I probably wouldn't. Goz was a good guy, but he was wet behind the ears as a Finder. And out of the many who joined the Order, only a small few actually knew about my eye personally.

"Then shut up, and let me check it."

Realizing there wasn't a way around this, I huffed a breath, and reluctantly scooched closer, moving my hair out of my face, for him to get a better look. "Well? What's the damage report?" _I never noticed how blue his eyes were. Ah! No, bad Richelle! Now is not the time for that!_ One hand cupped my chin, angling my head to look at it under the moonlight.

"It's healed."

"It is?"

"Hn. Looks like it can be used again…but your eye doesn't have that green glow it normally does."

"Wait a minute, how would you know that? You've never so much as looked at that eye." I removed his hand from my face, in favor of looking him in the eye again.

"You forget you owe me your life."

I glared, before hissing at him, "That was two years ago, for the love of God! I never even once got an answer as to how you did it, and why! What does that even have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"You're insufferable!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Che. The fact your eye has been bothering you only proves something's going on here. Go to sleep. We're going to need all the energy we can get."

I glared at him, before standing and removing my coat, draping it over the foot of the bed. Removing my boots, I left them on the floor, before crawling to the side facing the wall. I felt the bed dip, and only then was I feeling hyperaware of the other Exorcist just behind me.

Sleep took longer to claim me that night.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hey everyone! Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there, and the father's-to-be as well!**

 **There are 44 chapters written as of this update! :D I was seriously on a roll these past few days 0:D**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious that I need it~! Leave a review and please, lemme know how I'm doing! Show this work some love by favoriting, and why not follow to stay up to new chapters as they come?**

 **Stay tuned, and I'll see you next time!**

 **On Clean Slate!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hana: We're back! Miss us?**

 **Kanda: Why the hell are you lugging me in with you idiots?**

 **Richie: You're the biggest idiot here. Perhaps too big of one to even realize that much...**

 **Kanda: -draws Mugen- You asking to die, bitch?**

 **Hana: ENOUGH! -glares at the two- Geez, I'm not letting you destroy this room. Take it outside if you must.**

 **Kanda/Richie: ...-they leave-**

 **Hana: ...OH C'MON! -sighs- While I get them back here, remember I'm not Katsura Hoshino, and so I really don't' own D. Gray-man in any way, shape, or form...just Richie who's my OC in this story. Happy reading! -chases after Kanda and Richie- Where's Allen and Lenalee...or even Tiedoll when you need any of them?!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 12 – The Truth about the Witch - +_ **

Music. I could hear music. Calming...yet eerie...strings were being plucked, it was a harp, i was sure of it. All around me was water, it was tranquil and calming. The music was coming from a harp, I believe. A very beautiful instrument, with just as beautiful notes to hear.

I followed the sound, soon finding the melody and the girl playing it. Was that…Sofia? It looked like her…but it couldn't be…because it wasn't.

I turned my head to look at something I saw in my only peripheral. A room…a room I swore I should've known…but most the details were fuzzy, and I couldn't recall too much. This was a memory, wasn't it? It began to fade away, and I felt fear consume me for reasons I couldn't fathom.

 **(* - *) **

I screamed, as I came to, my heart racing faster than I believed healthy. Looking beside me, I saw that Kanda was already up, his coat already on, ready to leap from the window. "Where're you going?"

"Get up. We need to get going." He ordered of me. I quickly nodded, and grabbed my shoes, putting them on in record time, and then grabbed my coat, deciding on putting it on while we got to wherever it was we were going. We jumped out of the window, and onto the ground. Something caught Kanda's eye, and I saw him pick it up to examine it.

I looked around him, getting a better view of what he was currently inspecting. "A jellybean?"

"Goz." Thinking back, I didn't see the giant man when I woke up. "Let's go."

"Right." I followed.

 **. . - * - . . **

We were soon back in the forest where the shack we saw upon arriving was nestled. The jellybean trail had led us here, and lo and behold the Akuma from yesterday had showed its ugly mug again. "Looks like we got company."

"Oh. It's you." Kanda looked at the Akuma-person hybrid, ready to brandish his sword. "Why do you kill people who come to this village?"

"Because…it's her…order…"

I quirked a brow, "What does 'her order' even mean?"

We wouldn't get an answer, because the next thing we knew, the Akuma charged at us, that same ax in hand. It was no match for either of us, but Kanda had gotten to destroying it before I could even think of activating my arm.

"I'm sorry…f-forgive me…" Were its last words; we were getting more and more questions with fewer and fewer answers.

"What was he talking about?"

"Like hell if I knew." He looked towards the direction of the shed, my gaze following his. We walked up to the Witch's Shed, looking at the ominous structure. "The Witch's Shed, huh?"

I looked over to him, "You think he's in there?"

No answer. What was I even expecting? He ran towards the old shed, and I was close behind him. We stopped at the door, a silent agreement passed between us, and he kicked the door open. Before us there was Goz, tied up with his hands behind his back, and a gag preventing him from calling out.

Beside him was the old man. Sofia's father. "Are you the one pulling the strings?" Kanda demanded, I took another look, managing to piece the puzzle together.

The duo before us frantically either waved their hands, or frantically tried to call out to us.

My words were what hit the nail on the head. "Wait…my eye isn't reacting here."

After a short while, the old man managed to ungag Goz, "You saved me!"

"Stop crying, it's annoying." Kanda scolded.

"He came to rescue me!" Our Finder exclaimed. "When I woke up, I was tied up here."

That seemed to shock both Exoricsts in the room, "When you woke up?"

I was surprised as well. "Care to elaborate?"

"Ah, sure…to tell you the truth, I had this dream about a steak and…" From the corner of my eye, I saw Kanda brandishing his sword again, scaring Goz as he backed into the wall in fear.

With precise precision, the trained swordsman had easily severed the ropes still binding the Finder. "This is…the witch's shed?"

"You're only asking that now?"

"In any case, I wonder how I ended up in this place…" Goz mused. Going into his story.

"You came on your own?"

"It seems that way." Goz admitted, as he stretched his arms and back, "I thought I was dreaming, though…"

At that point I decided to tune him out. My biggest concern was that vision. Where was that? Why did I feel so…? I clenched my fists at the thought, frustrated at my lack of understanding. "Let's take our conversation outside, shall we?' I suggested, feeling a little stuffy in the one room living space, and so I'd already been on way out of the door. The three behind me followed, and we Goz spoke as we walked.

"Erm…as I was saying…the next thing I knew, I was in the shed, tied up in that bed." Oh, I guess I'd interrupted Goz's story. "I have no idea what happened."

"You're such a—" Kanda's sentence was cut off when a loud grumbling interrupted us.

"Oh…it seems I'm a little hungry." Goz chuckled in embarrassment. "This is perfect, I have the—huh? There's a hole in the bag.…"

"Wait, you didn't leave that trail then?" I asked.

"No! I wouldn't waste them like that." Goz said. "This is all thanks to Sofia."

"What…are you three going to do now?" The elderly man asked.

"Of course, I'm going back to your place and sleeping—"

Kanda cut him off, looking at the duo. "No. Before that, we'll—"

"A-a-actually…if we go straight down this path, we can leave the village!" The old man quickly said. "Why don't you leave the village? I don't mind going with you so…"

It was my turn to cut off the old man with a simple question. "Why?"

His reaction wasn't what we were expecting. He dropped his cane, and fell to his knees, practically crawling towards where Kanda and I stood. "P-please…please…th-there's a witch in this village…" He grabbed Kanda's arms, pleading with him. "L-Let's escape…please?"

"I refuse."

"I knew from the start something wasn't right in this village." I said. "We're not leaving until this whole mess is settled."

"What..? No…"

"I want to ask you something." The long-haired male said, not taking his eyes from the scared old man. "Where's the witch?"

"That shed over there?" I gestured towards it, "There were signs of someone living in there recently. _Very_ recently. So tell us, old man, where's this person now?"

"Why don't you answer? Don't tell me the witch is—" Fear was prominent on the man's face, before he quickly got up and ran off. My eye began to throb, and for a moment, I swore I 'saw' something.

The old man screamed in fear, dropping his cane as he ran off. "Mister…? What's going on, why did he run away?"

"As I suspected. The witch may be in the village."

"Let's go." I said, already heading off. "I think I 'saw' some—"

A petrified scream filled the air, and I just knew we needed to hurry. I ran, and I could barely hear Kanda and Goz behind me. My left hand activated before I could so much as think of it. Talons at the ready, my eyes widened upon seeing what just flashed in my 'vision' only prior.

Sofia's father had been shot. By an Akuma that we hadn't caught prior. I slashed at the balloon-shaped fiend, growling as I missed. "Shit!"

"So you stuck around." Kanda took that moment to parkour from a nearby tree, his attack precise, as he sliced through the monster.

"I could've taken care of it myself." I coldly stated. I knew I could've.

"Not when you're—"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Sir, hang in there!" My gaze turned to Goz and the old man, my fists clenched as another image flashed, this one clearer.

"I'm sorry…forgive me…" Again with the apologizing? The pentagrams took over his form, before finally he turned to dust.

(* - *)

Goz kneeled beside the make-shift grave, sending final prayers to the lost innocent. His cane was his marker. "Let's go." Kanda said.

"Alright." The defeated Finder answered in return.

"The sooner we can deal with this problem, the sooner fewer people will succumb to a fate like this."

Kanda eyed me, before speaking, "You sound like you know what's going on now."

"My eye is working again." I said. "It feels different for some reason, but it works as it should."

"Hn." No more words were said, as we then rushed our way back into the village. The area was perhaps more ominous than when we first got here, a fog had settled.

We barely sprinted seven meters into the village, when we met up with Sofia. Sofia…who stood in the town's center. "Sofia…" Goz breathed.

"Welcome back." I knew that tone… "What happened? I was worried, since you and my father were gone when I woke up."

"W-well…"

"Sofia. I want to talk to you." Kanda spoke up, thus silencing what Goz was trying to say.

"We both do, actually." I said, keeping my face neutral.

"Yes?"

"Your father died." The Japanese male informed her. "He tried to escape from the village and got killed by an Akuma."

"Is that right?"

"Heh, you don't really sound at all upset knowing your old man bit the dust." I pointed out, before crossing my arms, eyes cold as they focused on her, "Well?"

Kanda's sharp gaze never left the girl, "Sofia, are you the witch?"

"Kanda, what're you and Richelle saying at a time like this?"

"Keep your mouth shut." Kanda side glared towards the Finder. "I'll ask again. You're the witch of this village, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then who lived in the witch's shed up until now?" She remained quiet, sighing, I focused on my eye.

"You can hide it all you want, Sofia. But…my eye knows the truth. I can see it all right this moment. So…what'll it be? Tell us willingly, or do I have to tell your story for you?"

My comment seemed to have caught her off guard, I could almost feel the glare boring into me. But I refused to let it faze my resolve. "Fine then. There's a legend of a witch in this village. Villagers have long given the role of 'witch' to women, who were eccentric and had no relatives."

"Role?" Goz inquired.

"Correct. In return for being provided with a minimum of food, clothing, and shelter, she is detested and feared by the villagers. In other words, she becomes a witch. If there's a witch, all the disasters and misfortunes in the village go to her. Hence, the village can stay peaceful. That was the village's 'legend of the witch'."

"That's terrible."

"That's not even the half of it, now is it?" I queried.

"It's not. A month ago, that old woman — the witch — died."

"Died? But that's because she was old, right? Why would that be a problem?"

Kanda clucked his tongue in annoyance at the bumbling Finder. "Idiot."

"Huh?"

"Think about it for a moment, Goz." I said, "This village thrived on the legend of a witch. If the original witch dies, then they'd need to replace her, now wouldn't they, Sofia?"

"You're right." Sofia stated, "Those religious villagers thought that they needed a witch. So they chose a new one. They chose Angela…my younger sister!"

"Your younger sister?" Goz cried in shock. I turned away, my teeth clenching.

"Her twin sister." The visions were becoming stronger, I heard Kanda intake sharply, and I looked to him confused.

"Nothing." The tone indicated he was going to make me explain something later, though I couldn't fathom what. Goz seemed a little shell-shocked himself, and then I started wandering…

No, that couldn't be possible. It was only a coincidence they reacted when that image flashed.

"Yes. My twin sister. But unlike me, she was poor in health." If any time was a good as any to test my newfound theory, now would be it.

" _Olho previsão._ " I muttered under my breath. Closing both my eyes, I felt the familiar warmth that had normally come with my ability to 'see'. As Sofia spoke, I could see the events unfurl. I could see her sister. I could see what happened…

"And in less than ten days…'I' died."

"Oh no…that's too terrible!" Goz trembled.

"'I'?" Kanda asked, having picked up on the change in pronouns.

"It's obvious." I raised my head, having lowered it when I was concentrating on my eye's new vision, "Sofia came back the day after Angela died. "

"What?"

"You heard him correctly." Sofia(?) grinned under her hood. "My dead body was still alone on the bed in the witch's shed.

"What's going…?"

"You still don't get it." Kanda's eyes were shadowed by his fringe, before looking up, glaring towards the young female before us, "Then Sofia met the Millennium Earl."

"What?!"

"I was able to put these pieces together the moment my eye started allowing me 'sight' again…that was an interesting plan you two came up with."

The girl chuckled, "That's right."

"That's too terrible." Goz was sobbing now. "For the village to have that stupid witch, not just Angela…but Sofia became a victim too!"

"You're kind." The Akuma cooed. "But you don't need to cry…" Her words caught all our attention in that moment. "…because I was the one who called myself back from the dead. And I sacrificed my life for myself. I killed myself, and became myself again."

"So Angela and Sofia were combined and turned into Akuma." Kanda deducted, "And the villagers were all as well."

"Which explains why you're already a Level 2, despite still being a new Akuma, doesn't it?" I grinned.

"That's right!"

"Don't tell me all the villagers are…!"

"Precisely."

"They're all Akuma." I stated.

Uncertain with the whole thing, Goz's gaze went from each of the Akuma, "Y-You turned all the villagers into Akuma…then you might as well be a real witch!"

"That's right. I've decided to make the legend real."

"How could you?"

"What's wrong with that?" the Akuma queried, seeming to find amusement in her game.

"Then your father was…"

She sneered at the mention of the man, "It was his duty to watch this village to the end…and yet he ran away. It was his own fault."

"Poor thing…"

"Why do you pity him?!"

I rolled my eyes, "He doesn't pity him. Just you."

"What?"

Goz nodded, though he was still on the verge of tears, "You're a victim too."

"What a stupid thing to say…I'm a witch! A WITCH!"

I heard the scraping of metal against the inside of Kanda's sheathe as it was pulled out. The older teen's bangs were once again shadowing his eyes as he drew his weapon. "Is that all you have to say?" He set Mugen before him, ready for a fight.

"Because we know we are." I said, allowing my arm to turn into a weapon again. "Let's keep things interesting, shall we? All that talking really bored me to tears."

"Very well. Yes, I would say I'm done with words." She mused with a grin on her face, "Goodbye…Exorcists."

"Kanda! Richie!"

"This is the witch's village. All who come to this village get killed by the witch…and no one can leave here alive!"

"You're a burden to me. Go hide somewhere."

"What?"

"Do you wanna die?"

"O-Okay!"

"You'd think he'd only need telling once." I sighed. "Ready?"

"Che. Don't get in my way." I shrugged, and ran just as the bullets started to rain down on us.

" _Lança_!" I called out, before managing to deflect each of the bullets. "C'mon, that all you got? I'm disappointed." That being said, I jumped into the air, landing on a building, in favor of using it as my momentum to get to the flying Akuma near me. "Hello Mr. Akuma. I'd say 'It's nice to meet you'…but I'm pretty sure I've seen most your faces before. Good night~" I swiped at it, before jumping to the next, each balloon demon exploding in my wake.

I wasn't sure why, but destroying these monstrosities always brought a thrill. I never could explain it…this feeling was primal at best. A fight for survival? Perhaps…but I felt it was more than that. Allen said Akuma were powered by the souls of deceased loved ones. These souls were trapped into these killing machines…and when Innocence destroyed their shells, the souls were free from their damnation on earth.

So he didn't say it that way, but that's how I interpreted it to my own understanding. But I only had his word for it in general anyway. I can't see the souls of the Akuma, I can, however, see their pasts, and their futures for when they're just about ready to transform and attack.

That was when I heard a terrified scream. Turning to face the sound, I cursed, and rushed over. Would I make it in time? I didn't know, but the closer I got, the more it seemed like I would in the nick of time. I didn't take much notice of Kanda, until after we were side by side. I grunted in pain as some bullets managed to hit me. But I wouldn't fall so soon. I swiped at as many bullets I could, extending my nails in favor of getting a few Akuma kills in.

Only when the enemies were down and out, did I fall to the ground, out of breath, and my arm bothering me more than it should. I heard Kanda cough, and to my left I saw blood fall to the ground.

"Oh no! This is bad…if the virus gets in your bodies from those wounds…!"

"That's noting to being worrying over." I grunted, "Trust…me on that…"

"But you're—"

"Fine." I grunted, as pentagrams appeared around my body. I raised my hand, and placed it over my chest. "Innocence…do your thing…please…" I watched my weapon started to absorb the Akuma virus, cleansing it, and ultimately getting rid of it.

"What…?"

"I'm a parasite user…we're able to purify the virus, because our weapons are a part of us."

"But then Kanda—!"

"I'm fine."

"You're not a parasite user though! If we don't do something you'll—"

"The Akuma's virus doesn't have any effect on me either." He firmly told Goz. "Stay back."

I took that chance to stand myself, grunting a little from the motion. "But your wounds…" He was speaking to both of us now.

"Don't worry about it."

"We'll be fine, alright? We'll just take care of these guys." I haven't deactivated my arm yet, and I was starting to feel the effects. I hadn't eaten enough to sustain it as I've been doing. "Let's make this quick. I'm running on empty here."

"Then leave them to me. And don't get in my way." He muttered, stopping me in my tracks. Did he seriously? "Innocence. Activate!" Kanda called out, " _Kaichou…ichigen!_ " I watched as the Netherworld Insects were released upon the horde of Akuma.

"No one likes a show off, ass hat." I grumbled, before turning my attention the only other Akuma remaining.

"There's something I forgot to tell you earlier." Kanda said, still facing away.

"What is it?"

"When your father died, he said, 'I'm sorry…forgive me…'"

"I see."

"The villager we defeated before also said it, right before he died. Who do you think they were apologizing to?"

"Who knows? I don't care." The Akuma was indifferent. That much was easy to tell. "Do you care about it?"

"Can't say I do at the moment." I said. "Kanda?"

"I don't care, either."

"I'm glad we both agree." She grinned. Jumping from her perch, she was in front of the moon, before she transformed into her true self.

My arm was defending me in no time, while Kanda used Mugen to defend himself. "Attacking us both at the same time? That's rather risqué, don't you think?"

"You must've killed a lot of people." Kanda muttered.

"And I'll continue to kill." The Akuma stated.

I growled, pushing against the weapon appendage. "As if we'll let you, bitch."

I jumped out of the way just as Kanda managed to slice one of the demon's limbs from its body. Before long sending it into a wall from a blow. "If this is all you got, then I'm far more disappointed with you than your Level 1 lackeys."

"It's over." Kanda uttered.

"Any last words, Akuma?" I was ready to land a finishing blow…until everything around me changed. "W-what in the…?" It was a room…long forgotten over the years, but well used by the occupants who knew of its existence. Handmade dolls rested on a twin bed, and several papers littered the floor and walls. It felt…familiar…safe…and yet…

It occurred to me that something wasn't right. _This_ wasn't that place. I'm no longer in that prison. It's not where I belong. I belong home…in my _real_ home…back at the Order. From this room, this…cage…was where I'd broken free of it, I'm not that same little girl! "YOU BITCH!" I screamed, just as the world came back into view. I raised my arm, and at the same time Kanda raised his sword, we slashed at our opponent.

"…why…?"

"You read your opponents memory." Kanda stated. "And sow their desires and attachments as a dream in order to confuse them."

"Why were you both able to stay calm after seeing those?"

"It was a valiant effort." I said.

"What you were able to read was just the surface of my desire." Kanda mentioned, before gritting his teeth for a moment. He continued shortly after, "My desire isn't something that can ever be granted by anyone."

I sighed, as I deactivated my arm. "However, as for me...that room you conjured up, although must've been a safe haven to me in a dreary life, you fail to understand that any connections I once had to it, just aren't there anymore."

"I see…you both have a darkness within you…that even I don't understand." She coughed, before falling to the ground.

"Sofia!" Goz called out, already crying.

"Don't come!" She screamed. "I'm a witch."

"Yes, I know. Even so, your dying makes me…so sad…"

"Are you crying…for a witch? You fool." With her dying words, she turned to dust, the wind blowing her remains within it.

"I couldn't do anything for her…it's frustrating!"

 **. . - * - . . **

The sun rose the next morning, on a village-turned-ghost town once known as Dan Kern. All three of us, Kanda, Goz, and myself were all gathered once again near the witch's cabin, staring out into the lake, where the lotus were still in bloom.

"Sofia…Angela…" the Finder was still in the dumps after all we went through, not that I'd outright blame him. This was a lot to take in…espeically for a first time Finder.

"This bean sprout I know, who's a clumsy and weak Exorcist,"

"Him? Weak? Seriously?"

"Shut up." Kanda groaned. "He said he could see the souls of the Akuma."

"Yes..."

"According to him, the souls of the Akuma destroyed by Innocence are released from Akuma's bodies, and can rest in peace."

"Funny, I didn't think you'd actually listen to him when he said that."

"Shut up."

"R-Really!?" I felt lucky Kanda was between me and Goz in that instant, because I doubted even I could've gotten out of the way with how fast he got to us. "Then, that means that Sofia's and Angela's souls are in peace now, right?!"

"Who knows? That's what he says. That's all. I don't know." He glowered, reaching to pick up Mugen. "Akuma are Akuma."

"Where're you going, Kanda?"

"We've finished our business here. We're heading to our next destination."

"H-Hey! Wait!"

"Don't follow. You're not suited to be a Finder. Go back to your hometown already." I sighed at Kanda's brashness, but otherwise got up, and hurried after them.

"More importantly, what happened to the wounds from earlier? Richelle should've had some too come to think of it…"

"Through different methods…we tend to heal a little quicker than normal." I said, having been jogging to keep up with them at first.

"Wait, you mean those wounds are already healed?!"

"Um…yes, actually."

 **. . - * - . . **

A few days traveling later, long after parting ways with Goz, we finally found ourselves meeting up with Daisya. "It took you a while, didn't it?" Daisya grinned, as he spun his Charity bell on his finger.

"Whose fault was that? You suck when it comes to maps, Dai!" I glowered.

"Hey, no need to get fussy. The point is, you got here safe and sound, am I right?" His attention turned to Kanda then, as his mischvioeus grin took hold, "What's the matter? Did something good happen?"

"What?"

"The happier you are, the harder you try to look grumpy." The Turkish male stated. "You've always been like that. Well? Am I right, or what?"

"None of your business."

"I could always get the lowdown from our foxy little sister here~!"

"Oh gods, no…just no, Daisya." I groaned.

"She's not my sister. Never will be."

I snorted. "Great~ because you're the farthest thing from a brother, JerKanda!" Daisya chuckled at our antics. That in turn led to another argument, before we finally called it quits that night.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So I lost track of them. But I'll get 'em back here by next update. Or maybe get Daisya and Marie here...? We'll see.**

 **So...with the scene Richie sees in the vision Sofia shows her? I actually had something else entirely written out, but later chapters had given me a need to really change it...yeap...**

 **-clears throat- That aside, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and don't forget that despite how much I might need it, R &R just doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation in my book. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing, and please show this story some love by favoriting this work! Wanna stay up to date with new chapters? Then follow this work!**

 **I'll see you guys next time! On Clean Slate!**

 **(Chapters currently written as of this Update: 46)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hana: So...**

 **Richie: Shuddup.**

 **Hana: Why are you Miss-I'm-so-grouchy today?**

 **Richie: I was totally going to kick his ass!**

 **Kanda: Keep dreaming. I've beaten you every damn time we've fought. That isn't going to change.**

 **Hana: He's...not wrong, Richie. Anyway, I'm still not Katsura Hoshino, so D. Gray-man ain't mine. Richie's my OC of course, so NO STEALING!**

 **Richie: Enjoy the new chapter...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 13 – A Lost Future, A Found Hope - +_**

I stood before the mirror, having no desire to fall asleep. Holding my bangs out of my face, I had my eye activated, while I took a look at the changes it had recently gone through. In the past, when my eye would activate, the iris itself would glow green, making no real changes to what was within.

Now, however, it seemed that while it remained as normal as it could be when it didn't glow, it was when it _did_ would five black dots appear around my pupil within the iris, almost as though I had six pupils in the that eye. Two dots on top, two right and left of my actual pupil and then then one lone one which rested below it. Connecting those five dots kinda made a pentagram. It confused me, but I supposed there probably wasn't any real reason for it.

I sighed, before ceasing my eye's activation, and let my bangs fall. The orb going from black and glowing green, to a pale gray of a blind person. It was so weird seeing it that way again. I cocked my head to one side. All my life I hid that eye…but why? Why did I always hide it? I had no qualms with my arm, which was a physical monstrosity in appearance. And I felt the same for my silver hair. I was never self-conscious of any of these changes my body went through in more recent events…so why…?

It made no sense. "Escuro…do you think I should change my hair a little?"

My Golem, which had been sleeping on my borrowed pillow perked up at my question, flying over to me, giving me a look of confusion.

"My hair has gotten longer over the last few months. I was thinking…I'd stop hiding my face."

Understanding seemed to pass through its only eye, before flying off somewhere. Where on earth was he going? I got my answer when I heard an annoyed shout, and something falling.

"Oh, hell no…" I grumbled. "Escuro, not again…"

For some reason, my trouble-making Golem found it fun to mess with Kanda whenever it could. I counted down from five, and my door was almost slammed off its hinges. "Didn't I tell you, you're supposed to keep this thing away from me?"

"Perhaps. But he doesn't seem to care too much with that." Kanda had Escuro in his grip, the wings comically fluttering from within his fist, and its tail was in a frantic spasm, as it tried to get out of the warrior's sword-calloused steely grip. "Just let him go already."

"Che." He released the Golem, and it flew to hide behind my right shoulder, peaking from behind. "What was that back in Dan Kern?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I saw a flash of something I doubt I should've been able to see. Goz said he saw it too for a brief moment."

That…couldn't be… "No one should be able to see such things."

"Well, two people did yesterday. Explain."

"Do you seriously expect me to explain what I myself don't understand? Maybe my eye evolved."

"Evolved."

"I checked it earlier before you were so rudely awoken by Escuro here." I explained to him, "You commented how my eye wasn't glowing like it would normally does constantly. So…I looked for myself. I think I have more control over it now."

And it was true. When I wasn't using my eye, rather than remain black a green, it reverted back to a normal eye that was otherwise 'sightless'. Blind.

"Interesting…I was wondering what was going on here~"

"Daisya?"

"The hell are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd just a take a little stroll, imagine my surprise when I heard you two having a civil conversation…in Richie's Inn room no less."

"Whatever the hell it is you're thinking, stop now." Kanda threatened, "Her damn Golem found its way into my room."

"Hey, I wasn't insinuating anything." He held his hands up in surrender, but the impish grin never left his features. "If I didn't know either of you better, I'd of thought you two were ready to get it on."

"Oh gods, no. Just no!" I was infuriated with the Turkish male. "Alright, out! Everyone out! We all need our sleep, and we're going to have to find General Tiedoll first thing tomorrow!" I sighed when I got them both out, and fell against my door, until I hit the floor. I swore, these two would be the death of me. I winced when leaned against my left arm.

I'd been distracted since the Witch Village incident, so I hardly realized how much pain I felt in my arm until then. Actually, it seemed to hurt more than it normally would…

 **. . - * - . .**

"You sure he'll be there?" I made a gesture to swipe my bangs out of my blind eye's way, only to recall that I'd recently restyled the bangs there. Meaning? I had my hair trimmed just a bit to prevent my bangs from being in my face so much. I still kept my part on the right, though now I had a fringe that sort of imitated Kanda's in length. Two tresses hid behind each side, almost hiding my ears, but not quite. "I mean, not that I don't doubt you, but…"

Well, the fact of the matter was, when left the previous village, Daisya had said we'd find Tiedoll in this village…it wasn't the case when we asked around, and searched. The wandering General just wasn't there.

"Hey, come on, Richie." Daisya grinned, I promise he'll be there…you could see that for yourself, couldn't you?"

"Don't believe everything you see…and I didn't see a Tiedoll here…just a crap ton of Akuma…you don't think an Akuma would disguise itself as him, do you?"

"As if an Akuma would be dumb enough to shapeshift into an idiot like him." Kanda huffed, I eyed him for a moment, before taking note of a detail I'd failed to notice that morning. Mugen was now at his hip, rather than on his back. The strap that once set across his chest was absent, instead replaced by a broad wide white belt secured around his waist. Mugen's sheath was connected to it on his left. When and where did he get that?

Either way…I was surprised how he even listened to me back in Dan Kern…on the other hand, Kanda only does things that wouldn't hinder him. "Too bad we're not strangers." I dramatically sighed, deciding it wasn't worth asking him, "Because then I could listen to that age-old advice of never to talk to them…oh well."

"You little—"

"Am I disrupting something?" We turned behind us seeing the familiar tall form of Noise Marie walking up with a bag over his shoulder. He had a Finder with him, I think I saw him around once or twice, but never actually caught his name. "I could always come back."

"No, you're not. Just the usual banter of our favorite anti-social ass, and our saucy little sister." Daisya almost sing-sung.

"I see." The blind man chuckled. "Daisya, you said you knew where the General could be?"

"Oh yeah~ get this, we're going to Barcelona!"

"That's some ways from here, isn't it?"

Daisya shrugged, though I'm sure the motion went unnoticed by the oldest. "Anyway," I said, "We should get a move on…after Kanda takes care of that Akuma."

"And why the hell should I?"

"Because even though I could, I don't want to deal with any pathetic excuse of a Level 2 right now. You'll see in a bit." The reality of it was, I didn't think I was able to use my arm at that given moment. Since Dan Kern, it was bothering me more so than when it started out…back when I was getting rid of the Akuma after the Rewinding Town thing with Lavi and Allen.

I thought, at first perhaps, that it'd stop hurting…but with all the Akuma lately, I was honestly getting worried. If I could, I'd of asked Komui about it, but he had enough on his plate as it stood. Inwardly, I sighed to myself. I felt a large hand on my shoulder, and I looked to see it was Marie. "I want a word with you, Richelle."

"I thought a much." I said. "The Akuma will be in our path in a few minutes."

"We'll talk while Kanda and maybe Daisya take care of the problem." I nodded, already knowing I wouldn't be getting out of this. We made our way to a more secluded place — up the stairs and just a little way away from the entrance of the city — where we could talk without anyone interfering. "What is wrong with your arm? I can hear it popping when you move it."

"Popping? I never heard anything, but it stings a little when I so much as make a loose fist…"

"Richelle, if your Innocence arm is bothering you, why are you here?"

"Because it's my mission…our mission to find General Tiedoll, Marie."

"I'm no doctor, however, my ears are telling me they hear things cracking. I will keep it from Daisya and Kanda, but you have to swear you'll not over exert your limb."

"I—" I stopped myself knowing that whatever I would say next would probably get me into hot water. "—can't make that promise."

"Richelle—"

"Marie, please…if I don't fight, then they'll really know something's wrong…I can grin and bear it. Once we find General Tiedoll, I'll be sure to ask if he knows any doctors that understand Innocence well enough…okay?"

"But if he doesn't know of one?"

"Then…I'll go back to the Order and have Komui see what he can do." My past traumas be damned. "That'll do, won't it?"

The blind man eyed me critically, before sighing, as he slumped his shoulders just a little. "Fine then. You're just as stubborn as Kanda."

"Don't go comparing me to that guy, dammit!" I scowled, before sighing. "Let's just go check up on them. Daisya seems to already be at the top of the stairs we previously climbed up to get here."

"Very well."

 **(* - *)**

True to my words, Kanda had a brandished Mugen out and ready, with the remains of an Akuma ready to blow. "THE GENERALS WILL DIE!" It screeched, "THERE'S AN ARMY OF AKUMA AND NOAH AFTER THEM! WHILE YOU'RE DEALING WITH US, ANOTHER GROUP COULD BE KILLING THEM!" It laughed hysterically, before Kanda personally ended it. I watched as the monster was destroyed.

"Let's go, Kanda." Marie said, as the samurai sheathed his weapon.

Daisya eyed the mess of Akuma, and I blinked, not having seen the others coming. "They just kept coming and coming." He stated, "They're keeping us busy so that we can't search."

"They want to slow us down." Kanda deadpanned.

Marie nodded, "It may not be easy to find the general." He deduced for himself.

"Che."

"Frustrated, Kanda?"

"Oh, gods have mercy on us if that's the case." I sardonically stated.

"First off, 'no', and second, shut the hell up."

"Maybe I don't want to. What'll you do about that, huh?" I taunted, before looking worriedly at the exterminated Akuma. "But in all seriousness, if this is what we're dealing with, how will we be able to find him?"

"Either he's moving fast, or just doesn't wanna be found." Daisya grumbled.

I smiled, thinking of another possibility. "He could also be drawing something that caught his eye." I realized I hadn't picked up so-much as a pencil for a while to so much as sketch. I found my better talent being people, and Tiedoll had once said I seemed to have a natural talent for it.

The compliment, however, made me feel uncomfortable, though the memory as to why was, and at that point still is, lost to me. I still continued portraits when I did have the time and inspiration for them. "We sure have a strange master, don't we Kanda?" I heard Marie implore.

"I can't stand that geezer."

 _Don't tell me that's why he's more pissy than usual…_

"At least he's better than General Cross."

I blinked once, twice, before sighing. "Amen." I turned to our forgotten Finder, who had hidden at some point when the Akuma had come attack. "So…are you joining us on the rest of the journey?"

"Ah, no, Mr. Linhagem. I was only asked to escort Mr. Marie here. I have a mission of my own to get to from here."

"Hm. Safe travels then…and I'd take the longer route if I were you. Looks like they're a lot of Akuma ready to ambush should you take the shorter route."

"H-Huh?"

Kanda clucked his tongue, before glaring at the older man, "She foresaw it. I would take her advice if I were you."

"Sh-she…?" When did I give up on trying to correct people of my gender all the time? I found myself wondering.

 **. . - * - . .**

The journey to our destination was long and tiring. Sometimes we had a carriage…but when Akuma appeared, and we went to fight them, our transportation would've been gone by the time we dealt with it. Whether it's by miracle or sheer luck, our suitcases were often found where the carriage had been. It was an interesting phenomenon to say the least.

Right that moment, the three of us were all walking along the shoreline. "Seriously, Dai, oversized fish like that shouldn't even get that big." I was saying, after having spotted a whale just earlier.

"Richelle, a whale is a mammal. Not a fish." Marie sighed.

"It swims and lives in water, it's a fish."

"Oh, so seals are fish too?" Daisya asked, grinning when I couldn't come up with a snarky remark.

"I hate you." I opted to say instead. I knew whales were mammals. But I also had a bad experience not long ago while at a beach. I chose to keep that incident to myself. It was my first time at a beach back then, and I vowed to myself to never go near the ocean again…life hated me that way apparently. I was half glaring at the crystal waters.

"You know, this reminds me of home." Daisya mused, looking around. "Has that same vibe."

"So, this would almost be a like a homecoming for you."

"Not quite. We're missing the port town I grew up in." It was at that moment, Akuma appeared before us, at least there wasn't a carriage to up and leave us this time around. "Whoa-ho-ho…what have we here?" Daisya grinned.

"A welcoming committee?" I offered, my arm activated and ready. I winced slightly at the motion.

"Or maybe we're just here to crash the party!" Daisya laughed, before swinging his hood to release his Charity Bell. "Y'know, this reminds me of the time I met the general for the first time!"

"Save your nostalgia for later!" I called out, readying my stance to attack, "We got a few sons of bitches to take care of!" I pounced on the first one that tried to attack me, grinning in satisfaction as it blew up from my sudden attack.

 **(* - *)**

Taking care of the Akuma wasn't a big deal. But there was quite a bit of them. I sighed, and deactivated my arm. "I don't 'see' anymore Akuma near here…but it looks like a shit ton of them are heading to Barcelona right now." I informed them.

"Let's quit wasting time, and go then!" Daisya called out, before I pulled him back. "HEY!"

"I know a faster way." I grinned, before releasing his cloak, and heading off towards the shore, grabbing my suitcase in the process. I led them to an abandoned boat, the thing in pretty good condition, despite how long it was left there.

"Nice." Daisya stated, eying the vehicle. "Shot gun!"

"Let's hurry. If we leave now, we'll be able to keep the damage control to a minimum."

"Alright~ Let's rev this baby up!" The Turkish male exclaimed, as Marie, for some reason, took the wheel.

We were finally on our way. To the Battle of Barcelona.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Perfect…" I muttered, as Escuro hovered around me. "Escuro, try and see if you can get in contact with any of them." Come to think of it, Daisya's Golem was on the fritz recently, wasn't it?

We had docked at the city, and no sooner had we set foot, we were attacked and separated from each other. The Akuma here were relentless. I was certain we were only lucky at that moment none of them had found us where we each took refuge.

Yet.

A while passes before I hear voices, [ _Just fucking perfect._ ] I could hear Kanda's voice.

[ _Is that you, Kanda?_ ] Marie.

[ _…to hear — y— oices…_ ] Yeah…Daisya's was broken. [ _Any of — chi e—?_ ]

"No worries, guys. I'm here." I said. "I knew things would be bad, but this was just ridiculous."

[ _…ove — the place…_ ]

[ _Huh? What did you say?_ ] Marie asked.

[ _You sound terrible, Daisya._ ] Kanda uttered.

[ _My Golem's been acting up recently._ ] He admitted, though more to the other two than me.

"Didn't I say to have someone fix it for you?" I groaned. I could only hear what could've otherwise been laughing on Daisya's part. I rolled my eyes.

[ _Where the hell are you guys?_ ]

[ _Mm…'bout two miles east of that huge building._ ] Daisya said.

[ _I am about three miles to the west._ ]

"I'm…" I looked around, not seeing it at first, confused, I looked another way, finding it. "Sorry, sorry…had to find my bearings for a moment…but it looks like I'm north of it."

[ _Looks like it's going to be a long night._ ] Daisya noted.

[ _I can hear the Akuma machines all over the place…looks like we've run into a nest of them._ ] Marie.

[ _I'm to the south._ ] Kanda informed us. [ _Let's regroup, we can track each other through a Golems in a six-mile radius._ ]

"Right-o." I said, "Where do we meet up?" I asked, standing as a horde of Akuma began to surround me.

[ _We'll meet in old man Marie's location._ ] Daisya supplied.

[ _Time limit?_ ] Marie implored.

[ _Dawn._ ] Kanda decided.

"Got it." I said, grinning at the horde ready to attack me. "Well~ I got some time to kill…would you ladies and gents care to entertain me for a bit~?"

The first laughed, as its shark-like grin eyed me, "An Exorcist~ must be our lucky day~ we'll kill you slowly, and—" It exploded before it could finish, and I smiled menacingly at the others.

"Well, that was boring. C'mon. Show me what you Level 2s got." I cackled lowly, my talons ready. "Let's dance."

"Where'd he go?!" One asked when I disappeared before them.

"Here I am~" I vanished from their sights again, appearing on top of another. "Too slow!" Every Akuma I'd land on would explode the moment I made contact with another. It was a fun delayed reaction. A fun move that dealt heavy damage in a small point. It was often a hit or a miss, depending if I hit it in just the right spot or not. Of course…I could've also used it from a little farther away, but with my arm's condition, I felt point blank would be better for now. *" _Lança bala_!"

I landed barely a few feet from the Akuma I hit, my eye showing me where the rest near me were potentially hiding. Grinning, I decided to surprise them, before they knew they were going to attack me.

 **. . - * - . .**

They came in waves upon waves. I grunted when I was hit, being slammed into a wall. Damn, that really got me off course…I cracked open an eye, seeing Escruo flying frantically. "What's up?" I asked.

I got my answer as it started transmitting from Daisya's Golem. The transmission was far worse than it had been, so he must've damaged the device further. "Daisya?" I called out.

A garbled response was what I received…however, it wasn't only the Turkish male's voice I was hearing. I felt the warm trail before the harsh sting made itself known. I screamed, falling to the ground, and clutched at my eye.

A grin of malevolence upon a shadowy figure, a cry of agony…and it was over. [ _Richelle! Richelle, are you alright?_ ]

"Y-yeah…" I grunted. "Daisya…we need…we need to find him…" Why couldn't I 'see' the person in my vision? This was almost like the time back in the Rewinding Town…but not.

[ _Destroy the rest of the Akuma, Linhagem._ ] Kanda's voice stated, and I heard explosions in the background. [ _We can't let a single one of these bastards go free._ ]

Knowing he was right, I readied my arm again, doing my best to ignore the feeling of dread that had set itself in my gut.

 **. . - * - . .**

Dawn was close to breaking as I ran. Since I finished defeating the Akuma in my area, I was trying over and over to 'see' what happened with Daisya. No matter what I did, I was met with a hard-to-see image. Trying to 'look' harder only led to unadulterated pain and trails of blood almost pouring from my eye.

Not long after, I finally caught up with Kanda and Marie. "Daisya…where is…?"

Cobalt eyes looked to me, before changing direction to look towards the lamppost we were in front of. My eye trailed up the landmark, and I took a step back, as I covered my mouth, hiding my gasp of horror. That…it couldn't be…a golem was flying aimlessly, and beside it…

"It's Daisya." Marie solemnly said. I fell to my knees, as tears fell freely down my cheeks. Dried blood was being smeared by the salty water flowing down my right cheek, but I couldn't care less.

My big brother figure. Gone. He was chained to the pole, hanging upside in a crucified manner. All the life that once filled his very being was gone in an instant. "I should've…I should've been there…"

"With all the Akuma, there wasn't much you could've done." Kanda said. "This is the price of what we do. You should know that."

I laughed dryly. "Oh really? You say that, and yet that time back then…"

"That has nothing to do with anything. That was out of necessity. Nothing more."

"Of course." I whispered, "You say that, only because your pride will never allow you to admit you worry about those you care about." I stood on shaky legs, before activating my left arm again, visibly wincing at an injury inflicted. I ran towards the deceased male, slicing through the chains, and catching the body as we both fell back to the ground below.

I ceased the invocation my arm, before shifting Daisya's limp form. He was still warm. But the heat was leaving him. I laid him on the ground, before clasping my hands together in prayer. "What's wrong with your arm?"

I flinched at the dead-on question, and peeked open an eye to glare over at Kanda. "Nothing."

"Don't bullshit with me."

"It got hit by an Akuma in blind spot. Remember? I can't see out of my right eye."

"But you can see from your left." Shit. "Want to try again?"

I let my hands fall to my side, before standing, and looking Kanda in the eye. "Fine. It was back when I was in the rewinding town. That's when it started. But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Let me see it."

"What? No."

"Linhagem."

"Kanda."

"You might as well show him, if he's already taken notice." Marie consoled. I held my arm against my chest, but I wasn't given a warning when it was snatched from me. My eyes widened, as I tried pulling it away.

"S-Seriously, i-it's not that bad…"

"Then you shouldn't have a problem if I look." Kanda stated, before forcing the sleeve of my coat up. His eyes widened in shock at what was revealed to him. "What in the hell?"

Having kept my arm hidden for a good few weeks, no one was really aware of how badly it was damaged. Flecks of the rough skin had chipped away, and there were some points where you could just about see inside. I snatched my arm back, recoiling from the action. Kanda's harsh grip didn't do me much good. "Richelle? Kanda?"

"Her arm is deteriorating."

"So that is the reason behind her arm cracking every once in a while."

"You knew."

"I was sworn into a kind of secrecy." Marie admitted. His unseeing gaze fell onto me next, smiling sadly in my direction, "Richelle, we'll have a suitable send-off with the Finders that fell this day as well. A proper goodbye before we leave tomorrow morning and find General Tiedoll."

"Mm. Thanks, Marie."

 **. . - * - . .**

It was early in the morning when my eye flashed an image of a familiar man. I was shown him drawing a scene that caught his attention somewhere, though I couldn't really tell where, however if my eye was showing me without my consent, that meant it was sooner rather than later.

Informing Kanda and Marie, we were on our way to find our wandering General. That was how we found ourselves in a more or less barren land where before the scenery stood the messy head of pulled back graying hair of Froi Tiedoll.

"General." Kanda called out, and the spectacled older male looked over his shoulder at us.

"It's been a long time!" He called back. I wanted to smile at the fatherly man, but the small funeral yesterday made it difficult. "Oh? Why the somber faces?" Kanda Marie and I looked to each other, before looking back to the General.

"Well…" I began, recounting the events of Barcelona. The Akuma, the shadow figure I saw…and the death of a brother and friend. By the end of it all, I was fighting the tears, all the while Tiedoll cried freely over the loss of a student.

"Then Daisya's gone…it's so sad…" He sobbed. "He used to tease me by breaking my glasses with his charity bell…he was such a good child…"

"His body was sent to the Order yesterday." Marie informed the elder.

Kanda took that as his cue to continue, "But his Charity Bell was taken. General Tiedoll…please return to the Order with us."

"Daisya was from Boodrum, wasn't he?" We were a little caught off-guard with the question.

Marie recovered first, affirming the General's question, "Yes, he was."

"That's a beautiful city on the Aegean Sea." I watched as he took a well-used charcoal stick, and started sketching within a fresh page of his book.

"General, the enemy is after you and the Innocence you carry." Kanda said.

"I'm drawing this from memory, so it may not be perfect." Tiedoll mused as he drew. "Daisya, I'm sorry it's just a drawing, but I'll send your home up to you. Rest in peace." He found a match set in his pocket, and swiped the red tip against the side of the box, before setting a corner of the charcoal sketch aflame. The fire began to consume the paper, as the wind carried the ashes to places unknown.

"General?" I asked.

"I'm sure you already know it, Richelle." He spoke to us again, "I'm not going back. We're at a war, I'm a general. My mission is more important. Furthermore…I need to find new Exorcists. If god hasn't forsaken us, he will send us new apostles."

"That's exactly what I knew you would say." I said, smiling softly. "It's just like you, too."

"Then we'll come with you, General Tiedoll." Kanda firmly stated. But I doubted the man minded that the three of us were there.

"General Tiedoll, do you know any doctors that understand Innocence?" I visibly cringed at Marie's question.

"I might…need I ask why?" I gulped when all three gazes were suddenly on me. Dammit, I thought they'd forget…"Richelle, what is wrong with your arm?"

"Uh…" I oh-so _intelligently_ answered.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Thanks to the anime...you really kinda feel a connection with Daisya...and that makes it all the harder when he's killed off...**

 **On the one hand, the next chapter is gonna be fun, on the other hand? ...there's not a single negative? Maybe?**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious I need it~! Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! If you like what you're reading, then give the story some love by favoriting it, and hey? Why not follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they come?**

 **I'll see you guys next time! On Clean Slate!**

 **(Currently working on Chapter 48 as of this post!)**

* * *

* _Lança Bala_ = Bullet Spear!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hana: Hello, and welcome back!**

 **Richie: -winces- Ugh...the end looks like it really hurts...BECAUSE IT DID, DAMMIT!**

 **Hana: Um...sorry...?**

 **Kanda: Che. That's your fault, dumb-ass fox.**

 **Richie: Care to repeat that, JerKanda?**

 **Hana: ...I don't own D. Gray-man. Just Richie. Please enjoy the story!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 14 – The Fun House Mansion - +_**

"Hm…yes, it is in rather rough shape, Miss Linhagem." The doctor stated as she checked my arm. I still found it amazing that the doctor was a woman, the profession often being more for men. Her black hair was tied behind her head in a loose bun, glasses were rested on her nose, as she read through her notes. "But I don't think it's anything to worry about." Pale green eyes looked up from her clipboard, a shine of wonder hard to miss.

"You…think?"

"Tell me something, what is your synchro-rate?" She asked. I actually had to think about that one, for I didn't know right off the bat.

"I think…the last I recalled it was at about 81 percent?" I guessed, "Granted, that was two years ago when I officially started out…so I couldn't really say for certain what it is now."

"Now, this is merely a hypothesis, ma'am, but maybe the reason it's cracking and falling apart…is because your Innocence synchronization has been increasing?"

"Increasing?"

"Yes, exactly that." The good doctor affirmed. "I believe it's only falling apart like you've been seeing because the current form of your arm can't quite withstand the power at which it's been growing."

My mismatching eyes blinked in confusion. "I can't afford to not have my arm…"

"Does your Innocence have another form?" Another…form…?

The matron back in the Order had commented that upon my arrival Kanda had called me a fox…did that have anything to do with my Innocence? "I…don't think so?"

"You sound uncertain."

"Maybe because I am…" I admitted. "The head nurse told me that Kanda, one of the guys I'm with, had called me a fox for some reason…but I never found out why…I don't know why I never did…"

"It's common for the human brain to block out certain memories that cause a traumatic event." The doctor explained, "Perhaps you should ask, and maybe, perhaps only maybe, you'll be able to unlock what's hidden within the treasure box of your memories."

"Uh…right then…" I said before standing. "What do you recommend I do for the pain?"

"I doubt morphine will help you, considering your arm will only go through it faster…I'm sorry to say, but until you can learn to upgrade your arm, I highly recommend you do not use it so needlessly…you'll be sure of that, won't you sir?"

Confused, I looked just in time to see Tiedoll had been listening in. But he wasn't alone. Marie and Kanda were also there. "Why are you…?"

"Information like that would never make it to our ears." Tiedoll said. "I normally don't prefer such a tactic, but I feel it was necessary."

"Well, that's that, I believe." The doctor stated, before tearing a paper from her notes, and handing it to Tiedoll. "This is the copy for you to keep. I suppose I send my bill to the Order then?"

"Yes. Thank you again."

 **. . - * - . .**

Days passed us by, and I was bored. I clenched and unclenched my fist. No longer was I bothered by any type of pain from the simple action. We were heading somewhere, though I wasn't sure where. Looking around we were close to a small, quaint village…it was mostly nature than anything else in this area, but it was still a nice breath of fresh air.

We hadn't come across many Akuma, so I assumed that was a good thing. Or as good a thing as I supposed it could be. I was more or less wandering aimlessly, Kanda and Marie were behind me, and I was pretty sure Tiedoll was behind them. We were crossing a bridge over the lake, heading towards a new village.

"General!" Kanda half scolded suddenly. I turned to see that Kanda and Marie had stopped, both and beyond them, I saw the artistic man drawing out the scene before him. Kanda all but stormed over to him, and I knew he was going to try and get him to move.

"What is it?" The older man asked.

"We don't have time for that." I had walked closer to the duo, but stopping near Marie as I watched Kanda back up when Tiedoll held his charcoal out in his hand.

His face was stern as he spoke to Kanda's statement, "I may never visit this place again in my life." He stated clearly, "Now's the only time that I can draw a picture of this scenery." He turned his attention back to the drawing for a moment, before looking back to Kanda, "I'll finish it quickly, okay?"

Kanda sighed dejectedly, but otherwise allowed it.

Until something else caught the aged man's eye. "Ah! It seems I can get a good view of the scenery from there too!" He ran off just like that.

"It's not like you couldn't have seen that one coming." I pointed out. "You know how he gets."

"Che."

"Might as well give up on that." Marie supplied. "Richelle had already said it, that's just how Master is."

"I know that."

"And you just can't stand that trait about him." I finished, knowing by now that was what he was thinking. Kanda was ready to argue, until we heard the General's voice.

"Ah! Well, well…this place…" We went to check out what the French man came across, taking a notice of another male sitting in the grass already drawing. "…already has a visitor."

"Hm? Oh, hello!" The stranger greeted.

 **. . - * - . .**

On the road once again, we were this time joined by a man named Alfonse Clouse. Average guy, a little stout…nothing really interesting, if I was being honest. He was nice enough, at least. Way better company than the grouch I was all but forced to sit right next to. It was a little bit of a tight fit, and really, this was probably as physically close as I would ever get with Kanda…and Marie.

We were actually taking a hay ride through the serene landscape, all the while Tiedoll was looking through drawings that the other man had drawn. On my left, much to my dismay, was Kanda, Mugen was being held while he kept his arms crossed along his chest, on my right, was Marie. Tiedoll and Clouse were across from each other holding a conversation, one that I wasn't paying any attention to, until I heard him begin to introduce us.

"…and these're my fun travel companions, Kanda, Richie, and Marie." He gestured to each of us.

"Nice to meet you." Clouse said, as he held out his hand to Kanda. He cracked open his eyes, glaring at the other male, and ultimately closed his eyes, again deciding on ignoring the man.

"Don't mind him." I said, "He's like that a lot."

"He's shy, please forgive his attitude." I almost laughed when I felt Kanda stiffen his form at the comment. He clucked his tongue under his breath.

"You said you were from Prague?" Tiedoll asked after a long silence had passed. "Am I right that you came to these mountains for Jan's Mansion?"

Jan's Mansion? "Yes! You know about it?"

"I've heard the rumors at least."

"Uh…what's Jan's Mansion?" "What's Jan's Mansion?" Both myself and Marie asked. Guess I wasn't the only curious one.

It appeared Clouse was more than willing to explain the story of the mansion in question. Pulling out a book, he showed us the images, as he explained about an odd man and his sudden idea to build a house that was all his own. Never asking for help, and continued building even after everyone believed he couldn't do it. After forty years, he'd completed his own dream house.

"That's Jan's mansion." He concluded. "I read this book as a child, and was inspired to be become an architect. And I've wanted to one day see the mansion Jan built with my own eyes."

"That's stupid." Kanda said. I looked at him, as did Tiedoll.

"Oh? You were listening to his story…" The Black Order General mused.

This time, I did laugh when Kanda stiffened. "Caught red-handed~" I teased.

"Shut up!" The Japanese male growled at me, he was quick to switch to being indifferent, however. "Something wrong with that?"

"I thought you weren't interested." Tiedoll provided.

"I'm not interested." Of course not. Because that was surely why he even bothered paying attention.

"Jan's Mansion is a piece of art that caused people to take a fresh look at architecture from the perspective of enjoying a house!" Looked like Kanda hit a nerve with the man if he was suddenly in Kanda's — and sort of mine in turn — face. He suddenly stopped looking us in the eye as he continued his rant, "His ideas, which weren't limited to current thinking, surprised architects at that time! His mansion is a great triumph of architecture that charmed even many artists and writers!"

"Who're you talking to right now?" I asked. But I was left unanswered, when the hat-wearing male was back in Kanda's face.

"That mansion is indeed a heritage that mankind should keep forever!"

"He's exactly right…although," Tiedoll turned his attention back to Kanda, as he continued speaking, "I guess a cold fish like you wouldn't understand."

"Cold fish…" I chuckled. If the comment wasn't funny, then the pissed off reaction Kanda was giving off right now sure as hell was. "Marie, if you could actually see this right now…"

"I feel it's better I stay blind…" The taller male muttered. "If Kanda's aura is anything to go by right now."

"W-What the heck are they!?" My eye suddenly flashed a vision, and I was up before I was thinking.

"Akuma!" I called out, before the vehicles was at a complete stop, I rushed off, just in time to see a bunch of Level 1's.

"Out of my way!" Kanda ordered, jumping off the side, and rushing out to battle.

" _Lança bala!_ " I called out, the moment my arm transformed. I managed to take down two in one go, however most of the rest were already taken care of by Kanda and Marie. Damn, I was losing my touch here.

"Oi. Weren't you told to _not_ activate unless strictly necessary?"

"You expect me to not fight what I'm meant to fight?" I argued back. My arm returned to its normal state. "I'm an Exorcist, dammit! If I can't do my job, what point is there for me to be here then? We need to go after those Akuma!" I didn't wait, I ran off, Kanda's words angered me. What did I hate more than surprises? It was being invalid.

I soon came across a village. Looking around at first glance, everything seemed normal enough. But the lack of people was concerning. I needed to calm down first and foremost. I had no real reason to have lashed out at Kanda back there. But it was frustrating. Not being able to do what I'm meant to do was worrisome…and really, what am I supposed to do in a situation like that?

Taking a few deep breaths, I soon managed to calm own just enough. Footfall soon alerted me of the rest of my party, and I turned to face them. "Richelle, why would you run off like that?" The frizzy-haired man asked of me. "I could've sworn I raised you better than that."

"I'm sorry." I apologized dejectedly. "I'm just frustrated. What I did was childish, and I shouldn't have done it."

"Richelle…you said…?" Oh, the poor guy thought I was a boy.

"That's my name. Surprise, I'm the odd one out." I said, trying to crack a joke. It fell al little flat.

"I can't say I'm used to women who dress like men." Clouse admitted, before looking around the village. "No one's around…"

"Nope…and we're not going to find anyone." I said, as looking into the small town's near past. "They're all dead."

"Huh?"

Eventually our search led us to a small dining area…a restaurant, perhaps. There was still fresh food on the table, and clothes being kept upright because of the dust that filled them.

The dust of Akuma victims. "Why…? It seems that people were here just moments ago."

"This is the doing of Akuma." Tiedoll explained, picking up someone's jacket, and watching as the dust within it fell to ground and chair below it.

"Akuma? You mean the monsters from earlier."

"Yes. That's right."

"Looks like everyone was killed." Kanda said, only affirming what my eye had showed me just prior.

"What?! Oh no…"

My eye flashed, and I cursed. "Looks like we found the party crashers."

"I found them! They're in the east!" Marie called out.

"Let's go!" I called out, ready to kick those Akuma into the next millennium.

 **(* - *)**

Leaving the small tavern-restaurant place, we were running towards where I saw the Akuma, in the direction Marie heard them. In the middle of the lightly forested area, we were met up with Level 1s all waiting in ambush for us. Most likely the few that managed to get away only prior.

My arm at the ready, I activated it just in time to deflect a bullet that was directly in path. Using the blast's momentum, I was able to propel myself towards the Akuma that dared shoot at me. Its next bunch of bullets were only used to be stepping places for getting to it faster. I swiped at its face, and landed behind it, the body exploding the moment I landed.

After dealing with their targets, there was only one Akuma left. One Akuma remaining that had for some reason picked that moment to evacuate. It disappeared, but led us to a strange-looking building. I instantly remembered it from the book Alfonse Clouse had only showed us earlier that day. "Isn't this…?"

"I believe so." I heard Tiedoll muse.

"Ah! This is indeed Jan's Mansion!" Clouse exclaimed.

"So. You've finally come, Exorcists." Our attention was soon drawn to a trio of Akuma. They were all grey and slate, each appearing to have a type of mask that told them apart. Knowing which of them were talking and when, however…that was another story.

"Since you made us wait us long, we ended up killing all the villagers."

"Now come inside. Let's have some fun." All three vanished into the strange structure.

"They think they're inviting us? How dare they mock us!"

"Is it really mocking?" I queried, watching as Kanda already started running.

"Wait! This could be a trap!" Marie called out.

"I don't care! I'll destroy the Akuma!"

"Think with a calmer head, you idiot!" I called out. "It's obvious they're planning something."

"Let Richie see if she can 'see' anything." Tiedoll advised the youngest male.

"Like we have time for that."

"Oh boy…" Tiedoll sighed, "I guess we have no choice." He turned to face Clouse, telling him to go back, while the rest of us went into the Mansion.

"Huh?"

"You saw it, right? This isn't a place for you."

"…okay…" We were climbing up the stairs when the average Joe called us again, "Please…protect the mansion!"

 _We can't make that promise…_ I thought, as we entered through the building's entryway. Barely five paces later, and Kanda finds a wall.

"Dead end?" He asked.

"What do you mean, dead end?" I asked, walking to examine the wall for myself. "Huh…"

"Hmm…maybe this is it?" I heard the General muse. There was a distinguishable click, and then the floor beneath my feet was suddenly gone.

I screamed in surprise. Maybe it was from training, but I was grateful to land as graceful as I was able to. Not bad considering I ended up in the same chute as Kanda…and we barely had room to land as we were able.

"You don't have to be that cautious since our enemies haven't appeared yet." The older man lectured. I blinked once, before looking to see that the sword-wielding Exorcist had indeed brandished his sword. "You heard what Clouse said, right? This is a building to have fun."

"Have fun?" I asked, before grinning, "I can totally do that~!"

"Che."

"This is the mansion that Jan poured the whole of his playfulness into."

I had walked over to Tiedoll, tugging his sleeve. "Should I tell him about that door now…or…" Too late. I heard a loud _thwunk_ sound, and turned to see that Kanda had already tried opening the door. "Never mind." I was really trying not to laugh…but damn, it was funnier in person!

"Oi…if you knew then why the hell didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I feel as though you had it coming." I shrugged.

"You two shouldn't be fighting all the time." Tiedoll stated. "The doors and floors here aren't simple." He said, directing his attention on Kanda. Kanda's glare still on me, I only shrugged, and followed Marie and the General into the next room.

Stairs. I sighed, and started to descend. A few footsteps later I could hear another click, and then the stairs started to move on their own. "What in the hell!?"

"This is convenient!" Tiedoll cried out. Room after room was full of many surprises. Taxidermy animal heads would spray water on those unsuspecting, floors would suddenly disappear beneath our feet, and one time we found ourselves on a strange set of stairs. I'm still unsure of how that one worked out.

One of the safer surprises were the masks on the wall that made faces when a rope was pulled. "Well, this is very peculiar…it's more fun than I thought." Tiedoll contemplated.

I was having a lot of fun…although the one guy behind me, however, was about ready to slaughter someone. "Hey, hey, loosen up a little, will ya? It's all fun and game."

"Fun and games? We don't have time for this bullshit!"

"Of course not." I groused.

As we walked into the next room, we found ourselves with many books. Lavi would enjoy it here. I realized. "General, you shouldn't touch things so carelessly." Kanda cautioned the elder.

"Don't pull it!" I called out.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He asked, finger pulled back the book it was resting on, causing the ceiling above to open up.

"No…nothing at all…" I sighed. "I really should learn to warn people a little faster."

"That would perhaps be helpful." Marie agreed. We were ready to deal with the Akuma problem above.

"How do you not hear them though, Marie?" I asked, dodging a bullet.

"Seems the ceiling was soundproof."

"Figures. Glad they're not sight-proof." I sliced apart an oncoming enemy, and after much fighting, we soon managed to get rid of them all. That was actually rather exhausting…I was running low on fuel at that point.

"Are you guys done? Then let's go on." Our General told us, as he went to reach for the door. I didn't really need my eye to know that rather than hinges the door was actually on a track.

Placing his hand on the older man's shoulder, Kanda said he'd do it. This, I realized should be interesting. Trying to pull, and even push the door, was only proving to be a fruitless endeavor on the Japanese male's part. "Your way of thinking is inflexible as always."

"Can't say I can't agree with him." I pointed out. "You're usually a little more aware of your soundings than that."

"The hell are you—?"

"You assume that when it comes to doors, you either push or pull." Tiedoll pointed out, "This one is…" He slid the door opened, and grinned looking over to us. "See? It opened! You should think more flexibly."

"Uh…General…?" I was pointing at the door.

"General!"

"Huh?" He turned to face the Akuma we had just seen. "Oh."

 **(* - *)**

"Just how many of these bastards are even hiding in here?!" I asked, dodging another bullet, before managing to take out several. It seemed I was getting better, though I was still lacking.

"Welcome, Exorcists!"

"So, we finally face each other." Tiedoll called out.

"You three are a shit ton of trouble for us!" I growled. "Hell, I'd give your hosting skills a big fat zero."

One of the three Akuma merely snorted. Unamused with my comment. Another spoke to the General. "You seem to be relaxed, General Tiedoll."

"Oh, you know me?"

"We also know of another in your group…one Richelle Linhagem, I think?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself, honestly confused. "Why the hell would you have to go after me for? I'm nowhere near the status of a General."

"The facts behind that are honestly unimportant to us." Another Akuma drawled.

"We're mostly here, however, to take the Innocence your General is carrying. We'll of course destroys all of yours too~"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't let that happen." Tiedoll firmly stated.

"I see. Then we'll take them away by force." One of them dictated. "Before that, why don't we set the stage, hm?"

"What in the…!?" The whole room was shifting, and changing. The ceiling began to open, and I blinked as our acquaintance fell through screaming in surprise.

"Ow, ow, ow…."

"You!"

"By set the stage…do you mean him?" Tiedoll inquired, pointing at the fallen male.

"No way! He came in here on his own."

"Just wait and see. The stage for the battle will be complete soon!"

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't help worrying..." He admitted, "Then suddenly, a hole appeared in the hallway floor."

"Well, what can we do? You're here now."

"What's going on?" Kanda asked, having looked to see that the floor was starting to rise.

"This is it! This is indeed the stage for a battle!" One of the three called out. "And it'll be your graveyard~!"

"This is the room that changes shape!" Clouse supplied for us. "This is the room that has the grandest devices in the mansion!"

I screeched in surprise when I started going down. I've been doing that a lot today…I realized. I saw Marie's platform start to go up. I jumped to a rising platform, only to find my next path blocked. "Crap…" I turned, and headed the other way.

"Sounds like we can get along."

"Please stop it. Getting along with an Akuma wouldn't make me happy."

I listened to their conversation. All the while trying my best to not get trapped anywhere. It was difficult, because there didn't seem to be much of a pattern with the way these shelves were moving around. I finally managed to get back to where Tiedoll and Clouse were, landing before them.

"General, please stay back!" Kanda shouted.

You don't have to tell me, I'll leave them to you." Tiedoll told him.

"And you." His glare was on me.'

"Don't get in your way. Got it." I said, rolling my eyes. "But I ain't making any promises on the matter."

"Innocence! Activate!" Kanda called out, slicing through the body of the Akuma. It was a direct hit…however…it did no damage, as the body only regenerated.

"What do you think?! Don't you think I got a cool body~?" The Akuma grinned

"Kanda! Richelle! Move!" Marie called out, attempting to get the demons into his strings. They only twisted and managed to get out of the way.

"It's no use…their bodies aren't as solid as we're used to." I called out, having tried for myself on one of the ones that got too close to me for my liking.

"What? Ack!" The Akuma wrapped around the blind man, holding him in a tight grip.

"Marie!" Kanda and I both shouted. But we were stopped by an oncoming shelf, and unable to get out, as another rose with it, blocking our exit.

"Oh come on! How do I keep getting stuck with you of all people?"

"Like hell I'm happy about it either, baka Kitsune."

"You keep calling me a fox, why on earth is that?"

"Does it really matter now?" Kanda hissed at me.

"See? Isn't it fun? There's more to come!" One of the Akuma preened. We were attacked from behind, and I coughed having the air knocked out of me.

"Dammit…we can't fight close quarters like this…" I muttered. I couldn't even get a clear vision on this guy either…was it because it also affected me directly? Well, that was just fucking perfect.

"Now…I wonder how long you'll last!"

"Kanda?"

"What's the matter? You've already given up!?"

"Found you!" Kanda exclaimed, throwing Mugen right at the enemy. "So the face is your weak point."

"Oh…is that really the case then?" I grinned, "Then, that makes our jobs all the more easier!" Our weapons ready, we sliced through the wooden barrier, finally free ourselves from our temporary prison. However, the constant use of my arm was starting to take its toll on me. Doubled with the fact I needed nourishment, I wasn't going to last much longer in any battle. I landed beside Clouse and Tiedoll, a little out of breath.

"You haven't eaten since we headed out." The fatherly male realized. "It must be quite hard on you right now."

"Just…just a tad, really…" I said between breaths Kanda was slicing down the moving cases, until there was nothing left to obscure his sight, and the prey that lingered.

"Now there's no place for you to hide." Kanda firmly indicated.

"Well, well…" One Akuma muttered.

"You put on quite a show, didn't you?" Another asked.

"But it seems…that you destroyed a little too much." The rumbling began, and I cursed as the ground gave way. Using what I had left of my energy, I stabbed my elongated nails into the rocking wall. Looking down, my eyes widened to the site of many turning gears.

"Amazing…" Tiedoll breathed.

"The mansion's control center…!" Clouse said in awe.

"Go ahead, fall and get crushed by those gears!"

"Honestly…to think that you destroyed things in a way that the floor would fall."

"Not the brightest candle out there." I sighed. "But I have to say…I didn't really 'see' this as something that would happen…"

"Mm. You still have a long way to go…and I could say the same for you at times, Richelle."

"Erk…walked into that one…"

"Che."

"Clouse, you risked your life to come see Jan's mansion." Tiedoll said, looking at the aforementioned male Marie was holding on to. I was actually half wondering why his suspenders didn't give way…they couldn't be that strong, could they? "Sear it into your eyes."

"Huh? Uh…yeah…"

" _Maker of Eden! Activate!_ "

"What's he gonna do?" One of the Akuma asked.

" _ART!_ "

"Wh-what the…!?" In an instant, everything was reduced to rubble.

(* - *)

My arm was really killing me now…why…? Cracking open my left eye, the first thing I notice was a rock. The second thing was the searing pain that was shooting up my Innocence arm. I screamed out in agony, the moment my brain caught up with the rest of me. "Richelle!"

It hurt…it hurt…IT HURT! "OI! Marie! Help me this thing off her!" I could barely hear Kanda's voice over my screaming. I could feel the boulder, for that's what it was, a boulder, being rolled off my arm, I rolled over, clutching the limb to my chest, my breaths coming in frantic pain. The sleeve on my coat was in tatters now, the state of my arm far worse than it has ever been.

"I told you, didn't I…? Tiedoll asked, before standing to check up on me, though still speaking with Kanda. "You should think flexible. If you want them to be unable to hide, you need to go this far."

I looked up, sure enough spotting the three troublesome Akuma. "They're above us…" I said.

"Hurry up and take care of them." I watched Marie capture the trio, and was able to stay conscious enough to see Kanda finish them off."

"Pa…pa…i-it hurts…" I whimpered, before my fatigue got the better of me.

 **(* - *)**

By the time I awoke, my arm was in a cast, and I was cradled in Marie's arms. "You're awake now, Richelle?"

"More or less…" I groaned. "My arm feels like shit."

"It's to be expected…you did have it crushed by a boulder. Kanda and I had to push it to get it off of you…you're lucky you still have your arm right now."

"I'll let you know how lucky I feel after the pain goes away." I blinked, opening my eyes, taking in our surroundings. "Where're we going? Did we already part ways with that guy?"

"About an hour ago." I heard Kanda's voice say. "You were out for six hours. Didn't anyone tell you to eat to sustain yourself better?"

"They…might've…but you were in a hurry. Remember?"

"She's not wrong. You were in quite a hurry, even to a place where we have yet to find out where we're going." Tiedoll said. "Looks like we're just about in town now. There is a doctor here who like the previous woman, also has experience in Parasite-type users."

"Great…" I sighed. "How badly will this one turn out?" Recalling the even worst state of my arm.

"It's nothing to be worried about, the village here has more advanced technology to better understand what's wrong."

"That…doesn't make me feel much better." I sighed. "Hey big guy, you can put me down, I can walk now."

"Are you certain, Richelle?"

"Yeah. It's only my arm that's in shambles right now, right?" He set me down, and I stretched my free arm, hearing a few satisfying pops in my back to stretch the discomforts away from there as well. "I guess our travels are on hold for a little while?"

"For now." Tiedoll confirmed. "I am sorry you got caught up in that."

"I think we'd be dead if you didn't do what you did, General.' I stated, "A broken arm is better. It will heal. A broken heart from losing someone you love…that'll heal too, but the scars will forever remain."

Tiedoll smiled softly, nodding. "Then let's make sure we can get your arm into working order again." He said.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Seems like Ri-Ri's arm in worse condition than it started out. And this chapter was the sole purpose I wanted to write this fic in the first place xD TO RELIVE THE MOMENT WHERE KANDA GETS BITCH SLAPPED BY A DOOR! I'm proud of myself~**

 **Even if I really do need it at this point, R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! If you love what you're reading, then show it by favoriting this work, and follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they go live. Untill then, I'll see y'all next time!**

 **On Clean Slate!**

* * *

 **For those of you who have read Black over White and Fade to Gray, I got news for y'all! Yesterday I posted the first chapter of Light within Darkness. Like its predecessors it was co-written with XavierForest. Go over to my profile now if you wanna go and give the newest installment to the Monochrome Saga some love too! I'll see y'all there!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hana: -sighs- Ironic, this is.**

 **Richie: I'll say. You actually forgot all together what today is supposed to be.**

 **Hana: Yup...considering the focus on this chapter, you guys will understand. That said, I'm still not Katsura Hoshino, so D. Gray-man ain't mine to own. Just Ri-Ri here~**

 **Richie: ...really?**

 **Hana: Really~ Enjoy, you guys!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 15 – Memories and Resolve - +_**

"Dear god, what in the hell did you do to this thing? Drop a rock on it?" The doctor was maybe a tad bit younger than General Tiedoll. As he examined my arm with careful fingers. Blue eyes were eying it in every which way humanly possible without having things getting uncomfortable. He kind of looked like that female doctor from the other town.

"Not…intentionally…" I sighed. "Are you…related to the woman in the other town over?"

"Yes, she's my daughter." He said. "However, back to the topic at hand, I'm rather amazed with your Innocence at the moment."

"How so?"

"It's nothing to worry about…I've seen something similar with another parasite type once before…ah, that was a couple of years ago…unfortunately that lad had long since passed. His Innocence had drained him long before he could reach his fifteenth birthday."

"What…became of his Innocence?"

"It healed, becoming stronger than it was before. But a stronger weapon called for a far greater price. His body was weak to begin with, not fit to even be a Finder." He sighed, suddenly appearing older than he was. "I sent the Innocence back to the Order, for after its host had passed, it was returned to its cube form."

"Oh…" I muttered. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"And that, Miss Linhagem," the doctor said, "brings me to this." He handed me a few papers, and taking them with my good arm, I looked through the first page.

"What is it?"

"Remember those instruments I was using to probe and look at your arm?"

"Wait…this is the data of my arm?"

"Exactly. Froi Tiedoll had given me my daughter's findings on your arm back when you visited her. Bless her heart, she even had her hypotheses written out. I have to agree with her findings."

"So…how do you believe I can have my arm in better shape again?"

"She said there's the possibility of another form your Innocence takes. If you can use it, then perhaps both you and your weapon can become stronger."

"I don't even know anything about it though…"

"Then, it looks like you're going to have to remember it."

 **. . - * - . .**

It was late at night when I did manage to get to the Inn we were staying at. It'd be a while before I'd get another comfortable bed to sleep in. "I just got told the same thing from before…" I sighed, talking to no one in particular. I sat on the mattress, slumping forward, and being sure to keep any weight off my arm in the sling. "Escuro, I kind of wish you were there back when it happened…at least then I'd have visual proof of it."

My Golem bobbed, as though mimicking a shrug.

"I can't not be an Exorcist." I admitted. "When I left home, it was to get away from a life I never wanted…a life that was planned out…heh, that's not a life. Life isn't supposed to be planned out from the day you're conceived."

Escuro blinked.

"…what am I supposed to do to remember?"

"Remember what?" I nearly screamed at the unwelcome voice. But I didn't. I looked to my door seeing that Kanda was leaning against it. "Sounded like you recalled that part of your past well enough, baka kitsune."

"For the love of…I never said I couldn't remember squat of my past, I said I'd _rather_ forget it."

"Che." The elder scowled. "And yet, you don't remember that incident."

"What are you even doing here?" I groaned.

"It's been bugging you since you woke up at the Order. The only question I had was why the hell didn't you bother asking around before?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I snorted, "I'm afraid to know the answer."

"Hn." He closed his eyes in thought, and whatever he was contemplating, I didn't know. When he opened his eyes again, he invited himself into my room, and removed Mugen from his hip, placing it, sheath and all, against my bed. "We're meditating."

"What."

"I won't repeat myself. Your problem has always been your over-active thoughts that are in that annoying head of yours."

"How would you know that?"

"It's not hard to see. Even the beansprout could tell, and he'd only just joined the order at the time."

So even Allen knew…god dammit. I wasn't that much an open book was I? Groaning I slapped the heel of my normal hand to my forehead. "Dammit."

"Linhagem."

"You're seriously making me meditate with you?"

"Yes." He left no room for further argument, as he sat on the floor cross-legged, and back straight. "You need a clear mind. Otherwise, you'll probably traumatize yourself again."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Mediate, and maybe I'll tell you." Feeling defeated, I finally caved. Taking as spot near him, I mimicked his position the best I could. This wasn't really too comfortable. "You're tense. Relax your form."

"No one asked you."

"Take deep breaths." Kanda continued his instruction, ignoring my comment. "In through your nose, and out through your mouth."

"Yeah, yeah, teach." I grumbled, but found myself doing as taught. The world around me felt as though it were melting. Things melded together, and I was feeling hyperaware of everything.

"Try thinking back to that clinic." Has his voice always been soothing? "Back when you first synchronized with your Innocence."

"Mm…" There was a dull throb in my right eye, but other than that, I wasn't focusing on using it. I already knew my eye was incapable of showing anything to do with me.

"The Akuma attacked. You were hit. Think back to how you felt."

I started seeing something, and my heart spiked just a bit, but I forced myself to calm down. Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale… I repeated this exorcise. It wouldn't be good if I started panicking without reason.

"The day you activated your Innocence, you took on a different form." I felt a warmth around my arm…on my head…where my spine ended…I felt as though a cowl was being placed over my shoulders…there was a strange feeling on my Innocence-induced eye too, but it wasn't unpleasant. "There was a Level 2 amongst the Level 1 that day."

Another intake of breath, before expelling it, and I could see the creature…it took the form of a toad-duck-turtle thing…did such a thing have a name? That was its base form, as I recalled…there were tendrils…emitting from its back…I saw that it had restricted Lavi, Lenalee and even Kanda…where were the others? Why was I there?

Inhale. Exhale. "It had the lower level Akuma be a distraction. It grabbed hold of you, all the while saying how it was going to destroy the Innocence you possessed."

The vision, although dark around the edges, soon made itself clear as though I was opening my eyes.

 _"_ _Huh…w-what…?" I was fourteen again, cloaked in the dress Lavi had previously torn from me, in order to check on the wound from the previous Akuma which shot me point blank. I was confused, and really freaked out when I saw the ground moving beneath me. "LEMME GO YOU PERVERT!"_

 _"_ _Little girls should be seen and not heard." The Akuma sneered. "What a pretty thing you are~ too bad you're going to die!"_

 _"_ _NO!" I remembered screaming, just as I felt something warm suddenly embrace me. Pure white…white gloves covered my right arm, and I could feel that the material was soft on my skin, and reminded me of fur. No thoughts were put into my actions, as the nails on my left hand extended, and sliced at the demon's back, the tendrils holding me, had released my form, forcing me to land on the hard ground._

 _"_ _You little bitch!"_

 _"_ _HEY! That's not a way to treat a lady, you ugly piece of shit! Big Hammer, little hammer…grow...Grow…GROW!" The iron hammer came crashing down, but was not fast enough to even touch the enraged demon._

 _"_ _North Crime!" I remember Bookman call out, the needles managing to pin the monster to the wall._

 _"_ _You think I'm the only one here, you fools? I have all the Level one's I could ever need at my disposal!" It cackled, just as several balloon creatures rose from beyond the buildings. "DIE EXORCISTS!" Something…several somethings, had blocked the bullets from hitting Lavi, Bookman, and myself…a wall of…tails? I counted nine…fox tails…_

 _"_ _Woah…" Lavi said, taking in the snowy-white and silver tipped appendages._

 _"_ _OI! Get your asses moving, you idiots!" Kanda's voice sounded. If he was surprised to see my current state, I couldn't tell. "Baka kitsune, don't just stand there!"_

 _"_ _The hell does that even mean?!" I called out. I screamed in pain when a tendril came at me on my blind side. "You piece of shit…" I glared over my shoulder. "RELEASE ME!"_

 _"_ _If you value her life, you won't try attacking me~" When had he even gotten out of Heaven's Compass?_

 _"_ _Waltz! Misty Wind!" Lenalee's attack managed to blow the Akuma away, it dropped me, but she was still able to catch me before I could hit the ground. "You alright?" She asked._

 _"_ _Th-thanks…" I breathed._

 _"_ _So this is your Innocence…it's so pretty."_

 _"_ _Is it?" I couldn't tell._

 _"_ _The fox ears are cute too." That was when I raised my hand to my head, and sure enough, my limb was met with a pair of ears. At first, I was certain it was just how the Innocence played with my hair…however, they twitched under my touch._

 _That…was unexpected. "Am I…still human?"_

 _"_ _Of course you are." Lenalee stated, "You just kinda look like a fox with nine tails right now."_

 _"_ _We don't have the luxury to have an idle chat!" Kanda's voice called out again. My eye started to bleed, and I screamed in agony. Where was the danger? Something in me snapped, and then…_

My eyes opened suddenly, my breathing was erratic, and some sweat was falling from my temple. I wouldn't put it past anyone if it turned out my complexion was paler than normal. I remembered… "I-I h-hurt someone…"

"Do you remember?"

I nodded. "B-but…I hurt someone…I-I remember going i-into a blind rage…"

"You killed the Akuma, and then proceeded to attack me when I provoked you." My whole arm felt a little tingly. "Bookman was the one to knock you out."

"Why…has no one ever told me?"

"Because your mind was far too fragile to handle the traumatic experience." My mismatched eyes widened, as I turned to face the one who had joined us. It was Tiedoll, wearing the clothes he wore in the day, sans his Exorcist's coat. "When you awoke with no memory of what happened, I knew it was perhaps safer on your wellbeing to remain oblivious until you could handle what happened."

"I…see…"

"I do appologize for having everyone who had been there, keep this from your knowledge."

"No…it's alright…I understand." I took a deep breath, before slowly standing, keeping my weight off my still injured left arm, as I pushed myself up. "At least…I understand it now."

"What do you understand now that you didn't before?" Tiedoll inquired of me.

I smiled, though it was a little forced. "All this time, I've felt as though my Innocence wasn't as strong as it should be…I thought — more than once — that maybe it was me that was holding back…and then there were times I thought maybe it was my Innocence that was holding back, though for either, I couldn't figure out why." I paused, looking at my arm, still in its cast. "But now…"

"Now?" Tiedoll probed.

"Now, I feel as though it's not one or the other that's holding back…it's…both. I, as the Accommodator…and my arm as the Innocence."

"Now that you know this, what do you plan on doing?"

"…isn't it obvious?" I asked, feeling as though a weight was suddenly freed from my shoulders, "I'm going to become stronger…and I'm going to show my Innocence I can handle it better than when I first activated it."

"Don't count on anyone you're going to be training with to be easy on you." Kanda firmly stated, before heading back to his own room, Mugen in hand.

"What…does he mean by that?"

"I haven't a single idea." Tiedoll admitted. "But you will be needing your rest from the sound of it."

I looked to the skies outside, before sighing. "I'll change, and then go to bed for the night. Good night, Gen...mm-mm. Good night, papa."

"Dream well, my child." Tiedoll said. There was a twinkle in the General's eye, as he smiled, before closing the door behind him as he left.

Moments pass, before I sigh once again that night. "Escuro, let's get some shut-eye, alright?"

The lively Golem was already snuggled into my pillow, sleeping the night away. After changing, and lying myself upon the downy mattress, I soon fell into a fitful sleep.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Okay, so long story short. My internal calendar is super fucked up for whatever reason. I was in habits I normally have during the weekdays, like, for instance, keeping my laptop charged after noon (because I'd of used it most the morning, and thus would have to plug it in) in order to have a full charge for a Livestream I hate missing in the evening. Yeah...so when I was thinking, "Huh, is there a point to unplug this thing before 7PM on a Sunday?" was when it hit me.**

 **IT'S THE THIRD FUCKING SUNDAY OF THIS MONTH! I should've known because yesterday I posted the second chapter of the other story I'm working on. x( I've been posting these chapters since January 1st, and it actually slipped my mind. :(**

 **At least it's still posted in the day of.**

 **Now, the normal spiel.**

 **My little rant says a lot, but R &R still ain't for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how you like (or even dislike) the story thus far. Show this work some love by favoriting, an be sure to follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they come! And until then, I'll see you next time!**

 **On...Clean Slate!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hana: I feel a little nostalgic here~**

 **Richie: Wasn't this where you last left off in Without a Past?**

 **Kanda: -clucks his tongue in annoyance- Fucking wonderful.**

 **Hana: She's right~ but what makes this story different from the first go around is that I have so much more written, and I'm in love with how this one has been turning out~!**

 **Kanda: What the hell ever. Oi. She doesn't own D. Gray-man, and thank fucking god for that.**

 **Hana: Kanda's such a meanie. But I really don't. Despite the name I chose, I'm far from being Japanese. I do own Ri-Ri though~ ;) Happy readings everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 16 – True Form - +_**

"AGAIN!" Kanda called out, and I quickly dodged, and tried going on the offense. I cursed as I missed. "Again!" He parried my next attack, and threw me back a few meters. He seriously wasn't holding back. "Again!" I attempted to focus my energy, trying to remember how it felt to activate the Innocence in the state is should be. I ran at him. A memory flashed, and I stopped mid attack, the talons of my arm disappearing, and I almost throw up.

Kanda had told me about it — the time I lashed out at him — but he didn't make it sound as bad as it really was. Hell, I didn't simply scratch that son of a bitch…I gorged him with my claw!

"Dammit, Kanda! I can't keep this up anymore!" I shouted, fighting the rising bile. When it passed, I gulped, and was still panting right after. We were going at this for half the day already. I was tired, hungry, and I needed a good cleaning at this point. This whole training regimen was going on for the last several days in total. Each getting longer than the last.

"You should listen to her," Marie said as he walked into the clearing Kanda and I were training in. "You'll work her to her grave if you keep this up."

I slumped forward, my knees landing on the grass, both my arms were supporting my upper body. I wasn't wearing my tattered coat, having decided to leave it in the campsite. "Marie, you're my saving grace right now."

"If it makes you feel better, you've been holding out against him longer than you used to."

"Kinda hard not to when he'll keep attacking you like that." I pointed out. I allowed myself to fall, turning onto my back before completely making contact with the ground. "Seriously…cut a healing woman some slack?"

"That's out of the question." Kanda practically growled. "Listen up you stupid-ass fox, if you—"

"Perhaps meditation will help better than physical training right now." Marie helpfully supplied. "From what I can gather, it's no longer a physical problem, but instead a mental one."

"Mental…huh?" I asked, staring at the sky. "I guess that would make sense…"

"Now the question is, why would you have a mental block on fully invoking?" The blind man asked.

"When I first activated the true form of my Innocence…" I began, thinking back to those resurfaced memories, "it was out of fear...no, I don't think that was right at all…it was…something else…something…I don't think I can explain…"

Kanda scowled, and grumbled under his breath something I couldn't catch. "Alright, we'll break."

"Really?"

"However, we're meditating."

I never had any problems with meditation. Though my last experience, admittedly didn't leave a good first impression on me… "Do I have to?" I was still lying on the ground, watching clouds as they slowly drifted across the sky.

What a strange form for a cloud to take…it looked kind of like a skull…

"Yes, you have to. Marie, don't let anyone interrupt. Last thing we need is for the idiot on the ground to lose focus."

"I'll keep my ears peeled." Marie promised. "I might relax a little myself. It's quite rare to have an area where no threats are nearby."

"Hn."

"If anything happens before your ears can pick it up, we know my eye will search it out." I was sitting up now, though a little bit disoriented from the sudden action…that was actually weird… "Do I really have to go through with it?"

"Yes. Because I won't hesitate to send you back to the Order." Kanda threatened. "I'm more than certain Komui would gladly fix your arm."

"Fix my…? Kanda, my arm is just fine at this point."

I visibly gulped in fear when the menacing grin made itself known on the younger of the men here. "Oh shit…" From the corner of my eye, I could see Marie taking a few steps back.

"Believe me, _kitsune_ , I won't hesitate to break it, and send you back to the Order." Why was he suddenly reminding me of a monster?

"Tch…you son of a bitch." I growled. "Like hell I'd let—"

"Richelle, Yu." We both flinched at the tone of a disappointed General Tiedoll.

"Do _not_ call me that, old man."

"What are you two doing fighting on such a nice day?" He ignored Kanda's previous outburst, shifting a box in his arms. "Last I checked you two were training."

"What's in the box?" I instead asked, curious.

"Hm? Oh, a Finder came by with these." These? There's more than one thing in the box, and Tiedoll took a peek…I could see the box was just barely kept shut. "I suppose when you're done here, you all can clean up and then you can try them on."

"New clothes then?" I asked.

"Hurry up and get ready." Kanda grumbled. "We're meditating now."

"Mm…I believe I might draw the scenery. The lighting in this clearing is quite nice here." The General had by then wandered out of earshot to the other side of the clearing we were in. Obviously to draw the area.

"Best not start a fight today, Richelle." Marie told me, "Besides, I'm sure the sooner we can get your Innocence to activate as it was meant to, the sooner we can be off."

"Dammit." I grumbled, before crossing my legs, and closing my eyes, as I began to allow myself to calm, I eventually fell into a state of being both in consciousness and in unconsciousness.

 _Time seemed to have been at a standstill for all I knew, but slowly images started appearing in my subconscious…had I fallen asleep? No…this felt different…I was awake, yet still insentient…what was going on?_

 _I could tell I was in some sort of clearing that was smack dab in the middle of the largest trees I've ever seen…there wasn't any way out, from what I could tell, being the trees were really close together…almost as though I were in a cage._

 _…_

 _"_ _Who's there? Don't hide! I know you're there!" Just like that, the trees cleared, and I was shown a new place. If you could call it that. The area I now found myself was in a garden that you'd only find in fantasy books._

 _Plants of various shapes, sizes, colors, and kinds were everywhere I could see. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to how they were settled, though that could've just been me, considering I knew, and still know, nothing of gardening arrangements._

 _Unknowing as what I should do, I decided to start walking, perhaps in order to find the source of the otherwise noiseless voice from earlier. Every now and then a small buzz of a bee could be heard in the tranquil garden I was exploring, often, if not always, accompanied by the sounds of the soft thudding of a butterfly's wings, or the chirps of songbirds being carried on by the gentle zephyr._

 _The splashing of falling water, soon catches my attention as I change direction in favor of finding where the newest sound was emitting from. It didn't take long before I found a waterfall beyond the shrubbery that had been hiding it from my view._

 _The whole thing was probably only one-eighth the size of the Black Order, and even if it was a fall, water didn't pour like it would normally do. No, it trickled down the dark stones, into the large lake below it, creating gentle ripples in the crystal clear waters. These small waves led my eyes to the center, where a lone lotus was there, just under the water's surface, barely able to break beyond the barrier._

 _…_

 _I blinked, before staring up, and gasping at what I was seeing. A fox. A silver fox with nine tails. Much like the form of what my Innocence had taken…could it be…?_

You Exorcists are very much like that flower there. _The fox telepathically said, I gasped, nearly falling on my rear._ It's nice to finally meet you, Master. I am the beast of nine tails. Before I was found, I had been the guardian of a forest much like this one.

 _"_ _Why…?"_

I saw what the other God Crystals had failed to see in you. I still do. _The fox spirit calmly told me._ Despite your upbringing, I could sense something great within you. However, time is short, and I fear trouble is quickly approaching.

 _Trouble…? "What do you mean, trouble?"_

If you want to save them, you will have to invoke my power once more. I fear I will not be able to speak with you like this for a while still.

 _"_ _At least tell me the name you go by!" The world around me starting to waver and fade, I could feel myself falling, but not before I heard the Innocence call out a name._

My eyes snapped opened. The skull of what appeared to be a bear stared back. "Oh~ goodie~! You're awake, Ex-or-cist~"

"You're a—!"

"A Level 3 Akuma~? Would you expect anything less?" Its sharp teeth made a crocodile like grin on its features. Its red eyes were glowing, though they seemed to hold traces of annoyance. I screamed in shock as I quickly rolled to the side, just barely dodging what could only be a long boney tail. "You little prat…dodging my attack like that!"

 _How do I activate it fully? I don't stand a chance against this thing as I am now…_

"What're you, a Level 2? Act your damn level, ass wipe!" I growled, easily hiding the building fear I felt. Taking a glance around, I found I couldn't find Kanda, Marie, or Tiedoll anywhere. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing to warrant their deaths. Yet~" It moved to the side, revealing three figures in three crystals hovering in the air above. The crystals were translucent, being a dark violet in color, and while I could see Marie and Tiedoll's unconscious forms, Kanda was using Mugen to try and break the barrier. I couldn't hear the blade hitting the walls of his prison, so I was led to believe that they were sound proof. "My crystals allow me to lull victims into a deep sleep~ the longer they're trapped, the less likely you're going to wake up~!"

If Kanda was still fighting to get out, then that only meant he'd been captured more recently.

"You son of a bitch." I growled. "Let them go!" Instantly my claws extended, and I mentally cursed when the invocation wasn't a complete one.

"That one was super hard to catch…but using you as bait really helped me capture him."

"W-what?" Kanda…tried saving me? Just what was he thinking? "That guy? Please, I'm about as important to him as you are to me."

"You're Richelle Linhagem, ain't ya, girly?" I gulped. That was the second time an Akuma called me out. "Oh~ you have to be! That right eye of yours is rather…problematic to our beloved Master Earl's plans."

"Heh…is it now?" I asked, "I always thought of it as a pretty useful asset. I take it those crystals are strong from the inside?"

"Of course. When someone gets trapped inside, they can't get out. But…just because I said that, doesn't mean I'm letting you break it from the _outside_. DIE!" The attack came quickly, and I only barely had the time to dodge it.

"Fast son of a bitch you are…" I growled. I chanced a look to Kanda, he was still conscious, but no longer moving around as much. He was supporting his weight on Mugen's hilt, the blade wedged between the meeting corners at the bottom. "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted.

I saw him glaring at me, before saying something I couldn't catch.

I was pretty sure it was an insult…meaning even if I couldn't hear him, he could somehow still hear me. Interesting. I gasped as the Akuma nearly managed to hit me once again, these close calls weren't doing me any good…sooner or later I will get hit.

 _Call out to me._

"Huh?" The Level 3 took my off-moment to attack, I screamed in pain when the tail managed to stab me clear through my shoulder. I could see a blood-thick purple dripping from what could only be serrated scales…the inky substance was also dripping with my own blood. "S-Son of a—"

"Don't let your guard now, bitch~" The tail was removed none too gently by my enemy, and I screamed as the jagged ridges began to tear further at the injuries it inflicted. I fell to my knees, right arm clutching my now injured left shoulder. "My gems aren't the only thing you should worry about! You're about to be dust in a few moments through my virus!"

I chortled. "Oh? You really believe such a thing?" I grinned, as pentacles started appearing on my skin. "Listen bud, your Akuma virus has no effect on me." I grunted as I stood up my Innocence already purifying the impurity.

"So you're like that guy, are you?" I glanced at Kanda, before looking back at the Level 3. "Well, seems my job got more fun~"

"Funny story. I'm a parasite user…my weapon here," I lifted my talons, eying the now calculating Akuma. "Just doesn't want me to die from something so lame as turning into dust on the spot. Him, on the other hand? Like I would know his reasons for not being affected."

That was a lie. But the Akuma didn't need to know that.

 _Call out to me. Use me._

"Interesting." The Akuma said, before launching itself at me. There wasn't any time to dodge, activating my left arm, I used it to parry, and then dodged from another attack. Damn, he was faster than I thought.

It disappeared suddenly, but I stayed put, trying to pick up any disturbances. Where was it? Is it waiting for me to make a move? No…it was hiding nearby…I could feel its bloodlust…my eye flashed, and I quickly reacted, the Akuma creating a crater where I stood previously. "Holy hell, that was too close!" I called out, landing in a crouch, the aftershocks forcing me to slide momentarily until friction finally managed to stop me.

My left arm raised, I ran after the abomination, going to swing my claws right at it, only have the attack miss. "Too slow."

The next thing I knew, I soon found myself with the Akuma's hand around my neck, and pinned to the trunk of a tree that was previously meters away from where we had been prior. I coughed up blood, the red stuff staining the Akuma's arm. I couldn't breathe, both my hands were feebly attempting to loosen the vice grip the monster had on my windpipe. "If my virus won't destroy you…I'll do with my bare hands." The shock of impact having deactivated my arm.

"Ba…sta…rd…" Dammit, I couldn't die here…not yet…not now…

 _Master, please, call out to me! Use my power!_

Who's calling me? I could feel myself going limp now…the grip around my neck tightened.

 _Master! Call my name! Use me! Before it's too late!_

I can't breathe…my vision is starting to go dark…there was a name I was told…wasn't there…? What…was it…? My arms fell to my sides.

"Ra…po…sa…E-Es…píri…t-to…"

"What in the hell?!" The Akuma backed off, and I fell to the ground, rubbing my neck, and coughing while trying to take in air at the same time. My eye started throbbing, something flashed before my vision.

"A-Allen…?" What was that I just saw? I shook my head, now wasn't the time to worry about him. Not yet… "He's fine…he's fine…Shortcake is fine…" I breathed, trying to convince myself more than anything.

"The hell is up with your Innocence? You're a demon! A demon fox!" Fox? My vision was soon met with something white with silver staining its tip. A fox tail…two…five…nine fox tails were lazily spilled around me…even if I couldn't see the ones behind me, I just knew they were there.

My right arm had what I could only describe to be a faux-fur lined glove, connected to a cropped-jacket made of the same faux fur. Where the glove connected to its base, was a silk-like material covering my arm all the way to my fingertips…my left arm was still the same as it normally was, however I could instantly see the skin more glossy, the cross on my and having merged from four gems to one larger single entity. Reaching up, I felt an ear atop my silver locks. It twitched as I touched the Innocence-made appendage.

"Thank you, Innocence…no, thank you, *Raposa Espírito…let's show this son of a bitch what we're made of." With Raposa working with me, I dashed forward, going faster than I thought possible for me. I doubted I was up to par with Lenalee's Dark Boots, but I felt as though I could have a chance to come close. I felt as though my Innocence was giving me directions with new attacks, and how to use them. I felt the tails spread, and blue balls appeared at the end of each. *" _Raposa de fogo_ [!"

I crouched to the ground, the stance much like a fox ready to pounce upon the unsuspecting prey. The tails managed to fling the attack directly at the Akuma, who dodged, but wasn't fast enough to clear all the fireballs. Its legs were incinerated.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! JUST DIE ALREADY!" My left hand caught the tail before it could stab me through my right eye. I grinned, and tightened my hold on the offending appendage. Two of my tails managed to wrap around the Akuma's arms, a third around its middle. I brought it close to me, a grin on my face.

"I should thank you. Had you not of attacked, I wouldn't have been able to use the true form of my Innocence, Raposa Espírito. So~ I'll be a little merciful right now."

"Merciful. A fox is just about as trustworthy as any of us Akuma."

I tapped my chin, as though contemplating the Akuma's words. "Can't argue there. Now tell me something, and I'll end you quickly. You're the second Akuma to know who I am. Were you sent here to also murder General Tiedoll?"

"Hah. He's itching for a fight, but to figure out which of you he'll take on has been bothering him."

"Who?"

"Master Noah, of course." I hummed, before grasping the tail in my left hand harder, forcing the whole thing to fall apart. The monster screamed, before cackling like a madman. "Master Noah will eventually fight one of you. He knows not of whom he's fighting. I figured I'd try making it easier for him…seems I've underestimated your abilities."

"I see." I said, the claws on my left hand extending. "So, where is he waiting?"

"Noah's Ark, of course." It cackled, and I nodded, though not understanding. "Strange…I feel lighter, somehow…"

"Thank you for telling me." I smiled, before tapping the Akuma's chest once. Finding my target, I released the Akuma to let it fall, only to slash at it armored chest plate. The demon before starting to reduce to ashes into nothingness.

"I wonder…how long you'll be…thanking me for that…demon fox…" I turned in time to see the crystals disappear, and the trio fall to the ground. Quicker than I could think, I managed to break Marie's fall, Kanda somehow managing to get Tiedoll.

"Che. So you can activate that now, can you?"

"I…guess I can. Meet Raposa Espírito, the true form of my Innocence."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **It really is a beautiful thing to know that this story has caught up with where the old one had stopped at. So, remember back on the first chapter I had said the title of "Clean Slate" had a double meaning to it? Have any of you ever figured out why that is? :)**

 **With that question in mind~ R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing, and if you love what you're reading, show it by favoriting this work! For anyone who wants to stay up to date with new chapters the moment they're posted, then follow this work, and I'll see you all next time on...**

 **...Clean Slate!**

 **Currently working on chapter 51 as of this update~**

* * *

*Spirit Fox

*Fox Fire!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hana: My computer wanted to be an asshole.**

 **Richie: ...what happened?**

 **Hana: Microsoft Edge thought it'd be so funny to crash. So now I have to retype shit that I had already typed out. Mostly being A/N's and in AO3's case, the summary of the chapter...I decided on doing this one first, 'cos I didn't type anything.**

 **Richie: ...?**

 **Kanda: I don't give a flying fuck. This computer geek doesn't own D. Gray-man. Suck it up.**

 **Richie: Ah...enjoy the new chapter, I guess...?**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 17 – Nightmare come True - +_**

I was savoring the hot water as it fell from the showerhead before me, the liquid wasn't hot enough to burn me, but it was still warm enough to form steam in the room. Water was trickling down my bared form, and I relished in the feeling.

When my Innocence changed, it seemed the deactivated form of my arm had also changed. Rather than veins that used to make up my appendage, was a smoother and felt like the warm skin of my right arm. And for some reason there were tattoos where the arm ended; the color matched the dark blackish-red skin.

The tattoo wrapped first around my arm in a thick band, and there were two others with it. Both were slimmer, one of them hugged my shoulder, probably going even around my shoulder blade. The other was just below the thicker band. The higher band had strange arrows connected to it, though from what I could tell, there wasn't anything of importance to them.

I grabbed the shampoo, and started lathering my hair. A harsh knocking on the door was heard, and I sighed. "What do you want, Kanda?" I asked from behind the curtain.

"How fucking long does it take you to take a damn shower?"

"I don't know, how long does it take to get Akuma blood out of silver hair?" I retorted. "What do you want?"

"I'm leaving your new uniform at the door."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, place them on the filthy floor outside. Great idea."

"You rather I walk in there and leave them on the vanity?"

"There is a rather thick curtain separating your eyes from even seeing my silhouette." I bluntly stated. "Just place them on the vanity, and then leave." I didn't hear his reply as I stepped under the water. The suds were rinsed from the silver strands atop my head. I did, however, hear the door open.

"You're too trusting."

"I trust only who I _can_ trust." I grumbled. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I do trust you. As my comrade."

"Hn."

"What's with the doubtful tone?" I imagined he was leaning against the vanity he supposedly placed my new clothes. I grabbed a rag, and started lathering it with soap.

"Trust me as a comrade, do you?" I hummed in response, as I started using the towelette to lather my skin. "You're a fool."

"You're gung-ho on finding 'that person' aren't you?" I inquired, placing the sudsy cloth on the steel rack beside me, I then proceeded to peek my head out of the curtain, keeping everything else hidden behind the material. I noticed Kanda hadn't put the new jacket on yet, though he now sported new pants with a strange waist-cape kind of belt thing that held Mugen at his side and I could just make out a pouch from my vantage point. His form was hidden under a muscle shirt, an interesting change from his previous button-down. "You've said it a few times. 'I won't die, not until I find that person', or 'Until I find them, I will not die.' It's almost like your mantra."

"What does that have to do with trusting me?"

"Think about it. Would I trust Lavi of all people to do what you're doing now?"

"Like hell I'm anything like that idiot."

"Exactly. I trust you enough to know you wouldn't take a peek at things you shouldn't." I pulled back my head, and shut off the water. The soap had fallen with the water a short while ago, leaving me cleaner than I had ever felt in a while. "Your thoughts always focus on that unknown person that I don't even think you can put a name to."

"The hell are you—"

"Kanda, do you even know the name of the person you're searching for? Do you know the face of the one you seek?"

He remained silent.

"I'm not going to stop you from searching for whoever 'they' are. But…how would know you you've found them? What happens if or when you do?'

"What do you know?"

"That's just it. I don't."

"Then what right do you have to interrogate me?" Kanda sneered. "Your shit's on the damn vanity. I'm going."

"Before you go…there's something that's been bothering me for a while."

"What?"

"Since Mater…even before then…no, never mind. I doubt I'll get anything out of you."

"If you're going to ask me why the hell I give enough of a damn to keep you alive at moments where you would've otherwise perished, then you're right. You wouldn't get shit out of me."

"I see."

I heard the door open, but not before he spoke one last time, "I don't understand why I give a damn either."

He…didn't understand? Before I could ask, the door shut, and I was left alone.

 **(* - *)**

I did a couple squats in the new pants Johnny had made, the material softer than the rougher fabric of my now unsalvageable slacks I previously wore. I wore another shirt that hugged my torso, and according to Johnny's note, it would fit better with the new short-sleeved jacket it came with. He just had to include something a little feminine in the jacket, I noted.

There were decorative zippers at the hem of both sleeves, the bottom having white ruffles to match the white trim. Just like my old coat, this one had two white lines that framed the Rose Cross with a silver button on the corner of frame where my heart laid beneath. I was also blessed with a pouch belt as well, the tan pouches were resting comfortably behind me, but were still easy to access whatever I'd need from them. I also took notice that my jacket was cropped.

He said that was intentional, knowing that my old coat often seemed restrict some of my movement. There were two pairs of gloves, both fingerless, and both barely went past the heel of my hands. They fit snuggly, so I had no complaints.

"He's really outdone himself." I noted, but frowned when I couldn't zip the zipper. "Huh…weird…" Looking at myself in the mirror, I decided it was just fine to leave the jacket open.

"Richelle, are you done?" Marie's voice called out.

"Just finished." I said, opening the door. "Seems my jacket doesn't really close as it should."

"It won't close?"

"Maybe Johnny measured wrong somewhere." I dismissed. "How's your new uniform? Looks good on ya."

"That's great to know, Richelle." Marie smiled. "It's easier to move in, and quite comfortable, I have no complaints about it."

"That's good." I mused. "Where are Kanda and our General?"

"I believe Kanda went to train, Tiedoll went to get supplies for our upcoming trip."

I crossed my arms, and sighed. "Honestly, where do we even begin searching for something that shouldn't actually exist?"

"Noah's Ark." Marie stated, "It is quite strange."

"But if that's where our fight is heading, then fine. I'll destroy those bastards." Kanda voiced his opinion as he entered. He wore the jacket with the rest of his outerwear, the jacket hugging him almost like a second skin. What was with the zipper designs around his wrists? On second thought, maybe it was just phase…? I was tempted to ask Johnny about the zippers when we get back.

"Agreed." Marie stated. "Our only question is, how would we get there?"

"I—" I screamed, as I fell to my knees, my eye was hurting far worse than it ever had before. I saw a forest…Allen was lying on the ground, his arm…oh gods, what happened to his arm? A man was there…I was pretty sure it was a man, I couldn't see him clearly, for his face was shrouded in shadows. That Innocence shard…I had no doubt it was Allen's at that moment. Another shard was nearby, I could tell the man was speaking, but I couldn't make out much of what he was saying…until…

 _"_ _If it's destroyed when I destroy your Innocence…then yours was the Heart all along."_ What?

 _"_ _No…"_ I could hear Allen's voice. _"STOP!"_ His outburst rang through the forest, startling me further, for until then, I have never heard voices speaking in any of my visions. The man, now with Allen's God Crystal in his palm, crushed it in a blinding light, and dust began to fall as he released the Innocence in its now powder state.

No…

 _"…_ _go, Tim…take Suman's Innocence and fly…"_ For the first time, I saw the golden Golem near the young male. The ball seemed highly reluctant to flee, shaking its body as though saying it wouldn't. _"You have to…without you…the others will never find my Master…"_

That's…Suman's Innocence?

 _"_ _GO!"_ He exclaimed, and without further ado, Tim flew faster than I've ever seen any Golem fly. Swallowing Suman's Innocence, and bolting the scene. _"Thank…you…Tim…"_

No…my eyes were wide in shock as the man had summoned a butterfly I could only assume wasn't harmless. My fears were more than proven true, when the next words of the shadowed man met my ears. _"Just puncture the heart, little Teez. He's a brave one, best not to kill him too quick. He'll writhe in pain and fear as his life slowly leaves him from his heart."_ He pressed the monstrous insect into the younger male's body, Allen's form jolting in pain as the bug from hell bit into his heart.

"ALLEN! ALLEN! NO!" I screamed, tears of blood and salted water were falling from my eyes when I came out of it.

 _Sweet dreams, boy._ The words echoed in my head, and I had been so afraid, I hadn't noticed any of the others having gathered around me.

"What happened?" Tiedoll's voice sounded, as his footfall neared us. "Richelle!" Hands were on my shoulders in an instant, the familiar gentle comfort of the fatherly general's hands were enough to calm me just enough to grasp the situation.

"Allen…"

"It will be alright," Tiedoll consoled, as he helped me up. "Here, use this to wipe your eyes." He handed me a rag, and I took it gratefully, wiping the water from my left eye, and then the blood of my right. The salty water was just enough to wipe the trail of crimson I knew was there.

"I-It's not…I just 'saw'…something horrible…" There was understanding around the trio of males around me. "Suman is dead…and Allen…Shortcake was…b-before my eyes…"

"When you say Suman, you mean Suman Dark." Marie stated. I nodded an affirmative.

"His Innocence…is safe though…but I saw someone…destroy Allen's…a-and then…" My left eye continued crying as the memory kept flashing in my mind. "Oh gods…no, he can't be dead…I know what I saw…but I can't…I refuse to believe Shortcake would die that easily!"

"He's Cross Marian's apprentice, if I recall correctly." Tiedoll stated. "I don't know what you saw, Richelle, however, if that boy is anything like his General, then he won't be offed so easily."

"Y-yeah…right…" The words comforted me, at least to an extent. "He's…basically my little brother now…I don't think I could handle it if I lost him like I lost Daisya…"

"Moyashi is like a weed." Kanda grumbled. "Kill him off as much as you want, he'll only come back."

Well, I suppose that wasn't something to argue about. "Yeah…"

"So, if you know that well enough, stop with the damn waterworks already, idiot."

"Shut up, JerKanda." There was no venom in my voice, as I wiped the rest of my tears away.

 **. . - * - . .**

We didn't quite know where we were heading. It wasn't like we could ask anyone if they saw an oversized wooden boat hanging around. At least, that's what I imagined this strange thing to be. I was still uneasy from the vision I had the other day, but for the time being, I had to move forward.

" _Richelle Linhagem_." My eyes widened, as I stopped and looked behind me, but finding nothing. No one.

"What in the…?"

"Is something wrong, Richelle?" Marie's voice called from ahead.

I shook my head, and turned back to face the others. "Marie, did you hear someone call my name just now?"

"No, I haven't." He said. "Perhaps you just imagined it?"

"Maybe…" I muttered. "We should get going. I still haven't 'seen' anything yet."

"Then we shouldn't dawdle." Tiedoll spoke up.

"Che."

"Uh, right…" It was strange, I could've sworn I heard someone. When we walked on, I had a sense of someone staring. I pretended to ignore it for the moment, before turning on my heel, my Innocence activated in full. "SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY!"

"Miss Richie?" I blinked in confusion. "Wow! It really is you!"

This time I turned to my left, spotting a familiar masked face. "Eeze, right?"

"Uh-huh! That's a really cool thing you did…how'd you do that?" Realizing that my Innocence was still activated, I quickly ceased its activation, blushing just a little.

"Just…something I was only recently able to accomplish…" I admitted.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours?" Tiedoll had started walking towards us, kneeling before the boy. "Hello little one."

"U-Um…hello?" Eeze timidly said.

"He's harmless, I swear." I said. "The long haired girly man…"

"Can it, damn fox." Said man snarled. "The hell is the hold up anyway?"

Tiedoll looked displeased at Kanda's words, "Mind your manners, we do have a child here."

"Like I care."

"You should."

"Um, n-no, it's actually fine…my friends already do that around me anyway." Looking around, I eyed the surrounding town.

"This doesn't look like a place you four would be." I pointed out. "Where are the others?"

"Momo and Clark were getting supplies…Tyki had another secret job."

"Secret job? No offense to him, but I feel like he wouldn't really work a day in his life."

"Tyki works very hard. He always gives me presents from those jobs…and if he finds anything while we're mining, he lets me have it."

"Huh. Sounds like a nice guy." I mused. "It was nice meeting you again, Eeze. Make sure those two don't get separated from ya again, alright?"

"I'll keep a close eye on them." He said, and I chuckled at his antics.

Tiedoll smiled, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "It was quite fun to meet you, young man. But we do have to get going, "

"Oh…okay."

"Let those three know I'm sorry I missed them, alright then?" Eeze nodded eagerly. "See you around, Eeze." I said as I waved goodbye. He repeated the gesture in turn, the smile never leaving his eyes.

"Bye Miss Richie!" He called out as we walked away.

By the time we were well separated from the sickly child, Tiedoll was chuckling. "Well, weren't you the one who said you couldn't quite stand kids?"

"I never said that." I huffed. "I said I hated snot-nosed brats who don't know shit about the world."

"Which, moron, was practically every fucking kid you came across." Kanda retorted. "Annoying bitch."

"Name calling again are we, _girly man_?" I growled.

"Call me that again, and I swear I'll—"

"Hey, Exorcists!" We all stopped before finally taking note of a young woman who seemed to be out of place here. A foreigner? "I was sent here by my master to speak with you."

"Speak with us?" I asked.

Kanda had his hand on Mugen's hilt, eying the newcomer with distrust. "And who is your master? Is it the Earl?"

"Once upon a time, maybe. However, I am here under Cross Marian's orders." I eyed the stranger critically

"So, you _are_ an Akuma."

"Modified. But yes. I'd say I'm one of the cuter ones." The disguised Akuma winked. "You are pretty cute for an Exorcist."

"I'm…female…" I said, taking a step back.

"With that bodacious figure of yours, trust me, I know."

"Bo…dacious…?"

"Ah, right. I picked it up in America once. Don't remember quite when…maybe before I died. You got yourself a pretty nice rack is what I'm saying."

"Um…thanks?"

Marie cleared his throat, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I believe they are commenting on your…assets."

"Assets…?" I realized then that the Akuma had started leering below my neckline, and my initial reaction was to use my arms to try and cover myself, however I resisted and instead glare at the thing. "First of all, quit staring. It's rude. Second of all, what are you even here for?"

"Spoil sport." It growled. But then shrugged, sighing in annoyance. "I saw a while back you were going mano y mano to a Level 3. Single handedly at that."

"And?"

"He told you about Noah's Ark, right?"

"From what she had told us when we, Marie and I, came to, yes. The Akuma told her."

"Well, lucky for you lot, I happen to know exactly where it is you need to go." It grinned. "I'd just like a—"

"FUCK NO." I growled, this time covering my breasts with my arms. A hapless attempt, and honestly, unneeded. My shirt was snug, but not snug enough to warrant anyone bothering to glance…suddenly, I wished my jacket actually could zip up. I was defiantly going to have to see Johnny when we got back.

"No fun at all." The Akuma growled. "Fine. Forget the payment. I don't need it anyway. However, we got a long journey ahead of us. If you're searching for where the Noah and their Ark is hiding, then you're—"

"Heading east." I finished. "That's where the Cross unit was going…and I saw Allen and Co. in a bamboo forest…that must've meant they were at least in China at some point in time."

"And they're heading even more so east now. All the way to Edo, Japan."

"Edo?" I asked, "But from what I heard, Japan as a whole is like the Earl's complete hideout."

"Of course. Master Cross was sent out to destroy the Akuma Plant after all."

I don't know what was most shocking to me. The fact Cross really was alive, or the fact said man was actually doing his job.

"So, Marian truly was doing what he was meant to do." Tiedoll said, though he didn't hide his dislike for the red-haired General. "I'd personally like it better if we didn't have anything to do with that man."

"But if the enemy is there, we can't be sitting around doing nothing." Kanda gruffly stated.

Marie solemnly nodded. "It seems we do have our plan of action."

"Which means…we're on our way to Edo." I stated, my eye looking to the eastern skies. "I want to send a message to Irmão. I think it's only fair I talk to him one more time before we can't anymore."

"I'll leave you to it then." Tiedoll said. "Just meet us here when you're done."

"I will." I said, as I ran off to the nearest building. There was a lot I wanted to tell Komui…but I already knew I wouldn't be speaking with him. He was fast asleep on the couch, after all.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, as I said, I had a technical difficulty with Microsoft Edge when I was readying the post for AO3. And because I'm a glutton for punishment, I get to rewrite everything I had just wrote before the minor crash. That's the summary of the chapter, the first note that I technically do here in this mini-paragraph of thoughts, and then my apparently outro which I will do right now.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if I really do need it after that mini fiasco. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing, and if you wanna show your love for this story, then please favorite this work! Click the option to follow this work to stay up to date with the new chapters when they're live, and I'll see y'all next time on...**

 **Clean Slate!**

 **I'm currently editing a few chapters, so as of this post, chapter 51 is still in the works, and all because my brain wanted a specific scene to be changed in a later chapter for you guys. I'll explain it when I get there. :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hana: Happy first day of October~! It feels so weird updating this story today...I hadn't done it on the first of month since...wow, SINCE JANUARY!**

 **Richie: That was when you posted the first chapter...you also seem pretty damn happy right now.**

 **Hana: Of course I am! This month is when I'll be able to finally see season three of D. Gray-man! DUBBED! Woo!**

 **Kanda: ...**

 **Hana: What?**

 **Kanda: This idiot doesn't own D. Gray-man.**

 **Richie: But will always claim to own me.**

 **Hana: Happy reading~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\- Night 18 – The Journey into the Lion's Den - +_**

My cloak was wrapped securely around my shoulders as we followed our escort to the port where we would find our vessel to sail the seas to our destination. The weather wasn't ideal, but it was important we make it to our objective.

"Your hair makes you stick out like a sore thumb." Kanda said. "Put your hood up, we don't need unnecessary attention right now." We had acquired coats at one point, to which I was grateful for. At least these _could_ close fully, giving me a little more coverage over where I felt exposed no thanks to that perverted Akuma.

"My hair won't call out any attention." I grumbled. "There aren't any Akuma in the immediate area, but I'm still uneasy."

"Because you couldn't pick up on that Level 3?"

"That's part of it. But I'm also uneasy about the incidents I saw. I tried looking into Daisya's past before his death…but just like when I was seeing Allen's, I couldn't clearly see the culprit…but I feel like they're one in the same."

"So, the bastard that killed Daisya possibly offed the Moyashi."

"Allen isn't dead." I growled.

"How would you know? Have you 'seen' anything since that last vision?"

I wanted to retort, but I bit my tongue back, and growled under my breath, "Well…no, I haven't. But you yourself said he was like a weed. That he wouldn't be killed off that easily."

"You talkin' about that kid my Master keeps complaining about?" The Akuma queried, a gleam of amusement in their eyes. "Ha! If he was brought up by that guy, I doubt you got much to worry about."

"Who the hell was asking you?" Kanda sneered.

It shrugged its shoulders, before pointing off at the distance. "There's our ride. We'll reach the target place in five days. Half the time if you're in that much of a hurry."

"How on earth are you going to—?"

"Hey now, girlie. I'm an Akuma built for speed. I can tow that damn piece of junk in three days if y'ask me nicely enough."

"How about you pull that hunk of junk like your life depended on it?" I instead said, raising my left arm, the claws already lengthening. "Because I'll slice you to ribbons if you don't."

"Ohh~ Scary~" Our escort cooed.

"It would be very much appreciated if you would cease flirting with her." Marie sternly told the Akuma.

"Or, we could always put it out of its pathetic existence." Kanda growled, already itching to draw Mugen.

"But then you wouldn't know where to go." It said. I hated that it was very much true in that instance. The feeling seemed to be mutual with everyone else.

"Che." Sharp cobalt looked up to the port we were getting closer to. "That it?"

"Yup. Get ready to board it. We're gonna have to sneak it out of the port."

"What do you mean by sneak it out?" I asked.

The Akuma grinned inhumanely. "Just as I said, girlie. We're hijacking that little thing."

"I can't say I'm fond of the idea." Tiedoll sighed. "But if you can get us there in the time you say, then perhaps we could assist the team who are either already there, or on their way."

"It's that one there, so don't go getting on the wrong one." It said, before suddenly disappearing, I just barely caught a glance of it transforming into something of a golden color. Its form was a blur to me.

"Well, let's go." I said, already taking off. I could hear the others either near or behind me, our speed faster than what would be normal for the populace around us. It was supposedly a three day trip, however, I had a feeling it was going still be a long trip.

How fun.

(* - *)

The moment we landed, the boat began to travel at a pace it wouldn't have normally been able to go at on its own. The movement caused me to lose my balance, crashing into the person behind me. Larger hands steadied me, and I looked up with a grateful smile to the blind man. "Thanks, Marie."

"Seems the Akuma is already taking us directly to Japan." He noted. "I also hear a lot of choice words from the sailors."

"If they knew about your amazing hearing, they'd be freaked out." I pointed out. Before deciding to walk to the bow where I saw thick ropes tied around the helm. They were taught, and that was how I managed to spot the bee-like Akuma pulling us along at amazing speeds. "Hey! You sure it'll take you three days to get us there?" I called out.

"I'm super-fast, of course I can get us there in three days! Only 'cos you're a real cutie~"

"Ugh…just keep going." I groaned, before walking back to explore the boat. It wasn't super large, the most people needed to keep this thing operational seemed to be seven at most. I could walk the deck in roughly three or five minutes. A mast stood tall and proud in the center, a crow's nest perched at the top. I saw something swaying in the wind, and I realized it was Kanda's hair.

I wondered when and how he got up there so quickly. I doubted even I could get there. Well, if he was lookout, I decided to check the lower level. There had better been pleanty of food for myself included. That was my top priority at the moment. I hadn't been able to eat a lot since the other day. "Less spacious down here." I noted.

And really, it was. Where the deck had space to run from one side to the other, down here was a little cramped at best. And this was where we would be living for the next few days. The hallway wasn't wide enough to where I could have my arms spread out all the way. I wondered if the tiny halls meant larger rooms. There was only way to find out. I opened the first door on my right, and was met with a toilet room. Wasn't this called a water closet? A toilet was the only thing here. Peeking my head in, I managed to see that the sink was behind the door.

There was barely any room to stand in there. Closing the door, I checked the door on the other side of the hall, this time met with a standing shower. The whole room looked like it was made to get wet…just like the showers back home. Shutting that door, I walked down the corridor, and opened another door. This one was a bed room with two sets of twin beds. It wasn't as spacious as it would've been with only one. I walked in, seeing there were hooks on either side, perhaps for coats and jackets. I could see there was a built in that I could only assume was for foldable items. The opposite side also held true.

I walked out of the room, and secured the door. I assumed the room opposite this one was the same. One of these rooms must've been the captain's room…I assumed it was closer to the end of the corridor. I was proven wrong when I instead came across a set of stairs. So this ship had two ways to and from the deck. That would explain the layout. It was also apparent there were stairs leading further down. Maybe the crew ate on deck? Maybe on a good day. Finding myself bored with exploring, I climbed up the new set of stairs, sure enough finding the deck as I reached the end.

"That felt oddly counterproductive." I said to no one in particular. I later learned the dining room and kitchen were actually on deck near the stern. Storage for food and supplies were under the deck where you couldn't access it from the rooms below. Probably a really smart design choice so no one could sneak food to their rooms…that also explained why the hall and rooms were a little bit smaller.

Well, then again, what did I know about boats? If they float, they can get you places you wanna go, right?

 **(* - *)**

"Pacing isn't making us get there any sooner." Kanda hissed, as I had been doing that action for a good half hour already. It was day two on our trip, and I was bored out of my mind.

"There's nothing to do on this damn thing." I growled in response. "Gah! This is seriously infuriating!"

"Go fucking find something to occupy your time."

"Why are you even here right now?!"

"None of your damn business."

"Dammit Kanda I—" An image flashed before my eye, and I was quick to activate my Innocence.

"How many?" Kanda had Mugen unsheathed, ready to attack.

"More than I can count…it's an entire hoard." I stated. "Y'hear all that, Marie?" I called up to the Crow's Nest.

"I do." Marie shouted back. "We need this ship in shape if we want to make it to Edo tomorrow."

"Then we better make this quick." Tiedoll said, eying the oncoming storm. "Mother nature herself seems against us as well."

"Let's go!" I called out, already attacking the first Akuma that dared come at us. "Raposa! Let's take 'em out!"

The battle wasn't easy. After one wave was taken care of, another was there to replace them. "Just how many are there, dammit!?" Kanda hissed, dodging another oncoming attack, and quickly dispatching the Akuma responsible.

"Hey, don't let those guys destroy this ship!" The Bee-like Akuma called from where it was pulling us. "I'm not made for combat if ya hadn't noticed, Exorcists!"

"We're trying our best!" I called back. Damn, this wasn't easy at all. I raised my left arm above my head as each of the extended claws started glowing a grayish blue in color, "Can't say I tried this one yet… _coisa obscura_!" Small wisps danced from my fingers, the balls of light giving off an ethereal glow as they drifted around us, almost making a fog-like shield to surround us. Every time an attack hit them, they were replaced almost immediately.

"Nice~! You're just full of surprises, girlie!"

I supposed I was. The wisps around us almost reminded me of glowing puffs of wispy clouds. "Hey, we can attack through those, right?"

I looked to Kanda, and nodded once. "Yeah, while they're attacks are being blocked, ours should go straight through."

"Then let's get rid of these sons of bitches." The Japanese male stated, gliding his fingers along the side of Mugen's blade. " _Kaichou Ichigen!_ "

Taking a crouching stance, my Innocence tails began to fan out the blue balls of fire emitting from each tip. "Leave some for me, JerKanda! _Raposa de fogo_!" Both our attacks were hurled at the Akuma, but just because we were safe from the attacks, didn't mean the ship was.

When the Akuma realized they wouldn't be able to hit us so long as my wisps were there, they quickly changed tactics, and started to attack our vessel. "I'll take care of them!" Marie called from his post, clapping his hands together, I saw the strings reflecting in the light, capturing the unsuspecting demons in a wire trap. They were soon sliced apart, taking out most of what was giving Kanda and myself some trouble.

"Thanks big guy!" I hollered. Just how much were left, was the bigger question. " _Olho previsão:_ _futuro_!" Visions flashed before my all-seeing eye, Akuma were to fall left and right, we were tired, but alright…Tiedoll had joined in the fight…Kanda takes out an Akuma that tried getting the General from behind…a Level 3 in fact…but…my vision then shows me…a shadow?

"What in the hell?" I deactivated my eye, and glanced up, my breath hitching.

"ABANDON SHIP!" I called out. The Akuma around us were nothing more than distractions. There was another group of them carrying what I assumed was a boulder. If that fell on the deck, it'd fall through the whole boat. The wisps disappeared, and I rushed to the bow, calling over the railing, "BUMBLE! GET THE LIFE BOAT NOW!"

"Bumble? That's not my name at all!" It argued, before releasing the rope, and rushing to the nearest lifeboats. "Whatever, I don't care." It growled. "Get in, we may be getting there sooner than we thought, if I'm dragging this thing instead."

"Thank you for your help." Tiedoll said, as Marie came down from the Crow's nest. "We're sorry to put you through so much."

"It's basically my job." The Akuma shrugged. Once we were boarded, Kanda sliced the ropes, and we fell to the ocean waters below. Our Akuma escort proceeded push the boat just as the boulders — there were several it appeared — were dropped onto the ship. "Looks like they really didn't want ya heading to Edo." It mused.

"All the more reason to go." I said with a smirk. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can meet up with everyone."

 **. . - * - . .**

"It still puzzles me why Marian would bother bringing us there." Our General sighed, taking in the speeding scenery around us. We were close to our destination, and our portions were just barely enough to keep any of us sustained.

"It's frustrating to say the least," I said, "Espeically when I can't 'see' where he is, or what he's up to. I thought hardly anything could escape olho previsão."

"You couldn't 'see' the bastard that killed Daisya." Kanda bluntly stated.

"You guys are talking about some serious crap up there." The Akuma mused, its wings never ceased their buzzing-like hum as it continued to help us get to our destination. "Oh, look ahead, that's where we'll dock."

"So this is Japan." I said, eying the landmass coming into view. "I bet it'd be beautiful if not for the Earl and all the Akuma that are loitering around."

"Japan is over 90% Akuma. And with so little humans, I feel I should warn you—"

"What in the hell is that thing?!" I interrupted, as I stood up quickly. Both my eyes were wide as I took in the most enormous monster I'd ever seen. "Is that…an Akuma?"

"What do you 'see'?" Kanda himself stood, and looked over the horizon.

I blinked, dispersing the image, and turned to face the man standing behind me. "Well, let's just say, it seems the Earl had a few new tricks after all."

"I can hear thousands upon thousands of Akuma." Marie said, "They seem to be merging…merging?"

"Oh my. Well, I'm sure that must mean that lot will have quite a bit a trouble." Tiedoll said. "Would you kindly make haste?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, old man." I kneeled down in favor of looking over the edge of the boat.

"You okay?"

"It's getting harder to control my bloodlust, is all." Harder to control bloodlust? I took a closer look, and noticed the whites of the monster's eyes were now red as the crimson blood in our veins.

"You're about to revert back to your—"

"Heh, I wouldn't get that chance anyway, girlie. Hey, she-male! Sit down, we're gonna pick up a shit ton of speed! Once we land, I'll lead y'all directly to the where the battle is…can't say I have much time left."

 **. . - * - . .**

The battle was raging by the time we got there. The wind played with our cloaks, as we were shown our battlefield to be. "There's a big one there. Tell me, is that what you 'saw', Linhagem?"

I nodded once in affirmative. "Yeah, that's exactly what I saw."

"Marie, what can your ears perceive," Tiedoll asked from behind us. "From over there?"

He remained quiet for a while, focusing on the sounds we were currently too far to pick up on. "Among the noise of the Akuma's mechanical screeches…I can very faintly hear Lenalee, Lavi…and voices belonging to the rest of Cross's squad."

"They're okay? They're all there, then?" I asked. I hadn't realized how worried I'd been of all of them.

"Alright then. Go to them." We glanced back at the general, but nodded. We had no more need to stand around here when our comrades were in danger.

 **. . - * - . .**

Kanda's blade sliced through the ceiling, by the time I caught up with him. We had gotten separated from Marie, but my own goal was to make sure with my own eyes that my friends were alright. I landed beside him, Raposa fully invoked. It seemed he managed to prevent some guy from getting destroyed by those strange butterflies I'd seen in the vision with Allen's encounter…that only meant the man responsible for hurting my little brother, and killing Suman Dark was before us.

"That was close." The man said, his voice sounding familiar to my ears, though I couldn't pinpoint why at the moment. "Seems we're getting a lot of guests today."

I extended my nails, and gave our new opponent a full-out glare. "Get your filthy hands off my big sister, you sick pedophile."

"Pedophile?" Both Kanda and I went in for the attack, but he was somehow fast enough to avoid so much as a scratch from either of us. He muttered something under his breath, shoving a now unconscious Lenalee right in our direction.

Kanda managed to catch Lena but we were attacked shortly after, it would've hit us had it not been for the familiar giant hammer of a certain Junior Bookman. "Lavi!" I called out.

"Hey! Long time no…wow, I hadn't seen that form in a while." Lavi said, taking in my appearance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda growled, glaring daggers at the red-head.

The eye-patched male grinned, "Yo, boss~! Fancy meeting you here in this scene of carnage!"

"I wonder about that." I grumbled.

"Oh, really? Kinda looks like our general had work to do in Edo. What about you two?"

"Same thing, I guess." Kanda said. We heard a loud screeching sound, and looked up in time to see the face of one of the gigantic Akuma before us.

"Way to go, big guy." I sighed, seeing Marie's handiwork.

"What's wrong with him?" Lavi asked.

"He's caught by Marie's strings." Kanda said, his gaze not leaving the monstrosity. "The melody he plays with them is poison to the Akuma." He handed Lenalee to Lavi, before drawing his blade.

"Face is the weakness." I said, and it was all Kanda needed to know before he headed towards the monstrosity.

"HEY! BECAREFUL, YU! THAT GUY IS…Really…strong…?"

"Were you really having that much trouble with it, Lavi?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"W-well, we're mostly injured on our end…so…"

I wasn't buying it. At least, I wasn't buying it a hundred percent. "Hey, you." Kanda called as he rose up from his landing.

"Y-yes?!" Lavi practically squeaked.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name… _Or I'll cut you up_."

I snickered at Lavi's misfortune. "Had it coming."

"C'mon, Ri-Ri! That's mean!" I placed a claw against Lavi's jugular.

"Pardon?"

"Erk."

"That's what I thought." I retracted my weapon, taking a good look around. It was far too quiet for my liking, and everyone else seemed to think so too. That man Kanda and I were engaged with wasn't anywhere to be seen. The moment that thought passed me by, a chill made itself clear in the air.

"What in the hell is…?" Lavi asked,

I looked to where Lavi had his sights on, and my eyes became wide in shock. "Holy hell…that's bad…"

We had very little warning before the world was suddenly black.

* * *

* _coisa obscura = Will-o'-the-wisp_

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Cliff hanger of doom! Mwa-hahahaha! xD**

 **It really is a good place to end this chapter though. And seriously, I'm super psyched for season 3 of DGM to come out! My personal countdown began the moment the clock struck midnight last night! Who else is excited for Season 3? Hehehe~! Finally, the episodes between the original anime and Hallow are coming~ I'm so excited! (Like that isn't already obvious)**

 **As much as I need it, R &R ain't meant for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! If you enjoyed the story so far, then show it some love, favorite this work, and hit up those alerts to keep up to date with new chapters as they go live~! Until then, I'll see y'all later on another new chapter of...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hana: Hey guys! We're back~!**

 **Richie: So we are...**

 **Hana: Where's Kanda?**

 **Richie: -shrugs- Don't know. Don't care. Hana doesn't own D. Gray-man. Just myself as her OC.**

 **Hana: ...enjoy the story guys!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 19 – Reunion - +_**

"Bastard…I won't fall that easily!" I heard his voice before I came fully into consciousness. The moment I did, I started coughing, trying to inhale the air I needed at the same time. "Che…took you long enough."

"Kan…da?" I grunted, looking around, as I pushed myself up. "What in the hell?"

"This was the Earl's doing." He said, never facing me. He lost the ribbon that kept his hair tied back, and the silky strands were blowing freely in the wind. "You had that defensive attack up. It managed to rebut the worst of it."

"I…didn't activate this…" I breathed, my attention was now on our surroundings, mismatched eyes growing wide as I was shown the aftermath. Through the eerie lights of my will-o'-the-wisp shield, that surrounded us, the whole place was…

Just gone.

"What do you mean you didn't invoke it?"

I gulped, and stood, albeit on shaky legs. "I didn't have time to call out for Raposa to use the wisps."

Behind me I heard a grunt, and I turned to see Lavi getting up. "Ungh…well, that was a blast…" He uttered.

"Lavi!" I rushed over to him, kneeling placing a supporting hand on his back. "You okay?"

"I'm just a ray of sunshine, Ri-Ri." Lavi humorlessly joked.

 _Lavi!_

"Wasn't that…?" I asked, only to look at where Lavi's was currently staring. Before us stood a crystal that was tall, with eight spikes that seemed to levitate near the top. "That's…what in the hell?"

"Again?"

"Hey, what is that?" Kanda demanded of the red-headed male. I honestly wanted answers too. And why was it I heard I Lena's voice coming from that crystal? Was it that crystal?

 _Kanda…Lavi…Richie…every…one…everyone…EVERYONE!_

"KANDA! LOOK OUT!" Marie's normally calm voice was frantic, but it allowed the Japanese man enough time to parry an attack from the Noah that tried to ambush him from behind.

"We'll be taking her." He stated.

"Che!"

"YU!" Lavi cried out.

"Get back here, you bastard!" I called out, only to stop when a shadow loomed over Lavi and myself.

"Do any of you like sweet things?" A burly man asked of us.

"Heh…is that a trick a question?" I asked him in turn, Raposa reactivating, and ready for a fight.

"LENALEE!" Lavi called out, I turned just in time to see that the Earl had gotten his way to her.

"LENA! Dammit…LAVI! TAKE CARE OF THAT GUY!" I didn't leave time for an argument before dashing off.

"RICHIE!" I heard Lavi call from behind me, but at that moment, I had only one thought in mind.

"LENA!" I screeched, I cursed, realizing with a sense of dread that I wouldn't make it in time.

As it turned out…I didn't need to…I stopped when something suddenly appeared. There was white, a lot of white. A large structure had randomly appeared, making the scenery behind it appear as though it were split open. What in the world…?

"The sky split open?!" I heard Lavi exclaim in surprise. But that was the least of what caught my eye. It wasn't the strange portal that kept my attention, rather it was who I saw come out of it, stopping the Earl and saving Lenalee.

Whoever they were, they were definitely an ally of ours…were they someone we knew?

I couldn't figure too much out, because another explosion emitted from the battle. I shielded my face with my arms, the aftershock pushed me back, bumping into someone behind me.

"W-what in the…!?" A startled voice asked.

"Lavi?" I asked, looking behind me.

"Richie? Where's Le—what!?" Whatever caught the red-head off guard, was soon in my own face, and I looked at it in wide-eyed wonder.

"It's…Innocence?" No sooner did I say that, the mask flipped backwards, and a familiar face was suddenly revealed to us.

"Lavi? Richie?"

"Shortcake!" I called out, the relief was clear in my voice.

"Ah! Have you two seen the Earl com—"

"GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!" Ah…there was Kanda. Rushing into battle completely pissed off. "DIE!"

"K-Kanda?"

"Moyashi?" The Japanese male's surprise was short lived, before he side-glared over to me. "Oi, what's the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what? I never said he was dead." I growled. "Jeez, were you actually expecting him to be? Seriously…I only told you what I 'saw'."

"I should be asking the meaning of _this_!" Complained the British male.

"Che. Fine. I was chasing that Noah with the perm. Lavi, did you see him?"

The mixed male chuckled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Huh? Oh yeah…that old macho man I was fighting with…"

"What…is going on exactly?" I asked, taking a good look around for the first time. "Everyone's gone so suddenly."

"What the…?! What are you 'che-ing' at me for?" Allen asked exasperated. "They got away because you were slow, Kanda."

"What did you just say?" The sword-wielding man threateningly asked, "How dare you say that when you came poking in later, you slow moyashi!"

"It's Allen. How many times must I tell you that?" Bickered the younger male. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at the current scene. "Oh, never mind, I forgot. Not only are you slow, you're only slow-witted."

"Of all the nerve…I'll show you who's slow-witted! Draw!" Kanda had withdrawn Mugen from Allen's arm at some point, and was now aiming it at him. "I'll shave off that white hair of yours, and sell it to old geezers!"

"Black hair will sell for a higher price!" Allen argued back.

"Uh…calm down you two…" Lavi was attempting to diffuse the situation. "This should be a touching reunion…"

I felt bad for Lavi at that point. Their evil glares were suddenly directed right at him, the bunt of their fury now on him. "Shut up, or I'll shave your hair too."

That did it. I laughed. "Ah-hahaha! Oh, gods, I can't even~!" Fury became confusion as Allen looked to me with an expression full of it.

"Woah…when did that happen, Richie?" I wasn't sure if it was the adrenalin draining, or if he was too busy to realize it, but when Allen asked, looking at me in childlike wonder, I had to assume it was probably a mix of the two. "You look like a fox!"

"And what about you, Shortcake? You look like a clown." I pointed out. "Before I forget, Allen~ where did you leave Lenalee?"

"Ah…I left her with him over there…" He pointed to Marie who was making his way to us. Lenalee, although unconscious, was safe.

"I say we meet up with General Tiedoll then." I decided. "Let's regroup, and then we can catch up."

"Good, because I think a lot of us have a lot to explain."

"Sure thing, shortcake."

"It's Allen."

"Shortcake." I grinned. "My adorable little shortcake brother."

Allen made to retort, only to stop, and actually put together what I had just said. "E-Eh? Brother?"

 **(* - *)**

We were all gathered around under the bridge, Kanda sat looking out at the destruction, perhaps meditating, while Bookman, Marie, a vampire looking man by the name of Arystar Krory, Miranda, and General Tiedoll were together discussing things. I was near Lenalee, along with Lavi, Allen, and the guy I now knew to be one Chaoji Han.

"Modified Akuma…a Factory Plant…and Noah's Ark, eh?" Tiedoll mused, as the others had finished explaining the gist of what was going on. "I only came to Japan to find more Accommodators, I don't have a drop of interest in aiding that man."

I — more or less — ignored the rest of what they were talking about, worriedly looking at Lenalee. No longer was her hair long and flowing, rather it was short, and didn't really pass her ears anymore. I always thought Lena's hair was the prettiest out of anyone's at the Order, and I knew pretty much everyone would agree. Kanda…came at a close second, though none would agree aloud.

"You know…I was scared." I said, hugging my knees to my chest. "When I saw what I 'saw'…I thought, for a brief moment I'd lose my little brother."

"Ah…sorry about that…" Allen sheepishly said. "Er…when did I become your bother though?"

"You were probably always my little brother, so really 'shortcake' is just a name of endearment." Said, musing over everything. "C'mon, we look alike enough to be mistaken for actual siblings!" I said. "That being said, Marie and Komui are my big brothers, Lenalee's my big sister…and Lavi is…Lavi."

"HEY! That's just mean, Ri-Ri!" Lavi pouted. "I'm awesome!"

"In what world?" I challenged him. "Face it, I think you may think too highly of yourself sometimes."

"In every world, I'm always the awesome one." Lavi grinned.

"Lenalee…" The two of us turned our attention back to Allen, who was smiling as Lena finally came to.

"Allen…?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I'm sorry Lenalee."

"Why are you apologizing?" Lenalee softly asked, "If this is about Suman, he didn't die in vain." By that point, the Chinese girl was now sitting up, a hand on Allen's cheek. I grinned, already looking forward to the teasing I just knew was about to come. "Suman's heart must have surely…been saved by you…welcome back, Allen."

"…back…I'm back…Lenalee."

"Aw~! You're crying~" Lavi teased. He was responded with a glare from Allen.

"You cried too, Lavi." Lenalee stated. I quirked a brow.

"Oh? You did, have you?" I grinned, taking note of the stiffness in Lavi's shoulders.

"O-Of course not!"

"I don't believe you~!" I sing-sang. "The little bunny was crying~!"

Before anyone could say anything more, a surprised gasp was heard from right behind us. I turned just in time to see that a portal had suddenly opened right underneath Lena. "LENALEE!"

In a mad dash, Allen grabbed Lenalee's hand, only to be pulled in himself. "Shortcake!" I grabbed Allen's foot, someone grabbed my arm…and I could hear so many cries of different names before it was all silenced in an instant.

 **. . - * - . .**

We were screaming before we finally landed. I grunted feeling the weight of too many people on my back…something also felt very wrong.

"Y-you're crushing me…" Allen said.

"To whom it concerns…if you value your hand, you will remove it from my butt right this instant." I glowered, looking at the possible suspects.

If I had to guess the order of how we ended up in here, of our pile, Lenalee was on the bottom, Allen doing his best to keep the weight of the other men, and myself off her. Above me was Lavi, then there was Chaoji — what was he even doing here? — And then Kanda, and the cherry on top was Krory, who I was really only introduced to recently, much like Chaoji.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Miss Richie!" That was defiantly Chaoji. Clenching my teeth in aggravation, I activated Raposa, the people above me were flung off, and I managed to stand, helping Allen up in the process. My fox appearance soon dissipated, and I glared at the men who were too slow to remove themselves from those stuck below.

"What is this place?" Kanda asked, having been one of the first to collect themselves after being tossed off. He was taking a good look around. I decided to take a glimpse too, only to gasp.

"I-I've 'seen' this place before…"

"Huh? Richie you've seen the Ark before?"

"Why the hell are we here?" Kanda hissed, already glaring down at the smaller male…come to think of it…Allen was practically close in height to Kanda now.

"How should I know?"

"H-Hey!" Lavi called out, efficiently cutting off the squabble-to-be between Allen and Kanda. "There's a weird pumpkin under Lenalee!"

Weird pumpkin…? Walking up to Lavi, I was quick to recognize the pumpkin headed umbrella. "It's you." Innocence were aimed at the abomination, mine, Allen's and Kanda's. Fearing its life in that instant, the umbrella — wasn't it Lero, or something? — screamed in terror.

"If you don't want to be sliced to bits, let us out, damn it!" Kanda snarled. "Where's the exit?"

"Th—? There is…no exit, lero."

"What?" No exit? But did that mean…?

[ _This ship has just completed the role it's held for many years, and has been put to a stop~ Nice job Lero~ It's time for departure, young Exorcists…_ ] From Lero's mouth emerged an inflatable version of the enemy himself, the static message became clear as though it were officially talking to us face to face. "Both you and this ship will go on a way-way voyage to hell~!" The Earl sneered.

"The buildings!" I looked to the falling structures, as the others did to, everything around us was collapsing. "What in the hell is going on here?!"

[ _Be careful~ the places that have been downloaded have begun to collapse~ This ship will shortly be sucked in between dimensions and disappear._ "]

"Huh?!" I heard Lavi from behind me.

From behind I heard Kanda demand, more than ask, "What do you mean?"

[ _To describe it on a level of science you can understand…_ ]

"It means," I interrupted, "that in three hours…the Ark, and all within it will be…gone."

[ _Oh~ a smart little cookie we have here!_ ] The Balloon Earl's grin broadened. [ _You were one of the people on Skinn's list, I believe…yes, yes, I heard much of you from Road. Richelle Linhagem. A girl with an eye as troublesome as Allen Walker's._ ]

"Heh…is that so? I've only been targeted by your Akuma, you sure you sent that guy after me?"

[ _Cute little lady,_ ] His attention was turned to Lenalee, [ _you have good friends. So many of them have come for you. All of them will be going with you, so there's no need to feel lonely~!_ ]

"Earl…!"

[ _Don't worry~_ ] By now the balloon was floating away from us, almost out of our sights. [ _I won't let anyone suffer painful emotions~ I'll even stop the tears of those you've left behind in this world~!_ ] With those parting words, the balloon drifted away, and I cursed, clenching my right arm.

 **(* - *)**

"Damn him!" I screamed. As though to rub salt onto open wounds, the surrounding area began to tremor and crumble. "Damn him! Damn him!"

"Richie! Calm down!" Allen called out, "Listen, everyone, there should be a house somewhere that connects to the outside! That's how I got out!"

"I've busted through so many already…" Lavi groaned, and he was right. He had. In our wake to escape the calamity were giant holes made by his Iron Hammer.

"This ship has stopped, lero!" Lero exclaimed, "Like I've been saying, it's not connected to outer dimensions anymore, lero!"

Another mighty shake, only to be met with Lenalee shouting at us to watch out. "Dammit…there has to be a way!" I all but screamed out.

"There's none, lero. I'm telling the truth. You can't get out of this ship…" The umbrella golem snickered, its tone darker as it spoke again, "You're all gonna die here, lero."

"Keep saying that, and I'll slam your face into—" My threat was interrupted but a voice that belonged to none of us in the vicinity.

"There is an exit. If it's just an exit…you want." That voice… "Boy."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Heyo~! We're back with a new chapter, but you knew that already. I had fun with this one, and I think this means we're officially in the Ark arc now. Yay~!**

 **So, I still haven't gotten around to finishing chapter 51, I'm still editing chapters that are actually for after this arc. You'll see why when the time comes, but for now!**

 **R &R ain't for "Rest and Relaxation", even if it's obvious how much I need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing, and if you wanna show the story some love, favorite this work! Follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they go live, and I'll see y'all next time on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Richie: I just don't understand that guy.**

 **Hana: Kanda?**

 **Richie: Who else? -crosses her arms- Honestly, he's...what's that word I'm thinking of...?**

 **Hana: Drop dead sexy?**

 **Richie: -looks to Hana in disbelief- That's only you.**

 **Hana: And perhaps many others. Y'all know the drill, I don't own D. Gray-man! Just Ri-Ri who is my OC! Happy reading~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **+ _\- Night 20 – Escape the Ark. Noah's Wrath - +_**

There was a total of four of us who all took notice of the man that suddenly appeared before us. "THICK-LENS!?"

"TYKI!?"

"You know him?!" Allen asked, before shaking his head, and frantically pointing at the man that stood before us, "W-w-why!? What are you doing here?"

"…I'll give points to Prata here for remembering my name, though I didn't think you three would come up with 'thick lens'."

"Hey." Kanda's calm voice broke through our shock, though he didn't look our way. "That guy's radiating bloodlust."

Facing Kanda, I looked to him in some confusion, "Blood…lust…?"

"Hey, boy." I quickly turned away, watching as the oldest male placed a hand on Allen's head, "Why are you still…" He was grinning is ill intent, the annoyance was clear in his actions, and I visibly winced when he headbutted Allen. "ALIVE?!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Allen!" I called out, I heard you could lose brain cells that way…he did hit the younger pretty hard…but Allen himself had a pretty hard head too.

"Because of you, I had to put if with everything the Earl and the midgets said to me."

"Ghn…what are you talk—?" Before our eyes, pale skin darkened, glasses fell through his face…as he completed his transformation.

"You want an exit, right? I can give you one."

"That's why…" Gold eyes glanced over to me. "That's why you sounded familiar to me back then…"

"Mm, right, we met on a train once." Tyki mused, "I believe a new introduction is in order? Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure."

"Richelle Linhagem. Exorcist. But you knew that."

"Tell me, Prata, did you enjoy the gift?"

I reached into my back pouch, and held out the necklace. "This?" I queried, holding out the charm I only kept on me to give it back to the hobo who most likely stole it from someone else. Who would've thought I'd have to return it to the enemy of all people?

"Quite the honor for you to keep it."

I coldly glared at him, "You stole it. From some poor sap, I'm sure."

"Hm, you could say that."

"Take it back."

"No thank you, Prata. What use could I have of such a cheap thing? Besides, it's a thank you gift."

"I don't want it."

"Oi, what the fuck is going on?" Kanda growled, looking between me and the Portuguese male.

"Maybe you should keep it to spite him." Allen mused. "Looks like it could be worth a pretty penny if you sell it."

There was a tempting thought. "Well, I don't accept things from a common thief." I blinked in confusion when the chain was swiped from my grip.

"Weird…I think I've seen this somewhere before…" Lavi murmured under his breath.

The Portuguese man ran his fingers through his bangs, before once more giving everyone his undivided attention. "Don't accept things from a thief? I'll remember that. As I was saying, this ship doesn't have its own exit anymore…but another can be recreated through Road's ability." He held a key in his hand, snatching it as a door appeared from behind him. "Our Road is the only Noah who can move through space without using the Ark. So? How about it? Let's continue our match on the train, this time betting my 'exit' against your 'lives'."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked, snagging the stolen jewelry from Lavi, and pocketing it without a second thought.

"Uh, that might be…" I looked over to Allen who was scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

My attention was caught by Tyki once more as he spoke up again, "No cheating this time, boy."

"So that's it." I muttered. I was going to have good talking to with Allen later…or maybe not. This guy probably had it coming…

"What is the meaning of this, Tyki!? The Earl will never—!" The frantic umbrella exclaimed, only to be interrupted by the Noah again.

"This is the key that can open Road's door. As well as the other three that lead to it. You can have it." How he was able to balance the key on his finger I would never know, it phased through, as he continued his speech. "Think about it. Though you don't have the free time to waste gambling."

Another tremor raced through the Ark, and we all gasped in shock as one of the towers gave way, falling right for the man in its way. "TYKI!?"

"The building collapsed on top of him!"

"Is he dead?"

"I doubt it." I said, only to have something fly by me. Confused, I followed the object, only to see that it was caught by Kanda. "What in the?"

"Hunting for Exorcists is…is pretty fun." We heard Tyki's voice calmly state. "The door will on top of the tallest building. If you get to the door before it crumbles, then you win."

"I heard that the Noah are immortal." Allen said, "How is this playing fair?" Laughter answered the white-haired male's question, as though it were a good joke.

"Sorry about that. I don't know how it happened myself, but we are still humans too, boy. We only look immortal…because of how weak you lot are."

"Weak, he says…" I growled. "Hah. I'll spit on his grave for that one." The quakes began again, stronger than they had been before. The streets below our feet began to give way. "SHIT! GRAB LENA, ALLEN!" I called out.

"Get to a safer area!" Lavi instructed us. We didn't need any further warning, for we were already running like the devil himself was at our heals.

 **(* - *)**

We were out of breath when we finally found stable ground again. "What do we do now?" Lavi asked, wiping the sweat from his brow, "We can't keep running forever, if what the Earl said is true…then this place is gone in three hours."

"Two hours left, lero." I heard Lero mutter. I glowered over to the pumpkin-headed umbrella.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"EEP!"

"No matter where we turn, we're trapped…" Krory noted.

"Richie, Lenalee and I…we're all familiar with Road's ability to move through space." Allen stated.

"Yeah." Lena affirmed. I nodded my head solemnly, thinking back on the memory. I scowled remember those infernal heals, and that god-awful dress I was in. Was Road a pervert or something? Who goes and changes the clothes of others while they're K-O'd?

That thought just made me feel uneasy. "So, there's no other choice." Lavi's voice broke my train of thought, all seven of us were somber as the unanimous decision passed through us.

"So." I said, looking around at all the doors. "Which do we go through?"

 **(* - *)**

"H-How about this door…?" Allen asked, having walked over to one.

"Does it matter which one?"

"Just do it already."

"Man, who would've though Allen sucks at rock, paper scissors?" Was this even a good idea to let Allen pick the door? In case of cheating, I was kicked out of the game, leaving the match between Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Chaoji, and Krory. Kanda outright refused to play.

"Shortcake, just put the key into the hole!" I said, finally annoyed with his hesitance. "Or I'll just make you do it already!"

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" Allen said, quickly putting the key into the lock. The moment it clicked, the doors features changed to…a very…colorful design. The action caused a comical reaction from Allen who freaked and backed into Lavi, just barely catching himself from falling with Allen.

We all eyed the key, and then door, and then at each other. Holding out his hand to us, Allen spoke up, breaking the silence that was previously bestowed upon us. "We're definitely getting out of here!"

Smiling, I placed my hand over his, "You bet we will."

"You got it!" Lavi.

"Yup." Lenalee.

"Yes." Krory.

"Yeah." Chaoji. Our attention turned to Kanda. Allen and I looked to each other, before innocently smiling to Kanda.

"Kanda~" We both sing-sung.

"No way in hell am I doing that."

"Thought so…" Allen mused.

I sighed, and removed my hand in favor of crossing my arms. The others dispatched as well, "Such a party pooper Yu are." I grinned.

Lavi snickered, only to get a death glare from Kanda. "Oi."

"N-Never mind~"

"Let's go." The door had then opened before us, the images of a butterfly, rainbows stars and a sun opening to reveal our next destination.

If we could call it that. This place was…

"What is this place?" Allen asked, as he looked around our new surroundings.

"It's definitely not outside…" Lavi noted as he glanced up at the ceiling.

I felt a chill race down my spine, and I turned, seeing a shadowy figure in the back. "Kanda? Richie?"

"Quiet." Kanda hissed out while I remained on edge, as the figure drew closer to us. "He's here."

"Again, so soon?" I quipped. "Darn, thought it'd be a while still before seeing him again…"

"Go ahead of me." I blinked.

"What? Kanda, you're—"

"He's the one after our general. And you, baka kitsune."

"So that's Skinn."

"I don't care what the hell his name is." The sword-wielder muttered. "I saw him a few times on our journey. You sensed him a few times yourself, I'm sure."

He wasn't wrong. "Not that I knew what to make of it…you're not going to fight him on your own, are you?"

"W-we can't just leave you here on your own, Kanda!" Lenalee tried to reason.

"Don't get me wrong." The long-haired male firmly stated. "I already told you. He's after our General. And Linhagem."

"Then let me stay and fight him!" I argued. "If it's me he wants then—"

"No. I'm cutting him down to complete my mission."

" _Your_ mission!? It was _our_ damn mission!" Kanda drew his sword, giving my words no heed.

"I'll deal with him."

"Don't ignore me, JerKanda!" I had reactivated Raposa, ready to attack the threat. "Protecting General Tiedoll was both our mission."

The room began to shake, most of us having to regain our balance. "It's an earthquake…"

"Okay! This proves we're still in the ark!" Lavi exclaimed in shock.

"Exactly, lero." The umbrella said, "This is just a room that hasn't been uploaded into the new Ark yet, lero. As soon as that's done, it'll be gone, lero!"

"I'll stay too, Kanda!" Allen volunteered, raising his left arm. "I want the rest of you to find the next door and go through when you get the chance. We'll catch up—"

"The three of us together? Che. You've got to be kidding."

"Kan—" Allen's words were cut off when the tip of Mugen's blade was suddenly in his face.

"Dammit, you idiot!" I growled. "You can threaten me all you want, I ain't leaving!"

"I said I'd kill him." I'd seen Kanda in bad moods before, but I will be the first to admit the face he was making in that moment…was the face that would scare even Lucifer himself. Mugen's blade was moved near Allen's cheek, the sharp edge just brushing against the white strands of hair, before abruptly being pulled back, barely touching the skin. " _Now get lost. Or should I start with you guys first?_ "

"I-I see a demon…" Lavi quivered. "H-hey…K-Kanda…"

"A-are you serious…?" Allen was feeling the threat as much as the rest of us were.

" _Kaichou…Ichigen!_ " Hell's Insects were released upon us, and we all scrambled to get out of the way.

"HEY! STOP"

"Kanda!"

"OUCH!"

"You're seriously gonna kill us?!"

Multiple voices were yelling out at once, not even I could tell my own curses from some of the others in the mix. When the chaos finally died down, a lot of the group was glaring at Kanda. "YU KANDA, YOU ASS!" Both Lavi and Allen screamed.

"Are you trying to kill us, idiot?!" Allen.

"You demon!" Chaoji.

"You, ungrateful bastard!" Krory.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING KANDA BEHIND!" Everyone save for myself and Lena…and Lero I suppose.

The Japanese male only released a bored sigh.

"Hey, he's sighing!"

"We're the ones that want to sigh!" The complaints continued, as the men walked off. Lenalee and I staying behind for a moment longer.

"Kanda." She said. "Kanda, make sure you come after us…you have to, okay?"

He didn't answer. I covered my ears. "ANSWER ME!"

Kanda's form visibly winced at how loud the younger Asian managed to yell. "Okay. Now go."

"Hey, hey." Skinn Bolic had spoken for the first time since we got there. "I don't know what you're saying. But you guys…ARE NOISY." The man's entire appearance had drastically changed, beams of lighting surrounded him as he skin started taking a yellowish hue. I couldn't begin to describe the man's appearance even if I tried. All I knew was how little he looked like a human anymore.

"Get Lenalee away from here, Linhagem."

"I just said I—"

"Do it." Kanda said, unsheathing Mugen, and removing the scabbard from his hip. He held it, and the sword itself as energy began to cover both. I knew this move, though I'd only seen it once before. Double Illusion Sword. Nigentou.

"Fine. I understand." I said, grabbing Lenalee. "Sis, hold on tight. I'm a little faster than I used to be."

"Okay…" We both looked to Kanda one last time.

"Kanda. Kick his ass, and get the hell back to us." I said. "If you die, I'll have to kill you again myself. Got it?"

"Like you would get the chance." Kanda groused. "Here I go."

I wasn't sure what compelled me to say it, and it would be a while before I ever found out why I said what I did. "Don't die."

A simple line. One that shouldn't have as much meaning as it did. But I'd said it, and I rushed off with Lenalee holding my shoulders as I raced towards the others. Catching up to them in record time.

"Kanda…if you don't come after us, I'll make you regret it." Allen said as we caught up with them. He was looking off in the distance, from where we just came from.

"Sir Exorcists! There's another building this way!" Chaoji called out. Sure enough just a few paces before us, stood the building holding our next exit. It was Krory who opened the door this time, the barrier keeping its form as a structure that said "NOAH" in big letters on the glass.

"Let's go." I had let Lenalee down, letting her use me as a crutch for a little bit. I turned back towards where we left Kanda, I could see the battle taking place in the distance. Lights were flashing as different attacks were fired off at each other. I bit the inside of my cheek, before turning back and following everyone into the next area.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, Kanda's about to kick some Noah ass! An it looks like he's not even letting his own teammate help him out...I wonder what that's about? Only he seems to know right now. ;)**

 **Good news: Most the edits are just about done. Bad news: I still didn't get past the first paragraph of chapter 51...eh-heh...^^; Yah...**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, despite how badly I may need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Don't forget to show the story some love by favoriting this work, and if you really enjoy this, then follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they go live! Until the next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Clean Slate~!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hana: My morning is noticibly less hetic than it was yesterday.**

 **Richie: ...what's that gotta do with anything?**

 **Allen: Who knows? -shrugs-**

 **Lavi: Well, whatever. Han-chan doesn't own D. Gray-man, by the way~**

 **Hana: Just Ri-Ri~ Happy reading, everyone~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 21 – Debts and the Noahs of Bonds - +_**

"This corridor is really long…how long 'till the next door?" Chaoji asked after some time of walking.

"Who knows?" I asked. "Honestly, I'm getting to a point where—huh? Lenalee?"

"Kanda…told us he'd catch up when he finished…"

"He was probably beaten by Skinn, lero~!" The umbrella said with glee.

I visibly scowled, "No one wants your opinion, y'damn jack-o-lantern."

"He certainly is running late," Krory then pointed out… "Richie…wasn't it? I was told your eye can see things like Allen's can…"

"Unfortunately," I sighed, "I can't for the life of me 'see' anything within the Ark."

"But didn't you say you 'saw' the Ark when we got here, Richie?" Allen asked.

I was going to make a comment about that, but then I realized what Allen said was true. I did 'see' the Ark before I ever even heard of it. So why couldn't I 'see' anything now?

"I-I'll head back to check up on him." Chaoji volunteered, before running back. He was stopped by Lavi grabbing his wrist before he could make it far.

"Yu's just fine." He said.

"You're telling me that punk killed Skin?" Lero asked. "No chance, lero! The Noah are immortal!"

"Immoral, perhaps." I pointed out, "But immortal, I honestly doubt."

"While it's true that they haven't died so far," Lavi began explaining, "But isn't that just because they've never faced opponents stronger than themselves?"

The comment caught Lero off-guard, but it was quick to recoil, "Th-that may be so, but once the new Ark's done downloading its data, the room he's in will be destroyed!"

"We'll definitely find the door before that happens." Allen stated, "All we can do now is believe in Kanda and press forward."

"Man, Allen. It's almost like you've become really strong." Lavi seemed in awe in that moment.

"When Kanda returns, I won't let him call me a beansprout anymore."

 _That bothers him more than he'd let on._ I thought with a knowing smirk. "He's a jerk and an idiot, but he'll pull through somehow."

"Did you give him an actual compliment, Richie?" Allen asked as a grin formed on his face.

"What in the hell are you getting all smug about?"

"Nothing~"

"You're acting super weird." I muttered. "Alright, maybe Irmão needs to check on your brain."

"Eh? N-No, not needed!" Allen quickly amended. "Anyway! We should be going! Yeah, let's go!"

"That's what I thought."

 **(* - *)**

We were walking for a while more when the sound of rolling glass broke our comfortably tense silence.

"Huh?" Allen had noticed them first, stopping as they slowly came into sight.

"Alcohol bottles?" Lavi asked confused.

"Why are things like that…?" I looked at them all, confused as to what they were even doing there.

"Is this a trap or something?" I asked.

"A bomb's hiding among these bottles!" A voice called out. "I wonder where it could be~!"

"A bomb?"

"If you don't find and deactivate it, you'll all go 'BOOM'!"

I blinked once, twice, and pointed at the bottles that had come to rest at our feet. "Do you guys hear a ticking too?"

Lavi and Krory were first to respond, picking up bottles, and frantically trying to find the ticking one.

"Find it! Find it!" Exclaimed the red-headed male.

"Which is it?" Krory asked. Lenalee and Chaoji quickly got to work.

"Richie! Help us find it!" Lenalee called, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Ah! Uh, right!" The ears on my head twitched, as I joined in on bomb search. Tails were swishing languidly. "This would be so much easier if I could 'see' which one it is!" I scowled.

"Hurry it up!" Lero ordered us.

"Then help us out or just shut the hell up, umbrella!" I retorted back.

"I recognize all of these alcohol brands…" Allen's tone seemed maybe a little dead, and it caught my attention. Looking over my left shoulder, I looked at him, taking notice of how he hadn't moved even once.

"Shortcake?"

"They're definitely…all brands of alcohol I had to buy for my master."

"For General Cross?" Lenalee asked.

"And they're all on the bars' tabs…" We all suddenly had the urge to back away as the flames of hell started sprouting from Allen's aura, they were gone as he continued his rant, "That was a harsh servitude. 'Your tab is piling up' and 'I've no more saké to sell to the likes of you!', 'Even if you say that, if I don't bring some back he'll be pissed off.'… 'You've gotta cut me a break! Please!' If I begged and apologized, I'd finally be able to bring some wine home!"

"Allen…is this really the time to be remembering things like that?" Lavi asked.

"The most expensive alcohol here is…"

"Lavi, I'm pretty sure he's broken." I said.

"I'm starting to think so too." Admitted the hammer wielder.

"SHUAMTSU!" He jumped suddenly, landing right before a bottle that honestly wasn't too far from where I was seated. My tails barely got out of the way in time. "This one!"

"WATCH IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I scolded. The ticking seemed louder now. "Huh?

"THE BOMB'S IN THAT ONE!" Chaoji exclaimed as the glare from the glass had been removed.

"Eh?"

"DEACTIVATE IT!" Krory frantically shouted.

A freaked-out rabbit exclaimed, "HURRY!"

"HOW!?" Lenalee was frazzled.

"THE TIMER INSIDE'S GONNA RUN OUT!" Chaoji had noticed the timer.

"SHORTCAKE! THROW IT AWAY! HURRY!"

"HURRY! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Lero.

"Allen! Pitch!" Lavi quickly ordered the youngest.

"S-Sure!" Allen didn't need any more questions as he threw the bottle. Lavi, extending his hammer, knocked the bottle out of the park like a professional baseball batter. It flew down the hall, before the bomb inside had gone off. I was mildly surprised the glass never shattered when it was hit.

We all sighed in relief. "Thank god."

Behind me, everyone nodded. "That was magnificent, Lavi." Krory praised.

"It was nothin'." Lavi modesty said, giving a thumb's up. "Ri-Ri calling out for Allen to throw the bottle gave me the idea when we really needed it."

"Glad to be of help?" I wasn't really expecting to be credited for anything. "I was just a frantic mess, really…"

"Why was Master's favorite alcohol here?" Seemed Allen had other problems. "By some chance…could Master Cross be in the Ark?"

"He could well be, Allen." Lenalee said.

"Your master would set a bomb trap for his student?!" Chaoji was maybe astounded by this revelation.

"My master would never do something like that!" Wasn't that maybe too quick to defend someone like that guy? "Is…what I'd like to say."

"There it is." I emotionlessly stated.

"Well, in any case, let's keep movin'." Lavi suggested as he deactivated his Innocence, and placing the small hammer back in its pouch.

Allen sighed in defeat, "To think my master could be lying in wait somewhere…I'm not sure if I want to keep going anymore."

"There's no rest for the wicked, and we sure as hell can't afford it right now either." I pointed out. "C'mon, let's hurry before anything else can happen."

Allen nodded reluctantly, and we continued on our way. It wasn't too much longer later when we were suddenly trapped. Looking up, I paled, tugging on whoever was near me to look up and see what I was seeing in that moment. "We're about to get skewered!" Krory exclaimed.

"Hey, aren't those…?" I asked seeing thing flowing down to the ground.

"Cards?" Allen finished in confusion.

"You have to make the hand we tell you to within three seconds." A new voice stated.

"If you can't, you'll all become shish kebabs~!" The voice from earlier cooed.

"Hands…you mean like in poker?" I mused, the atmosphere suddenly changed the moment 'poker' left my lips. I looked to the source, taking notice of Allen's form. "A-Allen?"

"Three of a kind!" Came the first command. I watched in amazement as Allen quickly grabbed five cards. Ten of spades, six of diamonds, and three aces of cloves, diamonds and spades.

"Done."

"Correct! Now, a full house!" Once again Allen's right arm struck at each card like a cobra striking pray.

Jack of hearts, cloves, and three sevens of hearts, spades and diamonds. "How in the hell are you doing that so quickly?"

"Got them."

"Correct!"

"That…was fast…" Krory said.

"Nothing less from you, huh…?" Lavi mused.

"You've seen him like this before?" I asked.

"We'll…tell ya later." The red-headed male promised. "Fun story."

"Ah."

"Royal Straight Flush!"

Ten, Jack, Queen, King and Ace of spades. "Easy."

"Correct!"

"Amazing, Allen!" Lena praised, she was definitely awed by Allen's ability.

"This is child's play." He said, brushing it off.

I chuckled, uncertain of what was even going on. "I'm sure it was…"

"You might've won, but we're still gonna crush ya!" Called out one of the voices. We all looked up in time to see the ceiling coming at us quicker than ever before.

"How cruel!" I heard Krory shout out.

"Bad, bad, bad…" I was admittedly freaking out. "LAVI!"

"Good call, Ri-Ri…" Lavi sighed in relief. We were lower to the ground, but with Lavi's hammer blocking the spikes, we were safe. "Alright, now's our chance!"

We nodded, as Allen started crawling forward first. Using his knife-like claws on his left hand, he slashed away the metal bars that otherwise kept us prisoner. One by one we followed him out, all the while Lavi kept the death trap from killing us all. When we were all free, Lavi quickly dislodged his hammer, having a flashy exit, jumping out of the way just as the ceiling came crashing down.

"That was too close for comfort." I admitted. "We should be on our way though. There's no time to really stick around here."

"I can agree with that." Lavi said, as he shrunk his weapon down.

"Let's go," Affirmed Krory. None of us needed any further encouragement. Despite my words, I looked the direction for which we came. Kanda still hadn't caught up with us.

"Don't break your damn promise, JerKanda." I whispered, before running off to catch up with everyone.

"Alcohol followed by cards…" Allen muttered, a little lost in his tormented thoughts.

"They're all items centered on General Cross, huh?" Lenalee asked

"Yeah…" Our youngest admitted.

"What in the hell is that supposed to be?" I asked, having spotted something up ahead.

It was Lavi who pretty much answered my question, "Now it's roulette?"

"Allen, let's not bother facing them, and move on." Stated the only other female in our group. The ears on my head twitched.

"Yeah, I agree."

I looked up, something really didn't feel right…did I hear shuffling from the ceiling? That couldn't be possible though…

"Richie?" Krory had noticed my reluctance to move.

"Hold it right there!"

"Yeah, I figured that was the case." I muttered. "What do you two want?" I called up to them.

"Eh? How'd you…beh, forget it! Listen up! If you don't take the challenge, then it's 'boom!', for you!"

"You're lives are the chips!" The other voice exclaimed. "Gonna pick black? How 'bout red?"

Krory asked, panicked by the situation, "O-Our lives are the chips?!"

"Are you kidding me right now?!" I asked. "What kind of sick game are you playing?"

"If you chose the wrong one," The first voice called out, "You're through!"

I heard Chaoji making some sort of fearful whimper, accompanied by Lero's complaints of "I don't want to be torn to shreds!"

Allen chuckled darkly, soon catching all our attention. "Er...Shortcake?"

"Well life itself is a gamble~" Oh shit. Black Allen returned.

"A-Allen?" Lenalee was as creeped out as I was.

"No matter which we choose, there's a 50% chance we'll die!" Chaoji was definitely a glass half empty guy.

"No helping that." Allen shrugged it off. "So, we'll accept their challenge?"

"Are…we really?" I asked.

"We'll leave this to Allen, Ri-Ri." Was that really a good idea? Lavi didn't really assure me of anything. "He's a better gambler than the rest of us."

"And considering my eye doesn't seem to work in here…" I groaned in annoyance. "Fine, I'll trust you won't let us die, right?"

"We're counting on you, Allen." Krory told the white-haired boy.

"Got it." I wasn't sure who he was answering, but I'd guess it was basically all of us. He took a deep breath, before looking over to us. "Everyone on red." He ordered us. I looked down, seeing I was already on a red square. Those who weren't, migrated to where I stood.

"Do your thing, Shortcake." I said.

He nodded once, before turning his attention back to the game. "Okay. Start the roulette!" Allen spun the wheel, and something small and white caught my attention. They really were in the ceiling. I noted. The ball — that's what I realized it was — was dropped onto the roulette wheel, and began to roll opposite of the spin of the wheel. The ball was soon caught in one spot, though the wheel continued to go. We watched in anticipation as the red and black wheel began to slow down.

My stomach dropped when I could plainly see the damn thing was on a black space. It shifted spots, when I picked up on a small 'thunk' that humans probably shouldn't have been able to hear. Did…Allen just…?

"YOU CHEATED!" The voices from above accused.

"Do you have any proof?" Allen retorted.

"Your leg bumped the table! It bumped it!" The more immature sounding of the duo complained. So that's what I heard.

"Oh? Did it really?" Oh how silly this scenario was…I really wanted to join in…so I did.

"If he had done any of that," I called out, pointing to my foxlike ears "I would've heard it. But I saw nothing, heard nothing, and as such, I know nothing of this cheating you've claimed him to do."

"He's got some balls…" Krory mused. "And you've got some guts to actually go along with it."

"You guys were tempted as much as I was." I said, grinning madly. "Besides. It's like I'm dealing with Daisya again."

"It's a matter of experience." Lavi reasoned. "Experience."

"That's unfair!" Both voices cried out.

"People who won't even show themselves have no right to dictate what's fair." Allen informed the hidden duo.

"Fine, then," The first voice stated. "We'll show ourselves to you. Keep going straight down. We'll be at the end of the hall."

"If you can there, that is~!" the other voice teased.

With those parting words, we were about to start walking forward when all of a sudden, Allen turned to face behind us.

"Something wrong, Allen?" Krory asked.

"I just thought I heard a noise behind us…"

"A noise?" Krory inquired, "What kind of noise?"

"Like something break—" As though on cue, the floor had suddenly just given way, just as Allen finished his thought. "—ing?"

"THE FLOOR!" Several people screamed as we managed to find our footing, and rush on. "IT'S GIVING WAY!"

I must've personally cursed in several languages as we raced against the crumbling tile beneath our feet.

"It's coming! It's coming! It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!"

"JUST HOW FAR WILL THIS CORRIDOR GO ON?!"

"Umpf!" I looked behind, only to see that Chaoji had fallen.

"Chaoji! _Clown Belt_!" White ribbons were quick to grab hold of the fallen man, said person screaming in shock from the sudden movement.

"Good one, Allen!" Lavi called back.

"Enough talking, more running!" I called out, "This freaking sucks!"

"Let's cut through it." Krory's voice was close, and I looked just in time to realize he was running faster than I've seen him do so before. "Hang on tight, brats."

"Wait, is this still—AAAAHHHH!" We were moving faster now, I had my arms around Allen's neck as tight as I was able to, who held on to Chaoji with his right hand, all the while Lenalee hung to Krory's shoulders, who in turn had a grip on Lavi as he ran faster than the hallway could crumble.

"As expected from Krory-kins!" Lavi called out.

"Hey! Why did you get on board too!?" Chaoji asked, I had my answer when I heard a familiar voice of one annoying pink umbrella.

"Don't be stingy, lero!"

"Richie! You're choking me!"

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to deal with it, shortcake!" I loosened my grip a little either way.

"Ah! Look! Over there!" Allen had then called out, using his left hand to point at what was fast approaching. "The corridor ends!"

Krory jumped with amazing speeds, allowing us to make into our next destination. When he landed, most of us went flying. That was everyone save for Krory himself, and Lenalee. I groaned in pain, when I skidded to a stop. In the next instant, I almost had the breath knocked out of me.

"Chaoji." I growled. "You're freaking heavy. Get the hell off of me."

"Ah! Sorry!" He quickly did as bidden, and I sat up, the hell of my palm on my forehead.

"This place…" Allen looked around, as he spoke, "this room hasn't been downloaded to the Ark yet."

"A huge library…" Lavi said, as he eyed all the books that surrounded us.

"I bet you could die happy here." I teased the junior bookman."

"Ah-ha-ha. Funny…but I'd probably be set for a long time here…" Lavi mused.

"Yo, Exorcists." We all looked around, before finding the source of the voices. "I'm Devit."

"I'm Jasdero." The other said. "Combined, we are Jasdevi!" I realized Jasdero had these weird strings across his mouth. I wondered, if I tightened them, would that make at least him shut up? It was tempting to try…

The duo in question were seated upon the central monument in the room. It in itself was rather tall, but I couldn't figure out what its use could possibly be for.

Devit and Jasdero, I realized, were teens like most of us here. Devit had shorter black hair, while Jasdero had long blond hair. They were both dressed rather weird, sporting leather as their clothes…if that's what they really were. "Great, delinquents." I sighed.

"Jasdevi! What about your job!?" Lero called out.

"Shut up!" Both scowled.

"These two are even weirder than the others we've seen…" Lavi stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Right now…we're in a bad mood!"

The twins raised their guns, pointing them at Allen, "Allen Walker!" Both called out.

"We have nothing against you personally." Devit stated.

"But we have a grudge against your master, so we're going to take it out on you!" Both teens shouted out, firing out their first attack. "Take this!"

"Ah!"

"Allen!" Lenalee called out.

"Wait! What did you say about my master?!" They were fast, having already gotten in front of Allen, both with grins that were maddening.

"You're going to pay for what your master did to us!" Devit cockily stated.

Both then shouted out again, "Loading, Blue Bomb!" A ball of ice was aimed right at Allen, from bullets to that?!

"The power of the gun changed?!" Lavi exclaimed, as we all bore witness to the event that occurred.

"Allen!"

"Ha. It's not the gun. The bullets changed." Said Devit in a snarky manner.

"So that's how it is." I murmured.

"Are you…" We heard Allen mutter, "Are you the ones pursuing my Master? If you're angry at him, and want to take it out on me…then he must still be alive." That seemed like a pretty interesting thought to say the least.

The duo were knocked away by Allen's attack, as he landed before us again.

"Allen…are they after you!?"

"So it seems. But be careful, those aren't normal bullets they're firing. They have special properties." From where the two teens had landed, they emerged from the pile of books which had previously landed on them.

"It seems like this could be fun…" I heard Devit say.

"Hee-hee! It's been a while since we last got violent, right?" Jasdero asked, before looking back at Allen. "Tell me something, disciple…if we take you hostage, will Cross come for you?"

"No."

"Gyah-haha! That was fast! You donf't trust Cross at all, do you?! Hee hee!"

"You didn't even think of that." I said, my eyes wide.

"Such a quick reply!"

"Then…Jasdevi's gonna enjoy this game~" Devit grinned, his gun pointed at his own head. "Better hope your master taught you enough…stu~dent."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **This chapter was fun to write, it really was. :) I can't wait to post the next chapter xD**

 **Y'all know the drill! Despite how much I might need it, R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a review and lemme know how i'm doing, and show this story some love by favoriting this work! Follow to stay up to date with a new chapter as it goes live, and until the next time!**

 **I'll see you again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hana: I know it's 2AM...shut up about it.**

 **Richie: Hana, you should be sleeping.**

 **Hana: I only got home from work like barely twenty-ish minutes ago...I fear I might not update if I don't do it while I'm still awake.**

 **Allen: Actually, I think I can understand that...paying off Master's debts made me lose sleep...**

 **Hana/RIchie: What does that have anything to do with anything?**

 **Hana: -clears throst- I don't own DGM, only my beloved OC, Richie~! Happy readings~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 22 – Fighting Hallucinations - +_**

"LOAD BLUE BOMB!" The Noah Twins called out, "DIE CROSS'S DISCIPLE!" Allen was doing all he could to not get hit by the attacks. It was obvious these bullets would freeze whatever they hit. As much as I would've loved to believe that as the only thing the duo could do, I felt it wasn't quite right. "LOAD! RED BOMB!"

"Yeah…I thought as much…" I muttered, when a ball of fire as shot at Allen.

"BURNING RED PLANET!"

"SHORTCAKE, WATCH OUT!" I shouted once he destroyed the first fireball. It was then Lavi and Krory had had rushed to Allen's side just in time to throw back that attack.

"Home run!" I heard Lavi call out. I could've always sworn I heard them mutter about not to forget about them.

"Haha! They hit back!" I heard Devit say.

"It's coming right at us! Hee!" Jasdero.

My Innocence ears managed to pick up the words 'white bomb' from both of them, before the fireball was gone.

The incident confused Allen, and everyone involved who saw it. "What the…?"

"Where'd it go?" Lavi asked in surprise.

"What's going on here?" Chaoji asked from behind me.

"I don't know know…those look like ordinary guns to me." Lenalee answered, "Is there something special about them?"

"I doubt anything interesting comes from the guns themselves." I said. "They don't even replace the bullets themselves…they just kinda call it out…" I trailed off, in feeling an annoyance behind me. I turned glaring at the pumpkin umbrella behind us. "The actual hell is wrong with that thing?"

"Good hunting Lord Jasdevi, lero~!" It cooed. "But wait! Why aren't you hunting down Cross like the earl told you to?!"

Bullets were suddenly heading our way, but rather than hit any of us, they all seemed to have been aimed at Lero. "SHUT UP FOOL! Or do you want some more freckles?" Devit threatened.

"We couldn't find Cross anywhere in Edo, pumpkin head!" Jasdero said in annoyance.

"The Earl said Cross might be after the Ark."

"So, we came here in case he showed up!" Explained the blonde-haired Noah.

"And until he does, we're going to distract ourselves with his disciple!" Both twins firmly dictated, pointing at the kid I call my little brother. "We're going to make him pay the bill that Cross stuck us with!"

So Cross is somewhere here. I found myself concluding. I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved, or just go out and find him so I could clobber him…it was definitely the urge to clobber him…and the feeling of unease sets in when I realize there's a depressing feeling coming from in front. "Woah! Sh-shortcake, you okay there?"

"Debt?" I heard Lavi mutter.

"What debt?" I asked, the confusion eating at me. Did I really space out?

"Here it is!" Jasdero declared, holding out what I could only conclude to be a stack of bills. "100 guineas!"

"Isn't that pocket change?" I found myself asking. I was given weird looks, by both friend and foe. I looked back at them with equal confusion, "What?"

"How…is that pocket change?" Lavi asked.

"It isn't?"

"No, Richie…it isn't." Lenalee affirmed.

"You're a weird one, lero…"

"Who asked you, pumpkin head?"

I would give Jasdero and Devit credit where it counted…they had been quiet during that exchange, but a part of me felt that maybe them doing that wasn't a good thing. "Change of plans." Devit said, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're taking it out of both your hides!" I paled.

"WHAT DO I EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH IT?!"

"Sticking the enemy with the bills…words fail." Krory thoughtfully mused.

"I'd be so mad…" Lavi said.

At this point I was glaring over at the tall red-head in the group. "Oi, and you think I'm not?"

"Erk…" His attention quickly turned to Allen, as did Krory's, and both freaked out in seeing Allen's state. "What happened to Allen? D-Did the mere mention of the word "debt" do this to him?!"

"O-one hundred…guineas…a hundred…"

"A-A-Allen! Pull yourself together!" Lavi tried comforting the youngest.

" _Just_ …a hundred…? A _mere_ _hundred_ guineas?" I didn't think it was comfort Allen needed. And just like that, you could almost see the demon's horns protruding from his form. "A measly hundred…hundred guineas?" He started chuckling darkly as though it were a humorless joke to him.

"Shortcake?"

" _That's_ what you're upset about?" Allen's demeanor was darker, as he glared at the twins. "Richie's quite right. Compared to the debts he left me with…no…that's not even pocket change…it's chickenfeed."

"Chickenfeed?!" Devit glowered.

"You wanna die?! Hee!"

"And…for the record, my master isn't _like_ the devil!" Allen continued on with his rant, "HE'S THE DEVIL HIMSELF! IF YOU GET INVOLVED WITH MY MASTER, YOU'VE GOTTA EXPECT MONEY TROUBLE!"

Silence and stalemate. "You've got to be…" I thought a moment before sighing. "No, never mind."

Laughter suddenly broke out between the twins, "Let's get serious!" They started firing at Allen, and he quickly dodged out of the way.

"RICHIE!" I didn't need telling twice. Half those bullets had been aimed at me that time, and I cursed in every language I knew as I got out of the way.

"Brats! What the hell are you taking aim at me for?!"

"Because we can~ Rich guy~!"

"I'M NOT A BOY!" I angrily corrected, as I dodged and made my way through the oncoming ammo. The moment Allen and I got to them…they weren't there. "W-what?"

"Huh!?"

"Ha ha~! We fooled you~!" We could hear the twins teasing us. I looked to Allen and my eyes widened.

"What on earth is on your face?"

"My face? What's on yours, Richie?!" The same revelation came to the others below the podium we stood on.

"What are these?" Krory asked.

"Trick glasses." Devit's voice sounded. "Now none of you can see us!" He laughed as though it were a good old joke.

"Where'd there go?!" Lavi called out.

What really had gotten our attention, however, was Lenalee's sudden outburst. "LOOK AT THE FLOOR!" And we did. All around us we saw keys…

"Ah! Where did all these keys come from?!" Chaoji exclaimed.

…keys that looked exactly like the one…

"Uh-oh…! ALLEN! DO YOU STILL HAVE OUR KEY!?"

"Check, shortcake! Hurry up and check!" I demanded the younger, as he frantically patted at his pockets.

…that Allen kept in his coat's pocket…

"It's gone! It's not in my pocket anymore!"

"You lost the key!?" I asked in disbelief. "Damn it all!"

The twins laughter was heard throughout, and we didn't know where we should be looking. "Let's get back down to the others." Allen decided, and I nodded in agreement. We jumped from the pedestal, and hurried to our band of friends, all of whom had had rendezvoused around Lenalee, as she allowed herself to stand once more.

"It seems your precious key has gone into hiding!" The black-haired twin's voice sounded out.

Copies of it…were all scattered in a vast heap on the floor before us.

"Invisible enemies, and no way out…this is bad." Lavi stated, his hammer out and invoked for a fight.

"How are they doing this?" Allen asked.

The key that we needed to open the Ark's only exit, and the Noah twins had disappeared from our sight…this wasn't really the most ideal, and with my eye unable to 'see' what was going on, we were at a disadvantage. I hated this. Jasdevi could be anywhere, and we literally had no way of knowing.

"This paint on my eyes just won't come off!" Lavi said, trying to wipe the substance off his face.

"Stop wiping your face on me!" Chaoji angrily scolded Lero.

"Why did they do this to me, lero? Why?"

"What an annoying foe." Krory growled.

I nodded, keeping an eye out for anything that might come at us. "Very annoying…"

"I'm sorry…how could I have been so stupid…" Allen said, depression getting the better of him.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Allen" Lenalee tried to console him.

"Lena's right, Shortcake. None of us could've foreseen this." I said, turning my attention to the duo.

"You could've." Allen brusquely stated.

"I can't." I said with equal directness. "I told you before—"

"Your eye could've bled when danger was afoot."

"H-hey now…" Lenalee quickly diffused our argument to be, "they called this paint 'trick glasses', right?"

"Trick glasses?" I asked.

"That's what we heard them call these." Allen clarified. "I think you were too busy trying to get one in to notice."

"HEY!"

"Allen. Richelle."

"Sorry…" We both said.

"These keys on the floor…look just like the key we had, but…I think they're an illusion." Lena began to explain to us, "In reality, there's really only one key on the floor!"

"So…you think these keys are hidden beneath the fakes?" I summarized.

"I see." I heard Lavi say.

"Hee, hee! That's right~!" Jasdero's voice came about, "You're all going to die before you reach the exit!"

"The real key is right in front of you!" Devit's voice followed up, "If you want it, just pick it up!"

"Not so easy with the trick glasses on, is it? Hee!"

"Why you…!"

And as long you're wearing them…" Devit continued taunting.

"You won't be able to see Jasdevi either! Hee-hee!"

"NOW DIE!" Both twins shouted out.

"CHAOJI GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I could feel only heat from one of the attacks…but my warning came too late when he man in question was hit in his back.

"Oh no! His back is badly burned!" I heard someone call out, but I couldn't be bothered to figure out who at the moment.

"There're in here somewhere." Allen coldly said, readying another attack.

Taking a crouching stance, I readied myself to aim _fogo de raposa._ "We're gonna make them pay."

"We only have to FORCE THEM OUT OF HIDING!" We screamed out, releasing our attacks where we could.

"AS IF YOU COULD HIT US, YOU FOOLS!" The twins exclaimed back at us, all the while sending a blob of jelly slime at us. We both ended up getting caught in it, and it was super hard to breathe. Suffocating.

"HOLD ON! I'LL GET YOU OUT!" Lavi called rushing to our aid. "Fire stamp!"

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Allen screamed. I was cursing Lavi in every way I was aware of.

It was seconds later when we were finally freed from the slime ball we were caught in. Burnt a little, but otherwise free. "Allen, Richie…I'll deal with the trick glasses." Lavi said, "You concentrate on protecting the others while I find the real the key, okay?"

"Huh? But how will you find it Lavi!?"

"Lavi's got a pretty good brain, Shortcake." I said.

"Yeap~ this is my kind of job. I memorized every detail of the real key – every scratch, stain, and mark of wear – the moment I laid my eye on it." The red-headed male explained, "You can't fool the Bookman's successor with a trick like this!"

"Good! Now please find it in the next sixty seconds."

"That's impossible!"

"It doesn't work that way, Shortcake." I sighed.

"When you find the key, take Lenalee, Richie, and Chaoji through the door and find the next one."

"What."

"I'll throw Krory through it after you. I'm counting on you, Lavi."

"Allen!"

I was pissed. He had the gall to think I'd just let him stay here with _two_ Noah? "BLUE BOMB!" The twins shouted out, I cursed realizing I was also in the line of fire.

"Raposa!" I called out, the tails were quick to parry the ice coming at me.

"ALLEN! RICHIE!"

"Find the key, Lavi!" Allen shouted.

"And be as quick about it as you can!" I called out, dodging another attack coming right at me. One more attack was aimed right at Allen that time, and had it not been for Krory jumping into action, I was pretty sure the younger male would've been severely hit. He also seemed a little annoyed…

"What as that, brat? You think you can throw me?"

"O-oh…you heard that?"

"First the red-haired rascal, then those Noah brats…" I had a feeling I knew where this was going…and I was proven very right when Krory grabbed Allen's wrist, and hurled him in the air. My reflexes kicked in, and I quickly ducked, as a screaming Allen Walker flew over where I had been standing. "I'M SURROUNDED BY SNOT-NOSED BRATS!"

"Allen! You okay?!" I called out. He'd crashed into a bookshelf, getting halfway buried by very painful looking hard covers.

"Owwww…you didn't have to get so angry…"

"YOUCH!" I heard Devit's voice.

"Hee! You stupid gray-haired jerk! That really hurt! Hee!" Jasdero.

"I'll kill you!" Devit.

"Jasdevi?" I felt a gust of wind before I could comprehend what had happened.

"Duck brat!" Krory shouted out, as he raced towards where the voices were coming from.

"Krory…" The older man looked to his right, and growled in irritation. "I missed them…I should've thrown you harder."

"Krory! You can actually see Jasdevi?" Both Allen and myself had asked.

"No." He said with no hesitation. "But…I seem to be able to sense them…" His demeanor changed from friendly to demonic as I approached, and I regretted it when I got to close. "My blood rages to sink my fangs in 'em~" He darkly cackled.

"Er…nice people don't say things like that." Allen said.

"They…don't." I agreed. "What you got there?"

The vampiric Exorcist opened his fist, revealing golden hair within. "move as I direct you two. We're going to get those brats."

"Hair?" Allen queried.

"What do you need us to do?"

"I'm quite glad you asked." Krory said, "Stay alert."

Those were his parting words as he ran off once more. "You ready?"

"I don't know if this will work or not," Allen admitted, "But I do trust Krory."

"Didn't know him as long as you, but even I can tell he's a good comrade." I said. "I'm glad he's on our side though…"

"Y-Yeah…" I looked up, watching Krory's movements.

"Looks like the hunter found the prey." I said, readying my stance for a sprint.

"Looks like we just need to wait for the signal." Allen replied, getting ready himself. We heard the commotion, and saw the explosion that sent the vampire-like man into the air. He landed on the higher bookshelf, and amazingly enough began running down them, heading towards our unseen enemy.

"ALLEN! RICHELLE! RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" We took that as our cue, and running right towards where Krory said the twins were. We caught them both with our left hands, though neither of us could tell who we caught.

"Ah!" Allen was the first to react to our interesting scenario, "I-I can't see them…but I can feel them…what a strange sensation…"

"Makes me wonder who the hell we caught a hold of…" I muttered. "Oi, why ain't you two talking?"

"What's wrong, brats? You're…so quiet." No sooner was the statement said, a strong breeze began to pick up all around the room. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see that Lavi had begun his own task.

"Ahh! It's sucking up all the keys, lero!" Lero exclaimed.

"Hurry, Lavi!" Allen called out.

"I wouldn't want to be sucked into that." Krory mused.

"You wouldn't want to be caught in any of his attacks." I explained, "Lavi's has a way with elemental attacks with that hammer of his…but I'm sure you've found out about all that a while ago."

Moments pass, before the silence was finally broken. "What? Is he from the Bookman Clan or something?" Devit's voice sounded, and I was a little freaked out feeling what I could assume to be his neck vibrating as he spoke. So that was the Noah I had a hold of…meaning Allen had Jasdero in his grasp. "I see…they're working for your side now, eh?"

"Huh?"

They were here to record our side of the war…so of course they were on our side. It stung a little remembering that fact. My free hand clenched, recalling the memory. I liked having Lavi and Bookman around, but knowing that they'd be gone one day? It sent a pit I, admittedly, wasn't a fan of in my stomach. My reveries, however, were cut off when the twins began to complain like eight-year-old brats.

"Doesn't that red hair make you mad? It reminds me of Cross! Hee!" Jasdero exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah! I'm starting to feel prickly all over!" Devit's voice agreed.

"Jasdero is starting to feel slimy! My hatred of Cross is muddying my pure heart! Hee!" Slimy…?

"And the disciple and the rich chick ain't paying the debt to boot!"

"WHAT." I scowled, clenching my hand as much as I was able around Devit's neck. "That son of a bitch's debts ain't my problem!"

"Pay up, stupid disciple and 'Miss 100-guinea-is-pocket-change'!" Devit growled.

"NEVER!" Allen and I answered in annoyance.

"Ignore them, you two." Krory's voice sounded a lot scarier for some reason…chancing a look behind us, we were greeted to a more than annoyed Arystar Krory III. "Hold onto them tightly. We're going to finish them off."

"O-Okay!"

"Y-Yessir!" I blinked in confusion feeling something oozing down my arm. It was met with a distorted choir of voices, all saying one word

"Slimy…"

My attention quickly turned back to where the twins should be, and in response to what I was seeing…I screamed, as I tried pulling my arm out. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Allen appeared to have been in a grossed-out shocked state as we were both lifted from the ground. The only word I could ever use to describe this monstrosity was…horrendous.

"What is this thing?!"

"My fangs are useless against it!" Krory's shouted in response.

"RELEASE US THIS INSTANT!"

"Eh~? That's not sounding really Exorcist like, lady!" I had no idea which twin shouted that out, but my mismatched eyes widened in shock nonetheless. Did I let slip _that_ again?! At a time like this? "Dev, isn't her last name familiar at all?"

"Nah. Just some lame exorcist chick trying to look like a guy."

"EXCUSE ME!? At least I'm not a boy trying to look like a teenaged girl with issues!"

"Don't insult Jasdero, hee!"

"Gobble them up, Jasdevi's hatred!" Both twins exclaimed. The next thing we knew, we were trapped in a pile of goop and limbs.

"This is just perfect!" I screamed out, my overall disgusting meter being far off the charts.

"Allen! Richie! Krory!" I could just make out Lenalee's voice, my eyes snapping open. When had I closed them?

"Lenalee? LENALEE STAY BACK!" Allen called out.

I, however, was struggling to get out. We all were, until the twins spoke up, "WE'VE CAPTURED THE PRINCESS!"

" _RAPOSA DE FOGO_!" I shouted out,

" _CROSS GRAVE_!" Allen's order came out. The thing we were caught in was destroyed enough where Allen and I could stand, glaring at wherever the twins might be.

"Get away…" I growled, tails and arm ready for action.

"Get away…" Allen's voice was just as menacing as mine was.

"GET AWAY FROM LENALEE!" We both screamed.

"Hee!" Jasdero's one-syllable laugh met our ears.

Devit's soon followed, and I could imagine a snarky grin on both their faces. "Come and get her, disciple and rich bitch!"

"ALLEN! RICHIE!"

"I have a special present for you both." Devit said.

"It's big…" Jasdero.

"Smiley and…REALLY, REALLY ANGRY!" Both cried out as we found ourselves facing the Millennium Earl.

"It's the Millennium Earl!"

"The Earl?!"

"That thing can't be him!" I growled, dodging an attack meant for me. "God dammit, the hell is going on!?"

Allen and I were super focused on ever persistent abomination before us. It was getting tiring to be fighting this…thing. But the fact of the matter was, we were kinda stuck.

"Dammit!" I screamed out, managing to avoid another attack. "Allen! Watch it!"

"Gah!" He barely had the time to dodge the round-about of the broadsword. "Too close!"

We needed an opening of some sort. "LAVI THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" I called out. "FIND THE DAMN KEY ALREADY!"

"Out of my way, Earl!" Allen exclaimed, using a Cross Grave point blank on the marshmallow goblin's back.

"No way! Not even a scratch?!" I shouted in surprise. Around that time Krory had joined the fray.

"Cursed fat man…" he hissed, before grabbing he handle of the broadsword, and used it for momentum to high kick the Earl at his neck.

Allen and I used that moment to call out our own attacks. " _Lança_!" " _Edge End_!" We landed those hits, however…

"What in the hell are these balls?" I asked, before screaming in pain as electricity ran through me, and the two males around me. The shock had sent us skidding across the floor, and I groaned. "He's mocking us." I stated, glaring at the dancing figure. At least, I was pretty sure he was dancing.

"I don't know how they're doing this…but that's one tough illusion." Allen said, eying the monstrosity in disbelief.

"Blast…" Krory hissed, "I can't bear to be beaten by someone in his shape."

Lero had taken that moment to taunt us, sticking his tongue out in childish teasing, "If you let down your guard because that's not the real earl, you'll get yourself killed!"

 _As we thought…that's not the real Earl at all._ I groaned at the thought. "Well, that's that."

"The Earl is an annoyance, but…" Allen said.

Krory finished his thought by saying, "We will find a way to rescue Lenalee somehow."

"HE'S COMING!" We exclaimed as the fake Earl headed right towards us. Without any time to dodge, we found ourselves becoming very familiar with the bookshelves.

"Ow…" I groaned, before cracking my left eye open. "GUYS! Look!" My excitement was caught on by everyone who looked towards the mass of keys. Below the orb of silver the pedestal illuminated, and with it doors began to open.

"He must've found the key!" I heard Lenalee's voice shout out. The glasses began to melt away, and the world became normal for us once more.

"I…!" Our sights were set upon the mischievous twins, and the three of us, Allen, Krory, and myself, all charged right them, "Found you!" My right ended up getting Devit along with Allen's, while Jasdero was hit by Krory.

Never had I felt so much better after punching someone. "Why didn't you two use your left hands?"

"Our claws wouldn't let us make a fist." I said.

"And we wanted to give them a good hard punch for Lenalee." Allen finished.

"That felt good…for starters." The three of us stated.

Krory looked to where the twins had been knocked over towards before speaking again, "Their magic tricks are troublesome, but they themselves are weak." He said, "They're brats."

"Definitely." I groaned, before racing towards Lenalee along with Allen.

"Sorry, Lenalee…we'll get you out of there." He said.

"No…I'm sorry I got captured."

"Don't be sorry for what you couldn't help, Lena." I said, smiling softly. "Let's see…maybe a good slash of my claws can get you out?" No sooner did I say that, I felt an eerie doom behind us.

"You keep calling us brats…you've underestimated us." Two deathly voices said. "We're through playing games…now we're really gonna kill you."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Why am I up at 2AM? Because I got home from work at freaking 1:40-ish in the morning...and I hadn't gotten tired just yet, so that's at thing. I can't wait for normal store hours...assuming I get to stick around after seasonal.**

 **R &R still ain't for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Don't forget to show this story some love by favoriting this work, and hey, why not follow this tale to stay up to date with new chapters as they go live! Well, until the next time, I'll see y'all again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hana: Boy, oh boy...first Kanda, then Krory? I never even realized how worried I end up getting seeing either those scenes.**

 **Richie: -blinks- Um...?**

 **Hana:** **なんでもない。**

 **Richie: -crosses her arms- "Nothing", huh? Whatever. Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Just my OC we all know and love~ hehehe~ Happy readings~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **_\+ - Night 23 – Jasdevi - +_ **

"What's happening?" I heard Lavi ask from his perch.

"The air suddenly feels heavy…" Allen said, looking around.

"Hurry up, and get Lenalee out, Allen." Krory told the white-haired male. "This is exhausting…there's no way to tell what those two will do next. One moment they're behaving like fools, the next they're throwing a tantrum. This is why I hate dealing with brats."

Raising my claws, I slashed at the bubble Lena was captive in. She was released easily enough, I helped her stay standing up.

"Hey…do you guys hear…singing?" I asked, before turning behind us. "What are they doing?"

 _There was one baby…cradle…_

 _There was one baby cradle._

 _The one became two…one baby cradle_

 _Covered in fog, a single star…_

 _…rocked in a graveyard and disappeared._

We could only watch in confusion and uneasiness when the twins began to sing the eerie song. They held their guns to each other's heads, and the shots rang out before we knew what was happening.

"They shot each other!?" Allen exclaimed.

"Ah! Look!" I called out, pointing to the floor.

"Their shadows…are merging!" Lenalee exclaimed in shock.

"Something…feels wrong…" I said, feeling as though my heart were racing, and my eye was throbbing…there was something here…something we weren't seeing…that I couldn't 'see'…

"ALLEN! KRORY! RICHIE! LOOK ABOVE YOU!" Lavi's voice rang out, and all of us, Lenalee included, glanced up immediately.

"What is that?" I asked, before my eyes widened in shock as something blew right by me…and into Krory, knocking the man right into the bookshelves. My eyes widened in fear when I saw the amount of blood that sprayed upon countless books. No one could ever survive something like that.

"Krory…!" Allen breathed. My eye trailed from the bloody mess to the one who caused it. Warmth trailed down my cheek, and I hissed, placing my palm over my profusely bleeding eye.

"That's one." The figure said. Was this another illusion? No…it felt all too real to be fake… "We — Devit and Jasdero — started as one Noah…we are…Jasdevi!"

"What in the hell….?" I asked in disbelief… "You've got to be kidding me…"

"You killed Krory!" Allen cried out.

"That stupid Vampire impersonator?" Jasdevi queried in delight, "That's what he gets for mocking us! He needed to bleed a little!" The once separated Noah, now merged into one raised his hand, and a pentagram appeared directly behind Allen. He was shoved right into it, and he screamed out in agonizing pain. "Now…what should we do with you, Allen? Let's turn you into a bomb!"

"SHORTCAKE!" I called out, "Dammit, I can't get to him…" And I couldn't, not while I was supporting Lenalee…not when I found myself petrified as the Noah of Bonds had begun pushing Allen towards our only way out.

"A bomb that can be used…to blow up the door!" He/they…whatever said with sadistic glee.

It was in the nick of time where someone was able to to do something. I was in shock as I saw Krory standing there, ragged, but otherwise itching for a fight. "Krory!" I exclaimed in relief.

"The vampire?!" The Noah were in as in as much shock as I probably was. How was he alive after an attack like that? All that blood...

"I'm not a vampire…I'm Arystar Krory." Krory said with ice in his voice.

"Why should we listen to you?" Jasdevi interrogated. "So you can still move after losing all that blood? You're a freak, aren't you?"

He was worse for wear than we believed him to be. Even from where I stood, I could see that very clearly. He wobbled, before for falling forward, Allen and Lavi managed to catch him before he did. "Go check on him, Richie. I'll be fine on my own now." Lenalee said. I nodded, and hurried the short distance.

"Your wounds…" Allen said as I approached.

"H-how many flasks of blood are left?" The eye-patched male asked.

"Three." Krory answered in return.

"Flasks of blood?" I asked. I wasn't completely familiar with Krory's ability at all.

Allen looked to me, and answered quickly, "Krory can use the Akuma blood to power up in a way...he's kinda like a vampire that Akuma don't want to bump into at night."

"Oh, I see now."

"You can't escape." Jasdevi's voice sounds. "You're all going to die here!"

"Allen!" Lavi called out, "Why you…! _Fire Stamp_!" It did appear as though Lavi had him him…but…it became very apparent that wasn't the case when they went to hit him very hard.

"Lavi!" I called out, readying Raposa's lança attack. "What the fuck?!"

It was a good question…suddenly Jasdevi's hair became a weapon as it went right for Krory in the blink of an eye. "What do you think of our attacks and defense now? Still think we're brats?" The merged twins mused, "Right now, Jasdevi is …materializing the most powerful creature we can imagine!"

"Like hell we'll let you!" I shouted out, just as Lavi, Allen and I had gone in for an attack. Despite our efforts, we found ourselves countered, and were blown away as though we were nothing more than flies. Rather, Allen was kicked away, he was knocked into me, and Jasdevi had found their way to sit on the opposite side of Lavi's hammer as though it were always there.

"You exorcists should've built up your bodies, and not rely so much on your Anti-Akuma weapons. Because there's no way you can defeat me as you are now."

"That sounds creepily familiar…" I grunted, shoving Allen off of me. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Lavi flying, and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"Allen! Lavi! Richie! Get Lenalee and Chaoji and go through the door!"

"What?!" Allen said in surprise.

"Krory!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"GET OFF ME, YOU FREAK!" The Noah demanded. He stabbed Krory clear through his chest, in a feeble attempt to get the man to let go of him.

"Wah! This room is coming apart, lero!"

"Allen! Lavi! And you, Richie! GO NOW! This room won't last longer…we must not all die here!"

Allen stepped forward, "I'll stay behi—!"

"I SAID GO!"

"BUT YOU'RE INJURED!" Allen argued back.

"All the more reason!" He was struggling to speak with us…he didn't look as though he was in any better shape than he was before. "I…I can't hold out much longer…on the other side of that door…someone has to protect Lenalee and Chaoji! You three…Allen, Richie, Lavi…you three are the only ones who can do that. So, I'm asking you to go now! I BELIEVE IN YOU! NOW GO!"

A sudden explosion engulfs Krory, and we're left in in shock. I couldn't be sure how much time had passed before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me seeing Lavi.

"We should go while we can." He said. I nodded, and followed after the rest of the group.

"Right…" I sighed. "Let's go."

 **. . - * - . .**

"KRORY! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! HE'S HURT!" Lenalee's screams were desperate, as she tried pushing back against Allen to try and get back to help our comrade we left behind.

"Lenalee!" Allen tried to reason, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Let me go! We can't leave any more of our friends behind!"

"LENALEE!" That time the youngest of our group did manage to get her attention. "It's alright." He said almost squishing her cheeks between the palms of his Innocence-covered hands. I was amazed he was careful enough to not hurt her with the knife-like claws of his left hand. "We're all going home together, Krory and Kanda knew what they were doing." He continued with conviction. "I haven't given up on them! I'll do everything I can to make sure we make it back alive!"

" _You'll_ make sure?" I asked, crossing my arms, though being mindful of my own claws at the gesture.

"This isn't like you, Lenalee…you're the big sister here, remember?"

"We big brothers haven't given up either." Lavi said with the most bluntly annoyed expression I had ever seen on him.

"And you can't forget about your little sister standing right here, now can you, Lena?" I said, shoving Lavi —and inadvertently Chaoji — out of the way to get my own two coin in. "Even if things don't seem bright now, I'm sure we'll find the light sooner rather than later."

"Exactly." Lavi agreed. "Krory still has those three flasks of Akuma blood, I wouldn't count him out yet."

I grimaced a little. "He seriously drinks the blood of Akuma though…it's still kinda unnerving to me." I admitted.

"Maybe…" Lavi said, "But seriously, believe in him, Lenalee. Like Ri-Ri said, sure the situation seems almost hopeless, but…we have to believe and fight on. There's nothing else we can do."

"I guess with that said…we have only forward to go." Allen said, turning his attention to the path ahead of us.

"No use in staying put." I sighed. "If we stay here, we're pretty screwed."

No other words were said as we continued our trek.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, the translation for Jasdevi's song, was the translation from the manga. Yup. :3**

 **Well, when you think of it...this is the final post for 2017! That didn't even click when I was posting the final chapter to be posted for the year on Light within Darkness...holy hell, where does the time go?**

 **And as you lovely readers know, January 1st is this story's first birthday, but considering it doesn't quite land on Sunday, I decided I'll work on a little omake to this work. I'm looking forward to it~**

 **-ahem- REST AND RELAXATION! It ain't what R &R stands for these days for me, despite how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show your love for this work by favoriting, and if you haven't already, you should follow to stay up to date with new chapters when they go live...in this case it's gonna be next year xD**

 **Well, have a safe and happy holiday season, and a happy New Year, y'all! I'll see you next time on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hana: Happy New Year, everyone! Again.**

 **Richie: Again?**

 **Hana: I said it for LwD earlier, so~**

 **Richie: ...Hana doesn't own D. Gray-man. Happy New Year everyone, and I guess enjoy this chapter.**

 **Hana: -huffs- Ri-Ri is my OC.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 24 – Road's Door - +_**

We continued our journey walking for some time between the library and this strange mass of floating steps. Allen had since deactivated Crowned Clown, in favor of leading Lenalee by his hand.

Are you okay, Lenalee?" He asked her, "Do your legs hurt?"

"I'm okay, I can walk…"

"Hey, I don't mind helping you either way." Allen smiled.

Lavi cackled eying the duo, "Ooh~ if Komui knew he'd be ticked~! Good thing Timcanpy isn't here, eh?"

"Ha…ha…I wonder where he went…?" Actually…I could ask the same of Escuro come to think of it…I hadn't seen my Golem since we got separated from the rest of the group in Edo…I hoped he was okay…

"Trade places! I wanna walk up front!" The eye-patched male then decided.

"You're not fooling anyone, Lavi." Allen sighed.

There wasn't much noteworthy save for occasional tremors, and the literal mess of staircases going every which way. I don't think any of us really knew where we were heading. Were there more Noah lying in wait? Perhaps. The only two I could think of that could be waiting for us at that moment were Tyki Mikk, the vagabond I'd met on a train…and that Allen had apparently stripped to his boxers in poker if what Lavi told me was true…and then Road Kamelot. The one who had once trapped us, Lena, Allen and I…in her own world.

I still couldn't 'see' anything within the Ark, and being blind in that instance was the scariest thing ever. Why was it I saw the white-wash town that was the Ark back then…but not be able to see anything within it now? I knew I could 'see' the Ark…there was no question about it…

Could it be…that my eye simply can't 'see' the Noah? But it could 'see' Akuma with minimal problems…there was only one thing I could think of doing…and I doubted it'd be a good idea on my part. But how else could I confirm my theory? My determination set, I stopped suddenly when I heard Lenalee's voice break the silence.

"I've…got to try harder!"

"Try harder?" Allen asked. "Are you sure you aren't getting tired, Lenalee?"

"N-No! I'm fine! But as soon as we get home, I'm going to start training harder!"

"LENALEE WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" Lavi asked in fear for his comrade. Honestly, I wanted to know as well.

"Lena, seriously, you don't have to overexert yourself." I tried reasoning.

"I'm going to sleep! I'll just go to sleep, and that's how it is!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Go ahead a sleep then…" Lenalee encouraged.

"Somebody get me a blanket!"

I laughed, before catching a curious expression from Allen. "What's with the face, Allen?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Just something Komui said on my way to the first battle." I nodded, deciding to go with it.

"C'mon, Lenalee! If you keep acting tough, you'll never get a boyfriend!"

"What business of that is yours?!" Lenalee scolded, shaking the red-head by his jacket. At the same time, Allen had high-kicked Lavi in the face, telling him to shut up.

"Ow, ow…it's none of my business…er…wha…what'll you do when we get back, Allen?"

"Eat." Allen deadpanned as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Actually, it kinda was. "I'm going to eat everything Jeryy can cook!"

"As for me?" I mused, "That's easy enough. I'll eat my fill, and then relax with my drawing book, where I'll proceed to draw to my heart's content!"

"You draw?" Allen asked, seeming to be genuinely astonished by this.

"What do you 'you draw?', Shortcake? That's insulting!" Before our banter had the chance to escalate, hysterical laughter made itself known. We all turned to the source, finding Chaoji laughing.

"S-sorry! It's just…you Exoricsts are just like ordinary people." He explained himself, "I guess I thought Apostles of God would be different…I didn't think…you'd tell jokes or laugh…or be afraid…or anything like that…"

I sighed, and looked around for the first time since we got here. Before us stood a large entryway, but what lied beyond it was anyone's guess. Seems we traveled farther than I realized.

"If we can just get past whatever awaits up there…I know we'll make it home." Allen said. "When you're afraid, it's best to think of happy things, then you'll feel better. It'll be alright, Chaoji."

Chaoji nodded, it looked as though he was trying to hold back tears. "THIS IS NO TIME TO RELAX, LERO!" The umbrella examined, laughing hysterically. "We're not out of the woods yet! Anything could happen, lero!"

"Be quiet, Lero." Allen said though not with malice. "What I want most is to be reunited with our friends again. No matter how hopeless things seem…even if it looks like we're doomed for sure, I refuse to give up."

"I agree." I said, grinning. "It's nice being optimistic when you can be."

Smiling himself, Allen had re-invoked Crowned Clown once more. He headed towards the doorway, and for an instant, I swore I saw him glow…I shook my head, just what was that?

He definitely wasn't the same scrawny kid that first came to the Black Order…he grew. He was like a light of glimmering hope…someone who maybe…just maybe can put an end to the darkness that engulfed so many of us in the past.

I found myself hoping…praying even…that Allen's light would never extinguish.

"Allleeennnn~!" I blinked when I saw a familiar spikey head of hair attack Allen head on.

"What in the!?" I asked, confused by Road's actions.

"Hiya~!" She greeted, before doing something far more shocking to all of us. She kissed him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A chorus of us exclaimed in shock.

"MISTRESS ROAD! YOU CAN'T KISS AN EXORCIST, LERO!"

"Oh, Lero!" Seems she didn't realize the Umbrella was with us…but that wasn't the point.

"What are you doing, Road?" The familiar voice of Tyki Mikk speaks out, "Do you really like the boy that much?"

"Allen, you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"K-Kiss…why…? What…?" I think he was broken…

"I've never seen her kiss anyone but the Earl before."

"I never kiss Tyki~" Road sing-sung. I took a look around, taking in the new surroundings. It looked like we were in some sort of dining hall…before us was a large table, and on it were different foods, though not really enough for either Allen and me.

"What are you doing? Sit down." The male Noah dictated. "I got hungry while I was waiting. Shall we dine? It'll give us a chance to chat before we get down to business."

"No thanks." Allen said, refusing the offer…if that's what it really was. "I take my meals when I have time to enjoy them."

"Time? Would you like to know how much time is left?" Tyki inquired. I suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when he gestured to one of the many vantage points around us.

"Look outside." Road told us, "The view is spectacular."

We were quick to turn our attention the nearest archway that would've shown us the city outside. That should've shown us the whole Ark with how high up we were. But instead of streets, buildings, and landmarks, we were met with…

Nothingness.

"The…the town!" Lavi exclaimed in shock. "It's gone!"

"There's less than one hour left." Road explained. "This tower we're in is all that remains. I've destroyed everything else."

The final memories of Kanda and Krory flashed in my mind's eye. "No…"

"No way…" Lenalee said, the panic easy to hear in her voice. Our attention was quickly diverted to the doors, where Road had promptly slammed them closed, a chain and lock magically appear around the handles.

"The hell are you doing?" I demanded to know the same time Lenalee asked a similar question.

"Sit down." The youngest looking of the Noah demanded. We had no room for argument.

"Sit, Exorcists." Tyki said. He eyed us all, and grinned at our reactions. "Are you afraid?"

"Shortcake?" I asked when I saw him march past us, and to the table opposite of where Mikk and Road were. He slammed his left hand on the table, glaring at the enemy that for whatever reason had invited us for a meal and chat. The rest of us looked to each other, before following Allen's lead. I sat next to him on my left, and Chaoji on my right. Lenalee was directly across from me, and Lavi sat to her left.

"Don't look at me like that." Tyki sighed, "It's not a trap, I told you I wouldn't play dirty." During his mini speech, Road had pranced from the center of the table, to Allen, embracing him again.

"Don't worry, Allen~" She said, "There's a portal waiting at the top floor of this tower."

"I hope it takes us back to our world." Allen said, attempting to be civil for the moment. There was a heavy silence. I could see the fear in Lenalee's face. I looked to Lavi, who nodded, understanding my silent request.

"Be brave, Lenalee." He softly said. "Allen is doing everything he can."

I nodded, smiling softly to my older sister figure.

"What do we have to talk about, Tyki Mikk?" Allen inquired, "You're still just an 'orphan vagabond with sticky fingers'."

"Do be so nasty, boy. You're the first Exorcist to strip a Noah down to his underwear." Tyki calmly said, "Don't you think we're linked by fate?"

If this had been any other scenario, I probably would've been laughing. So, he really did strip him to his underwear…I was somehow proud he managed that.

"Not really, I've stripped lots of guys down to their underwear playing cards." I was thoroughly amazed with how he could say that with a straight face.

"That's a mean to say." The male Noah glowered.

"Shall I show you mean?" Allen asked, holding up his left hand. The knives of his Innocence were glinting in the light. The eldest in the room grinned, seeming to be in disbelief at the appendage.

"Well, what do you know? I'm sure I destroyed that arm."

"You couldn't have." Allen said with assurance. The two had a stare-down, one that left the atmosphere thicker than it had been.

"What's this? Are you interested in Innocence now, Tyki?"

"A little." He admitted. "Okay, boy…so your innocence somehow saved you after the Teez punctured your heart, hm?"

"YOUR HEART?!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lavi shouted in equal surprise.

"His heart was mended by particles of his Innocence, so he's fine~" Road said like it was no big deal.

"I see…so that's how it is." I said, eying the tallest male in the room, the malice was clear in my expression. "So. Tyki Mikk…"

"Is there something you need? I won't take back that little charm from the train, if you're planning on returning it."

As much as I wanted to get rid of that thing, I doubted there would be much I could do about it. Didn't mean I wouldn't try. "It is quite a burden to hold on to."

"I've already told you, prata, it was a thank you gift." Sighed the male Noah. "Why don't you simply accept it, and get on with your life?"

"For starters, I know for a fact you must have stolen it, and even though you were grateful for helping…get them back together, it's still a gift I don't need." I sneered. I wanted to throw it at him. But I doubted from the bottom of my heart that there wouldn't be any satisfaction given his ability. "You're the one my eye tried to show me back then, aren't you? Back when I 'saw' my little brother being put in such a state."

"Wait, what!? You 'saw' that?!" Allen asked in disbelief.

"I see…you must be that girl Skinn failed to eliminate …he went up against that samurai, then?"

Something seemed to have clicked in Lavi's mind when he turned to me, eying my own new Innocence. "Richie…how did you get Raposa to become what it is now?"

"Um…"

"Quite a spectacle with what we saw through the eyes of that Level three back then." Road said, grinning from ear to ear. "She was so close to death by that Level 3 when suddenly, a light engulfs her, and her Innocence takes on the form you see now…seems those two aren't the only ones whose Innocence saved them~"

"Richie too?!" I flinched when Lenalee and Lavi had both exclaimed this.

"D-did it?" I never really thought that Raposa really saved me…in fact, I thought it was more like we managed to understand each other better…though the words that flashed through my mind back then…maybe…my Innocence did save me? Why did only our Innocence work where others hadn't?

"Did you just…?" Lavi suddenly spoke up, I looked to Road, who simply held her finger to her lips.

 _Did she…? Can Road read into the thoughts of others? Lavi looked surprised…_

 _Quite perspective of you, Richelle~_ My eyes widened, and I glowered at the smaller female.

"Road, please get away from that boy." Tyki told the childish Noah.

"But I love him!" She declared in a bratty manner.

"Love between a Noah and an Exorcist is impossible." Allen firmly stated. "Now get off me." He grumbled.

"I suppose evil should comport itself with more gravity." Tyki mused, as he stood. "Yes…you've helped me realize something, boy. In a fight to the death…you've got to give it everything you've got." The moment he finished, something caught my eye, and I gasped, remembering that very abomination from back then.

"Lena!" I exclaimed, seeing the Teez as the threat it was. The cannibalistic insect met its demise quickly thanks to Allen, whom had reacted just as the winged demon was about to land on Lenalee's shoulder.

"Tyki Mikk. I've got something to say too." Allen said with a glare that could send ice through a normal man's blood. The Teez was speared through with his index claw, stabbing it clear through the chair it was in front of. "If you hurt my friends again…I'll have to kill you."

"Allen…" Lenalee breathed, still a little shell-shocked by the demonic insect.

"Lenalee, trust me. I'll take care of him."

"I have nothing against you, boy."

"Allen!" Lavi called out, standing abruptly.

"Raposa!" I called out. The Innocence I had deactivated for the time being had re-invoked, my nine tails spread behind me, I was the fox ready to attack a threat. The ears upon my head twitched, picking up sounds I wouldn't have heard normally.

But Road got in the way of Lavi and I when we attempted to go help Allen.

"Out of the way, Road!" I growled.

"You know, Tyki likes Allen too." She said, "Don't interfere~ In fact…how about we play?"

"We?" Lavi wearily asked.

"Yes…you, me… _and_ Richelle."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **New chapter, new year! Woo~ I had to plug in my computer this morning though...'cos I forgot to charge it last night x(**

 **Anyway! R &R, for as much as I might need it, ain't for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing. Show this work some love by favoriting it, and if you wanna stay up to date with the chapters, follow this work! With all that said and done, I'll see y'all next time on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Richie: ...Hana, do you even know what time it is?**

 **Hana: As of this A/N with characters? Erm...2:42AM.**

 **Allen: ...**

 **Lavi: Hoo, boy. Han, I dunno 'bout you, but I'm gonna hit the damn hay!**

 **Hana: What do you think I've been trying to do these last few hours? -sighs- Sadly, I'm wide awake...so I figured I'd be productive and just post the new chapter already.**

 **Allen: -sighs- Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man.**

 **Lavi: -crosses his arms- Only Ri-Ri here is really her OC...-yawns- Alright, rabbit out. -leaves-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 25 – A game of High Stakes - +_**

"Lenalee! Chaoji!" Lavi shouted when the duo had been trapped in a large die.

"What do you think you're doing, Road?" I demanded.

"W-We're alright, Lavi! Richie! We just can't get out!" Lenalee called out.

"Yeah!"

"Lavi…I'm sorry…"

"Master Exorcist…"

"Okay Noah girl. 'Road' was it?" Lavi solemnly said. "Here's the deal. If Richie and I win, you let them go."

"Okay~ Sure!" Road said her grin never leaving her face. The next thing I knew, I felt as though my soul were separated from my being, and all around me was becoming darker, and darker…and then blackness soon took over.

I looked around my surroundings, confused. I've been to Road's Dream before…but this time felt different. Below me was a checkerboard floor, but I couldn't see Lavi anywhere. "What the hell?"

"I never said you'd be playing the same exact game, Richelle." Road said in a teasing manner. "I thought I would do only the Junior Bookman, but then I thought, what secrets could she be hiding?"

"Show yourself!" I ordered.

"Both of you are going to have to escape…if you escape from this place, you win. Now, Begin~!"

I turned to where I heard her voice, seeing a Road-like blob coming from the floor. I poked her with my talon, not enough to cause damage, but I felt as though it wouldn't had mattered regardless. "This feels different from the last time you brought me into this realm."

"Are you sure you really want to have a little chat when, so much is on the line, Richelle? Your opponent is coming soon~"

"Opponent?" Wasn't I fighting Road?

"That would be me." That voice…my eyes widened, and faster than a cheetah could sprint, I turned to face…myself.

"But that's…me…" Long brunette hair was braided in a loose braid, which in turn was wrapped into a neat but messy bun. The clothes were those I'd worn the day I had been attacked by that Akuma. I clenched my teeth, and took a stance, the tails behind me spread, and the balls of fire formed upon each tail.. "GO! _Raposa de fogo_!" I called out, but before I could land a hit…Raposa vanished. "Wh-what?"

"It wouldn't have worked…only your spirit is here. You've felt it just moments ago, have you not? There's no Innocence in this realm."

"So, you manipulated the space around my spiritual being."

"Oh~ so right! I'm the only one who can do that without using the Ark…because I can connect the world of Dreams with the real world…I'm the sheep in Noah's dreams…and now you're the sheep in mine!" Laughter seemed to fill the space, and I was thrown once again into the darkness of oblivion.

(* - *)

Everything was a blur at first. And then I heard someone calling my name. "Richelle! Richelle!" I paid it no mind, for I was getting my bearings…when had I been pulled into the pallor? "RICHELLE!"

I gasped, looking directly at the woman who called my name. Carol. The woman who was my guardian, and tutor…who was…who was…wait… "Why am I here?"

"Is it not obvious? You're here because I have someone of great importance coming to meet you this evening."

"No…no, that's wrong…this is…ROAD!" I called out, standing.

"Richelle, proper young ladies do not—"

"Go on random outbursts?" I guessed, glaring at the middle-aged woman before me. Carol Vandenberg, with her too tight bun of graying black hair, and too high eyebrows. Her skin was pale, hallow, as though she were a creature of the undead. She stood tall as any prim and proper woman her age, but her deep-set dark blue eyes told another story of her character. She stood tall for her age, perhaps two heads taller than I was. Her crooked nose flared from my interruption, and I felt the satisfaction of being able to talk back to her after years of silence and despair under her wing.

"I thought I had raised you better than that." Vandenberg glared.

"So, you've read my memories? That's so lame, Road!" I said, though in reality I was feeling as though a panic attack was about to hit me. "I'm going to go back to them! To Allen, Lena…everyone!"

"Back to the people who 'welcomed you with open arms', was it?" My only working eye pinpointed the other me quickly, finding her in what was my literal blind spot.

"So that's where you're hiding." I grimaced.

"Face the facts, you don't belong in their world. You're a noble's daughter before anything else."

"Noble's daughter? Sure, that may have been who I used to be, but not anymore." I argued. "I'm not that weakling debutant anymore…I'm an Exorcist! _That's_ who I am!"

"You sound so sure of yourself." Carol's rasping voice stated with a sneer. "However, they are below you. You only want to believe you belong with them. That is not your world. It is theirs. You belong with those of higher status. Where you're taken care of."

"And be the lamb that's led to slaughter, am I right?" I scoffed.

"I thought we were friends…sisters…" A new voice speaks out, and I gasp, turning on a dime to face Lenalee…she had no expressions on her face…or rather…no face at all… "We always treated you like family…"

"Do you enjoy pretending to fit in with us?" Komui's voice sounded, and I turned to face the man I called my oldest brother.

"N-no…I've never pretended…" I backed away, only to back into someone else.

"Are we all just blank faces you can forget when you're through playing with us?" Lavi's voice said from behind me. I shook my head, and dashed forward, only to crash into someone else, who placed their hands on my shoulders.

"You treat us like fools." I looked up half expecting to actually see Kanda's face, but I was met with the same blank space as everyone else. "You don't belong with us."

"L-Let me go…th-this isn't real…this isn't real…THIS ISN'T REAL!" I don't know where it came from, but a knife had appeared in my hand. I attacked the fake Kanda first, only to gasp in fear when a pained face suddenly appeared.

"I see…we're disposable in this way to you."

"No…this isn't real…I'm in the Ark…I'm with Lavi, Allen, Lena…Chaoji…that's where I am…I'm not really here…" I wasn't here…none of this was real…it was all Road. Road was messing with my mind. I had to block everything out…I had to get back to the real world…I had to fight. My eyes closed, I held the hilt of the knife in a death grip, and with the speed I'd acquired over the two years I'd been an Exorcist, I ran at the crowd that had materialized.

 _Reever, Johnny, Tupp…_

I slayed them…my heart clenched.

 _Finders, Scientists…so many people…_

My family, my true family that welcomed me with open arms…I felt tears threatening to fall. I could hear their screams, I could hear them calling for me…but I knew these weren't the people I love. They weren't real…they were all waiting for me to get back to them.

But they felt so real. Many times as I took each fake down to there was always resistance with my weapon. Bone, tissue, muscle…

 _Krory, Chaoji…_

I could feel each wound I was inflicting. I could feel their blood on my hands, arms, everywhere. Was I really in Road's Dream? This was all too real to be a dream…this was a night terror. A very lucid one at that.

Despite how many who had fallen into the growing river of blood, the voices around me never ceased.

I stopped in my tracks. I could hear the sloshing of a thick liquid of sorts as my rush was beginning to wane. I realized how heavy the smell of blood was around me. It was nauseating, I could still hear everyone calling me, trying to plead with me to stop. I refused to open my eyes, as I just knew it would only waver my resolve to find my way out.

"Richie?" Allen…that was Allen's voice. "I was surprised you 'saw' me…the day I almost died. Why didn't you come to my aid if you knew? Aren't I your little brother?"

"Shortcake…?" My eyes opened, but it as a big mistake on my part.

"A shame…he's your weakness, right?" Allen's form screamed before slumping forward lifelessly as the very familiar claws of Raposa pierced their way through his torso, shredding him, from the center out. He fell to the ground completely void of the warmth and light he carried, his blood joining the gore that decorated the river I had created.

"W-what did you…n-no…Sh-Shortcake…no…"

I was panicking. Fearful of the nightmare I just couldn't awaken from.

"Richelle…aren't we friends? Family?" Lenalee's voice called out. I shut my eyes, shaking my head frantically.

The words stung. "Lena…I love everyone in the Order…but none of you here are real."

"You say you never were weak, Richelle." Carol mused. "But I think it's time your true self to be shown.

"Richie…we _are_ real, we _are_ here…you just have to open your eyes!"

I so badly wanted to believe the doppelgänger's words. To open my eyes, and see my family there, wanting to comfort me from this hell Road had put me through.

"I-I…I'm sorry…" I could feel the tears falling from their ducts. Clear saltine and bloody red, but no pain of my Innocence eye was notable. "But I need to get back…back to the real you…"

"Tsk, tsk. So, you say. Rather than face up to the life planned out so carefully for you, you instead run away. The cowardly thing to do…perhaps your so-called friends can make you see reason."

"No…SHUT UP! I'M NOT A COWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, turning behind me, and lunging my knife into whoever was behind me. This felt…wrong.

"Rich…ie…?" My eyes snapped opened, first seeing my knife imbedded into fabric and flesh. My heart was racing, as my breathing picked up its pace.

"No…" from the swelling blood dripping unto the blade, I looked up, and rather than seeing the faceless being, was a look of hurt, betrayal…sorrow. "Lenalee! No! I-I didn't mean it!"

I backed away, releasing my only source of protection in the other girl's chest. The older girl placed her hands along the blade, caressing it with gentle hands. "Is this…how we are to you?"

"No…"

"Are we so beneath you…you would dispose of us when you were through playing us for fools?" She extracted the knife from her being, holding it up, examining the tainted blade.

"N-No…I-I…"

"Yes! That's brilliant, Richelle! You are above this trash! You aren't meant for their world. Dispose of them! Throw them away like the rubbish they really are!"

"NO!"

"Just look, Richelle!"

And I did. What I had then saw was far worse than hell.

Those I had slain, those who should've been down, had risen from the ground. At some point in the hallucination, the hallway had become flooded in murky water…tainted red from their blood. Their blood, which I had spilled. Which filled the air. My skirts and the petticoat were bloodied as well, from either the people I had hurt, to what was absorbed from the floor.

Of everyone making their way towards me…Allen's form, I could see remained still. "Oh my god…"

I backed up, the urge to vomit was strong, as the decaying forms of all my loved ones slowly limped, dragged, or slowly creeped towards me.

It shouldn't end like this…how do I get out of here? My brain was running at a thousand kilometers a second…what was I missing?

I took another few steps back, only to bump into someone. I couldn't escape in time, for their arm had me pinned to their form, whilst a blade pressed against the flesh just under my jaw. "Ka-Kanda…?"

"I should've left you to die." He muttered in my ear. I could feel blood soaking the dress I was wearing from behind. His blood. "But yet, I saved your pathetic life, despite everything. What the fuck made you so special? Should I find out? After all, is not the _job_ of a noble daughter to someday produce an _heir_?"

It took me a moment to realize what his words meant. "You…you wouldn't do it!" I quickly shouted out. "You wouldn't because—!"

"Because you trust me?" Fake Kanda mused. "Che. I'm a man with carnal desires, like anyone else. Upbringings be damned to hell."

I had never in the time I've known him, been afraid of Kanda. But the not-so-subtle implications of his less-than-honorable statement, had me struggling to get away. I was limited with movement with the blade facing my neck. "L-LET ME GO!"

"But isn't it what you desire?" I hear myself ask. "After all that is why you pick fights with him…but perhaps your little game has _infected his_ _heart_ more than you realize…perhaps even before the game begun."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"But I'm right. I'm right, because I'm you…and when you die, I'll just take over, and become the real you."

"You're who I was…not who I am!" I argued. There had to be some way to get out of this hell. Something I missed, something I didn't catch before… "We weren't happy with the life we had! A doll! We were nothing more than a doll to them!"

Doll…? A doll. It hit me when I saw the fake Allen's form still came to my line of sight once more. That…that had to be it!

The other me laughed, grinning inhumanely from ear to ear, "But aren't we still such a being? We're a doll to the Order, we're just not kept on a shelf to be admired like we used to be. It won't matter regardless. I'll kill you here and now, and take over as the real you."

"Ha…kill me? I'm not gonna die so easily." I understood it now. I wasn't meant to die. Not physically…

"Is that a challenge?" Other me queried. "It's too bad you lose, now isn't it?"

"Time to sleep, Richelle~" Someone cooed, and before I realized it, my body was wracked in pain as blade after blade penetrated my form. I coughed up blood, as each steely blade left my gut, and the sword's blade, that had in fact cut my neck, retreated. I fell to the floor, I was beginning to lose my consciousness.

I coughed out crimson, my vision was feeling hazy. "Kn-knew you'd be th-the end of me…" I joked dryly.

 _Please…let this work…_ Everything faded to black.

There was no way to know how much time had passed when I came to. I cracked open an eye, staring up at the other me. "You're up?"

I couldn't speak.

"You won't be here much longer. I've taken your body. Seems you couldn't win lady Road's game after all. So pathetic."

I grunted, though the simple action wasn't so simple with a slit in my throat. Even if this wasn't real, it still very much hurt like hell.

"I already had so much fun with your…ah, 'little brother', was it? He's so desperate to get you and that red-head back" I realized that I actually could see what was going on outside my mind in that moment. It wasn't crystal clear, but I could see it…I was in the air, readying a new attack, it was aimed right at Allen. My foxfire…

It was painful, but I had my target in sight. I slowly, with much determination, dragged myself towards the head of white hair before me, my knife poised to kill.

"Ra…posa…st-stop…" I coughed out, and I could just feel myself, my physical self begin to stop, a confusion expression certainly on my face. "You're…the pathetic one…" I grumbled. "We were lonely…even when mother and father were alive…we were still very lonely…"

"Why is the final blow…?" The other me gasped, before turning completely around. "Wait, you're…?!"

"Sorry, Road…but I win." I said with a grin as I stabbed 'Allen' through the remains of 'his' chest.

"How…?" Road's voice sounded through the fake Allen's form. "You both figured it out quite quickly…"

"Don't…underestimate us…" I grimaced. "Yes…I lived the…high life…but that wasn't a life…I was happy with…my friends…are my family now…"

Road's voice was in disbelief. "You…intentionally hurt yourself with that man's blade."

"Heh…it's least surprising…" I admitted. "I piss that guy…off pleanty of times…this is one of the most…reckless BS I've done…

"I'm a girl of my word…looks like you and the Junior Bookman win." The scene dissolved around me, and I sigh contented.

"Why?" I hear the voice of a fourteen-year-old me. The me that first entered the Black Order. Her dress was tattered, hair a mess. A familiar sight to my memories. "Why did you trust him to not slice your head clean of when you made such a foolish move to slit your own throat like that?"

"Because…he's the most trustworthy sonnova bitch I know…" I admitted, I was getting tired though…I think I deserved a nap after this trying experience. "I already knew…he really wouldn't kill me off…intentionally."

 _…_ _by it's that…'re…lo…wi…him…_

In my half comatose state, I couldn't fully hear what was being said, but nothing could be comprehended as I closed my eyes, regardless.

 **(* - *)**

Only to open them feeling my whole body was hit by a horse-drawn carriage. "RICHIE!"

"Not so loud, Shortcake…my head is killing me…" I muttered, as I sat up. Looking around I blinked in confusion. "What's with all this?"

"Uh…" Lavi mused, looking at what I could only describe to be the remains of fire that had frozen. "Long story, really…"

"I'm really beat up, aren't I?" I took note that I had small burns on my arms…nothing serious, but I knew I would need to find aloe somewhere…

"You got pulled into Road's ability too, are you okay?" Allen asked, the worry clear in his silver eyes.

I gave a weak chuckle, "I wouldn't want to do it again if that's what you mean." I sat up, groaning. "Ugh…my everything hurts…didn't I lose my consciousness over there?" I pointed to the remains of what had once been a table, my eyes finally took in Allen's appearance, to be honest, even if I did have a vague idea of what happened towards the end of the fight, everything else was a bit…unrecallable. "You look worse for wear…but so does he…" I turned my attention to the slumped form of Tyki Mikk. I remained silent for a moment before looking to the two males before me. "So…what exactly happened while I was playing with Road?"

"You…don't remember anything?" Lavi asked, surprised.

"What I do remember is seeing hazy images from the outside world." I admitted, "But I think it was near the end of that battle."

"Listen, we'll just explain what happened later. Right now, we got—" whatever it was he was about to say, was interrupted by laughter I could only describe as insane. All of us were quick to look towards Road, who in her current state looked like a burned-up corpse.

"Holy hell…"

Her attention turned to us, and I was sure that if she still had her full face, there'd of been a grin to match her laugh. "Al…len…" She became dust the moment she said his name.

"What was that just now?" Chaoji asked.

Lenalee was silent, and beside me I could hear Lavi whispering something to Allen, but was promptly elbowed for it.

"I didn't do anything, please don't say weird things." Allen said.

"Lena, are you and Chaoji okay?"

"A-ah! W-w-we're fine!" Chaoji was the one to answer. "D-definitely fine!"

"Why are you stuttering?" I queried. Lenalee cleared her throat, and pointed to my uniform. Confused, I looked down, seeing that my shirt was barely a shirt anymore. I lost my jacket at some point, and I felt thankful for the fact I had just enough fabric to hide anything that shouldn't be seen by the opposite sex…which reminded me… "Lavi~?"

"Huh? Erm, R-Ri, w-what's with that look?"

"What did you see?" I 'sweetly' asked. It took barely a second for him to stammer, and shake his head, swearing up and down he saw nothing he shouldn't have. I had tears in my shirt that were horizontal below my bust, and just above it. I was missing my left sleeve, and a little bit of my collar. But other than that, the form-fitting fabric was actually a welcome design choice in that moment.

There were a few rips and tears in my jeans, but for the most part, I seemed perfectly fine. Save for the new bumps, cuts, and bruises apparently. "I'd hope so.". I bluntly stated. "So, why didn't you say anything about my state of dress, Shortcake?"

"Erm…w-well…I didn't want to…um…"

"Allen was trying to be modest to your not-so-modest state of a dress, I think." Lavi helpfully replied. I rewarded him with a dirty look.

"Eep! How are you as scary as Yu right now?!"

"Shut up! Don't compare me to JerKanda, that's—"

"Richie, let's not pay Lavi any mind right now, he's just a dumb." The youngest in our group playfully chided me.

I snorted. "Alright, fair enough. I think we should—"

"Um…Allen?" We all looked to Lenalee who seemed worried, her expression showing that she had realized something we were all missing, "Road disappeared…wasn't her power maintaining the portal on top of the tower?"

"Th-the door?" I asked. Feeling myself pale. Chaoji, Allen, Lavi and I all looked at each other, before screaming as we realized what Road's defeat could've meant.

"Lavi! Through the hole in the roof!" Frantically demanded Allen. He was tugging and yanking at the red-headed male's Innocence, trying to get him to move quicker than he was.

"Okay already!" Lavi hissed in annoyance.

"Are you guys sure it's going to be okay even if the door's still there?" –Chaoji

"Lavi's Innocence is pretty dangerous, after all…" –Lenalee

"It'll be fine." I said. "I hope…"

"That's not very helpful at all." Lenalee and Chaoji deadpanned. I chuckled, and watched as Lavi used his hammer to reach the top floor above. What exactly caused that hole in the ceiling? I really wished my eye could 'see' the Noah…that'd of been super helpful…

The ground began to quake beneath our feet, debris began to fall from around us, and I worried about Lavi's safety at that point. "This place is starting to crumble too…" Chaoji noted. It would be great if the door's up there…"

"How's the bleeding, Chaoji?" Was that guy injured while I was out? I guessed that was the case…

"Allen…if there is a portal, will you be going through with us?" Lenalee's question had snapped me out of my reveries, and I looked to Allen and her in curiosity. "Or are you going to leave us and head back out there?"

"How'd you know?" He was surprised Lenalee had read him well…but it was definitely not what she wanted to hear.

"YOU IDIOT!" She scolded, promptly punching him.

"Geez you're more violent since you lost the use of your legs…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Wow…you really pissed off Lena…" I said, feeling a little scared of my own sister.

"Kanda and Krory must've gotten held up somewhere. I'm worried about my master too." He admitted, though rubbing his head. "I've gotta find them before the Ark disintegrates."

"Then I'll go with you!"

"No, that'll only complicate things."

"Complicate things?" I asked in disbelief. "C'mon, Shortcake—"

"I'm the most mobile one of us now."

What did he just say? _He's_ the only mobile one?! Sure I wasn't in much better condition, but god dammit, I wasn't going to take that sitting down.

"I know what I'm asking his hard…but you have to listen to me."

"You're heartless, Allen…" Lenalee said, tears beggaring to all. "How can you smile like that? You know it would kill us to lose you…but you just smile…but…I knew what you were thinking, because I'd do the same thing…if I were in your position. I want us all…to go back home together."

"That's sweet. Really." I said, kneeling between the duo, "However~ there's one piece that's pissing me off." I promptly up slapped the back of Allen's head, outright glaring at him. "Like hell I'm leaving you to go anywhere, you little idiot!"

"Er…R-Richie?"

"You're in the best of shape of all of us? HA! I'm in better shape than you are right now."

"EH? No you're not, you're as beat up as I am!"

"Allen Walker. Whether you want me to or not, I'm going with you. There's two of them and only one of you. You're getting my help."

"A-ah…I guess I can't…argue…?" Well, he gave up that fight rather easily, didn't he?

"You bet your pretty penny you can't." I grumbled, before turning to face Lenalee, "Me going with him would ease your worries at least a little bit, right?"

I was rewarded with a crying smile, and an enthusiastic nod. "Y-yeah."

"IT'S STILL HERE! HOLD ON THE HANDLE, AND I'LL PULL YOU GUYS UP!" Lavi's voice called from above. "Er…wait, LENALEE AND CHAOJI ARE INJURED, SO RICHIE AND ALLEN, YOU'LL HAVE TO CARRY THEM!

"Seriously?" I groaned. "So, who're you two gonna ride up with?" In the end, Allen helped Chaoji, while I assisted Lenalee. "We're ready, Lavi!" I called out.

"…Tyki Mikk…" I heard Allen mutter. I looked where he was looking, and pursed my lips. Allen had a merciful heart. I mentally stated as we were hoisted up.

"Hurry! We don't know when this door's gonna disappear!" Lavi warned us. "Huh? Allen?"

"I'm going to get Tyki Mikk and Lero." Allen said, invoking Crowned Clown once more.

"What?!" Lavi exclaimed, grabbing the younger by his shoulder, to stop him, "are you serious?!"

"Tyki Mikk's inner Noah is gone. He's human now. Besides, Lavi…when we first met on the train, he had human friends. They might be writing or him to come back! It wouldn't be fair to let him die here!"

"What the hell did I miss out on?!" I asked in disbelief.

Lavi sighed at the white-haired male's remark, "…I don't mind. But if the Order finds out you helped a Noah—"

"'Helped'? Didn't you kill him?" Chaoji said, a dark aura seemed to be enveloping him.

"…he's still alive."

"Why? They're in league with the Akuma! They killed Anita, and Mahoja and my shipmates…how could you? You helped…a Noah? YOU BETRAYED US!"

"What the hell is your problem, Han?" I demanded to know. "Allen would never kill another human. You should be thankful for what he's done up till now."

"If you helped one of them…you're my enemy!"

"Chaoji!"

"MY ENEMY! YOU'RE AN AKUMA TOO!" It all happened so suddenly. A massive wall of flames erupted through the floor where Chaoji and the door both stood. Just in the nick of time, Allen had shoved the venting male out of harm's way, only to get ensnared by what I could only describe to be…

"Tentacles?" I asked in disbelief. "No…ALLEN!"

"Dammit, he got dragged under!" Lavi ground out.

"Was that…Tyki Mikk?" Lenalee asked fearfully. "W-why?"

"That's why…you don't…want to help them." Chaoji solemnly stated, looking over the ledge where our comrade and friend was dragged through just moments prior. "Whatever their reasoning…they kill humans. They're demons."

My fists were clenched, and I stormed to Chaoji's side, clenching the collar of his shirt. "He just saved your sorry life, and you call him a traitor? Allen can't and _won't_ ever hurt humans! You hear me you shit? If I hear you ever say anything like that about my little brother, then trust me, heads will be rolling."

"RICHIE!" Lavi had rushed to us, pulling me away from equally enraged man. "Calm down, it's alright…"

"Ha! Then you must be delusional if someone like him is even on your side." The Asian male sneered, "Even _you_ helped that asshole."

"Like hell I knew he was a Noah at the time!" I bristled. "Don't you dare say I'm an enemy."

"You might as well be." He hissed. "You're going so far as to stand up for someone like him!"

"He's my brother." The warning was crystal clear, "My little brother whom I would put my life on the line for. Just like I would for anyone else that is _family_."

"Richie, that's enough." Lavi said, now tugging me from the male I was arguing from. I shrugged off his hold on me, and stormed towards the rift in the floor.

"Lavi, let's go." I demanded.

"Go?"

"If I stay here, I can't guarantee we'll not be short one guy should we make it out of here."

No sooner had I spoken, we heard the sound of an inhumane scream. "That doesn't sound good." Lavi said, looking down into the darkness below.

"Let's go. NOW." I ordered, invoking Raposa as I rushed towards the gaping hole in the floor, and jumped down. Lavi as close behind me.

What I saw…was perhaps the stuff of nightmares.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Well, if that wasn't an eventful chapter, than I don't know what is. Like mentioned, I'm having a tiny bit of trouble falling asleep, and I doubt I'm doing so any time soon. I'll just have to stay awake the rest of the...um...morning? And then the rest of the day from sunrise. If I'm still wide awake by ten...there's some Sleepy time Tea in the pantry with my name on it.**

 **I often joke and say that R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation...though tonight, I think it might need to x3 Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing. Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and if you wanna stay updated with new chapters as they go live, you can always follow the story! That's all for now, so until next time, I'll see y'all again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hana: Seriously, IF FANFICTION DOESN'T FIX ITS PROBLEM, I'M GONNA BLOW A FUCKING GASKET!**

 **Allen: -fights the urge to scream and hide-**

 **Richie: Woah...I thought you just did.**

 **Hana: -Kanda-worthy-glares at Richie-**

 **Richie: Yikes...um, hey, guess what? Hana doesn't own D. Gray-man, but I think you knew that. Enoy the story, and hopefully this place will get fixed...soon for my sake, I think...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 26 – Noah's Pleasure - +_**

Lavi had made quick work to catch Allen before he could crash into the wall behind him. When we came down to investigate, we had no idea just how bad things really were. The whole floor was in worse condition than when we left it, and standing in the middle of it all, was a masked man who stood in the midst of the wreckage before us.

Long, wild, dark hair cascaded down from under what I realized was actually a helmet of some sort. There was no real way for me to make out enough details, but I knew it covered his eyes, and had a long horn where the forehead was.

I saw long-spiked tentacles protruding from his back, and I couldn't even begin to try and describe what outerwear he was even sporting.

"Tyki Mikk?" Lavi asked, taking in the man's(?) appearance. "What kinda sick joke is that outfit?"

"I guess that's a good way to describe it." I agreed.

"Lavi…Richie…"

"Allen, get a hold of yourself!"

"The door…" The door? Come to think of it…it got dragged down here too…

When I finally found it, however…I was in pure despair. "No…that's our exit…that was how we were going to leave the Ark!"

The maniacal beast of a man began to laugh merrily in his sadistic way, as though what had happened was the funniest joke he ever heard.

"Lavi! Keep alert!" I quickly told him. "I'm getting a super bad feeling…"

And I didn't need the pain, nor the blood trailing down my cheek to know just how bad the possibility of this fight truly was.

Not even a moment later, Allen and Lavi were flung away like ragdolls, and we were flung in a sudden aftershock of the mere movement. I coughed when my back collided with a damaged pillar behind me, and catching my breath was by far the most difficult gesture to pull off in that moment. Through bleary vision, I could just make out Lavi getting out of harm's way with Allen.

Shit. Mikk was following them! In those next moments, everything was more or less a blur of actions. I saw the Noah jet after Allen and Lavi, and in the next instant, there was an explosion of fire. No doubt from Lavi's Fire Seal.

"Ra-Raposa…we need to g-get to them…" I coughed, though my trusted Innocence still did as bidden. I needed to protect them. I needed to help my friends! Two tails acted as a sling shot, and I was catapulted towards the fight, my left arm's talons at the ready. "BASTARD!"

Everything was falling apart, and in another offensive attack, both Lavi and Allen had been knocked out. This son of a bitch was going to pay, and I was going to collect. I thought I had a pretty good sneak attack, until he turned to face me, revealing my sister being held in a vice-grasp by her throat. He cackled, having seen me.

My eyes widened when I suddenly felt fingers grasping my neck, and I coughed, in a vain attempt to breathe. Though his eyes were hidden, I could see the expression on his face. He was enjoying the suffering I was in. He took _pleasure_ in it. "Ba…stard…" I croaked.

The creature, for what is was — as I still refused it to really be that same Tyki Mikk even at that point — inspected Lenalee, before looking at my face next. Both of us were struggling. I felt my eyesight begin to dim…was I going to die here?

I heard someone's voice, or rather, I heard a desperate cry coming our way. I couldn't see what was going on, for I couldn't turn my head to see, but the voice was definitely Chaoji's. Was he suicidal? "The tower…" Lenalee managed to choke out.

"Out…of time…?" I whispered. "Lena…"

If she could've nodded, she would've. But my silent demand was easy enough for her to understand given our circumstances. We both attacked the best we could, she landed a hit on his neck, me on his side.

He wasn't fazed. I paled, and then screamed when we were both thrown right into the ground. I remember falling, and getting the wind knocked out of me…and that was about it before I managed to wake up again, most likely with a nasty concussion. Auntie would probably have a field day when we got back to the Order.

I groaned in pain, as I finally managed to get my bearings again…I blinked and gasped when I saw what I was seeing. "No way…"

"Chaoji…!?" Lenalee asked in surprise. There was something in the air, but what? It occurred to me, I'd felt this once before…back when I was found compatible…

"Is he…? An Accommodator then?" I had also groaned in annoyance when I realized the only piece of Innocence that was even nearby was with Tiedoll back in the real world…meaning…great.

"Mistress Anita…Mahoja…everyone…!"

"He's here!" I called out, ready to attack him, but I screamed in pain when I had pressure on my ankle. "No not now…!"

"Dammit!" I heard Lenalee curse as she struggled with the bindings that were currently trapping her. "Chaoji!"

"L-Lenalee…w-what's happening to me…?"

"You're synchronizing with an Innocence somewhere around here…but if you go on much longer…!"

"Long story short, congradu-fucking-lations. You're apparently an Exorcist." I snarled. I didn't know what I was madder at…the guy that insulted my little brother and was apparently an Accommodator, or the fact I had a twisted ankle. Maybe both.

"Chaoji! Your weapon is transforming but the power is uncontrolled! The raw Innocence is too powerful for its user!" Lenalee called out. "If you keep it activated like this, it will destroy your body!"

"B-But what should I do…?" He asked, "There's nowhere left to run to…"

Nowhere to run…and nowhere to hide. We were trapped between a rock and a hard place. "Not good…" I caught movement from the corner of my eye, and I was suddenly relieved to see that both Allen and Lavi had made it in the nick of time. The rubble that threatened to crush us had been knocked away by their combined power, relieving Chaoji of his burden. What really caught my attention was two things on my little brother: first and foremost, the broadsword…and then the second fact his left arm was missing.

"It's the…the broadsword I'm…holding right now." Allen panted, probably realizing it was the first time I was really seeing it. His attention went back to Tyki Mikk…back to the Noah being faced. It laughed again, before sending an attack right at them. They were blown away, and that off moment was used for the monster to sneak up behind us.

"RICHIE! LENALEE!" A strip of white attached itself to the enemy's arm, stopping him from being able to attack us…at least not right away.

"Make no mistake…" Allen panted as he stood, "Your opponent is me…I'm sure I already told you that already…didn't you…want to kill me…?"

He grinned, and was gone in a flash. "ALLEN!" Both Lenalee and I called out. This was stupid and reckless, even for him!

"Come on…even if I don't make it out of here alive…I will keep fighting until I have no life left in me…JUST LIKE I PROMISED TO MANA!" He proclaimed, ready to continue his fight.

Something had appeared below his feet in that instance, and I furrowed my brow, confused as to what I was seeing. "What in the he…?" The ground beneath him gave way, and I watched terrified as Allen fell. "SHORTCAKE!"

"What is this filthy little brat?" I blinked upon hearing this new voice. From the rubble arose a new person…with an actual skull for a head… "I thought he looked alright for a moment there, but…no, he's just filthy. He hasn't changed since the day I found him. My idiot apprentice."

"Apprentice…?" I asked, before realizing what this meant. "No way!"

"Richie?"

"Him…it's actually him…" I said, completely in disbelief that we found the unfindable General Cross Marian.

"Um…who's that…?" Chaoji asked.

"General…Cross…" Lenalee answered, still otherwise shocked about this turn of events.

From here we could only see the exchange between Cross and Allen. The man with long red hair looked to his disciple with a bored, and maybe disappointed expression. "That's where Timcanpy went…" I muttered taking notice of the golden ball atop the General's head. "He must've felt his presence and followed it to him."

"Wait…is he going to…?"

"HEADS UP!" I called out, when Allen came flying at us. How a man like that has the strength to do that…I would never know. Lenalee, Chaoji and I all flinched when Allen came flying right at us, just barely missing us where we sat. "Holy hell…you okay there, Shortcake?"

"Wonderful…" Allen muttered.

"Hey, you're filthy too. Get the hell away from me. I'll let beautiful people near me, but filthy people can stay the hell back."

"That's a terrible thing to say." Lavi muttered, but otherwise made a beeline right for us.

Cross turned his attention to the thing that was giving us so much trouble. "The clan of Noah…I was wondering what you were still doing messing around on the Ark when it was about to collapse, but…looks like you've lost your mind, haven't you?"

He received no substantial response.

"Consumed by the Noah, huh? You're staining your clan's name, you know?" He had begun to unravel the chains on what I could finally tell was actually a casket of some sort. "On Abi aura masakato on gataru!"

A voice began singing as we gathered together.

"This is…a hymn?" Lavi asked.

"It's Magdala Curtain." Allen said.

"What?"

"Huh?" Two people asked at once.

"Magdala curtain…?" I said, trying the name on my tongue.

"Can't Tyki see us anymore?" Lavi whispered to Allen.

"Magdala Curtain is a defensive technique that uses the powers of Master's Anti-Akuma weapon to affect the enemy's mind, and obscure their visions with illusions."

"Is that doll an Anti-Akuma weapon?"

"Lenalee…that thing came out of a casket…" I said, almost feeling myself turning green.

Allen nodded, "You're right, Richie. It's not a doll. It's a human corpse."

"Hey isn't that…a forbidden…?" Lavi trailed off, though was as shocked as the rest of us here.

"Master uses magic to make that corpse, a woman with a Parasite-Type Innocence, his own. She takes orders from Master alone." We were watching in awe as Cross took care of the Tyki with minimal effort on his part. It was amazing, if I was going to be honest. "And then there's the Equipment-Type Anti-Akuma weapon that belongs to Master Cross himself."

"Judgment." I said, recalling the gun I'd been told about only once in all my time at the Order.

"Mm-hmm." Allen said.

"It's one-sided..." Lenalee took note.

"That Tyki…who was unmoved no matter how we attacked…it being done so by that bullet…" Lavi said.

"It's amazing, really." I admitted. "The power between any General and then any one of us…the gap between power and strength is just astronomical." I turned to face Allen, just as he was reattaching his sword…back into his arm…admittedly that was cool…and also weird to see.

"We still have a long way…we're weak." Lavi affirmed. A stronger tremor struck the remains of the tower, and it wasn't hard to tell that very soon we wouldn't have any time remaining…I was already sure we were just about out of time.

"MASTER—!"

"Is it time? We won't make it unless we hurry." He fired Judgment again, aiming right for his target…but Tyki's form disappeared…only to reappear, unconscious, over the Earl's shoulder.

"The real Millennium Earl…" I breathed, before being broken out of my apparent shock by the ground crumbling behind me.

"LAVI!" Allen called out, reaching for our falling comrade.

"Extend!" Lavi ordered his Hammer, the mallet made its way to Allen's reach, only to break the moment Allen was able to grab hold of it. I couldn't see their expression, but mine was probably in as much shock and despair as Lenalee and I.

"Lavi…Chaoji…" Lenalee was as numb as I was feeling too…we just lost…and before all that…

Allen was the one to scream out in pure agony over losing Lavi and Chaoji right before our eyes.

"Good evening~" The voice of the Maker cheerily greeted. A façade, to hide the hatred and annoyance for us even being there.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Once again, I used a pre-existing chapter to overwrite. That is seriously the only way I can think to update these chapters at all. Seriously, if ya need me, I'm gonna send my complaints to FF, maybe if enough people do something, they'll get off their lazy asses, ditch the app that hardly anyone uses, and fucking FIX THE WEBSITE! -fumes, and storms out-**

 **Richie: -peeks in- ...oh, you guys are still here? -sighs, and takes center stage- She might need it, but that R &R stuff doesn't stand for "Rest and Relaxation". You guys should know her drill by now, right? Review to let her know how she's doing, and show the story some love by favoriting it. Follow so you don't miss out, yada, yada, yada...and she'll see you next time on Clean Slate. See you all later, I think? -waves awkwardly, and then exits stage left-**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hana: Happy Sunday~**

 **Richie: Is that a thing?**

 **Lenalee: I think we just go with it.**

 **Allen: -nods-**

 **Cross: -rolls his eye- Where's the wine? I need a damn drink.**

 **Hana: ABSOLUTLY NO DRINKING IN MY A/N SECTION!**

 **Cross: -winces-**

 **Allen: -snickers-**

 **Richie: Erm...well, while Hana puts Cross in his place...keep in mind, she doesn't own D. Gray-man...just me as her OC.**

 **Allen/Lenalee: Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 27 – Stop the Destruction! - +_**

Lenalee's scream was apparent when the floor began to cave beneath our own feet. Without being able to stand, I found myself reactivating Raposa, and using the claws on my left hand to cease my sudden descent. As I did, white ribbons of Innocence raced past me, and grabbed hold of Lenalee's wrist. I sighed in relief…and in a little pain, when I realized I also couldn't move my right arm without it hurting…how badly was that injured?

"Allen?" I looked down to where Lenalee was hanging, and I saw a drop of blood on her cheek…a drop that could've only come from…

"Shortcake, you're…!"

"I'll…be fine, Richie…" Allen grunted, as he started pulling Lenalee up onto solid ground. Once his task was done, he quickly used the ribbon to help me get back up. The Innocence wrapped itself around my invoked arm, and started to lift me up as well. No sooner were we as safe as we could be, we picked up whatever conversation Cross and the Earl was having.

"That man passed his role on to the 'Fourteenth', the musician~" The Earl said.

"Musician?" Lena and I both asked.

Under his breath, I heard Allen muttered out, "Earl…"

"Why did you come here? If you wanted to steal this Ark, you're a little late~" The Earl sneered. "I'm afraid the Heart of this Ark has already been transferred to the new model~! Without the heart, the boat becomes inoperable, and even the 'musician' is powerless to control it…how foolish of you, Cross!"

"Shortcake, whatever you're about to do, _don't_." I hissed, seeing the anger that was morphing onto his face.

"In the end, this Ark will be nothing more than a grave, sucking up the blood of those Exorcists~"

"ALLEN NO!" But my words may as well had fell unto deaf ears, as he dashed towards the Earl of Millennium, and drew his broadsword…I was confused for moment when I saw the broadswords side by side. Why did it look like the Earl's?

"ALLEN!" Lenalee cried out. "You can't fight! Your wounds—ALLEN!"

"ALLEN! STOP!" Nothing we said was getting to him. The younger was controlled by his hatred…yes, anger was too light a word. He was running on pure hatred when it came to the Earl. The fight was one-sided, as our enemy didn't do anything to attack back. On the contrary, he dodged them, perhaps not wanting to further injure the unconscious Noah over his shoulder.

After attempting to follow the Earl and finish him off — as though he thought it possible for him — the ground gave way beneath his feet, and he fell. There was no care for his own well-being, Lenalee and I watched in horror until we heard another hymn from Grave of Maria. Allen's movements became jerky as he pierced his weapon through the rocky wall, efficiently stopping his fall as though someone else were controlling him.

"Stop it. Has the blood all gone to your head from losing your friends? Idiot apprentice."

"Master! Release me from Maria's power! The Earl must—!"

"You're climbing up here weather you want to or not. Don't try to fight the Earl with hatred."

"Shortcake, please…stop making your big sisters worry so much over you…" If I was able to, I'd of fallen to my knees in relief, had it not been for Lenalee being my crutch for that moment.

"However, thanks to that, Tyki-pet has awakened~!" What? I felt as though I'd missed something, my attention looking to the Earl again, "There were times when this child was unconsciously restraining his Noah…I have great hopes for the child of the Pleasure Memories~" A Noah…that restrained the Noah within…unconsciously? Tyki Mikk did? We watched as the Earl escaped through Road's door, though not before leaving us with a final, "Farewell, Exorcists~!"

"Shortcake…" I sighed, when Allen had been returned to us, after being forced to climb up the ledge.

"Get up." Cross demanded, "I saved you from the Noah because I need your help."

"Help…?" Allen muttered.

"What exactly are you going to do?"" Lenalee asked.

I looked between the three of them, curious as I was confused, "What do you need Allen's help for?"

"A mission." The General stated. The ground around us continued to crumble, pieces flying with the shock of each quake.

"A mission?" Lenalee repeated. I looked to her in disbelief, and she seemed to be the same.

"I'm sure you already know why I came here." Cross continued.

"To destroy the Akuma Plant!" Allen exclaimed in realization.

"Is the plant inside the ark?!" Lenalee asked in surprise.

"That room is still here. Take us to the plant Tim."

"How is Timcanpy going to take us where we're going?" I asked, confused greatly by these circumstances. Allen himself was about to ask when we were suddenly engulfed by a light. In the next instance, we found ourselves in a new room. "How…no, never mind. I don't care anymore." I sighed.

"Th-this place! Aren't these bodies?!" Allen exclaimed.

"This room…these are the 'guards' of the plant." I decided to have a look around, before my eyes widened as I was met with something that looked like a very large…egg? It was being suspended in air by these two weird pillars…but another thing I realized was that it was disappearing from the top down.

"Allen, behind you!" They must've been talking, because Lenalee had pointed out the thing behind us.

"That large orb is an 'Egg' for the bodies used in the Akuma's creating rituals." Cross explained to us, "I'd like to destroy it, but it's surrounded by a barrier ad we don't have time to remove it."

 _Wait…is that breathing? I hear breathing…don't tell me…is that from this thing?_

"Look up," The General instructed. "This is the last room in the Ark to be downloaded. Once that Egg is completely transferred, the Ark will be gone, and us along with it."

Another tremor wracked through the room, and I winced in pain when I accidently put pressure on my injured ankle. "Wh-what do we do, Master?!"

"We've got to stop it, of course." Cross stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?"

"All we need to do is steal the 'Egg'. If we start up this Ark and stop the download, the 'Egg' will never make it to the new Ark."

"How do we stop the Ark? We know nothing about it!" Allen argued.

"Yeah! Exactly!" I agreed. "How do you expect us to do anything under these circumstances?!"

"General, do you know something? About how to control the Ark?" Lenalee asked. That caught my attention.

"I'm not going to do it. You are, Allen."

"How do you expect him to do anything?" I asked.

The muttered a few phrases, though I couldn't tell what they were. "I'm using my abilities to interfere with the download. It's not much, but it will delay the transfer a little. Now make this Ark move, Allen!" He demanded his disciple. "Hurry up, it's about to break down!"

"What? Wait a minute, Master! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I'll open up the final room. Just go with Tim." Cross said, "You'll get it soon enough."

"WHY DO I—?!" A portal opened behind him, and flying at full speed, Timcanpy had knocked Allen into the portal.

"ALLEN!" Both Lenalee and I screamed out.

"Because you're the only one who can do it…idiot apprentice."

"Where is he? Where did you send him, General Cross?" I demanded to know. I would've stomped my foot, if it hadn't been for the obvious injury from earlier. Thank god Lenalee was still supporting me.

"I only sent him where he'll be useful right now." Cross answered my demand with a cryptic answer. "You haven't…you're that Richelle girl, aren't you?"

"I am…" I skeptically said. "What of it?"

"I was asked to pass a message to you."

"I don't want to hear it." I said shifting my weight, only to regret it instantly I'd forgotten about my shoulder in all the chaos. "Who would you even know that would know the likes of me?"

"One Carol Vandenberg." Of course. Allen almost mentioned her by name when he first got to the Black Order…before I blew up, and stormed away.

"Why do you know her? Owe her a debt?" I wouldn't be surprised.

"In a way." I noticed how confused Lenalee was, and I smiled to her. It really wasn't her problem, and I wasn't about to have it be hers. "She wants to speak with you."

"She can go suck it. She's quite good at that for her age." I ground out. "I won't be going back. If you see her again, you can tell her exactly what I just said."

"A girl with spunk. Those are hard to find in the world you're from." World I'm from. Right…mine is different from everyone else's…but it's not the world I would ever wish to be a part of for as long as I lived. It was then the room began to shake and groan, the floor began to crumble, and both Lenalee and I had lost our balances. I hissed the moment I felt pressure where at the given moment, I shouldn't be having any at the given moment. "Both of you, hold on to me for a moment."

We didn't really have much a choice. The floor was disappearing rapidly now. Before I knew it, I was on Cross's back, and Lenalee was sitting on his bent right arm to support her weight. All the while keeping his spell in check with his left hand. "Now what?" I muttered.

"Now you don't go deaf." Cross answered. "IDIOT APPRENTICE! Hurry up and stop the download, you idiot!"

[ _Mas…?_ ] That was Allen's voice!

"Did you get to the room alright?" Cross interrupted.

"Allen! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

[ _Lenlaee? Ah, yes! I'm alright! …and aren't you voices coming from the same place?_ ]

"We're low on standing space, Shortcake." I bluntly stated.

[ _Richie? Master! Please don't touch Lenalee and Richie!_ ]

"How much space do you think we're working with here?!" Cross glowered.

"Shortcake, don't worry about us!" I scolded, at the same time Lenalee said, "This isn't the time to be worrying about us, Allen!"

"Is there a piano in there?" Cross asked the missing boy.

[ _Eh? Yes, there is but…_ ]

"The piano is the 'heart' that controls the ark." Cross was leaving no room for discussion on Allen's part. "Play it!"

[ _Um…I've never touched a piano I my entire life…_ ]

"Tim has the musical score you need."

[ _W-wait a minute!_ ] Allen's voice seemed desperate, [ _I have no idea how to read sheet music or anything!_ ]

"Would you rather get into more debts?"

[ _YOU — TO CHOOSE?! THEY'RE — REDICIU—!_ ]

"If you do that, the Ark should work stop the download, so long as it's according to your will."

[ _—ter?_ ]

"I think we're losing the signal." I said, a little worried.

[ _Why…— it have — me…?_ ]

"Play it, Allen! The last of the 'Egg' is already disappearing!" And it was. Before us, the plant was almost gone. I could see that the General was struggling to keep his spell in check.

Some time went by after we lost the connection between us and Allen. "Please…hurry…" I was…afraid. I trusted Allen to be able to do what he had to do…I believed in him more than anything. There was something about the boy I called my little brother that just made you believe the impossible was possible. "What in the…is that…a melody?"

 _…_ _I will never cease to praying for you…_

"OPEN THE ARK, ALLEN! WEAVE YOUR HOPES INTO THE MUSIC!" The haunting tune ceased upon Cross's outburst

[ _M-my…wishes…?_ ]

"HURRY UP!" Silence, and the melody began again…this time I could hear it with more clarity.

 _And so the boy falls asleep one dark and lonely night…_

 _Amongst ashes, with the dimming embers all around…_

 _First just one…and then two go…_

[ _DON'T DISAPPEAR ARK!_ ] I heard Allen scream out, the tune of the song disrupted by several keys being slammed down upon. All around us, a light raced through, and everything that was crumbling before us, was returning.

"The 'Egg' is returning to normal!" Lenalee was amazed. We were placed back on the solid ground, and I carefully sat down, minding my ankle.

 _Auntie is so having a field day later…_ I thought with dry humor. "He did it…he actually did it…"

"He stopped the download and the erasing program was cancelled as well…that was damn close. But hey, now that we've managed this, the 'Plant' wouldn't have transferred completely…it won't reach the Earl. The master and student are victorious, Allen." Cross laughed once he finished his miniature monologue. But the white-haired male didn't reply back.

"Allen?" Lenalee spoke up, "Allen, are you okay?"

"Allen, we're all coming in." Cross said. "So, if you could, send us the door. If you wish for it, it'll open."

Before us, a door did, in fact, appear. I looked to Lenalee, who looked to me. The same thought running through our minds. Cross knows a lot about this Ark. "Let's go." I said, being mindful of my injuries as I carefully stood. Lenalee was beside me in a moment, once again being my crutch, as all of us made our way to the door. We were met with a white room.

"Lenalee…Richie…" Allen greeted us at the upright piano he stood before. "I'm so glad you're both safe." He was smiling, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Allen, you really saved us, y'know?" I asked.

"The Ark stopped breaking down, we heard the sound of a piano…was that you?"

"Yeah." He said, before his expression hardened, surprising us, until we turned to look at the General behind us.

"I know what it is you want to say. Stop making the face at me."

"Why? That musical score—"

[ _DIIIINNNNNNNEEERRRRRRRRRR TIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!_ ]

"What the…?" Lenalee asked, looking around. I was confused for a moment, before it dawned on me.

"Lavi?"

[ _L-Lavi…It's not like they're dogs…or something…_ ] Oh, Chaoji was with him. Why was it, I found myself wondering, was that I felt the weirdest feeling that the word 'bitch' may have been omitted when he was speaking with Lavi?

[ _Just you wait and see, Chaoji!_ ] Lavi's voice sounded again, [ _If either Ri-Ri or even Allen are hungry, they'll come running in an instant! DINER TIMMEEEE!_ ]

"Somebody is calling from somewhere in the ark." Cross stated.

[ _STEAK! PASTA! MITARASHI DANGO! ARROZ DOCE!_ ] I blinked. That last one was actually my favorite…wait, did Lavi just?!

"Holy fuck!" I shouted out when a large screen showing Lavi and Chaoji suddenly appeared before us.

[ _IT'S DINNER TIME! RICHIE! ALLEN! DINNNERRRRR TIME!_ ]

"Lavi…Chaoji…!"

"They're alive!"

[ _BEEF RIBS!_ ]

"Huh…looks like the town came back too." Cross muttered, flopping on the three-seater sofa. "Well…I guess they were just getting sucked into the gap between dimensions, it's not like they were killed or anything."

"Master. You're the one who said they're dead, didn't you?" Allen darkly asked.

"Huh? Well, it's basically the same thing, isn't it? If they can't come back—"

"YOU SAID THEY WERE DEFINITELY DEAD!" He turned his attention to the screen, trying everything he could to get his voice heard. "Lavi! We're here! We're all here! Can you hear me at all, Lavi? Master! Can't they hear our voices from in here? Stop making yourself at home, and answer me already!"

I sat myself beside Lena, groaning as I was finally able to relax even just a little. "You okay? Your ankle was damaged pretty badly."

"Yeah, no kidding." I groaned. "My shoulder too, in all seriousness. Auntie is gonna have a hellava field day when we get back."

"Mm-hm." Lenalee agreed, we continued to watch as Allen tried anything he could think of, and watching our once fallen comrades walking the empty Ark streets.

It was then a vision flashed. "Kanda?"

"What about him?" Lenalee asked, confused by my outburst. "Richie, can you 'see' now?"

"I…did just 'see' him…which means…I was right about something…"

"What?"

"I can't 'see' the Noah."

[ _YU!_ ] Our attention turned and sure enough, Kanda stood in one of the doorways, carrying Krory out with him.

"He's…alive…th-they're both alive…" I never realized how worried I'd been.

[ _Is that Krory-kins you're carrying there!?_ ]

[ _Found him on the way. More importantly what exactly is going on?_ ]

[ _Well, I don't really know either...HEYYYY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, BEANSPROUT!_ ]

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT, STUPID LAVI?!"

[ _Wah! Allen?!_ ]

[ _Che. The Moyashi's voice descends from the sky…_ ]

It was amazing that after fiddling with the keys, Allen finally managed to make his voice heard the ones outside the room.

"THE NAME IS ALLEN, BAKANDA!" Allen growled. "I'm not going to forgive you guys for that next time!" He said with a smile.

"You guys are really okay?" I asked, unsure if my voice was able to be heard of or not.

[ _Richie's with ya too? Then, everyone else is with ya, right?_ ]

"Of course we're all here, coelho estúpido!" I cried, "Everyone is here…we're all okay and here…" Now I was physically crying from pure relief with Lenalee.

[ _Great. A crying fox._ ] Kanda's voice grumbled.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I'm self-promoting myself here. :3 I have actually used my own translation for the 14th's melody. The whole version of the song is on YouTube, and if you're interested in checking it out, then go to YouTube, type 'Hands Sealed with a Kiss' and my YouTube channel name of guitaringirl101...feel free to subscribe to my channel if you're interested in doing so V(^w^)V**

 **Anyway! R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious how much I need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing. Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and if you never wanna miss a new chapter, there's a nifty tick mark that lets do just that! Have a good week, and I'll see you guys next time on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Richie: It's nice to finally be back home.**

 **Lenalee: -nods- I never really know how much I miss everyone, until I see them again after a tough mission like that.**

 **Allen: I don't want to go through that again, that's for sure.**

 **Lavi: I'm gonna sleep! Sleep, and sleep, and sleep and make up for all the lost time.**

 **Hana: -quirks a brow- A bit crowded, I think...Kanda, you have anything to say?**

 **Kanda: No.**

 **Hana: -shrugs- Besides Richie being my OC, I don't own D. Gray-man, but that much is obvious, right? Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 28 – Welcome Home! - +_**

"Man, your ankle isn't the problem here, Ri-Ri." Lavi groused as he finished binding my leg. Apparently, it wasn't a twisted ankle I was dealing with, but rather a broken tibia. He had to set the damn thing, and it wasn't painless. At. Fucking. _All_. I managed to hold back any cursing, though it was easy to see by anyone currently conscious I was in severe pain. Much to my luck, my shoulder was dislocated, the red-head having managed to pop it in place with as minimal pain as possible.

Still hurt like a bitch, mind you. But at least I had use in my right arm again.

"I figured when you literally snapped my damn bone in place." I hissed. Lavi dryly chuckled but continued to use the shreds of my crop jacket to bind the make-shift splints that would temporarily be my cast. The Head Nurse was going to have to properly cast the damn thing when we got back. "Why the hell are you staring, JerKanda?"

I…wasn't exactly comfortable with catching him staring at me…on a normal day, I would've brushed it off, and picked a fight with him, but after my experience with Road…

"Why would I stare at you of all people?" Kanda muttered. I was pretty sure he was crossing his arms, though I couldn't turn around without messing Lavi up with his first-aid. When I saw him enter, I had taken notice that that tattoo was marginally larger than it used to be. Already his wounds were healed, but I doubted I should've been surprised anymore.

"Because of my sexy good looks?" I joked, and then grinned when I heard the annoyed click of his tongue. Score one for the fox. Just…act normal, and none will know the wiser, right? I shouldn't let that bother me. Kanda was Kanda. If there's any raw feelings towards me, it's most likely animosity.

Well, some form of trust too, obviously, but when not fighting for our lives, it was mostly hostility.

"I see how it is." Cross mused, I saw the half-masked General grin. The hell was he talking about?

"Whatever the hell you're thinking, I suggest you stop." Kanda growled. "It's not what you think, and never will be."

"Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked in exasperation.

"Seems the pretty boy here—" Cross began, but was interrupted by Kanda's curt retort.

"It's nothing."

"Sure, it's not." I muttered. "You know, we should go out and see if there are any exits here or not."

"I've been thinking that too." Allen said, the curve of his index finger pressed against his chin. "We had no chance to really explore, so maybe we can get a better look of our surroundings."

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned.

"Sorry Richie, but you're staying put." Lavi chastised, as he stood. "You're in no condition to do anything with your leg broken the way it is.

I glowered at him, "Are you serious?"

"We'll go explore, check the surrounding areas, all that fun stuff. You need to keep weight off that leg of yours."

Once the group consisting of Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Chaoji had left us, we were left to our own devices. Using a crutch that Cross of all people had somehow conjured up. I decided to examine the upright piano that stood adjacent to the couch, which Krory was currently resting on.

The instrument was beautiful, almost reminding me of the grand piano my mother played when I was younger. It was very simple though, nothing like the extravagant one I knew from my childhood. I traced my hands along the keys, not daring to play anything.

"You look intrigued about that piano." Cross's voice spoke out. "You're drawn to them just like your mother." I stopped suddenly, turning to face the womanizing General.

"You've met my mother?"

"I met you as well, once." Cross said with a shrug. "Richelle Linhagem, daughter of Viscount Marcus Linhagem and Lady Veronica Linhagem. You were perhaps one year old at the time. I never realized you were that same tiny infant from back then…but you definitely have the same attitude your mother did. And eyes…or eye, rather."

"Really now…?" I muttered, before turning my attention to Lenalee. "Lena, how's Krory doing?"

"Looks like he really pushed his body to the limits in that last battle…" Lenalee sighed, checking on Krory. I doubted she heard Cross's earlier comment if she was that focused on our out-cold comrade. "That'll take a while to recover from. He's hurt worse than any of us…"

I nodded, and turned, deciding to sit on the edge of Krory's sleeping spot.

"His Innocence transforms his body to grant him power, and that's what saved him." Cross said, as he took a drag from his cancer stick. "If you want him to wake up anytime soon, he's going to need some proper medical treatment to fix up that body of his."

"I guess that's the case in this instance, isn't it?" I asked, looking at the unconscious man. "I don't know him well, but he does have my respect."

"That's good to hear." Lenalee said with a sad smile. She turned her attention Krory, and sighed, "I'm sorry Krory…"

"You've gotten better at letting your emotions out than you used to be, Lenalee." Cross said. "And damn attractive to boot."

"Hey, no flirting with my sister, you ass." I scowled.

"You're almost like a phantom, aren't you, General? How long have you actually been here?"

Now there was a good question. "Back when you guys were fighting down there below." He answered, "I was around too, using Maria's ability to conceal myself, back when you all got swallowed up by the ark."

"And you never thought to help us out?" I muttered under my breath.

"But man…if you were going to turn out this way, I should've done it sooner."

"Pedophile!" I screamed out. Cross glowered at me, unamused.

"I recall both of you had longer hair." I put my arm down, quirking a brow.

"I don't see how you could have ever known I had longer hair." I said, crossing my arms. Cross had moved from his seat, kneeling before Lenalee and myself.

"Admittedly I did sneak into the Order two years ago for something." He admitted. "I saw you with Tiedoll. Couldn't get a better man to train under…don't tell him I said that."

"No promises." I said, grinning.

"Of course, not…" He grumbled, before placing his hand on Lenalee's cheek, his thumb stroking the very short hair she now sported. "Both of you had quite beautiful hair when long."

"Miss Anita…told me the same thing…" Lenalee said. I slightly cocked my head to one side, and closed my eyes, focusing on the past. I was shown a Chinese woman, she was beautiful…was this Anita? I opened my eyes again, as the final moments flashed by. From what I 'saw' from Lenalee's recent past, Anita had quickly become a cherished friend, and perhaps motherly figure, even if she hadn't known her for as long as anyone else.

"Is that so?' Cross sighed. "I told her not to follow me whatever happened, that idiot." There was no malice or anything bad from what he said. I looked to see that his face had a soft look about it…fondness, perhaps? Anita must've meant something to him… "The good women are always a little too feisty for their own good."

"General…" I looked up, just as the sound of rushing feet came over to us.

"Yo." I greeted.

"THAT'S A CRIME MASTER!" Allen exclaimed.

"No, Allen! You've got it all wrong!" Lenalee tried explaining. "Richie! Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"What's that idiot apprentice? They're both sixteen, both are fine young women now!"

"GENERAL!" Both Lenalee and I exclaimed in horror.

I felt an odd aura coming from one of the men who had come in. It sent chills down my spine, and I dared glance to where I believed it was coming from.

 _Damn…I've never seen Kanda truly wanting to murder someone so badly before…_ it was quite oppressing.

 **(* - *)**

"Edo Connection? What's that mean?" Allen asked, after everything had settled down.

"Don't worry, just say it, then we'll be able to get out of here."

"You better explain this all properly later, Master!" Cross's disciple bristled.

"I've gotta hear this too—!

"Just hurry it up, Moyashi." Kanda hissed.

"Didn't you say so yourself?"

"Stop fighting you two!" Lenalee yelled. Allen took that as his cue to turn towards the piano, playing the melody we heard earlier.

"C-cancel the ship's 'Edo Connection'…o Ark…open the gate."

"And where is the Gate…opening to…?"

"If I had to make an assumption…maybe back to the others?" I guessed. Sure enough, as our exit was created, we began to hear voices.

"Woah…" Lavi said, amazed, and in awe. He grinned and raced for the opening, popping his head out. "Hey! Everybody okay?"

"Lavi?!" A chorus of voices exclaimed.

"You came back!" I heard Marie's voice said in joy. "Are Kanda and Richelle alright as well?"

"SHUDDUP, MARIE!" Kanda growled, making his way out. I limped close behind and smiled seeing Marie and Tiedoll…the French man was crying…I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"I-Is that child who is to become my new apprentice safe too…?"

"Must we?" I grumbled. Kanda looked to me a little confused but pulled Chaoji from behind us. "I guess so."

"Um…hi?" The new Exorcist greeted.

"Hey Shortcake, should we get this show on the road now?" Turning to me, Allen smiled and nodded.

"Let's go home…but we need to make a pit stop first…"

 **. . - * - . .**

The pit-stop in question…was actually at the Asian Branch. I'd only been here once before, and that was with Lenalee when we were on a mission in the area. We were greeted by many scientists, the moment we stepped foot into the building through the Gate. "WALKER!"

"That's Bak, isn't it?" I asked, stepping through the entry Allen created.

"Bak!" Allen exclaimed, "We want to make contact with Home right away. Could you grant us phone contact?"

"Everyone will be so surprised with them returning so quickly!" I heard someone say.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Mr. Walker!"

"Lofwa?" I asked, taking note of the twin-tail braids that seemed to almost defy gravity. I'd met her. She stopped and looked to me, before her eyes widened in surprise.

"R-R-Richie?"

Oh…that's right…she was one of the people who thought I was a boy…I chuckled. "Long time no see."

"You met her before?" Allen asked, but was immediately interrupted by an impatient Cross forcing his way through.

"Comin' through. Oh, this your woman then, Allen?" He asked taking note of Lofwa.

"Where are you going Master!?"

"I kind of feel like running for it."

Lenalee and I both paled, before making a grab for his coat. "You mustn't General!" Lenalee exclaimed. Cross stopped and turned around, both Lena and I holding on to him.

"Don't go!" I was…begging, but only because there was no way in hell I wanted to go through another fiasco in finding this son of a bitch.

"Please, don't go anywhere!" I…could only imagine how the rest of the room was viewing this…

I swore I heard Tiedoll and even Bak crying. Maybe Komui too…even if we were in two different countries at that moment…weird.

…so that's why she was put on Cross's search team…

We were pretty sure none of us were going to have search for this guy again any time soon. When everything finally calmed down, Allen made a call to the European Branch. We — Lenalee and I — took time to catch up with some of the people we hadn't talked to in a while.

"H-Honestly, I had no idea y-you weren't…" Lofwa bashfully admitted.

"You had a crush on Richie until you saw Allen…" Lenalee mused, giggling.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Damn, who would've thought the first person to crush on me was another girl."

Shifu shrugged, "I thought it was obvious she was a girl."

"Did you now?" Rikei muttered, looking at his friend in disbelief.

"S-Sorry!" Lofwa apologized.

"Honest mistake," I said, smiling, "Actually, the craziest thing to—"

"Richie! Lenalee!" Allen called out to us. We both turned to face him. "It's time to go home!"

"Alright, Shortcake!" I called out. Lenalee stood, and helped me up, handing me my crutches. "Finally, we're going home, right?"

"Mm-hmm." Lenalee turned to face Lofwa, Rikei, and Shifu, waving goodbye to them, before we headed towards the Ark once more.

 **. . - * - . .**

The next time we stepped through the Ark, we were home. Everyone was there to greet us, and I couldn't stop the tears upon seeing everyone I knew and loved. Komui stood up front, his arms spread wide. Lenalee stood, her eyes wide, and uncertain if she should hurry to him or not. Lavi and Allen made that choice for her, before gently pushing her towards him. She hugged her brother with all her might, crying all the while.

"Welcome back!" They all greeted.

"W-We're back…" I said between choked happy sobs. Because really, how could I not be? The nightmare on the Ark was finally over.

"Richelle, come hug your big brother too, hm?" Komui held out his other arm, he and Lenalee looking at me expectantly. I smiled, as I slowly made my way to them. Unlike Lenalee, I couldn't really run to him. But when I made it, I was pulled into a group hug. The tears wouldn't stop.

"I missed you, Irmão…" I whispered into his coat.

"Miranda, you can release Time Out now." Allen gently said. Smiling sadly, she nodded. Time returned to those who were injured…and our welcome home was cut short as the medical staff and scientists alike all hurried to treat our wounds.

 **. . - * - . .**

"You're crying way too much, brother!" Lenalee complained when Komui had come to visit us. I chuckled, though still felt a little grossed out by the snot on Lena's bed.

"Calm down, we're all fine, honest. Better than we were days ago!" I said.

"But…Lenalee…your lovely hair…the most beautiful hair in the world….it…!"

"STOP SAYING SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS!" Lenalee scolded.

"Really, you are quite the disturbance here, Supervisor. If you dirty the bed any further, I may have to remove you from the ward!" The head nurse scolded.

"Head nurse…you're horrible…" Komui whined.

"I'm sure you have pleanty of work you should be doing, brother." Lenalee stated.

"Oh, he does." I mused, pulling my legs to my chest, in favor of resting my cheek against my knee. My leg had healed enough where I could walk on it, but the bone still had a fracture that required a cast. "If it makes you feel any better, as soon as Lenalee is back to 100% she'll make you the best coffee ever!"

"Hey, I was just about to say that!" Lenalee pouted. I laughed, grinning from ear to ear. Komui chuckled, placing hand on Lenalee's short dark hair.

"Alright then, maybe Richelle can help you make and serve it?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"I'll supervise." Lenalee said, seeming smug about having me help out for once. Crap…no getting out of that one.

"Oh! By the way, I made this Dakimakura of myself! It sings a lullaby—" The contraction began to 'sing', and I covered my ears, wincing at how off-key it was.

"We have no need for that thing here." The Head Nurse scolded, shoving Komui out of the infermery.

"G-Goodnight, Lenalee! Richie!" The door shut tight behind him, and Auntie sighed in annoynce.

"Sorry for all that, Miranda…" Lenalee apologized to the German woman on her right.

"Oh, Lenalee…"

"W-what is it?"

"It must have been nice for you to see the Supervisor again." Miranda said with a soft smile. "You look so very happy."

"Well, that's to be expected," I said, deciding to lie back, putting my hands behind my head. "They're siblings after all."

"You yourself were quite happy to see him." Miranda smugly said. It was so weird to see her like that, as I was more used to the panic-induced woman who barely slept.

"Ah…I was caught." I said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm very happy…I'm happy to see papa, I'm happy to see Marie…and of course I'm happy to be home…being able to be talking about it in the first place."

I looked over, taking notice of her confused expression. "Papa?" She inquired.

"General Tiedoll." Lenalee clarified. "He's Richie's mentor, and father figure."

"Both my parents were taken from me when I was very young." I said, recalling the memories past. "We had a good life…but even before Carol came into the picture…I…really wasn't happy."

"Richie…"

"Huh?"

"This is the first time I ever heard you talk about your family like that."

I smiled softly, placing my hand over my heart. "Yeah…mother and father were kind and loving…I think maybe they knew that despite all we had, I wasn't happy where I was."

"Parents normally love their children unconditionally." The Head Nurse says, sitting beside me on my cot. "They only want what's best for you, and for you to be happy."

"Speaking from experience, Auntie?" I asked. Chuckling, the head nurse nodded. "I thought so."

"I do have a question though…" Miranda speaks up, a little timid as she does, "Who…is Carol?"

"Carol is the old hag who basically took me in when my parents were killed." I bitterly said. "Mother and Father…they trusted her, and she killed them. Poisoned their wine. She wormed her way into their will…and I think I would've been dead too, had it not been for a clause in the documents."

"A clause?" Lenalee asked.

"Their money is mine when I turn eighteen, regardless of the circumstances. Carol can't touch it, so long as I'm here. Should I marry, their fortune becomes my dowry, and will belong to my groom. However, if I should die before my eighteenth year, the money goes to the orphanage they frequently visited."

"Sounds like they didn't trust her…" The Head Nurse noted, "What part of the will was she in?"

I sighed, pulling my legs to my form again. "Should they die, I would be put under her care…she'd make sure I grow up to be a respectable young woman and marry well."

"Come to think of it…with all I just heard…"

"I sound like I could be an aristocrat?" I said. "I technically am. I'm the daughter of a Viscount, after all."

"EH?!" Poor Miranda…

Lenalee looked to her with a confused expression. "I guess that never came up, did it?"

"Surprise~!" I said in a mock cheery voice. "Actually, for you that really is a pretty big surprise, isn't it, Miranda?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, you girls should rest up." The Nurse says, as she stands, "I have a bunch of rowdy boys I need to keep in line."

"Your sixth sense is as scary as always, Auntie." I chuckled.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **A nice calming chapter before the shit storm we know is coming...**

 **R &R ain't short for "Rest and Relaxation", no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and don't forget to follow so you never miss an update! Until next time, I'll see you guys again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**

* * *

(A/N: Just a few hours after officially posting the new chapter): Alright, so, I'm going to thank Anon (guest) for pointing out mistakes I made in the chapter. I truly appreciate the feedback, and hopefully, the flow of the chapter is a little better now. Thank you again, mysterious Anon reviewer! x)


	29. Chapter 29

**Hana: Well. Look who showed up.**

 **Allen: There's two of them.**

 **Link: Please cease your talking of me as though I'm not here.**

 **Richie: Didn't see ya there, two-spot. But we were also talking about your creepy boss. -shrugs- Hana doesn't own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: ...are you gonna be here the whole time, Link?**

 **Link: When necessary.**

 **Allen: ...Richie is Hana's OC, and...enjoy the new chapter.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 29 – Unknown - +_**

"Uh…" We all stared confusedly at the newcomer holding a tray of sweets out to Allen. I blinked, looking at him…he seemed familiar somehow, but I couldn't place my finger on why. He had golden blonde hair styled with a bowl-cut-like fringe, where the longer tresses were braided back loosely. There two moles on his forehead, the weird dots were exactly vertical from each other. He sported very formal clothes, and if I had to guess…looked older than he really was…and that was saying something.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Howard Link. I'll be supervising you. I baked some pumpkin pie. Please help yourself." Did I mention he was super formal with his speech? I looked at this 'Howard Link' character with complete skepticism.

"Oh! I'll gladly have some! Bon appétit~!"

"SHORTCAKE!" I scolded.

"Wait Allen! Get a hold of yourself!" Lavi said, trying to stop the younger male from taking the pie. Lenalee stood abruptly and ran off. Getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I excused myself, and raced after her. My abnormal ability to heal fast was very welcome at that moment.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Lenalee! Wait up!" I called out, chasing after my sisterly figure.

"Where's my brother?!" She called out.

"AH! Wait up, Lenalee!" Reever's voice called out.

"BROTHER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALLEN IS UNDER SUPERVISION?!" She had entered the office of her brother, and I was right behind her out of breath.

"I'd like…to know that my…m-my…" What…?

"Lenalee, Richie…"

"Oh. Good afternoon, Lenalee. Richie." I grimaced. I didn't like that man saying my name.

"Lvellie." I curtly said. I remembered him from Lenalee's beginnings at the Order. I remembered how fearful I had been when my eye showed me these dark recollections Lenalee had to endure. No one should've ever gone through what my big sister had gone through. I stepped in front of her trembling form, glaring at the man.

"Such a scary look, young man." It still amazed me how many people still mistaken my gender.

"Heh. That so? Mustn't be scary enough if you're ugly mug is still here."

"Indeed." The man mused. "Well, it looks like we'll be staying here a while. Oh, I'll also be taking a look at your Innocence too, by the way."

I made no move to get away from the snake in the room. My glare never wavered.

"Ah yes, this is my newly baked cakes. Care to try one?"

"WOW! Looks delicious~!" Komui said, quickly stepping between us and him. "I'd like to have one~!"

"Director Lvellie's cakes really do look nice!" Reever said from behind Lenalee and me.

"Now, Lenalee!" Komui exclaimed, suddenly 'remembering' the false information. "It's time for your medical exams, right? Richie, go with them!"

"Oh yeah!" Reever said as he began to quickly lead the two of us out. "Well, I'll be taking them!"

"I'll leave it up to you, Reever!" We were ushered away promptly.

"…hey, are you okay, Lenalee?" The Australian born male asked. He face-palmed himself, maybe pondering things to himself. By that point, we were finally far enough away from that snake.

"Section Leader Reever…that person…why is he going to be here for a while…? W-watching over Allen…what…what is he up to?"

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's good for any of us." I sighed. "Do you want me to 'look'?"

"Would you…do that?"

"If giving you a sense of knowing will ease you at least a little, then I'll 'look' for your sake."

"Richie…thank you…but…maybe not." She said, smiling at me. "I know you don't like Lvellie as much as I don't…because you saw my past that time. I don't need you having to go through things that never happened yet too, okay?"

"Appreciated." I sighed. "He gives me the creeps."

"He does for all of us, actually…" Reever sighed. "Let's get you to your check up, Lenalee."

"Wait, that was a real thing?" I found myself asking.

"Yes…interestingly enough." The Section leader admitted. "It was the first thing that came to mind in that scenario.

"I'll see you later, Richie." Lenalee bid me a goodbye, and I waved as she and Reever left and only then did I release a sigh.

I turned my attention to the window, looking out into the distance. "I got a bad feeling about something…do you feel it, too, Escuro?" My Golem flew faithfully to my side, having been god-knows-where for the last few days. He perched himself on my shoulder, his tail lazily swaying against my arm.

 **. . - * - . .**

I had mountains of food before me, feasting upon what would normally feed families. It was one of the perks of being a parasite user. I could eat as much as I wanted, and still keep my figure…but eating so much wasn't something I was used to, even after two years of it. It was this one particular morning where I was currently stuffing my face, when rumors were flying around the mill.

"Did you hear? Allen Walker could be a tool of the Noah." I heard from behind me.

"I heard that central has started poking around the place." Another Finder, I was sure.

"I heard that even General Cross is under house arrest. They're placing him under suspicion together with his student."

"No way! An exorcist?" I looked behind me, and spotted Allen walking past the canteen. Link was right behind him. I knew I must've seen that guy somewhere before, but for the life of me, my brain couldn't pinpoint him. Had I 'seen' him before?

"But I have heard that the Noah have strange powers…don't you think they would be able to sneak one of their underlings into the order as an Exorcist? Attacking us from within…"

I wasn't sure why, but that last comment made me very uneasy.

"Cross was always a little weird…but a kid like that? Unbelievable." A table behind where I sat, I heard Bak Chan speaking with the other Head branches with him.

"What's with this atmosphere?"

"It looks like the rumors about Walker and General Cross have been spreading." Crap, who was that guy again?

"It sounds like the story's being blown out of proportion too." Renny Epstain mused. I didn't feel the need to argue there. These rumors were insane, to say the least. I felt it was maybe better to ignore everyone, and finish my meal. Can't kill Akuma on an empty stomach…though Link always seemed to think otherwise.

"ALLEN IS A GOOD GUY!" Johnny's voice rang out and I turned behind me to get a look at him.

"Johnny?" I asked, concerned for the scientist.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Taking a breath, I stood, and walked to my friend. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled, "Hey, it's fine. I'm worried about Shortcake too."

"Hard not to be, right?" Johnny asked, attempting to cheer up a little. "I know he can take care of himself, but all these rumors…"

"I know, Johnny. But we just have to do what we can in these situations. Speaking of situations…you guys are gonna be looking into that Egg aren't ya?"

The twin-fuzz tail male nodded, a look of eagerness plain in his features. "Yeah, but how did you…oh, right…your eye showed you?"

"Nope." I said, "Irmão told me, actually."

 **. . - * - . .**

The next day, I was with Lavi and Allen. I had nothing better to do, and really, how could you not want to check up on the Science Section guys? They always worked so hard.

"What's up?" Lavi asked, as we approached. Allen looked to the sign that helped barricade the rest of the Order.

"Science Section only?" Allen asked, seeing the sign with a work bowing at the head on it.

"Oh, hey! G'morning over there!" Reever called out to us.

"Hey Reever." I greeted, stopping beside the boys I was with. "What's going on?"

"Like you need to ask."

"Well, perhaps not,." I admitted. "But on the other hand, I can't 'see' that thing at all."

Allen and Lavi looked to me, before realization seemed to hit them. I'd told them my theory of how my eye couldn't 'see' the Noah, and considering the Egg was a large mass of Dark Matter, the same went for it, and those around the thing.

"You brought it here from the Ark?" Lavi asked, clasping his hands behind his head. "You guys are investigating it?"

By then Reever had gotten closer to us, before looking towards the major spoil of our endeavor on the Ark. "Well, you know…it's an incredible opportunity to find out more about the Akuma." He muttered something else under his breath, something that sounded like, 'how to modify them and stuff'.

Annoyed, and still a little pissed off, Lavi made a grab for Reever's lab coat, "More importantly, could you get around to fixing my hammer?"

"Well, we have a ton of people with requests like that right now…"

"By that you mean actually mean Chaoji, Kanda, and Lavi." I bluntly stated. "That's literally it."

Reever cleared his throat, and continued, "With all the people collapsing from overwork, we're a little shorthanded…we'll deal with it as soon as this is over, okay?"

I wouldn't lie. Reever did look like hell…and looking between him and Allen…neither seemed to have gotten much sleep in recent nights. The older man was just worse off. "Don't worry, you'll get your hammer when they can get to it."

"Ri-Ri…that's beside the point."

I shrugged, "Trying to cheer ya up is all. Speaking of, I gotta go check on Lena. She should be on her way to Hevlaska's chambers."

"Hevlaska's chambers?" I nodded, before waving everyone off, as I headed towards where I knew I'd be meeting Irmão, Lenalee…and that bastard with the toothbrush-stache going on.

"I don't trust that sonnova bitch." I hissed, clenching my fists as I hurried.

 **. . - * - . .**

I didn't have too long to wait before the small entourage headed our way. "Nice of you to join us."

"I'm here for my sister. Nothing more." From behind the man leading them, I saw Lenalee give me a grateful smile. Komui curtly nodded his approval, and I let the Director pass before I walked with Lenalee and Komui.

"Thank you, Richie." Lenalee whispered. "I'm happy you're here."

"I can't let you go through hell on your own. That's a horrible thing for a little sister to do."

 **(* - *)**

"The synchro rate is under ten percent…" Hevlaska was an ethereal being who stood stories tall. Like Lena and myself, she too was an Exorcist. One who had been around for as long as the Order had been erected, if I recalled correctly. Her white transparent form was otherwise hard to describe, her face was a nose, and her mouth, eyes either not there, or just hidden by the large mass that acted as her hair and limbs.

"What's that?"

"For the moment…I think we should return the Innocence to my own body…to restore its original form…" The tendrils that prodded at Lenalee's legs, began remove themselves, forming miniature hands instead, summoning the Innocence from my sister. We were in shock when the cube melted within the sphere of light Hev had created.

"My legs…the pattern is fading…" Lenalee said in awe as she watched the circular pattern slowly disappear from her skin.

"That's great. You aren't hurt at all, right, Lenalee?" Komui asked, sitting with Lena.

"I think she'll be fine, Irmão." I said, my own relief showing through.

"So, what exactly is the situation, Hevlaska?" Lvellie asked…demanded, really. "Has the girl ceased to be compatible with the Innocence?"

"That's not…the case…" Hevlaska stated, "However…just like the situation with Allen Walker's Innocence…right now…the Innocence is exhibiting a phenomenon that has never before been seen…" She paused, before her attention looked to me.

"Hevlaska?" I asked.

"The situation…is also the same with you, Richie."

My eyes widened. "But…I was told Raposa had this form in the beginning—"

"In a situation…that involves where one would die…your Innocence too…saved your life."

"Richie?" Both the Lee siblings looked to me in confusion.

"In fact…it is very similar to the way Akuma feed upon sorrow and evolve…" Hevlaska continued. "The Innocence is reacting to the strong emotions of its compatible user…yes…"

"Evolve…" I have never seen the Director so surprised. "Are you saying the Innocence has begun to evolve?"

"Evolution…?" Komui asked in surprised. I looked up to him, as Lenalee did. "Is that it…?!"

"The Parasitic-type possesses a higher level of power than the Equipment Type…perhaps this is why it so rare…"

"Huh?" Lenalee asked.

I clenched my teeth.

"But…this power may come at a heavy price…something like a Parasitic Type…" She paused, looking to me again. I gulped.

"We possess a powerful Innocence within our own bodies…" I shakily said. "And…it pushes our bodies beyond our limits."

"As such…their lifespan is used up more quickly than a normal person's." Hevlaska finished. "They do not have as long to live as other humans…however, Richie…" She never got to finish for Lenalee had already began speaking.

"Brother…is that true…?" She turned to me, and I saw the full fear in her eyes. "Richie…you…you knew something so terrible…?"

"Yeah…" I admitted. "But…there's something else—"

"Hevlaska, are you saying that Lenalee's Innocence is becoming a Parasitic-Type?" Lvellie demanded.

"That is…as of yet unclear…" Hev said. "However, the next time Lenalee Synchronizes with her Innocence…I think she will need to be prepared…"

The silence was heavy with Hevlaska's final words.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **What a heavy note to end a chapter on...**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, despite how badly I might need it! Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and don't forget to follow so you never miss a new chapter! That's about it, so until next time, I'll see you guys again on the next installment of...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hana: I know it's April 1st, and yes, I was so tempted to do an April Fool's joke by posting a totally unrelated chapter on crack...and then post the true chapter in replacement of this one tomorrow...**

 **Richie: But knowing you disrupted the flow would totally piss you off.**

 **Hana: Sorta. I don't have OCD, but disrupted the flow of the story would bother me, even if I did it inetentionally.**

 **Allen: Sounds like the joke would be on you in that case.**

 **Hana: Says the clown-raised child. Alright, I don't own DGM, thus I am not Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Richie: Enjoy the new chapter, and don't let the Easter bunny fool you guys this year.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 30 – Loss - +_**

The truth is…I knew Parasitic Innocence ate away at its host. I knew most would live shorter lives because of the literal parasite that lived off our bodies. Allen's Crowned Clown, Krory's teeth…even my Raposa Espírito. I found myself leaning against the head of my bed, staring blankly at the opposite wall. Escuro was aimlessly flying around my room, exploring the area for what felt like the umpteenth time that same hour.

Three hours. That's how long ago it had been since we parted ways after visiting Hevlaska. My words from then had been left unspoken, not that I could really explain myself regardless. I didn't _know_ why I was the way I was. Kanda refused to tell me what had happened back then on the first mission I had with him. I had a fatal wound back then…I shouldn't have survived it.

I woke up from it the following morning, just in time to see Kanda's form leaving the premises. How many times, I've always wondered, had I confronted him to give me answers? I couldn't 'see' my past. I needed people to tell me what happened if I wasn't conscious enough to witness it, and if they were there to recall what happened. I never got my answers, but I did have my speculations.

As farfetched as they are.

 _"_ _I'm a man with carnal desires, like anyone else."_ Came the voice from the dream-verse Kanda within the back of my mind.

I felt my form shudder at the memory. But, that wasn't Kanda, that was a mere hallucination projected as a means to break my mind by Road. That's all it had to be…that's it was.

I know this…but…

[ _ENEMY ATTACK ALERT!_ ] I gasped in surprise when the alert came from Escuro. My eye looking at the Golem now feeling a lot of dread.

What was going on? " _Olho Prevsiao_!" I called out, only to feel my eye _throb_ and _bleed_ in a way it hasn't done since… "SHIT!" I jumped out of bed, and raced out of my room, my boots stomping against the stone walkways as I ran. Escuro hurried behind me, relaying the alert going out.

[ _To all Exorcists and all members stationed at Headquarters! Akuma have invaded the Fifth Laboratory!_ ] What? That's where the Egg is! I quickened my pace. [ _Two Exoricsts are currently at the scene and engaging the enemy! Generals and other Exoricsts should proceed urgently to the third Gate of the Ark! Noise Marie! Miranda Lotto! Richie Linhagem! Proceed urgently to the Third Gate!_ ]

"I'm on my way!" I called out, wiping the blood from my eye. Like hell I was going to let a Noah fuck shit up while I was alive.

[ _All Finders are to standby according to the Supervisor's orders!_ ] I was coming up to the Medical ward at that point. Lenalee and Lavi were there.

"Lena! Lavi!" I called out, catching their attention. "What are you two doing here?"

"Richie! I need to go see Hevlaska—!" She was cut off when Komui had walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So Lavi was with you too." The Branch Head solemnly said. "Richie."

"Right…" I said, before running off. I didn't have time to comfort my sister. I chanced a glance over my shoulder just in time to see both Lenalee and Lavi being shoved into the room I knew Krory was currently being held. "Please stay safe, Lena…for my sake too."

 **. . - * - . .**

I wasted no time running into the Ark, and into the hell that awaited me. Miranda and Marie had already gotten there, and I landed between them. Raposa was invoked before I even stepped foot into the battle, easily making it to the sides of my comrades. My family.

"Richie!" Miranda exclaimed. "Your eye…"

"It's fine, Miranda. Sorry I'm late. Foot traffic was hell." I said. "So, their aim was the Egg? Where's Allen?"

"He's on the Egg right now." Marie told me, and I moved my attention to where the Black Ark gate was located. Over the dark pit of the Earl's Ark gate was the rising form of the Egg. Miranda must've been using her Time Record to reverse its time.

A grin formed on my face the moment I saw more people fill up the space. Taking a leap of faith, Marie – who was carrying Miranda on his shoulder – and myself had landed atop the Egg by Allen's side, just as the Generals landed from where they entered through our own Gate.

"It feels pretty good riding the Ark, huh?" I could hear the voice of Sokalo say, "Let's hear how you intend to escape…AKUMA!"

"If two is company, and three's a crowd…then all of us must be a rave." I said.

" _Torture, Kyouki_!" The crazy General called out, attacking the larger Akuma without restraint. The jagged blade he wielded sliced through enemy as though it were butter, and I was ready to get in on some action.

"Ready, Raposa?" I asked my Innocence. "Let's get this show on the road. Shortcake!"

"It's Allen!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, you ready to teach these bastards a lesson?" I called out. "We'll show them what happens when you mess with family!"

"Right!"

Without further delay, Allen and I rushed into the fray, voices became lost in the vast sea of shouts and screams. The sound of war becoming the blanket that covered our ears.

A glimpse to my left, and I saw Tiedoll activating the Garden of Eden's Embracing Garden. Good, the remaining scientists would be safe at least. " _Lança!_ " I called out, stabbing through enemies that dared get in my way.

 **(* - *)**

The battle dragged on, despite it lasting for barely a few minutes. With the help of the Generals, the enemies had fallen, and we stood victorious. But despite it all, my eye was still hurting…it was trying to 'see' something…but it couldn't…what could it be?

"Does something feel off to you as well, Richie?" Allen asked me.

"My eye feels like there's something else that dangerous here…but it can't 'see' what it is…is your eye showing you anything, Allen?"

"It senses an Akuma…but I can't seem to pinpoint it right now…" I nodded at his response.

"We need to stay on guard." No sooner did I say that, I heard something behind me. A…blurping sound…? "Shit! MIRANDA!"

I turned just in time to see our friend and comrade being taken by a monstrous watery form. It rested itself atop the Egg, Miranda's form trapped within it. Just what the hell was this thing? The Akuma Allen's eye couldn't see?

"The Egg is starting to sink!"

"Has Miranda's Invocation ceased?"

"Don't even think of returning to the Earl, eh?" Sokalo dictated.

"Destroy the Egg, Lau Shi-Min!" Klaud Nyne ordered her Innocence. The demonic monkey screeched as it rushed to attack as per its master's orders.

"I won't let you!" Said the watery blob.

"Bitch isn't going to make this any easy for us, huh?" I asked. Lulu Bell, as I had later learned her name to be, had begun deflecting the Generals' attacks. They didn't want to risk hurting Miranda, and Allen and I knew we couldn't do much ourselves.

"Hey, if we don't do an all-out attack right now, we lose." Sokalo pointed out, "Well, that girl's an Exorcist…she should be prepared to lay down her life. Right?"

I didn't like where this could be going. "Hey, Tiedoll's girl." Cross called out to me.

"You got something to say?" I asked. He gestured up to the rafters, and I had my eye follow the motion. A grin formed on my face, as I nodded.

"Hey, Allen, follow me." I called out, running past him, but making sure no one else heard us leave.

I did see the head of white hair nod, and I heard him follow me up to the rafters. None knew we had left.

In the background, we could hear Marie call out to General Sokalo, begging him to not attack in fear of hitting Miranda. Cross had made it clear, however, that their priority was to destroy the Egg. I agreed with them, but I had a plan thanks to Allen's Master. Tiedoll wouldn't dream of letting me do something this risky. But we had to do it. Both myself and Allen.

Because there's no chance that thing ain't going anywhere after all this was said and done.

"Are you sure that's wise, Exoricsts?" Lulu Bell's voice rang out. "Sacrificing one of the few comrades you have? I'd say this woman's ability isn't something you want to lose!"

"You're using Miranda as a shield to protect Egg?!" Marie called out in rage. He was still trying to keep the thing from sinking into the Black Ark.

"If the Egg goes, she's going down with it!" Lulu Bell warned.

"On my mark," I whispered to Allen, the moment we were in position. "We'll hitch a ride onto the Egg, you're going to use your Sword of Exorcism to make one hella dent. I'll assist in that aspect. You ready?"

"You sure this is going to work?"

"If we don't do anything, this will be a major win for the Millennium Earl…and we'll lose our friend." Plus…Cross may or may not give us that opportunity…I was pretty sure he would, because Allen was a Critical like himself…I wasn't, which was why I told Allen I'd assist him.

"Alright. I'll trust your plan." Allen said with determination. I grinned, before my gaze shifted back to the Egg. If we missed, everything would be in vain. From the corner of my eye, I could see Allen pull his arm from his form, the broadsword appearing where his left arm was otherwise removed with the power of his Innocence. I made a mental note to ask if that ever felt strange when he did something like that.

"Let's go!" I said, the moment I saw our chance. The Egg had submerged itself into the depths of the Enemy's Gate, and we both dove right in. My Nails becoming elongated, his sword at the ready. We followed the Noah into the Ark, and successfully landing a critical hit into the damaged Akuma Plant. Right where one General Cross had managed to hit it without the Noah realizing it.

"I've made it into the Gate…I have to get back to Master immediately…" I could hear Lulu Bell mutter to herself. I looked to Allen, and he nodded. It was a matter of time before she realized either one, or both of us, were there. A silent agreement passed between us. We had to finish what the Generals started. "A white lump? No…there's two…two…?"

It was interesting how the cracks worsened when our enemy finally noticed our existence. "Hey~" I greeted, my grin wide, and perhaps demonic. "This gift you so kindly left behind for us really sucks. So~ Allen and I are going to destroy this piece of shit for you take back home."

"DAMN YOU!" She screamed.

"Ha! You can't damn those already damned by this stupid war." I released my arm from where we had made our marks, and then proceeded to stab at the Egg once again.

"Stop that!"

"Once more, Shortcake!"

"Right!"

"If it's damaged any further…!" In all her rage, she glared at the both of us, "DAMN YOU BOTH! ALLEN WALKER! RICHIE LINHAGEM!" I was flattered she knew who I was…but I suppose that meant Road must've told the other Noah about me. But how much, was another question. After all, my eye was just as meddlesome as Allen's Akuma-seeing eye. Even if mine couldn't quite see when a Noah was around.

"Allen! Grab Miranda!" I said, as we began to make our escape.

"I got her!" He called back, catching the unconscious woman. We managed to get out of the Ark, the Egg returned to the Earl damaged beyond belief. The moment we got out, I could hear Allen mutter something that sounded like 'Despicable'.

"Hey, I trusted you both to make it through…idiot apprentice." Cross replied in turn.

"Yeah, but why even me?" I asked, landing alongside Allen. Behind us, the gates closed, taking the destroyed Egg, and Lulu Bell with it.

"I knew you could handle it." Cross said with a shrug. Had Tiedoll of seen, if he has been able to, I knew he'd of have the biggest disapproving look on his face for Cross even sending me to aid Allen in that dangerous scenario. But I'd take the vote of confidence any day.

"Hang in there, Miranda!" Marie cried out, I didn't think I ever saw him so worried before. Mm…yeah, I'd ship them together. Miranda was already kinda like a big sister to me anyway. I grinned to myself, before heading over to the small group that amassed there. Allen — Marie, who had already been there — and then Bookman who had hurried to check up on the unconscious German woman.

"Don't worry, she's unconscious is all." The elderly Exorcist informed the blind man.

"Then I'll head over to Reever." Allen decided.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said, joining up with them. But the relief that came from defeating the Noah woman from before was short-lived when my eye began to throb in the most painful of ways that I've never felt before. I screamed out in pure unadulterated agony, both my hands covering my all-seeing eye.

"Richie!" Allen called out. I wasn't sure when I keeled over myself, but Allen was there with a hand on either my shoulders. I looked up, the tears making it hard to see his face. "Richie? What's wrong? What is it?"

It was then we heard it. _He, he~! He, he…hehehehehe…HEHEHEHEHE~!_

I could feel the blood streaming down my cheek, and anything else that wasn't crying from my eye, had drained from my face as I frantically searched around. What…what was this voice we were hearing?

This…laughter?

This…evil…

Dread couldn't begin to describe the feeling that settled itself within the pit of my stomach.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And so it begins...-cue dramatic music as I look off into the distance-**

 **R &R ain't for rest and Relaxation, no matter how badly I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and feel free to follow so you never miss a new chapter! Until next time, I'll see you guys again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hana: Okay...so before I begin, I think I should say that last chapter wasn't actually a half a chapter. I felt as though if I had continued the previous chapter into this one, then it wouldn't exactly flow as I would like it. I know it was short, but that's how it was written while writing these chapters. I know last update was April Fool's day, but keep in mind, I have a lot of these chapters written out already. I'm still working on chapter 51, btw...so that's still a thing x3 Writing that one out is a little more difficult than I anticipated.**

 **Richie: Okay, okay, we get it. -crosses her arms- i don't think anyone cares for your monologue.**

 **Hana: Just wanted to be clear I didn't do an April Fool's joke. I was tempted to write a chapter on crack, but I can't write a crack anything. I've tried.**

 **Allen: -clears his throat- Okay...so, readers, Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man! Only Richie who is her OC...whatever that's supposed to mean...**

 **Richie: Orginal Character, shortcake.**

 **Hana: I love how you're aware of this here...cool. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 31 – Level 4 - +_**

To this day…I still hold the nightmares of the hell we faced the day of the Black Order's Destruction.

"I'll go check it out." Allen said, already on the way to the scene.

"I'm coming with you!" I called out, my right eye closed, as I looked to him head on. "And you can't talk me out of it."

"It'd be pointless to try…you're as stubborn as Kanda in that aspect." Allen said, holding his right hand out to me. I took it, and we ran off, leaving no room for anyone else to tell us otherwise. It didn't take us too long to find the source of where we originally heard that laughter from before.

Upon arrival, we managed to find Johnny, but he was unconscious at the moment. However, his current state wasn't something we could give our attention to.

Right in that moment, our focus was the carnage we were faced with. Unconscious were Bak, Reever, and a few others of the Science Division. But beyond them…within a mess of what I could only describe to be some sort of goop, was a mass of bodies trapped within. It was horrendous to see…I wiped the blood from my bleeding eye, even if the notion was pointless. What I was seeing was there…and it wasn't pretty.

"A…llen…" We turned to find the one who called Allen's name, but upon doing so, we were instead treated with the site of the goop, and the mass of limbs that protruded from it. "It's…e…volved…so-sorry…we c-couldn't hold…out…"

The scientist trapped within the Dark Matter only barely managed to tell us anything before the pentagrams covered his skin. In an instant, he turned to dust, and we were left to gawk at the structure-like thing that had once been almost like a statue of a full-term pregnant woman. The stomach was open, like something had forced its way out of the womb.

 _Hehe…hehehe~! Hehehe~!_

"Over there!" I called out, pointing to where a face peeked from around the busted female figure. Nightmare fuel, I would call it. Never in my life had I seen something as terrifying. It appeared so human-like…almost innocent. It couldn't have been any taller than Allen and myself. It had wings growing from its back, and a pentagram centered on its potbelly. A few halos seemed to rest just above its head, but…it was anything except angelic.

"Hello~" It greeted. "I'm Level 4~!"

"L-Level 4…?" I asked, I could feel my legs go weak, but I didn't want to bow to my fear of what stood before me. I had never even heard of a Level 4 Akuma before. This was bad…

The only reason I had broken from my trance, was perhaps the sudden movement of Allen beside him. I turned seeing him on his hands and knees, vomiting as though he had gotten the worst case of food poisoning known to the human race.

"ALLEN!" I called, getting to his side, as I rubbed his back, "Hey, talk to me, what's wrong? Are you okay? Okay, dumb question…"

Hacking his guts, and wheezing to gain breath, I chanced a look towards the Level 4 Akuma, and gulped. That thing…was that thing really an Akuma?

"Are you crying?" It asked, as it floated towards us.

"Stay back!" I warned, quickly standing between the danger, and Allen. There were alarms going off in my head, there was an instinct within me to run and _get the hell out of there_. But nothing was greater than the urge to protect my little brother.

"S-sorry…I-I'm so sorry…A-Allen…Richie…" I heard Johnny's voice, and I dared look his way to see his current state. He was a little beaten, but nothing more than a few bumps and bruises for the most part. "Help me…help…every…one…help…sorry…I'm so sorry…HELP!"

"We'd…help regardless." I choked out. "We'd totally help everyone…"

"'Everyone'? Who's that?" The Akuma asked, a bright flash lit the area, and suddenly, it was blocking an attack by Allen's Sword of Exorcism.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU…LEVEL 4!" Allen exclaimed in what I could only assume was fury. They were gone before I could blink, and I cursed.

"Johnny, are you alright for me to leave you here for a bit?" I quickly asked the bespectacled scientist, "I need to go after Allen."

"R-right…" He sniveled. "Do…do what you have t-to do, Richie!"

I nodded, before activating Raposa, and running off in the direction I saw Allen head.

(* - *)

It didn't take too long to catch up with Allen. By the time I got there, however…

"A weapon of slaughter…that's what I am. Why I exist…" The Level 4 was saying, "I better get to work."

"Like hell you will!" He had gone in for a close-range headshot with his Edge End attack, however…the Akuma had vanished before it really made impact.

"ALLEN! NO!" I cried out, "BEHIND YOU!"

"What?"

He only barely managed to turn around, when the power emitted from a simple gesture…a flick of its fingers…had sent Allen flying like he was nothing more than a lowly ant. I could only gawk in horror and fear as he was flung all the way across the Science Division, crashing into metal beams, and eventually hitting the concrete wall, that gave in upon his abrupt crash into it.

"ALLEN!"

"Time to slaughter!" The monster said in glee. My heart was racing, I could feel a bead of sweat fall past my temple, and my fists were clenched tightly around the railing as I saw Allen's form fall from the wall to the floor below it.

"Alive…h-he's got to be alive…" I muttered, trying to convince myself more than anything. Crowned Clown wouldn't have let him die…not after saving him back then…it was hard to control my fear, I needed…I needed to be…

"If he is…then he probably won't be for long, Exorcist." My form stiffened, and I glanced over my shoulder, eyes wide. "I won't let anyone here live~! The sheep are all ready for the slaughter."

"You…you son of a—"

"I'm going to have fun seeing everyone suffer as they die~!"

The Akuma had then managed to float towards the center of the chaos, but it wasn't until too late before everything became deafening.

I covered my ears and screamed in pain, when the Akuma began to shriek. My eyes were shut tight. The breath was knocked out of me when I was hit from the front, and slammed into the wall behind me, ultimately losing consciousness in the process.

 **(* - *)**

When I opened them once more, I was treated to the sight of hell itself.

"N-no…no way…e-everyone…" I winced in pain, realizing I was literally pinned by a large debris that I was sure had broken some ribs. I could feel blood dripping from a cut on my cheek, and from where a beam had me pinned. "I thought that clown Akuma was a pain…silly me." I grumbled thinking back to that mission in Mater. "One…two…AAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I pushed at the pole — a piece of railing, I realized — that was currently imbedded in my abdomen, and apparently the wall behind me. "I…won't…fucking _die_ here…not now…"

After several more bloody-lubricated pushes from my raw hands, metal was removed, and I finally fell to my knees, grunting once I hit the ground. Panting, I managed to find some fabric. Someone's lab coat, I realized.

 _It'll have to do for now,_ I thought, as I grabbed it, and tied it as tight as I could around my middle, and over my ruined shirt. I needed to stop the bleeding, after all…and this thing was probably destined for the trash after all this was said and done.

I looked around, soon spotting the level 4. Fear once again consumed me. The Akuma, who was celebrating its personal victory, was laughing at the destruction it had created. "Ahahahaha! Fools~! Fools~!" It applauded itself in glee.

"Good work, Level 4!" I could hear one of the Skull call out. I looked to their direction, my teeth grit, as I managed to sit up. "It's just what should be expected of Master Earl and our great weapon! Now, get us out of here! This way!"

The Akuma landed gracefully before the Skull trapped within a barrier that must've been created while Allen and I had been busy earlier.

"What in the…?" I breathed. Something…wasn't right…and my eye knew it too.

In response to its comrade's request…or perhaps demands…an arm raised and energy of some sort forming at the palm of its hand…despite them being on the same side…

"You must return with haste, or the Earl will be troubled!" I could tell the danger wasn't sensed by the one confronting the Level 4. "A barrier of this level should be nothing to one such as you!"

"Oh no…" I breathed. My eyes wide in fear, and disbelief as the Akuma destroyed the ones that were on its own side. A hole blasted through both the barrier and unlucky skull within it.

"Ahah~ Oh, I'm sorry~! I'm just…a little exited right now." The other Skull had met the same fate as its brethren. "If I go further in…I'll find more humans, now won't I?"

"STOP THIS!" I shouted, vaguely hearing someone else scream the same time I did…I couldn't tell who it was, nor could I put the voice to a name in my current frantic state.

"I need to do something…" I said with grit teeth. "I can't have that thing do any more damage than it already has."

Not that I was in the best of conditions myself. "Raposa…help me move…we need to stop that thing…"

My wishes were answered, as I felt my Innocence invoke, four of the nine tails thinning out to become ribbons that wrapped around my legs and arms. The Akuma had already destroyed the barrier from the lab to the rest of the order. "Let's show that asshole what happens when you destroy other people's homes…"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And scene! Final update for this month. It's always a bother for me when update dates are suddenly six days apart...because then one update day would be posted but the other wouldn't...but I'm anything if not persistent x)**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, despite how badly I might need it. Leave a review to lemme know how I'm doing, and if you really enjoy my work show it some love by favoriting. Follow so you never miss a new chapter, and until next time I'll see you guys again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Lavi: 1,663 words are in this chapter.**

 **Hana: Including the chapter title, yes. Why're you concerned about that?**

 **Lavi: I'm not. Just saying~**

 **Richie: He does have a fascination with numbers...when he's not doing Bookman stuff, or getting his ass handed to him.**

 **Kanda: Che. The idiot author doesn't own D. Gray-man. End of story.**

 **Hana: Richie is my OC, and please, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 32 – The Black Order's Demise - +_**

With the help of my Innocence, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. It wasn't too long before I arrived at the lift, which was dead center within in tower. What I was met with upon getting there, however…was the scene the Akuma had made upon leaving the Fifth Lab, and the Level 4 was rearing to take the head of the man I consider my big brother. But despite that…

"A white Rose Cross… 'Branch Leader'…" I was too petrified to move. I could feel Raposa just slightly tighten its grip where my shoulders were, almost as though it were trying to comfort me.

"Please! Get out of here, Chief!" Some Finders called out. Richelle…do something…anything!

"You're the commander of the Exorcists for the Black Order, right?" Don't let your fear make you lose more people you love, dammit!

"IRMÃO!" I cried out, "Leave him alone, you pot-bellied bastard!"

"Richie?" Komui's attention was on me now. "What about—"

"Oh, you're alive?" The Akuma had momentarily looked to me, but its attention was back on Komui as it grabbed his lab coat, forcing him to see eye to eye with it. "Hm…your head. It must have the same value as the other Exoricsts, right?"

No…move…move…dammit, move!

"BRANCH CHIEF!"

Any terror that had me too fearful to move had immediately vanished once I saw the Akuma had backed off from our Branch Head. "It's you!" Was my brilliant remark.

"Che, yeah it's me, baka kitsune!" Kanda growled out, before looking to the sword he was wielding. The steel blade fell to pieces, and he discarded it. "…shit. Komui you bastard, you really need to work on the weapon storehouse a bit more."

"K-Kanda!?"

"Hey! You gonna stick around standing there, or are you going to make sure this idiot is alright?"

"H-huh? Ah!" I quickly rushed to Komui's side, jumping the fence to the lift that I often felt uneasy about in the past. Whether or not my Innocence was helping me do these things, for that moment, I wasn't sure. All I knew, was that I had to check on my big brother. "Irmão, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Richie…no, I'm fine." I looked up as I saw the Finders activate several barriers around the enemy at that point.

"Chief, are you alright?"

"Use all your energy and focus on the enemy! Don't give it any chance to attack!"

"That's not going to hold it at all…" I breathed. "I already saw that thing destroy a barrier around the Skull…and the Skull themselves…"

No sooner did I say that, the Akuma began to laugh.

"Laughing?" I looked to Komui's other side, only now seeing Chaoji for the first time. With all that was happening, I wasn't even aware he'd been with us…unless he came with Kanda?

"Don't move. Stay back, Komui." Kanda ordered.

"K-Kanda!?"

"Don't go! You don't have your Innocence!" Komui scolded.

"I don't go down that easy."

"There you go again with that bullshit, JerKanda!" I hissed.

"Listen up, you annoying fox. There's a time and place for us to fucking squabble, but this ain't it."

"Now you chose to be civil?" I grumbled, before turning my attention back to the Level 4. "…why hasn't it done anything yet?"

"Whatever the reason, it can't be good." Chaoji said, eying the Akuma as well.

"Irmão, what do we—Irmão?"

"Calling all department heads." Komui's voice began to echo around the Order. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen very carefully."

Suddenly, everyone in the room had their attention on the Supervisor.

"You are to follow my directions and lead the entirety of your individual departments…and take the Number-3 Ark gate and evacuate to the Asian Branch Headquarters."

A mass evacuation?

"As the status of the Exorcists in the Fifth Laboratory are unknown…" He paused, taking a quick glance to me, before continuing, "Our first priority will be to protect the Innocence and prevent its annihilation."

"You were in there?" Kanda questioned me.

I nodded. "Yeah…it…wasn't pretty." I still wasn't sure if anyone really was gone, or if anyone survived that…I clenched my fists at my sides, biting my lip in the process. There was hardly any chance anyone survived that hell I witnessed…

"We are Evacuating Headquarters!"

"Supervisor!" No longer stuck in my dark thoughts, I looked to one of the Finders, before reverting my attention upwards, seeing the Akuma beginning to break its prison.

"Shit…" I breathed. Besides me, Komui's posture stiffened. "Irmão? What's wrong…" A flash vision of Lenalee passed before my eye, "…Lenalee?"

"You can't escape, you know. 'Supervisor'." The Level 4 taunted. "Where do you think you're going?"

Komui looked to me — perhaps taking notice of Raposa wrapped around my limbs, and the injury I sustained where the coat was applying pressure to the wound — before looking towards Chaoji and Kanda. "The three of you! Get out of here!"

"Like hell that's gonna happen." Kanda dictated.

"If Kanda and Richie are going, then I should—!"

"If you get on, your ass is history!" Komui said, otherwise scolding Chaoji.

"Hey. My Innocence is also with Hevlaska right now." Kanda told our head branch, "The barrier won't hold for long, if it comes down to it, I'll take that thing on."

"Are you kidding right now, you asshole?!" I exclaimed, glaring towards him. "If anyone should go, it should be me!"

"Don't be stupid!" Komui scolded the both of us. "If either of you stay put, you'll throw your lives away!"

"And it's totally fine that these two Finders come along to do the same?" I queried, jerking my thumb at the duo that joined us.

Komui was frantic, but something seemed to catch his eye, and I only ever had a glimpse of the frown I saw on Kanda's face. It was replaced with a arrogant smirk, as he spoke again, "Right then. Do your best to stay out of my way, and get the hell out of here."

"I still have Raposa, Irmão. I have a _chance_ , no matter how small it is." I explained, "You need whatever chance _you_ can get if it means keeping the Innocence safe."

He was about to speak, but became silent, as his form stiffened. Someone was speaking to him through his device, I realized. The moment whatever was said had been finished, Komui slammed his palm upon the palm reading on the dash. "Descend!"

And down we went. Komui, Kanda, the two Finders, and myself. As we descended towards the lower levels, I could just make out the Akuma sitting in midair, a look of boredom on its face. "Ho-ho-ho…I'll play along with you, 'supervisor'…I'll only give you ten seconds." My ears managed to pick up.

Ten seconds? I gulped. "I don't like the sound of that at all…"

"Sound of what?" Kanda asked.

"A countdown." I curtly answered, the fox ears twitching as we soon got farther than what my enhanced hearing could pick up with my Innocence was activated. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"I'm sorry Richelle, but it's going as fast as it can…"

"I hope it's fast enough then…" I said, looking up again, my eye trained towards the top. "Kanda…"

"You don't have to tell me shit." The Japanese male stated. "I should say it to you. Stay on guard."

"Of course." I muttered.

Seconds passed us by, and we had almost reached the bottom, when suddenly…

"It's here." I heard Kanda say. And sure enough, a flash was heading right for us.

"HEVLASKA!" Komui screamed out.

"BROTHER!" I could hear Lenalee's voice from down below.

Whether it me, or someone else, the exclamation of, "BRACE YOURSELVES!" Rang loud and clear, as the Level 4 monster attacked the platform we were on, and in the next instant, we were all falling to the ground below.

"Supervisor! Komui!" I could hear a faint voice from where I landed, and I groaned. Where was the ground, though? This didn't feel like the ground. I blearily opened my eyes, soon finding that I was hanging upside down from a railing.

"The hell…?" I asked. "Lower me down, Raposa."

My Innocence did as I asked, I grabbed one of the tails to right myself, my feet making contact with the ground. "Komui! And…Ri-Ri…? Yu?"

"Lavi?" Komui asked in surprise.

I quickly took in everything around me. Lavi was a little worse for wear, and it didn't look like Komui was hurt too badly…all things considering. I soon managed to find Kanda, who was regenerating his arm. It was actually very gross to see muscle and flesh reconnecting. He must've taken most the blow when the lift crashed…meaning most of his arm was destroyed.

"Thank god you're alive!"

"If you're here…then…Lavi, where's Lenalee?" I quickly asked, rushing to him, with worry on my face.

"Lenalee!" The oldest Lee called out, looking up at one of the rafters above. I followed his attention and cursed under my breath.

"Lvellie! Tch! That bastard…"

"Is our game of 'tag' finished, 'Supervisor'?" I heard the Level 4 ask from above. In an instant, three of us, Kanda, Lavi, and myself, were on guard, ready to defend our Branch Head.

"You don't have to do this." Kanda pointed out, perhaps to Lavi more than anyone else.

"Once again…" The red-headed male muttered, wielding something like you would a bow staff…what is that thing, and where did he even get that from?

It didn't really matter at the moment. "Do or die." I stated. "We need to do something about that thing."

"You're in less condition to fight, idiot fox."

"I just saw you lose most your arm not too long ago." I pointed out. "Should we get out of this alive, I do have a few questions that have been nagging the back of my mind for a while now."

"Che."

In this moment, my unease from Road's game was on the back burner.

"RICHELLE! KANDA! LAVI!"

I smirked, "Sorry, Irmão…but we need to do this." I closed my eyes, and took a breath. "SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT YOU POT-BELLIED PIG!"

More than anything, right now…

"With pleasure, Ex-or-cists~"

I had a far greater threat to deal with to take my mind off what had been plaguing me.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **This is it. We're finally entering the final battle within the Black Order.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and don't forget to follow so you never miss out on a new chapter when it goes live. So, until next time everybody, I'll see you next time on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hana: That Level 4 was something else.**

 **Richie: Don't remind me.**

 **Allen: I never want to go through something like that ever again.**

 **Richie: Beggars...can't be choosers, I'm afraid.**

 **Kanda: Che. This idiot of an author doesn't own D. Gray-man. So quit complaining, and read the damn thing.**

 **Hana: Who's even complaining? Ri-chan's my OC, in case y'all forgot~ xD**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 33 – Nightmare's End - +_**

The fight was already over before it could really begin. The Akuma was no joke like those whose levels were below it. We all fought hard, but without their weapons, Kanda and Lavi weren't able to last as long.

In the end, however, it was proven we weren't much of a match at all against it. "Ra…posa…Lena…lee…we have…we have to…" I winced in pain, at the injury I'd sustained earlier. It was in worse condition now after getting swatted like I was nothing more than a fly. From my vantage point, I could see Lenalee reaching out to her Innocence, and the Level 4 hovered over her, a foot pressed against her head. "Gods…"

"Richelle! Are you alright?" I heard Komui ask, as he helped me up. I grimaced at the movement of being sat up, blood had already soaked a lot more of the coat I had used as a gauze to slow down the bleeding, if not cease it temporarily.

"Yeah…I think…" I didn't need to look at him to know that he wasn't exactly believing my words. I didn't even believe them. Our attention was soon diverted upwards as we heard the sounds of something landing against the chain-metal floor above. The Akuma had dodged what had landed, and I couldn't help but be in awe, and joy. "ALLEN!"

"It's Allen Walker!" Lvellie exclaimed having seen the gentlemanly boy save Lenalee.

"Oh? It's you. Strange that you can still move like that. After that good beating I gave you." Come to think of it…with the Akuma's words in mind, it was right…Allen had been flung into metal beams, walls, and landed on the floor all across the fifth lab…

"WATCH OUT!" I exclaimed, as Allen had gotten hit, and once again flung to another platform. Crowned Clown's _Clown Belt_ was quickly activated, grabbing hold of the railing, only to get kicked into the wall behind him.

"Allen!" Komui exclaimed, as the Destroyer of Time's body fell back to the ground, landing on his butt. The Chinese supervisor had rushed to the fallen Exorcist's side.

"Raposa…" My Innocence obliged and allowed me to go see my little brother for myself.

Komui's surprise was apparent with his words, "These wounds…how could you move at all in this condition?"

"Same way I'm doing…" I panted, using a wall to stay up. Raposa may be helping me move, but I was still in control… "More or less, I think…"

Understanding dawned on Komui's face as he looked back to Allen who was now being lifted to his feet by Crowned Clown. "Is the Innocence forcing a body that can no longer function…to move?"

"Irmão, I'm going to help him…it destroyed my home…and nearly killed my big sister…I can't forgive it for that at all."

I took off after Allen, hearing Komui call our names, but ignoring him entirely as I figured Allen wasn't quite conscious enough to so much as hear him anyway.

"Hey! Be careful with how you move my brother, Crowned Clown!" I called out, ready to attack the Akuma.

Whether or not Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon heard me or not, was up for debate, but for now, the main priority was the Akuma we needed to destroy.

"Glad to know you're worried about me." Allen's voice muttered, as he looked up. "I'm glad you're okay…"

"Shortcake?" I shook my head, and glowered at him, "I should be saying that! Do you know how worried I was back there? I thought you were dead, dammit!"

He chuckled in minor embarrassment. "I think I might've been if Link hadn't been there."

"Link…? Holy hell." I sighed, before looking back to the Level 4. "Let's end this, shall we?"

"Yeah." Allen agreed, holding his Sword of Exorcism. "Let's."

A flash of white was caught in my peripheral vision, and I had no time to warn, much less dodge, before both of us were knocked back down to the lower platform across from where we were.

"Allen Walker!" Came the surprised exclamation of Lvellie.

"GET BACK!" Allen shouted over his shoulder, just as the Akuma attacked from above.

"Deflect it!" I called out, my arm raised, as both Allen and I aimed our weapons to rebound the oncoming attack. Doing this wasn't an easy feat, as the force was still strong enough to push us both back as we attempted to shove back on it. The power was great, and I could hear Allen cough something.

"Hang in there!" I heard Kanda from my left. Looking over slightly, I could see him reaching over Allen to grab hold the hilt of the broadsword. It was also hard not to realize how close we were…I could actually feel his skin against my arm…who knew his eyes were that dark?

…the hell was I thinking?! Kanda was a jerk! JerKanda! An arrogant asshole, dammit!

 _"_ _Upbringings be damned to hell."_

I shook my head. No, I didn't need that to haunt me again…Kanda was a jerk, anti-social, and was already linked to another.

"You two are all we've got right now…!" Lavi's voice called from a little farther, though I could also see his hand helping Kanda and Allen's. Right, we had more important things to think of at the moment.

"Give that bastard back this shitty gift!" I shouted out, "We don't want it!"

With as much force as we could, we managed to deflect the blow, however, we still ended up getting caught in the shock waves when it made contact with the wall we ended up hitting. The four of us were blown away, and I groaned in pain, someone having landed on top of me…again.

"Get off…" I grumbled.

"Can't move…" Came the answer of Allen Walker. "Limbs feel like lead…"

Well so did mine. "Try, _try_ and get off then."

The weight was gone the moment I said it, but the ground disappeared from the upper half of my body. "You're such troublesome roaches." I heard the Akuma mutter. "I should have your deaths slow and painful…no mercy."

The Akuma suddenly dropped us from whatever force it was holding us with, and I grunted in pain, looking up to see… "Lenalee?"

My sister had landed on the outstretched arm of the Akuma.

"How dare you do this to our home?" She demanded.

"Reinforcements, huh?" The enemy asked, as it readied a new attack. I closed my eyes, only to suddenly feel the ground leave faster than I could literally blink.

"W-what?" Oh shit, I was feeling sick…my free hand covered my mouth, trying to keep the vomit I was certain was threatening to surface.

"L-Lenalee…too fast…" Looked like Allen was in the same boat as me.

"Ah! Oh, no, I'm so sorry!" Lenalee was actually freaked out a little, "Are you going to—?"

"G-give us a moment, sis…" I muttered. "Wow…how'd you manage to go so fast?"

"I'm…not sure…I didn't even mean to…huh?" Her eyes trailed down to look at her boots, and I looked towards them as well, seeing wings at the top base of the heel of her Dark Boots.

"Woah…that's the coolest thing I've seen."

"Lenalee, you can let me go, I'll be fine." Allen said, "I won't fall; I can just extend my Clown Belt…"

"Raposa can hold things too with its tails." I told her.

"Okay…"

"And…Lenalee…" Our attention turned to Allen, and immediately I knew what he was going to say.

"Shortcake…it wasn't your fault…"

"What wasn't?" Lenalee asked.

"Richie, you don't understand! I failed though! I failed t-to…to protect everybody…"

"Allen, I failed to save them too…I was there, and—"

Sorrow flashed before the two of us, and we ended both ended up closing our eyes. "I'm sorry…" We said.

"Me too…" Lenalee said, surprising us, "For showing up so late. It's time…to stop him."

Allen and I nodded, one of my tails grabbing a rail, and Crowned Clown doing the same with its ribbons of Innocence. "Let's finish this." I said.

The Akuma had charged towards us, but with her quick reflexes, Lenalee managed to kick it back down to the ground below. "Take that!"

"Allen, do it now!" I exclaimed, as the younger Exorcist nodded, thrusting himself down, broadsword aimed right at the Akuma below.

"Lemme get a hit in!" I shouted, a grin on my face. My arm stretched before me, I first pulled back my arm as I jumped from my perch, " _Lança bala_!"

The added trajectory of my freefall gave me a lot more momentum to inflict far more damage than it normally would've.

With Lenalee and her newly formed weapon, we stood a better chance. We were able to fight on par with the monstrosity the Earl had created. We had a chance…we had found a will to our way to come out of this alive.

"Hah… 'fraid not." Said the Akuma with a shark-like chortle.

"Oh really?" Allen asked, a cocky smile of his own.

"You're dead, Akuma." I sneered. "LENALEE! NOW!"

From the heavens above, Lenalee landed with excellent accuracy on the hilt of Allen's sword. The force of her fall driving the blade to penetrate further into the belly of the monster.

"Again!" Allen shouted, as Lenalee jumped back into the air. I retracted my weapon, and jumped to the higher platforms.

"I think a little fox fire might help this time around." I mused, already taking my stance, upon a broken platform. I could feel the tails spread, and the flames ignite over each of them. "You ready, Lena?"

"I'm ready!" She called out.

 _Carte Garde!_

That voice…no time to think of it! "Let's go!" I said, jumping from my perch. I summersaulted, on the way down, giving more momentum to the flames to cause further damage as they were flung towards the enemy. Lenalee following them in pursuit.

"The Evacuation is off…Komui." I had landed at that point, looking in the direction I officially heard the voice, I had never been more grateful to see the familiar head of long red hair belonging to none other than… "This little beer-belly punk…is gonna make a lovely little sample for testing."

…of General Cross Marian himself.

"Don't let that thing get lose, Allen." I said. "It needs to pay."

"Right."

"Understood, we'll get on it immediately." My ears picked up on Komui's voice, and I looked up, watching him make his way down the catwalk above. "You ought to make sure Miranda is under as little strain as possible; huddle everyone up together close…this way she can decrease the size of her Time Out."

"Irmão! What's going on?" I called out. "What's all that I'm hearing?"

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked, having come over to where I was standing.

Komui glanced to us, before continuing to talk through his communicator, "General Cross…I'm heading back up. If I leave you, Allen, Lenalee and Richelle here…can you finish it up?"

"You don't even have to ask me." My attention turned back to the man bearing a half mask on his face, "You go ahead supervisor."

"…am I not going to know what the hell is going on?" I asked in exasperation.

"Kanda! Is Lavi alright?" Komui called over the railing to the two males below.

"I can't move…" Lavi whined.

"I'm so sorry, make the two of you fight without your weapons…"

"I don't remember asking for any apologies." Kanda grumbled. "Fighting the Akuma is my job."

It was then I had vision flash, and I couldn't help but feel complete relief for what I was finally being shown. "Th-they're alive…"

Lenalee looked to me first, her expression shocked by what I had just said. "Brother! Were there survivors in the Lab?"

"Is that true, Komui!?" I could hear the surprise in Allen's voice from where I stood.

"Yes, that's right!" Komui affirmed.

Tears were shed from happiness. Our friends…our family. They were alive…they truly were alive… "Irmão! Hurry and go to them! They need you so much more than we do right now!"

"Of course!" Komui called back, rushing towards the rest of the Black Order staff, who were undoubtedly still trapped within the burning Fifth Lab upstairs.

"NNNNGGGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Our attention turned back to the Level 4, now making itself very well known it was still there and still pinned to the ground below Allen's Evil-destroying blade. "I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE THIS STUPID INNOCENCE!"

"He can still move about?!" Allen asked in sheer surprise.

"Allen!" I shouted, as he was thrust away from his place, ultimately losing his sword as he evidently crashed through the railing, and into the wall across from where we stood.

Screaming in fury and pain, the Level 4 son of a bitch did everything in its power to remove the broadsword and managed to fling it after Allen. The edge of his own weapon just barely missing his neck. It only destroyed that which was evil…but even still that probably freaked me out more than anything.

Lenalee and I hurried to check up on Allen making sure he was alright after that stunt. I turned to face where the Akuma had been and glared at the form I could now see through the thinning dust.

I could hear the panting of the pained demon, and as the visually impairing dirt subsided, we were soon shown just how damaged that thing had become. "You…fools…! You really thought…that this would be enough to…destroy me…?!"

"Perhaps not." I shrugged. "But…now we know we need a little more firepower, isn't that right, General Cross?"

"I agree with the young woman over there." Cross mused as he landed where the Sword of Exorcism was imbedded into the wall. "It's time for you to be destroyed." He moved quickly, suddenly right in front of the Akuma, his infamous gun pointed directly at its face. "You want me to tell you why?"

Shots fired out, and the Akuma attempted to block the point-blank ranged attack. "Looks like…you underestimated me…NOT A CHANCE!" It sneered, as it managed to swipe the projectile away from itself.

Cross cocked his gun, and I wouldn't have put it past him to have a snarky grin on his face in that moment. "Did you only see the one shot?" Casings fell to the floor after he cocked his gun. Judgment _never_ missed its intended target.

The Akuma screamed in agony, the Innocence infused ammo causing it to bloat to unimaginable proportions. "Brutal." I breathed.

I saw Allen nod from the corner of my eye, "I can't really expect anything less of Master Cross…"

"Where was I?" Cross mused, "Ah, yes…the reason. Let's overlook everything you did to the members of the Order…I'm not that cruel a man after all."

"Not that cruel he says…" Allen grumbled.

"There, there…" I said, patting the younger's shoulder.

"But then," Cross continued, "You went and messed up my clothes."

"Wait…what?" I asked, completely disbelieving of what I just heard. "He shot that Akuma…because it ruined his clothes?"

"Y-yeah…" Allen sighed. "Exactly that…I really expect nothing less from that guy."

"It's trying to get away from above!" I hard Lvellie shout out, "Hevlaska! Close the shutters!"

"It's not use…I won't make it—!"

"Shortcake! We need to make sure it doesn't escape!" I barked out.

"Right!" The white-haired male called out, lashing out a Clown Belt at the retreating enemy. "You're not…getting…AWAY!" Allen bellowed.

I held up my talons, the five sharpened blades for nails were held at the ready, "The jig is up, asshole!"

"I'LL DESTROY YOU HERE AND NOW!" Allen and I exclaimed together.

By then the Akuma was frantic to get out of there. "Let's finish this once and for all!" Lenalee said. We nodded, before charging right at the captured demon.

There was no room for mercy. Not that it was ever going to get any of ours. Just in the nick of time, our final attacks landed on the literal killing machine.

"Damn it…mortifying…but I did kill an awful lot…didn't I, Master Earl?" Spoke the Akuma one last time as the doors closed, and the Akuma's existence ceased in an explosion of its dark matter dust.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **The Level 4 has finally been defeated! But there's still mourning to be done...**

 **As much as I need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing, and don't forget to show this story some love by favoriting this work! Follow this FanFic if you wanna see a new chapter once it goes live, and until next time, I'll see you all again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Richie: Why're you crying?**

 **Hana: I-I'm not crying, you're crying.**

 **Allen: Unconvincing.**

 **Kanda: Moron.**

 **Lavi: Eh...readers should probably have a tissue box or two with 'em.**

 **Lenalee: -nods- Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man...so enjoy the new chapter, okay?**

 **Hana: Why is everyone in here?**

 **Richie: Because we can.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **+ _\- Night 34 – Sorrow and Strength; Memories - +_**

It was over. It was finally over…and I could sigh a breath of a relief as Allen, Lena and myself fell back to the ground below. I barely had the energy to so much as correct my form so I would have landed on my feet…however, it didn't appear I had much to worry about with that.

A pair of strong arms had caught me mid-fall before I was even near the floor, and the familiar deep voice of one Yu Kanda had met my ears. "Dammit, causing more trouble than I need."

I honestly didn't have the energy to argue, so I tiredly chuckled in agreement. "Sorry?"

"Che. I bet you're more than eager to check up on the Science geeks."

"You're taking me there?" I asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought you would've dropped me to the floor, and had me crawl there."

"Don't tempt me." Grumbled the Japanese man.

 _"_ _Should I find out? After all, is not the job of a noble daughter to someday produce an_ heir _?"_ I found myself shuddering internally. Outside, I was putting on a mask to hide my newfound insecurities. Inside, I didn't want to be in his arms at that moment…but I barely had the energy to so much as protest.

"Let's get this over with." Real Kanda had then muttered.

Wasn't he the one who said he never touched cursed people? And yet here he was, carrying my too-tired form, now on his back, towards where the others currently were.

 **. . - * - . .**

By the time we made it to the Fifth Lab, everything was chaotic. Chaotic, but many were still alive. I saw Komui checking on everyone, meeting up with Reever and Bak. Lavi rushed past us, heading straight for Bookman, who laid in a stretcher ready to be transported to the medical wing.

"Gramps! Are you dead?!"

"Is he…honestly, that guy." I sighed.

"That fucking eager to take over the old coot's job. Wonderful." Kanda muttered. "Disrespectful."

"Well…Lavi." I said. Really, he was his own explanation most the time.

"Supervisor…Tupp…" I heard Reever speaking, "The guys who got turned into Skulls…h-how are they…?"

"Do you want to see him?" Komui somberly asked. A trait uncharacteristic of the normally kooky man.

"Irmão…what's happened?" I dared ask the Chinese male, as Kanda and I approached.

There was a great look of sorrow on Komui's face. "I'll show you, then." Komui stated as he began to lead us all there.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe that's a human…"

"No way…"

"Tupp…" I could hear Johnny's voice amidst the soft murmurs of Finders and scientists alike. "Tupp…"

Kanda had stopped, not getting any closer to the mass of people just steps away.

"I'll walk, Kanda." I told the Japanese man, "You can just leave me here."

"You're sure?"

 _I don't want to be held by you…_

"As sure as I'm able to be." I was placed on the ground, though my legs trembled with every step. I had no reason to look back as I was more than certain Kanda had already begun to walk away.

"Irmão…" I managed through bated breath, as I ventured closer.

Quicker paced footfall met our ears, and we turned to see a frantic Lenalee. "Brother…!"

"Lena…where's Allen?" I asked.

"That's…what I came here for…A-Allen…he's stopped m-moving…"

"Tupp!" Johnny's cries became frantic, as he held a Skull in an embrace. "Tupp! Tupp!"

"Oh, my gods…" I breathed. "They did this…" I bit my lip, I didn't wish to cry, but so many I knew…I had befriended were turning to dust, after being turned into those horrible beings.

"Supervisor…you're needed urgently." I could hear someone a little off say. Komui said nothing.

 _"_ _No dying you two! Wake up!" Reever scolded the sleeping duo of Johnny and Tupp._

 _Johnny whined, head slumping almost further into the mass of papers that surrounded him. "Lemme die…"_

 _"_ _I can't move…I can't do anymore overtime…" Tupp droned on, as Reever grabbed his cheek to pull him up from his workspace. "If I could fall asleep now…I'd never wake up again…"_

 _Lenalee and I took the liberty to enter at that moment, I was laughing silently, having had a rare moment where they almost echoed what I was 'seeing' and 'hearing'. "Oh c'mon, there's too much to do for you to not wake up!" I joked._

 _Sis rolled her eyes, holding out a tray for the Science Division, "Who wants coffee?"_

 _"_ _Lenalee! Richie! Me! Me!" Someone called out._

"I…" I blinked, looking to the Skull in Johnny's arms, "If I could live…I wouldn't care if I had overtime…forever…"

Tupp's final words, and we knew for certain that this Skull truly had been Tupp, led him to crumble into dust, his tears only just falling as he fell apart into ashes.

Johnny trembled as the rest of the dust slipped through his fingers, before crying out in despair. If I hadn't already been kneeling, I was certain I'd have fallen to my knees. The sobs, however, still wracked my form as I too cried over the loss of so many people that nightmarish night.

 ** _. . - * - . ._**

Not long after the events of Lulu Bell attacking Headquarters…a meeting of the heads were called to the Central office for a prolonged conference to discuss the future of the Organization. The tragedy which befell our side involved nearly half of the Science Division members to have been lost, but it wasn't just them that had suffered. Other departments, too, had great losses as well.

For a while, home was quiet, as if having lost its function. However, that didn't mean we were being lazy…

"So that's where they ended up." I sighed, scratching the back of my neck.

"I…can't move anymore…" Allen panted, sweaty and out of breath.

"Heh. You're just a big talker, 'sprout." Kanda taunted, smirking at his victory over the younger male. His dummy sword was pointed right at Allen's face, with Allen's own training sword being reduced to splinters.

"Not bad, Kanda…I'm no match for you with a sword."

"Of course, you're not." The older male stated, "Now come on, let me shave your head."

"Oh no…" I muttered, palming my face. "Here we go."

"You 'see' something, Richelle?" Marie asked of me, as I took a seat beside Bookman.

"For the most part." I stated. "Actually, I think the new uniforms are coming out pretty great. But they're still in the design phase."

"That seems pretty cool." Lavi said. His attention soon reverted to watching Kanda and Allen and winced when Allen managed to perform an acrobatic stunt that caught Kanda off-guard, leading to his face planting into the training ground.

"If it wasn't Kanda, I'd say that's gonna leave a mark." I remarked.

"Oh wow, you don't see those two fighting often." Marie, Lavi, Bookman and myself all turned to look behind us, seeing Johnny approach us in a wheelchair.

"Hey, Johnny." The red-headed male greeted.

"Are you sure you should be up and about yet?" Marie inquired.

Johnny nodded.

"At first they were just practicing sword fighting…but they're both really on edge." Lavi explained.

"BASTARD! YOU JUST PRETENDED TO BE DOWN!" Kanda growled out.

"Foul play is part of a good strategy!" Allen argued.

"Die! You damn fake gentleman!"

"Well, my Master's a faker!"

"Next thing we knew, they'd been at it like this for an hour." Lavi sighed. "Apparently the loser has to shave his head."

"It's just a brawl now." Johnny pointed out.

"Er…seems like it, but I didn't get here too long ago." I admitted. "Actually, I was looking for Kanda."

"Why?" Lavi asked.

Why…? To confront him on something? That past? That dream Road imprisoned me in? I shook my head, and Marie took that as his cue to speak, "The attack must've been really galling. Espeically for Allen, the way he blames himself for things."

My breath hitched at the memories. Has it really been barely a few days ago? "Can't…really blame him for thinking that." I clenched the snug material of my new shirt, where my heart was beating. "I feel the same…we were there…and yet…we couldn't do anything."

"So…what're you here for, Johnny?" Lavi asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Huh? OH! I came to get measurements for your uniforms!" Johnny explained. "You, Kanda, Allen, and Richie!"

"You came here for work?"

"Johnny loves being able to make us our uniforms." I pointed out. "Plus…I'd like to not have a repeat of the last time."

"What happened last time?"

"My jacket wouldn't exactly zip up…did you mess up on my measurements?"

"I assumed that you were still the same bust size, but granted, your first coat was loose-fitting on you…actually, wasn't it because of that one so many people thought you were a boy for the longest time?"

"Granted, some people here still think that." I pointed out.

"Huh…teens are always growing…" Johnny muttered. "I guess it was foolish of me to forget that…you're a growing girl, Richie."

"Ugh. Please don't." Memories of that bumble-bee Akuma resurfaced, and its words really made me a little uncomfortable…how could someone…even a modified Akuma for that matter, be so…forward? I didn't think my chest was any different…at least until then. And yet, here I was wearing something that hugged my torso almost like a second skin.

The more I thought of it…the more self-aware I found myself becoming. "Hehuring?" Allen asked, I looked to him, and started laughing alongside Lavi. The kid was all bumps and bruises! His face was pretty swollen too, only adding to the unintentional comedic effect.

"What a pain the ass." Kanda ground out, leaning against the raised ground the rest of us were seated on.

"Good work, Kanda!" Chaoji said, congratulating his senior. What for, I didn't know.

"You really overdid it." Marie told him. Well, he wasn't wrong.

Before I could comment, I felt a sudden chill in the air from behind me. "Hey…does anyone else feel a dark and ominous presence?" I asked.

"You Exorcists and Workaholics…who said you could leave the infirmary?"

"Oh…" I said, feeling the full force of Auntie's wrath. "Um…hello, Auntie…"

"BED REST NOW!" The elderly woman scolded.

"Actually…" I quickly stated, thanking my lucky stars for the sudden vision my eye had flashed before my 'vision', "Komui wanted to see us about something!"

"He does?" Allen asked.

"Yes, he does."

"Very well." The head nurse muttered, grabbing ear after ear with inhuman capabilities. "I will drag you right back to the Infirmary right after, understood?"

Only Chaoji and I had somehow gotten lucky enough to not get caught up in the strange way Auntie managed to grab the ears of Kanda, Allen, Bookman, Lavi, and Marie.

Seriously… _how_ can that be humanly possible?

It wasn't.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Can you cover your ears? I'm trying to be serious." Komui stated, using a comical pointer finger thing to point at the five males with throbbing ears. Lenalee sat in a chair beside Komui, and behind him were Reever, and Link.

"We're trying to be serious too." Lavi bluntly stated.

"Irmão, why not just explain what's up, alright?"

Nodding once, it didn't take long for him to become serious over the matter.

"A parasite-type Innocence fuses itself with a person on a cellular level, making their entire body an 'anti-Akuma weapon'," He began, "In other words, the person's body is changed by the Innocence, for example—"

"Myself, Allen, and Krory." I stated.

"Yes, exactly. Allen's left arm, your right eye and left arm…and Krory's fangs, all when not in use take on more normal appearances."

"If you can call it normal." I pointed out, holding my arm up. "Most would think we were affected by a plague or something."

"Now that I think of it…" Allen stated, looking to me, "Your eye used to glow even when not in use back then…now it just looks like Marie's."

"How it used to look." I stated. "I was always blind in that eye…I'm surprised you're bringing it up now, Shortcake."

"Anyway," Komui said, annoyed by our interruptions. Allen and I both apologized, allowing him to continue. "As I was saying, they look normal, but inside, the cells are no longer completely human."

"Don't beat around the bush, Chief." Sokalo gruffly stated, "In short, it makes you a monster."

"Can't you choose your words more carefully, Sokalo?" Klaud Nyne sighed.

"D-don't mind him, Allen…" Miranda said.

I wasn't sure what to make of Allen's face in that moment…it was one of those smiles I saw once or twice. The kind that contradicted words.

"But after running tests on Lenalee's legs," Reever spoke up, resuming the explanation, "There've been no such changes. Her body doesn't respond as if there's any Innocence inside."

"If that's the case, then what does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, the 'Crystals' on her ankles they were formally her blood. But now they've become a sort of unknown metal. Hevlaska says she can sense the Innocence in them."

"I see…" Lavi mused, "It's her 'blood'. It's a part of the user's body…"

"This is an evolved form of the Equipment-type." Komui spoke up, "The Innocence itself becomes a weapon in exchange for the user's blood."

Continuing from that thought, it was Reever that talked next, "The original Equipment-types were difficult to control, requiring the Science Division to make them into 'Weapons'. It's thought that because this time requires the user's blood as an agent, it will be easier to control. It may be if the weapon is damaged, it can be repaired so long as it has the user's blood."

We…were all very grossed out. Needless to say.

"Don't give me that look, I feel the same way." Komui said, his own form a bit off after the lengthy explanation. "For the time being, we've named it 'Crystal-type'."

"Crystal…type…?" Lenalee muttered.

"Komui, is Lenalee the only one who will become a Crystal-type?"

"Well…we don't know for sure. But there's a good chance it may happen to other Equipment-types, too." The Supervisor said.

"So, God wants to make us stronger." Tiedoll mused.

"…it's no wonder." Marie sighed, "The attack the other day…I know we had our guard down, since returning from Edo, but if the Generals hadn't been there, headquarters would have been destroyed. I'm not saying this out of timidity, but…"

"It's like the Earl is saying he could kill us all at any time." I finished.

The atmosphere was heavy with those final words.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So...who in the audience wasn't crying? Because if that's the case, then you're lying to everyone.**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, despite how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this work some love by favoriting it, and don't forget to follow this story so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hana: 4,988 words including the chapter title are in this chapter. I feel impressed with myself.**

 **Richie: -claps- Okay then. Good on you, Hana.**

 **Allen: Maybe try to be a little more...enthusiastic?**

 **Hana: Wow...this feels like something that should be said to Kanda. Whelp! I don't own D. Gray-man, or any of the characters associated with the series itself. Richie is my OC!**

 **Richie: Read on.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 35 – Mishaps - +_**

 _Extravagant gowns, and ballroom dancing. All accompanied by the sounds of strings, brass, and woodwinds filling the grand hall. Guests of every ethnic and higher class mingled with one another, hoping to gain prestige to raise their status for the good of their own gains._

 _I recall this very scene, clearer and clearer with each flash of this memory that invades my dreams. I am but a little girl, innocent, but sharp. My hair is brown, but is in a short bob-cut. The longer strands that normally reached my chin at the time, had been braided back to keep them from getting in my face. Both my eyes, blind and seeing, are visible for the guests to see. My mother had dressed me, gifting me a periwinkle ball gown made to fit a child as small as I had been back then._

 _What this was for, I remember not, but perhaps it was to show the kind of life I would eventually be introduced to when I would debut as a true debutant. For then, I was simply 'Richelle Linhagem'. The young daughter of both the pride and joy of my parents. The little girl that brought smiles to faces, and only played the part of a perfect doll. One that was to be admired, and never touched._

 _That taste of that future, was one I loathed. I had verbally voiced this back then, and I was promised that I wouldn't have to attend any if it wasn't what I desired. For a while, I was glad, and I could be Richelle, just Richelle._

 _All good things come to an end, as I regretfully know._

 _Then the scene would change, and I was show a similar scene with an older me. Long had I since lost my parents, and now under the care of that woman I despise so much. I still had the role of a doll, but this one was broken, abused, used. My freedom taken from me, and no longer something to be admired. I was shunned for my unseeing eye, and what started from that one woman, spread like wildfire to so many others. Eventually forcing me to hide what I had never found shameful before._

 _The more I had these dreams, the more of my past that came to light. Over the last two years I've lived within the Order's walls, I've had these visions of a life I had barely any memory of. In the beginning, I've wondered, 'why am I dreaming of what I don't want to remember?'_

 _A question I once asked Lenalee, who had thought carefully of my inquiry, 'Perhaps you really don't want to leave what you can't remember forgotten?' had been her words._

 _'_ _Your past doesn't make you who you are today.' Kanda had said, and I'd been unaware of him even listening in on us. 'Only what you do, or what you've done will shape you to be whoever the fuck you are.'_

 _My actions make me who I am…with that thought firmly in my mind, the dreams sporadically continued. Bits and pieces began to form the puzzle that was my past, and before long, I had enough to know a general idea of who I was._

 _However, the memory I was seeing on this night…was different from all the others. Here I am fourteen again, at yet another ball at yet another estate that wasn't my own. The faces are shadowed, hidden from my sight, as is the man that approaches me that specific night. He was older, a lot older than I was, but it was rude to decline a dance. He danced well enough, though I was tempted to step on his feet purposely, if it meant leaving sooner._

 _I never do such a thing, for that woman was watching me like a hawk. I had already upset Carol Vandenberg once that very evening. I needn't further punishment that I knew was coming when I would return to my prison._

 _Henceforth, I acted as a good doll, and danced with this tall, faceless man. When he spoke, I politely replied. When he offered me something, I would politely decline. Never would I accept, because a slight of hand was difficult to follow. I hadn't a need to have been slipped anything unfavorable for me._

 _I remain blank the whole event. My eyes dull, my movements mechanical. There was nothing here for me. Nothing here that would ever make me happy. The man had left at some point, but I cared not to know what skirt he could be chasing. I go to sit on a chair, the heels I was forced to wear were eating at my feet. I had blisters now, and they hurt so much._

 _Some noble girls had approached me then, saying cruel things. But I was unfazed. Nothing they say had any effect on me anymore. I'd grown so numb to them. They are shoed away, and I'm seeing that same faceless man from before. I chose to ignore him that time, having far too much interactions with him already. I wanted nothing to do with him. When he sat beside me, I stood up, and walked away._

 _He didn't like it, and my wrist was grasped in a rough and hurting grip…hurting to the point that no human being should be able to grasp. I screamed, trying to pull away._

 _He barked something at me, but I paid it no heed, I did the only thing I could think of doing to get away from this man._

 _With all my might, I kicked him in his family jewels. He keeled over, releasing my wrist, and I turned on my heel and ran._

 _I heard Carol scream at me to get my butt back there, but I refused. I didn't want to continue living in a cage. I didn't want to be the daughter of the late Viscount and Lady Linhagem. By the time I was running across the estate grounds, I ditched my heels, and never looked back._

 _I wanted to be me. Just me; and it was then I had finally taken that initiative to accept my acquaintance's offer._

 _Because in recent memory, that's all that nameless girl who became an Akuma really was to me._

 _I wanted to be free, and so like a bird, I had taken flight. Fleeing the cage that I was trapped in. I ran away from everything I ever knew._

 _The rest…was history._

 **. . - * - . .**

I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling above me. "It was that night…"

Escuro flew into my vision, and I smiled at the black golem. The curious creature had been missing since I'd run off to help fight off Lulu Bell, only appearing again when I'd gotten back to my room after that meeting yesterday about the new Crystal-type Innocence that became of Lenalee's Dark Boots.

"Where were you during the whole fiasco a few days ago?" I asked it.

My golem blinked, bobbing in mimic of shoulders being shrugged.

"Not even gonna hint at it?" I asked. Once again, my faithful companion bobbed in the air. "Okay then." I figured there was no point in trying to get anything from my mischievous Golem.

A knock on my door alerted me of someone there, I didn't have to ask to know who it was, because his voice sounded on the other side. "You in there?"

"You going to answer any of my questions?" I countered. "Kanda, you can't keep avoiding the issue."

"That's why I'm here, baka kitsune." He reluctantly admitted.

Curious, I jumped out of bed, and unlocked my door. I hesitated when I made to reach the handle. We'd be alone, and I doubted I was mentally prepared to deal with him.

Perhaps deciding I had taken too long, he forcefully opened my door, and I barely managed to get out of the way in time. "No, please, by all accounts, do come in." I ground out. Bastard had the nerve to make himself comfortable sitting on my bed.

Not that I had any places for guests to sit. Groaning at my lack of seating, I closed the door, before turning about face to look at my guest. We were silent before Kanda sighed, "What do you want to know?"

 _He wouldn't do anything to you, Richie. You_ know _that, so calm down!_

"First of all, I'd love to know why you kept avoiding me after the Level 4 fiasco that happened the other day."

"I didn't feel like it." He stated.

"Under the assumption we'd get out of that situation alive, you promised you'd answer the questions that have been nagging me for the last two years." I said, crossing my arms, well, that was half the truth…but it was the only portion I was willing to learn about. "So, give me the damn answer already. That day, on my first mission with you, I was on the brink of death. I never died, obviously, and I want to know what you did."

"Of all the things to bring up, you choose something that's ancient history." The sword-wielding man muttered. "Why are you so curious to know?"

"I can't 'see' my past, nor can I 'see' my future." I said in monotone. "My eye isn't able to."

"Fine, then. Alright. But why that one?" The long-haired male murmured. "I get the annoying feeling there's something else."

"On that mission," I decided, ignoring him entirely. I was too chicken to really ask my orginal question. But it still, nonetheless, bugged me senseless not knowing. "I remember splitting up. I remember waking up in the infirmary. I should've been dead."

"Fine then." Kanda hissed, glaring at me. "I'll play your little game. When we came back to the Order, everyone was making a big deal on your condition. They were freaking out because they feared you wouldn't make it come morning. It was annoying."

"And?"

"I was going to leave it, because like hell it had anything to do with me. 'So what if she dies?' was what I was thinking back then." He explained. "Despite my views, I still found myself at the medical wing where they were keeping you that same night."

I cocked my head to one side, a brow quirked. "So, you happen to have ended up where I had been on my own death bed?"

"It was me acting on a whim." Kanda argued. "I gave you my blood."

I felt my arms fall to my sides, my face growing a little pale. "W-what…? You mean, you did a blood transfusion with me?" That was all I could think of that he meant, but it still made no sense. I wasn't AB-negative like he was, so I couldn't receive his, my own blood type being B-negative.

"Not…exactly." The samurai grumbled. "It worked with Marie, I thought it would work for you."

I mutely nodded, though I didn't know what to make of that. Worked with Marie? Was there something I was missing?

"However, he had an open wound on his head…you had no open wounds that weren't already bandaged."

"Wait, wait, wait…you—"

"I was only looking at him in morbid curiosity." He interrupted, "I hadn't healed completely yet at the time, and a drop of my blood dripped into the wound, and healed him."

"So…what did you do with me?"

"I used Mugen to slice the skin on my hand, and had you take the swelling blood from my palm orally."

"And…that's why I heal the way I do?" I was…surprised, grossed out, and…perhaps thankful…more or less.

"I theorize that you gained my abilities to heal quicker than most parasite users because of taking a larger amount of my blood directly."

"I feel like you half turned me into a vampire." I said, attempting to crack a joke. "Isn't that how it works? Drink the blood of the victim, then have the victim drink your blood?"

"Hell, if I knew." Kanda grumbled. "But if that were the case, you'd be my servant for all eternity."

"Hell no!" I shouted.

"You're the one that brought it up, you damn fox."

"Because you would just love to have any damnable excuse to make my life hell."

"Che. Like hell I would need any excuse for some bullshit like that."

"…are you saying you do that on purpose?!" He ruffled my feathers for the sake of messing with me?

"And if I do?" He challenged, "What then?"

"You overstayed your welcome, JerKanda! Goodbye, sayanora, tchau, Au Revoir!" I was pulling him by his hand, removing him from where he sat, before moving to push him from behind. He was a lot harder to move.

"Cut that out, you moron!" Kanda growled, before grabbing me from behind him, and eventually pinning me against my bedroom wall. My eyes were wide, and my wrists were at either side of my face where Kanda kept them in place. "You're a pain in the ass."

 _W-what's going on!? He wouldn't do anything…_ "Release me…"

"I won't."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I asked. "I thought you didn't touch people who were cursed?" _Please let me go…I'm freaking out!_

"I say a lot of things."

"Please leave." _This isn't you…you're too close…you shouldn't be so close to me…_

"When we were traveling with Tiedoll, you asked me why I saved you during past missions."

"What of it? You said you had no idea why. I'm highly doubtful anything's changed between then and now. Release me, and get out." _My heart is beating too fast…why is it throbbing like it is right now?!_

Unamused, Kanda leaned forward, "I've thought a lot of it." He stated, lessening the gap between us. "I think it's safe to say, I know what you want to ask."

My breath hitched. No…he wasn't going to do anything…right?! _Stop it…you're too close…wait, he isn't actually going to…?!_

"I won't push it." He interrupted my internal panic. "But something happened in the Ark. That's what it's really about, isn't it?"

"W-What gives you that idea?"

"You don't act the exact same as you did before around me."

"What's it to you?!" I screamed, "You're Yu-fucking-Kanda, dammit! Since when the hell would you care about anything anyone says or thinks about you?!"

The taller figure clicked his tongue. "I don't. But even I have one or two skeletons in my closet threatening to break down the door, and reveal themselves."

I didn't understand. "W-what are you talking about?"

"What if I told you...that I—"

[ _Richelle? Are you there?_ ] I heard Komui's voice call through Escuro, and I mentally thanked god for the interruption.

"I'm here, something you need, Irmão?" I was doing my best to keep my voice steady…and it wasn't helping my case when Kanda's smirked, knowing he was the cause of my current discomfort. Why was he still here?

[ _Yes, actually. I need you to do something for me at the Asian Branch._ ]

"Asian Branch? What for?"

[ _I'll explain when you get here, I'll see you soon~! And if you see Kanda, can you send him here too? I hadn't been able to get a hold of him._ ]

"Actually…he's right here." I said, grinning from ear to ear, "Shall I drag him over?"

[ _…are you two alone?_ ]

"I just wanted a few things from him. Nothing of note you should worry about." My smile had darkened, the silent threat between Kanda and I was loud and clear from myself to him.

"Che. Fine, I'll be there."

[ _Kanda! What are you doing with Richelle?! You better have not—_ ] I silently thanked my Golem for hanging up on the sis-con man that was Komui.

"He knows you're here. Better go see what he wants, and this never happened."

His gripped tightened on my wrists just momentarily, before releasing them. "Fine. For now. But keep in mind, this isn't over."

When he left, I felt myself slide down my wall to towards the floor. Just…what the hell was that about? Was he…but, it was _Kanda_! The man who didn't care about most of anyone here…what was going through his head…?

Moreover, why did it look as though he was about to kiss me? I placed my fingers over my lower lip.

 **. . - * - . .**

About an hour later, I was arriving at Komui's office, I had to do a double-take of what I was seeing. "Lavi, why are you so small now?" I asked.

"Oh, c'mon! The science guys left stuff around, and Yu and I got doused in it!" The now child-sized Lavi stated in a voice that was officially pre-pubescent. Hold up, Kanda did? I looked around, before my eye landed on the now child-like Kanda wearing the clothes now far too big for him. I couldn't hold back the laughter at the ridiculousness of the matter.

"OI!" Kanda barked out, his voice higher than it had been. "The hell are you laughing at, stupid fox?"

"Just half an hour ago, you were tall, broody, and an ass…you look so harmless now." I wish I had kept my mouth shut, because in the next instant, I was doused in something, and things were…bigger. I blinked. "YOU ASS! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I was hugging my shirt to my form, making sure it stayed put.

Kanda grinned evilly, "Who looks harmless now, bitch?"

"That's harsh, Yu…" Lavi sweat dropped.

"Harsh?! You call _that_ harsh? HA! I'll show you fucking harsh!" I had all intentions of beating the asshole, named Yu Kanda, an inch within his life, had it not been for Lavi who grabbed me under my arms, keeping from throttling him. Why the hell was I still smaller than Lavi in this form?! Shouldn't we be closer in size?

"What on Earth is going on…here…?" Lenalee trailed off, as she entered Komui's office. Blinking in confusion she glanced between Kanda, Lavi and myself. And the general scene that was presented to her. Weeks after the events of the hell we had at home, her hair had grown longer, almost long enough to be considered a bob-cut, though. "Oh goodness."

"Need I ask what happened?" Bookman asked taking in the scene faster than Lenalee. "Lavi, what shenanigans have you gotten into this time?" The elderly man made towards his successor.

I was released by the now-kid Lavi, who proceeded to kick something in anger, all the ready to bark out at his mentor. The item he had kicked was a bottle that promptly broke at Bookman's feet. Dust swiveled around the elderly man, and when he was revealed again, it was shown his hair had turned into two long rabbit ears.

And this was the scene that Reever Wenham, the Section Leader himself, had walked in on.

"What happened here?" Reever asked seeing us.

"He did this to me." I bluntly said, using one hand to point at the culprit.

"Are you for real, Kanda?" Reever asked.

"Che!" It didn't look like the Australian male wanted to deal with this too much longer.

"Where do you want me to put these?" Marie asked the Section Leader.

"Just put them over there." Reever said.

Sighing to myself, I decided to lean against one of the desks, already exhausted from the mini-shenanigans. Something caught my ears, and I looked around, "I hear snoring…" I realized, before looking in the direction I was hearing it. Allen had fallen asleep, though I hadn't realized he was even there before. His sleeping form leaning against a stack of books that looked like they were ready to fall over.

I saw that Timcanpy was frantically trying to keep the stack from falling over, but to no avail. Looking up, I saw a weird bottle with a picture of a man with fancy-looking hair.

"H-Hey! Dummy! Allen, wake up!" Reever shouted. The shout startled the younger male, and the books fell to the floor, along the bottle that broke in close proximity to him…and apparently me.

I was coughing at that point, the smell wasn't really ideal. "Huh…?" What was tickling my arms right now? Hair?

"AHH!" I looked to the frantic male, seeing that his short hair was now as long as Kanda's.

"Hey, isn't this the hair tonic Komui gave Bak for his birthday?" Johnny asked, picking up the bottle as he came over to investigate.

"Hair tonic?" I asked, brushing my bangs out of my face. "How did I get caught up in this and the chibi stuff?" Dammit, I needed a hair tie now…

"Well, you pissed off Yu." Lavi pointed out. "And now you're one of us~! One of us~! One of—!"

"Can it, Lavi." I hissed.

For once, he seemed to realize the protentional danger, and quickly pointed at the Science division in general. "YOU STUPID SCIENCE GUYS MAKE TOO MUCH WEIRD SHIT!" Lavi exclaimed in utter annoyance.

"Thank god I got lucky…" Allen sighed.

"Does that make me half lucky?" I asked.

The Japanese male snorted, "You're pint-sized enough for it."

"Shuddup, JerKanda! Who the hell even asked you?"

"My hair turned into bunny ears…" Bookman whimpered? If that was the right word to use.

"Admit it!" Kanda hissed, glaring at Reever, "you don't work at all. You just fool around!"

"What should we do about their clothes?" Lenalee asked Marie.

"I think they can wear Bookman's…"

 **(* - *)**

To be honest, HQ was actually in the process of moving when all these tomfooleries were going on. I adjusted my borrowed clothes, which were still a little big on me, but at least they wouldn't fall off my form. Thank god for that one.

The moving notice was received only two days ago, and apparently, it was because of the damage caused by Lulu Bell. Central had decided they should abandon the tower we were using for the last hundred years. I didn't really blame them for the decision…there was far too much damage, and very little resources to fix everything to its former glory.

Not to mention…the enemy knew where our base of operations even was, thus it was too dangerous to so much as continue to do anything there. Yeah, I would definitely miss this place, but I supposed a change of scenery was the biggest breath of fresh air we could ever use.

"You sure you still don't mind going off to do this, Richie?" Reever asked me, having kneeled down so we were face-to-face.

"I don't mind." I said with conviction. "Besides, I hadn't visited them in a while, and maybe they'll have something to get everyone back to normal faster."

"Alright then. Make sure Bak gets these files."

"Not a problem, Section Leader!" I said with a salute. "You can count on me! Scold Komui for me when you find him, by the way."

"Don't worry. I will." Said the annoyed man. "Safe journeys, Richelle."

I nodded, taking the files offered, and made my way to the Ark Gate. As I walked, I saw Allen holding a box, complaining to Link about not waking him up.

"He's right you know." I said, as I walked by. "Simply by not waking him up, you've only made your job harder."

From the corner of my eye, Link's form stiffened, and I smiled innocently. "Now just a minute—!"

"It's half your fault~"

"Linhagem, do you not have something better to do?"

"I have papers to deliver."

"So, you have the role of the delivery boy."

I stopped in my tracks, and sighed. "You do know I'm a female. If you're hanging around Allen, you should know that."

The German male blushed slightly, clearing his throat. "Of course."

Allen was laughing in the background, and the watchdog/stalker glared at his charge. "Maybe you should be off, Richie."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya around, Shortcake!" I said, as I rushed off.

"I'm way taller than you right now!" Allen called back as I turned the corner.

 **. . - * - . .**

"These aren't too easy to hold at this height…" I muttered, shifting the folders in my tiny arms. "Too bad you don't have any arms, Escuro."

My Golem flew around my head, before resting on my shoulder. I smiled.

"I guess you wouldn't be too helpful in that aspect, huh?" I asked. "Way too tiny."

I laughed when I felt a wing nudge my cheek.

"Oh, come on, you're more helpful than you — what the…? Who turned the lights off?" I had, at that point made it to the Ark Gate's entry when everything around me turned completely dark. I felt chills race down my spine, but shook my head. "Let's hurry up and get over there, okay?"

Escuro seemed more than happy to oblige.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Oh my, gosh! You look so cute!" Lofwa gushed when I entered the Asian Branch's' Science Division.

"What happened to you?" Rikei asked, having taken notice of Lofwa's apparent distraction. I shifted the papers in my arms, and sighed.

"There was a little mishap back home." I admitted. "We're getting ready to move, and all these weird potions were lying around. Kanda and Lavi were hit with the one that turned them tiny…and then after teasing him, Kanda dumped what was left of that bottle onto me.

"Your hair is pretty long though." Shifu pointed out, putting down his pen in favor of joining our conversation. "Did that have anything to do with the concoction too?"

"Actually, this one happened after I got shrunk to a child." I corrected, "I was too close to Allen who was sleeping against a stack of books…a hair tonic fell on us, and we both ended up getting longer hair…so really, I got two mishaps in the same hour."

"I think you look lovely with long hair." Rikei said smiling. "But I have to ask…shouldn't you have 'seen' any of that coming?"

"When it comes to everyone else? Yes. To me? No. My eye doesn't work that way." I felt as though I was explaining my eye's function a lot lately… "Where's Bak right now?"

"Should be in his office." Lofwa answered, "Do you need to be led there?"

"It's a pretty big place," I pointed out. "And I'm not entirely familiar with everything here…so, a guide would be helpful."

"You three have work to do! Get back to it, and leave that kid alone!" Someone called out, annoyed that work wasn't being done when it was.

"Hey JiJi." I greeted the long blonde head of hair. He looked a little confused that a 'kid' knew who he was, before he took a second look…realizing who it was addressing him.

"Richie! Long time no see!" He said, grinning. "What happened, though? Last I saw ya, you were fourteen…you're tiny."

"Long story." I sighed, unwilling to repeat the same story another time. "If these three are busy, would you be willing to take me to Bak's office?"

"Not a problem." Jiji said, as he started to walk. I had to run a little to keep up with him. "Besides the obvious, how's everyone doing over at the Main Branch?"

"Mm, same old same old. Mayhem ensues, and I still don't get along with that prick. I'm gonna miss that old tower when we move house."

"That building has housed a hundred years' worth of Exorcists." Jiji mused, fixing his darkened glasses, "It'll be sad to see it go."

I nodded. There were people who had been there longer than I have, but even so, it had been home to everyone, regardless how long they were there for. The place we could always return to and reunite with those we called family. Even if its beginnings were more than a little sketchy.

"We're here, Richie." Jiji told me, knocking on the door to the Branch Head's office. "Bak, Richie's here to see you."

"Come in." Bak called, and the door slid open. I was greeted to a dark room with screens all over the walls. Bak sat at his desk, working on some papers, when I entered.

"Hey Bak." I called, confusing the man when he looked up, and not immediately seeing me. "Down here."

He stood, looking over his desk to find me, and when he did, the look on his face was very surprised. "Do I wish to know?"

"Komui."

"Fair enough. What brings you here?" He asked, as he stepped from around his desk, and kneeled down so we could see eye to eye.

"Komui wanted to give you these papers." I told him. "I guess you're exchanging notes about something?"

"We're studying the Ark, actually." Bak said, taking the folders from my smaller arms. "There are so many more questions then there are answers, but I think we're getting somewhere. Perhaps."

"What do you know so far?"

"Well, it's apparent that the inside of the Ark exists in its own plane of existence, though how is beyond us right now." I nodded, understanding. "We have yet to figure out how it's able to connect to different places, but I'm sure it'll come to us in time."

"Sounds like you really are planning on using this for future missions."

"Indeed~! The great me wouldn't let such an idea go to waste, after all~!"

"Think you can use your greatness to grow me back to my normal height and age?" I joked.

"Actually, if that's the potion I think it is…that one might actually wear off on its own." He eyed my hair skeptically, "That wouldn't happen to have been the tonic Komui tried giving me for my birthday a couple of years ago would it?"

"Fancy muscle-like dude with fancy hair on the bottle?"

"Yes."

"Yup. It's that one."

"That one you'll need to wait a day for…" Bak grumbled, seeming annoyed by a certain memory. "After that, you can cut it to your preferred length without it growing rapidly back."

"Why hair tonic?"

"Because that man is cruel, and inhuman." Was the only thing I got from the Asian Branch Supervisor; I decided not to push any further. "I suppose you have to head back now. I'm pretty sure you might be needed back to help with moving."

I nodded, turning to head back. "By the way, I hadn't seen Mr. Wong, what's he been up to?"

"I have him running a few errands around the Branch." Bak said. "Hurry along, Richie."

I nodded and headed back towards home.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I had to make a last minute edit to this chapter...but it was an easy fix, so~ Yay! xD**

 **This chapter was actually fun to write out. Originally, I didn't even plan on Ri-chan getting a double whammy with the potions in Komui's office. (Fun fact) But, Kanda just had to be Kanda (in a more child-ish manner, at that) and chibi-fied Richie with whatever was left in the vial...and no, that wasn't the last-minute edit.**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing~! Favorite this work to show it some love, and don't forget to follow this story so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hana: Short chapter is short, I know. I could've had this added on to the previous chapter, but doing that with what I had originally typed just didn't seem to flow too well. So, here we are.**

 **Richie: You sure you're not making excuses? You haven't even finished chapter 51 yet.**

 **Hana: That reminds me. I've been accepted into University! -confetti cannons fire-**

 **Richie: What's great about that?**

 **Hana: I won't waste space up here. Guys, I don't own DGM, just Richie who is my OC! Don't steal her!**

 **Richie: -rolls her eyes- Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 36 – Ghosts, Vampires, and Apocalypses! Oh my! - +_**

Now, in my entire two years of being at the Black Order, I'd put up with pleanty of things in such a short amount of time. I've dealt with Komui's antics, Johnny's oddly mischievous streaks, Lenalee's occasional mood swings, and even Auntie's wrath that one time I didn't listen to what she told me to do. None of this — and I don't think I could ever stress this enough when I say it — compares to the literal hell I had just walked into once I got home from the Asian Branch.

"Lavi." I hissed, sitting between him and Kanda in one of the storage rooms. Outside our temporary sanctuary were zombies who were our friends and family. Every single one of them were threatening to make us join their newly created undead legion. Granted, they weren't physically in that state, but how else would anyone describe them? It looked as though no one slept for _months_ on end.

Panicked, the older-but-now-very-young-looking male looked to me in what could only be a little fear at my tone, "Ah! Y-Yes?"

"What happened after I left? And why on earth are our friends acting like the walking dead out there?" I had the feeling that if I were my normal height and age, I would have come off more intimidating than I was in my chibi state. It was annoying, but I still had the desired effect.

"I-I wonder…" He chuckled. As things currently stood, I was with Johnny, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and a weird robot that I didn't doubt was one of Irmão's creations. What it did…I had no idea.

"Spill the beans, rabbit." I threatened the red headed male. There was a chance I could've asked my little brother however, the problem was that Allen was a little out of it, and I was only grabbed because they were rushing my way at the time.

"Couldn't you…um…check with your eye, maybe?"

"Do you _want_ me to find out anything you were lying about?" That wouldn't be a bad idea, actually.

"Right…um, how do I go about this?" If Lavi was having issues with explaining things, then maybe using my eye would've definitely been better…on the other hand, seeing him squirm was amusing. It served him right. "You see…"

We heard Allen groan, before shooting up in surprise at something. Lavi and Kanda were quick to cover his mouth, efficiently covering his mouth and preventing his scream from being heard. "SSH!" Johnny, Lavi and Kanda hushed. Shortcake had interesting timing in this aspect…I decided to spare Lavi.

For now.

"You sure were out cold, Allen." Lavi muttered. "It was hard to carry you like this."

"Hah? Where are the others?"

"We all got separated." Johnny explained, "It's just the six of us now."

"Six?"

"Hello." I greeted.

"Richie?"

"Sixth member of our party is over there." I pointed towards the robot that was crying in the corner.

"Oh yeah…that's six." Allen sighed, before looking in confusion towards me. "Why are you here? I thought you had things to do at the Asian Branch."

"I finished, so I came back…and then I was pulled into this…or carried, considering it was Johnny that grabbed me." I explained. Which was the truth. It was totally dark when I came back…and at first I thought I was being kidnapped…before Johnny had profusely apologized as he ran. I didn't think he realized it was me at first…

"I can see that happening." Allen agreed, before becoming troubled. Something was eating at him.

"Allen are you ok—?" A loud knocking began to sound on the door we were barricading. It was accompanied by a voice we were all familiar with.

"Allen…Lavi…it's me…" The voice said, "It's me. Open the door…"

"Isn't that voice…Krory-kin's?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, it's me…open up." Krory's voice affirmed, "Open the door…"

"I don't have a good feeling about this." I whispered to my friends. They all nodded, obviously feeling what I was feeling at the moment. "What do we do?"

"He might be infected." Said the Komui-looking robot. What name did Irmão give this one? "It would be dangerous to open the door."

I crossed my arms and watched as Allen, and the chibi-fied duo of Kanda and Lavi began pushing the robot towards the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The robot cried out.

"Go open it!" The trio said at once.

"NO! That's terrible! We're all scared, if this were a horror movie, we'd be killed as soon as we opened the door!"

"This isn't a damn horror movie." Kanda growled.

"No worries, no worries~!" Allen cooed.

"It hurts us to ask you to do this, EX."

Komui had pretty crappy names for things…but EX? Seriously, what did this one do?

"No! I won't do it!" EX cried.

"Listen to me, EX…" Allen pleaded.

"NO!"

What on earth was I watching right now? I wondered. "Johnny, any ideas what's going on anymore?"

"Now that we're separated from Komui and the others, Johnny's the only one who can make the Komuvitan D vaccine." Came my needed answer from Allen to EX.

Komuvitan D…Komuvitan D…why did that ring a bell?

"Ah…oh yeah…" Johnny dumbly realized.

"I remember now!" I exclaimed. "I thought you said you disposed of that vile shit?"

Johnny cringed, and answered, "W-we thought so too…"

The weird conversation was still going on between Allen and robot…wait, he was practically flirting with that thing, wasn't he? "The only ones left here are you, me and a trio of worthless brats."

" _What_?" I growled out, wanting to punch my little brother for the first time. Like, _really_ punch him. In the groin considering my current height.

"Please! You're the only one I can rely on…!"

"L-Love? Is this love…!? My heart aches…!"

"Will you do it…?

"Yes…"

"What…the hell am I looking at? I'm not missing something, am I?" I asked in exasperation.

"What is this farce?" Lavi asked.

"Robots don't figure into his love for humanity." Kanda stated.

"Well…he's suffered at the hands of Komlin series before…" Johnny pointed out.

"Yeah? So have I." Kanda and I muttered. We both glared at each other…though I ended up breaking eye contact first.

"Allen. Did Cross finally rub off on you?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Richie?" The rest of us stared at him in disbelief. Did he really not realize he was technically flirting with a robot? Or was it a ruse?

I still don't know to this day, to be honest. I found myself sighing, any and all urge to cause bodily harm was gone by then.

"I'M OPENING THE DOOR! COME AT US IF YOU—" The robot's head was promptly kicked off its body as a foot came flying through the barrier. "dare…"

I meant straight through the barrier. The door never had the chance to open.

"Holy hell…" I breathed. "This actually is like one of those horror films."

"You should have opened up sooner…now I'm annoyed, Kiddos."

This…was bad. It was apparent that Krory wasn't infected like the rest of the Order. He was the cause. A real life vampire. "Say…you guys can hold him off, right?"

"We…should be able to?" Allen questioningly answered.

"Keep him busy. I'm going to head to the Asian Branch again."

"You sure?" Johnny fearfully asked.

"It's our only chance."

Allen nodded. "I'll give you an opening then—huh?" Chains? I dodged by ducking, just as Allen got wrapped up in the mystery chains that were emitting from Krory. I doubted he realized I was there, so in activating Raposa…which was a lot smaller at the moment…I ran.

It wasn't without difficulty, however, as I rushed past in zombified Order personnel, a lot tried to get a grab at me, but my smaller form was too hard for them to catch. "Please don't become one of them by the time I get back…" I breathed. By then the gate was now in my sight, and I mentally cheered as I rushed through, soon finding the entry to the Asian Branch once more.

 **. . - * - . .**

It was perhaps a little pointless to hope the group I left behind would've remained normal. After all, I had been trying to convince Bak again and again to help me out. He didn't quite take me seriously, so by the time I had finally made it to the end of my patience…

I…'kindly' asked him one last time with the intent of throwing a few fireballs at him from my nine tails of Raposa.

He had his work cut out for him when we got to the further destroyed Black Order Tower. I didn't need to ask anyone on Komui's side as to what happened. My eye was more than willing to show me everything I missed. But…a ghost that represented all those victims?

I couldn't say I was expecting that. I hoped their souls rested in peace after everything.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, like I said, I got accepted into university! But you know me, I always find a way to make time to write, edit, and do everything that I like doing between doing things I should be doing...hehe ❤**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting it, and follow this work so you never miss a new chapter when it's live! Until next time, I'll see ya again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hana: I'm actually quite proud of this chapter.**

 **Richie: Hana, I think you're getting close to catching up at this rate.**

 **Hana: I know...and I hadn't had time to write. -sighs- I think I may need to adjust my schedule for the time being.**

 **Allen: Adjust...? It's not going to be twice a month anymore?**

 **Hana: Most likely not. In the mean time, I don't own D. Gray-man. I only own my OC!**

 **Richie/Allen: Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 37 – New Home - +_**

I was relieved to finally be done with missions for the time being. I stretched my tired limbs, as I walked down the familiar halls of the Order. Months had gone by, and we were still moving to our new home. I hadn't seen it, though I have 'seen' it, and I had to say, it wasn't half bad. I was hoping for a room with a view this time, but I think for the most part rooms are always assigned.

Maybe I'd get lucky? "These halls are so dead now, huh, Escuro?" I asked my ever-faithful Golem as he zipped out of my overcoat. My new uniform was perhaps my favorite thus far. Rather than black and white, it was now black and red. Red to represent the blood that spilled during our battles, and lives we had lost because of it.

My jacket fit me snugly, even hugging my curves in just the right places on my body. There were four red buttons that kept the torso shut, and then a twin golden chain that extended from the gold-framed button-thing on the left to the small red shoulder-link on my right. Three chains hung from the circle, a simple décor piece. A silver bar rested next to it, with four little crosses aligned more towards the right. Under it was the ever-known crest of the Order. The Rose Cross, now within its own silver plate, with a ribbon design crossing over the bottom point of the crest.

Like my coat before this one, it was technically a turtleneck, unlike the other, this one was better fitted so I could actually close it. My hair had gotten longer — naturally this time —since the beginning of our move. My silver strands reaching my shoulders, though I still never tied it back…despite Lenalee's protests.

"Ri-Ri!" I heard Lavi call out, as he ran to meet me. I turned and smiled, though I did have an annoyed tick near my temple. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Well, we're finally so close to moving." I pointed out. "I'm just stoked, and sad to be going."

"Aw, getting all sentimental~?"

"Perhaps?" I shrugged. "In the end, I'm just glad I'll be done with missions for the time being."

"Y'know, you're super different now, Richie." Lavi pointed out. "You speak more naturally, less forced to not try and speak all aristocrat-y, y'know?"

"For real?" I asked, surprised. "Like, I'm talking like _me_ and not me?"

"Um…yes?" The eye-patched male was confused, but my statement made perfect sense to me.

"Never actually realized that, to be honest. I mean, I figured I changed, and not just because of my new threads." I couldn't help but joke. A sudden thought came across me, and I quickly reached behind me to pull out the silver chain that held the charm I never managed to get rid of, "Lavi, is there anything at all you know about this charm?"

"I was wondering when that little thing was gonna show itself to me." Lavi mused, "I hadn't seen it since we were on the Ark. Why bring it up now?"

"You said you may have seen this before, do you remember who and where?"

"It was two aliases ago…that version of myself met a girl who had this very necklace around her neck. Her features were hidden beneath a cloak, but you could tell she was pretty underweight, and malnourished."

"…are you saying this thing belonged to a commoner girl?"

"That's what I recall. I don't think she nessciarly stole it. But it's definitely too cheap for any noble woman…"

"The only jewelry I officially wear are the stud earrings that pierce my lobes and the dual studs on my left ear's helix."

"I always wondered why you didn't pierce the other helix…did you foresee our new communicators?"

"Nah. I just really liked the outcome…the communicators were a total surprise." I admitted, before once again, I placed the finer jewelry back into the pouch I took it from. "If I ever find this girl you say it came from, I hope I could give it back to her."

Lavi nodded in amusement, before grinning his ever-infamous grin. "Gramps and I are gonna head to the new Headquarters soon. Feel up to sneaking with? We're gonna be doing Bookman stuff, but you should be able to check up on Allen."

"Aren't you gonna get scolded for allow me to sneak in? I'm not supposed to be there until tomorrow, after all."

"It's fine, it's fine. Actually…Bookman was the one to suggest you come with us." That…actually surprised me.

"Why?"

"Because perhaps seeing Allen Walker will rest your frazzled nerves right now." The raspy voice called from behind Lavi and I. "We best be getting ready. I assume you're good at the moment, Miss Linhagem?"

"Ah! Yeah!" I said. "Are you…sure it's fine if I tag along though?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't get in our way of our job." Lavi pointed out. "Besides, it'd be an uplifting surprise to Allen too."

I nodded. It seemed like I'd be one of the first to check out our new Home. The thought made me smile a little. "Let's head to the gate."

"Right." Lavi and I said in union.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Now they're all set up! Good job!" I heard Johnny say from the other side of the Gate.

"I'm looking forward to everyone's arrival tomorrow." Allen's voice sounded.

"Hey, wanna stay up playing chess all night?" Johnny asked.

Lavi took that as his own personal cue to make his appearance to the ones outside the entryway. "Helllooooo~!" He greeted. "Nice work~!"

"It's cold in here." Bookman muttered. I chuckled lightly, before stepping through the gate myself.

"Hey Shortcake!" I called out.

"Richie!"

"Hey, departure is tomorrow Lavi, Richie!"

"Bookman said I could tag along to see how my little brother is doing." I said.

"Are you sleep-walking?" Allen asked the red-head.

"Of course not." Lavi said, bopping Allen with the side of his hand on the younger male's forehead.

"We are just here on our own business." Bookman clarified.

"Not half bad here." I mused. "I feel super lucky being able to see all this beforehand."

"Your own business, was it Bookman?" My form stiffened, as I looked around Allen surely enough seeing the very man I loathe. "And good work to you, too, Allen Walker."

"What do you want with Allen?" I asked, glaring at the man before us.

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Linhagem." I side glanced to Link, didn't he tell his boss I was female? I would've thought he did, unless…

It wasn't important to his investigation. Of course. Typical bowl-cut twin mole.

"Come with me, I'll need you to follow my orders now." Lvellie said, leaving no room for an argument. Some of the robed people with that man stepped in front of me, preventing my leave when I took a step to follow after.

"I guess the reunion is cut a little short." Lavi said, looking apologetic. "Sorry about that."

"He…can take care of himself." I said. "I'm sure he can, at least." I was promptly ushered away to a different room, but I still took some time to at least admire the architecture of the interior of our home.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Johnny! Richie!" Lenalee called out from her spot on the couch. On the way to what I now knew to be a library, I had bumped into Johnny who was curious as to why Lvellie was here of all places.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Lenalee, what's going on?" Johnny asked, "Why is Lvellie here?"

"Apparently he's here on special business from Central." The Chinese girl began to explain. "I hadn't heard anything about it…where's Allen?"

"He was taken away last I saw him." I said, and then these guys took me here."

"They bound his left arm, and took him away." Johnny said, "I tried following, but they wouldn't let me."

"Same. That's why I'm here now."

"Do you think…he'll be okay?" The question was directed to both of us, but I felt most of it was for me.

"It's Allen, I'm sure he'll be fine, Johnny." I tried to comfort him.

"But…I just have a bad feeling about this." The bespectacled scientist continued, "Will he…come back?"

The atmosphere was tense around us, and I bit my lip, thinking of any way I could make the situation a little more bearable to everyone. "Then, we'll wait right here!"

"Wait?"

"Allen will be fine." I said, "He's strong, he'll get through it. We need to be strong too, and be there for him when he returns here."

The duo with me looked to another, before looking back to me with determination. "You're right! We should be strong for Allen's sake too!" Lenalee said.

"Yeah!" Johnny agreed.

 **(* - *)**

"ARGH! I'M SO WORRIED I CAN'T EVEN READ!" Johnny exclaimed, barely ten minutes later.

"The rain…hasn't stopped." Lenalee whispered.

"Y-yeah…I hate the rain. It always makes me feel mopey."

"Mmhm." Lenalee agreed.

"I like the rain, personally." I said. "I feel like it's a way to wipe one's slate clean…y'know?"

Silence.

"Let's stay up until Allen comes back." Johnny said with conviction. I rolled my eyes, smiling fondly.

"Alright. First to fall asleep loses." I said.

"I'm not making any bets with you." Both Lenalee and Johnny said.

"Never said it was a bet." I pointed out. "Either way…I think we have a long way to go before we're seeing Allen tonight."

"But we're still gonna try!' Johnny said with conviction.

"Fair enough." I chuckled. "Then we'll wait."

 **(* - *)**

I grumbled, as I cracked my working eye open. It was super late, and I wasn't sure if I was actually seeing anyone, or if I was dreaming. "Short…cake…?"

Lenalee groaned, waking up at my mumbled surprise, before completely snapping out of it, seeing what I thought I'd been dreaming. "ALLEN!?"

And then I was awake. When did I fall asleep?

"Where's my brother?"

"He's still in there, talking." Allen said, "Lenalee, Richie, don't move, or you might wake up Johnny."

"Johnny…?" Oh, that's why I was warm sleeping. Johnny had become my pillow. Lenalee, in turn, was basically his. "And Irmão didn't have a fit?"

"I don't think he knows." Allen pointed out.

"Is…your cheek swollen?" Lenalee asked, taking notice of the swelling on his cheek. I hadn't even noticed it…

"My master hit me."

"You okay, Shortcake?" I asked.

"Um…yeah…" I knew enough about him to know when something was bothering him. He wasn't fooling anyone when he brushed it off. "It's nothing."

"Of course, it isn't." I muttered under my breath.

"Why're you so unbelieving?" Allen asked, confused.

"You've got a way to go before you can pull the wool over my eyes." I told him. Lenalee looked to me in confusion, but the matter was otherwise dropped.

We spent the rest of the time we were awake for talking about everything and nothing. Little things. Before long, we grew weary once again, Lenalee fell asleep on Allen's shoulder, I eventually fell asleep on Johnny once more. Though at some point he had shifted from her shoulder to her lap.

I wish we had more moments like we had that night.

But with the rising sun that morning…was a mourning silence of a man lost to us.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Like I said, I might change my schedule. It depends on how much I can get written from here to the next time I update. If I can manage enough chapters, I'll continue as I have been for this work, but until then, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **As always, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing. If you wanna show your love to this work, favorite it, and don't forget to follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! And until next time, I'll see you guys again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Richie: You sure took your time.**

 **Hana: I had to post another story's chapter...because I completely forgot.**

 **Richie: That explains the dishelmed look...well, Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man. Just myself, and I guess whatever isn't completely cannon to the series. We'll keep this short and sweet. Enjoy the new chapter~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 38 – The Disappearance of General Cross - +_**

"Alright, bowl-head," I said, "Hurry it up already!" I parried a Level 3's attack, grunting at the sheer force it took to do that. Damn, these things meant business!

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Linhagem." Link grounded out, though keeping his attention on the game before him. Chess…of all the ways to obtain Innocence, we had to beat a ghost hand at chess! Well, by 'we', I meant Link. He was a master.

"Miranda! Do your best to keep up that Time Out of yours!" I called from behind me, before finally pushing the demon off.

"Of course!" The German woman said with conviction.

"Sorry, Miranda…the Barrier's battery went out…we had no idea we'd be here this long." Our Finder, Masato apologized.

"The broken Chess Board is even in ' _Reverse'_ , but you're still having to use ' _Time Out_ '…" Kie muttered, who was the other Finder we had in this mission.

Both were actually friends of Chaoji, having met them back just before hell broke loose on the Ark. I felt bad I didn't have much interaction with them, but missions were brutal. They were really cool people.

"I'LL BREAK THAT TINY SWORD OF YOURS!" The Level 3 Kanda had been fighting yelled. I snorted, before jumping out of the way of another attack by the Akuma before me.

"Oh? You think you can break Mugen?" It never ceased to amaze me how stupid these demons were. How many Akuma haven fallen to Kanda's blade by now? "Go ahead and try."

"Heads up!" I shouted from above, before going in for the kill of the Akuma that was just pissing me off at this point. It went down easily enough for someone of my level.

Two Akuma blew up, the oil-like blood falling to the earth below. When I landed, I was met with boots in my immediate line of vision. "Showing off, Kanda?" I said standing to look up at him.

"Che."

"GIVE ME YOUR INNOCENCE!" Hissed the Akuma that was now attacking at Miranda's Innocence barrier. "OPEN!"

"No! No way!" Our…client, I suppose? Screamed out, "You'll kill us!"

"That's the damn point, you bitch!"

"Hey! Aren't you done yet?"

"Please do not talk to me." Link muttered, focused on his game. "E-5."

"YOU WEAK LITTLE BITCH!"

"Hang in there, Miranda!" I exclaimed, seeing the woman beginning to lose energy. "Where the hell is Allen in all this?"

"YOU WEAK LITTLE BITCH!" The Akuma became frantic in its punches on Miranda's Time Out, cursing her all the while.

Until its final attack was blocked by a familiar broadsword. "You shouldn't speak that way to a woman." Allen's voice sounded, and I sighed in relief. "It's rude."

"What were you even doing up until now, Shortcake?"

"I had my hands full." He admitted, before swiping his sword behind him, cutting down the Akuma that had previously threatened our comrades. With the final Akuma defeated, Crowned Clown was deactivated, and I took that as a cue to cease Raposa's activation too. "Pitiful Akuma. May you find salvation for your soul."

"Hey, how's it coming?" Kanda asked our current chess player, "I'll kill you if you lose."

"D-don't say that, Kanda…we all lost except for Mr. Link…"

"Shut up."

"Merciless as always." I sighed. But Miranda was right…we all lost to that thing, and I used to play every once in a while, when I was younger…not that I enjoyed it…hell, I found it boring. "Something wrong, Allen?" I asked having taken notice of how silent he was being.

"Huh? Oh, um, no, I'm fine, Richie."

"Is it about—"

"Checkmate." Link said, finally winning his match.

"He did it!" Miranda cheered. Allen walked to his shadow, leaving me in the background. Any opportunity to not talk about that, it seems.

"Why did I have to do this?" Link asked.

"Just think of it as a part of your surveillance." Allen suggested. Howard Link wasn't amused.

"We won, Mr. Martin." Link told the ghost hand. "Give me the ring."

"What kind of champion comes back to life to haunt us every night!?" The elderly woman scolded the hand, "Even in death, you're a pain, brother!" Her expression changed to a softer look, speaking a little gentler, "You've lost, and that's enough, isn't it?"

No sooner were the words said, the ghost of the hand of Mr. Martin rested on the board and turned to dust.

Kanda retrieved the ring, which contained the Innocence we were to take from this place. "We have the Innocence." He said.

[ _Roger. Standby for gate 28._ ] Komui's voice sounded over Kanda's Golem. [ _It's opening. Return to Headquarters at once, that's an order._ ]

"Roger." Kanda said, as we all made away back home.

"I'm beat." I sighed, walking along side my comrades and friends. "I swear, that Level 3 was ready to evolve or something."

"Doubtful." Allen said. "Are they really that difficult for you to 'see', Richie?"

"I'm getting better at it. My eye is getting ever stronger with each battle, I suppose. At least it doesn't crack and break apart like my arm did back then."

The youngest male coughed, clearing his throat.

I grinned, "Oh, yes…I recall hearing of your arm being in pretty bad shape before it became Crowned Clown."

"Erm…right…heh-heh…."

"But what matters is that you're here, I'm here, and we get to cause mayhem like any good brother/sister duo."

"Don't." Kanda growled, glaring behind him to look at us. "You're both annoying as you are."

I rolled my eyes. "You cannot stop us!"

"Richie, maybe you should stop…" Allen whispered, "I don't think Kanda is happy."

"When is he happy, Shortcake?"

"…touché."

"OI!" I laughed, running off ahead, "Baka Kitsune! Don't run off like some brat!"

"Who're you my old man? Build a bridge and get over it! I just wanna sleep in my own bed again!"

 **. . - * - . .**

[ _This is Headquarters. Gate 28 will open at 5:25._ ]

"Roger, everything is fine here. We're heading there as scheduled."

"Gate 28 is that church, isn't it?" Asked Masato. "We have things to take care of, so we'll leave you here."

"Be careful." Allen said.

"Thank you for your hard work." Miranda said.

"You guys were pretty helpful back there." I said, smiling. "Take care, alright?"

"Alright. We will." Both Finders said. We parted with them shortly after.

"Is it okay to bother them this late at night?" Miranda asked.

"It's fine, Miranda." I said, following her and the boys up.

We were greeted at the door by a priest, "Thank you for your hard work, Exoricsts." He held out his hand to Miranda, who was confused by what she should be doing.

"I-I'm Miranda Lotto…" She said, shaking the man's hand. I couldn't help it if I may have slightly laughed. "H-huh…?"

"He doesn't want to shake hands." Allen clarified. "You're supposed to write your secret password on his palm."

"Affirmative. From here on out, we have identity checks each time we use the gate. The passwords will change with each mission, and they shouldn't be shared with anyone, not even other team members. We can't have you forgetting yours."

"Erm…you got an eight-number password before the mission, didn't you?" Allen asked.

"Oh! Y-yes, I did…I'm sorry."

"Nothing worry about at all, Miranda." I said.

"If you make a mistake, in your password, for security's sake, we can't let you through the gate, please be careful."

"E-erm…8…3…"

"THAT'S NOT VERY SECRET, IS IT!?" Kanda scolded.

Sighing, I stepped up, and smiled at Miranda, all the while Kanda and Allen ended up in another argument. "Let me do it, Miranda."

"Okay…"

"I'm really sorry about this, sir." I said, as I wrote my own password on the Father's palm. "Hopefully, everyone will understand how this works sooner rather than later."

"Thank you kindly, sir...?"

"No problem. Really." I said, deciding on ignoring the 'sir' comment. My overcoat worked a lot like my old coat. It tended to hide my figure, giving me a unisex kind of appearance. I purposely told Johnny to make my over coat that way. It was like a blast from the past kind of deal.

"How many times have you fought today now?" Link asked, "You two do wear the Rose Cross, you know. It's the symbol of the Pope's dignity, so you should at least have the decency to—"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, shut up." Kanda repeated. "It's not my problem, I don't give a damn."

"I'm sorry…it's my fault, I made Kanda's mood worse…"

"It's not your fault, Miranda." Allen said. "I think I'm the one setting on his nerves."

"You mean back then?" I asked, recalling with clarity of that meeting we had days prior. The gist of it was, Lvellie claimed evidence over Allen being the host to the Fourteenth's memories. Despite that, he's still able to keep his title as an Exorcist.

 _"_ _Furthermore, you are forbidden to speak of this. No one knows except for Central, the Order's staff, and the Exorcists."_

 _We stood in a grand hall of sorts, that must otherwise have been a church, if the organ wall was anything to go by._

 _"_ _The Order needs him right now as the Player, and we can't afford to lose anymore Exoricsts. So Central has decide to keep this Noah for the time being."_

 _"_ _Noah?" I asked, confused. "What's he talking about?"_

 _"_ _Is it true?" I heard Chaoji ask._

 _"_ _Allen is…?" Krory breathed._

 _"_ _Brother…is it true?" Lenalee asked. The worry was clear as day in her eyes._

 _"_ _As Supervisor of the Black Order, I will now assign the Exorcists a standing order." Komui solemnly said, "If…Allen Walker should awaken as the Fourteenth, and be determined to be a threat to the order…" I could see it was hard for the words to pass Komui's lips. He was struggling to get them to pass._

 _"_ _If that should happen, then please kill me." Allen finished. Eyes of friends and others alike were in surprise, "But, that won't happen. If the Fourteenth should attack the Order, I'll stop him."_

How could he stop something that was literally within him? I found myself wondering. I could 'see' Allen…there was no way in hell he could be one of those bastards…right?

"Three minutes left." Link said, breaking my thoughts off, "Let's wait until they open the gate."

"Good a plan as any." I said, pulling my overcoat closer together. It was a little cold. But that was to be expected considering it was close to winter.

Escuro was flying aimlessly, and silence engulfed us. It was…uncomfortable. But I had no idea how to break this silence without setting anyone off. Miranda seemed to have been in a mental dilemma when…

 _Grrrrooowwwwl._

"I'm hungry." Allen sighed. Well, that was easy.

"O-Oh, do you want some candy?" Miranda asked.

I smiled at Allen's excited 'yes'. That boy and sweets…not that I should be talking. I like candies from time to time myself.

"Richie, would you like some too?"

"Sure." I said, taking the bag, "Don't offer to Kanda. He hates sweets." I warned.

Miranda nodded, putting away a third bag she had. I looked in the bag and smiled upon seeing candies of different kinds within. There were chocolates in here…meaning Allen probably had some too…

I get extra chocolate. I grinned.

The clock soon dinged, and the Ark Gate opened for us. Finally, it was finally time to go home. I couldn't wait!

Eagerly, we stepped through the Ark Gate, entering the White Ark. We were greeted by a scientist, who escorted us back home.

"Welcome back!" Two people greeted us at once. I blinked, looking at Jiji in particular.

"Aren't you from the Asian Branch?" Allen asked.

"Pleased to know you remembered me." Jiji said, holding his hand out to Allen, "I'm Jiji LeJeune. Starting today, I'm working at Headquarters." He promptly dropped the boxes he was carrying in Allen's arms.

"Really, Jiji?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Richie! Hey there! Don't worry though, these are meant for him. They're from Lofwa."

"Wow, she really like you, Allen." I teased.

"Um…right…" Allen chuckled in embarrassment.

"Don't make her cry, Allen!"

"What's in there?"

"Mitarashi dagno!" Allen exclaimed in excitement. I should've guessed…

"Hey! Long time no see, Kanda!" Jiji called out as Kanda and Miranda made their way through the Gate. "How's your new Mugen? Zhu was worried about it."

"Is that old man still alive?" Kanda asked, stopping a few steps from us.

"If you don't have any complaints, I'll tell him it's fine."

"Do what you want." Kanda grumbled, walking off.

"Did Kanda open his heart a little just then?" Allen asked.

Johnny took the initiative to inform Allen on some things. I, however, wanted to go to bed. "I'll see you guys later. I'm so tired, I feel like I could sleep for a month."

"Oh, okay, rest well, Richie." Jiji said, and I smiled, heading to where my room should be. Escuro landed on my shoulder, falling asleep.

 **. . - * - . .**

My memories flashed back to that look on Allen's face. Even if that man had been the one to often give Allen hell, Cross Marian was still respected by the white-haired male. "I guess I can't sleep after all." I sighed, sitting up. My room was more spacious than my old one. I even had a closet in here! A real closet in the wall where I could hang coats and stuff. Much to my pleasure, I even had a descent view. The warm sunlight was able to filter into my quarters, so I didn't always need a light source when I would want to draw. Had I mentioned I had a desk in here?

I wouldn't lie. I liked this room better than my old one…but I hadn't been able to really settle in. Sighing, I got up off my bed, and decided to explore instead, donning nothing more than a lose-fitting tank, and a pair of cotton shorts. There were no outdoor halls like in our old tower, so the floors were more merciful on bare feet than the weathered stone had been.

At some point in my exploration, I began to simply wander aimlessly, lost in my thoughts. There was a lot to think of, and my mind kept switching from one topic to the next. Nothing noteworthy, just, racing thoughts of a girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Well, granted it wasn't only my shoulders, but all the same.

"Richie?" I stopped mid-step, to look behind me. Lenalee stood in her own pajamas, looking at me with a worried expression. "I was calling you for a while, but you never answered."

"Oh…sorry Lena. I guess I was lost in my musings." And I really must've been lost if I didn't hear anyone calling me.

"About?"

"Nothing much, really." I admitted. "Mostly things that have gone down since…well, recent events."

"I can understand that." Lenalee said. "But, I get the feeling there's more to it."

"If there is, then I'm honestly unware of anything." I pointed out. "What about you? What wakes you up this late at night?"

"Same as you, I guess." My sister said with a soft smile. "I think the kitchens are this way…maybe we can have some herbal tea to calm our nerves?"

"I'd like that." I said, already heading for the general direction the eatery here was.

 **. . - * - . .**

I woke up not quite feeling refreshed, but at the very least, rested. Lenalee and I had talked well into the wee hours of the morning before finally finding ourselves tired enough to fall asleep. Not sleeping as long as I should've been made me feel a little gross, so I decided I'd shower and freshen up before getting on with my day.

 **. . - * - . .**

Stepping out of the showers dressed in my uniform and my hair still wet, I was met with Allen and Link. "Lose something?"

"I'm looking for Timcanpy, actually…" Allen said. "I think I know where he could be, and I'm going to check there."

"You mean that place?" I queried.

Allen shrugged, "I'm not really sure…I have checked almost everywhere else Timcanpy could be."

"The poor thing really misses him, huh?"

"I still say it's a pointless endeavor." Link said. "Unless you're able to 'see' for yourself?"

"You make it sound like I lie about what my eye is capable of." I groused. "Get that stick outta your ass and at least pretend to be human."

"Your language is too vulgar for a young lady."

"We're going there again? Really?"

"Please stop fighting." Allen sighed. "Richie, Link, let's go retrieve Timcanpy and be done with it, alright?"

"Why should I be around twin-mole?" I sneered.

Link bristled at the insult, "Will you cease with the names?"

"Stop wearing that bowl of hair on your head, and then maybe we'll talk."

"ENOUGH!" Allen scolded. "I'll stand between you if I have to, just _please_ stop fighting."

"You could always let me go on my merry way, and then you won't have to deal with me fighting with your stalker."

"I am not stalking him, I am _surveying_ him."

"Different name for the same damn thing."

It was around then Allen stepped directly between us, glaring at either of us. "Let's find Timcanpy. _Okay_?"

"Erm…f-fine…whatever." I muttered.

"If I must." Link said with equal 'enthusiasm'.

We began to walk in silence after that. True to his word, Allen stayed between us, though it didn't actually stop us from giving each other evil glares behind the younger's back. Honestly, I'd rather be dealing with Kanda of all people.

Not much longer later, we found ourselves in front of the former General Cross's room. Allen seemed hesitant. "Tim?"

"So, your Golem is there." Link sort of inquired.

"You're obviously accustomed to all this." I sardonically replied.

"He's probably…in there again…" Allen sighed, as he opened the door. Rather than an empty room, we were greeted with Lvellie who must have previously been looking into the disappearance of our elusive General.

I didn't care enough to look into it. "It's a new recipe of mine. Would you like to have some?" He had held a slice of cake topped with macarons out to us.

"…what are you doing? In a place like this…" Allen had otherwise declined the cake, and I didn't blame him. I hardly trusted this man myself. Correction. I didn't trust him at all.

"I could ask the same." Lvellie pointed out, "I was under the impression this room was off-limits."

"If it is, why are you contaminating it with your crumby desserts?" I countered.

Silence, before Allen spoke up, "Tim, he…ever since that day…he's been missing Master terribly. If I take my eyes off him for a second, he ends up in here."

"Is that so?"

It occurred to me just how traumatized Allen might've been back then. That was perhaps why he had asked me to come with him this time around. He didn't want to face the terror alone…unless you could count Link as a helpful body, but it's Link.

"…let's go, Tim." Allen told his Golem.

"Don't you want any cake?" Lvellie inquired.

"I'm fine, thank you." Allen declined. Tim flew to us, landing on Allen's shoulder. "I'll be going now.'

"Allen Walker." Allen stopped mid-step, "Was it perhaps you who killed Cross Marian? Mr. _Fourteenth_?"

I doubted I've ever seen such a scary face on my little brother before. But it was gone before I could blink. "Or perhaps it was you, Secretary? Richie, let's go."

"Right." I said, following the younger out, and wincing when the door was slammed shut behind us. "I'd ask if you're okay, but that's stupid to ask."

"That guy would think I'd…to my master?" Allen shook his head feverously. "I'd never kill anyone…no matter what."

" _I_ know that." I told him. " _You_ know that. Our _friends_ know that. So long as that's the case, it doesn't matter what an asshole like Lvellie thinks."

"Richie…thank you." Allen said, smiling at me with the first genuine smile I'd seen in a long while. "I'm glad you declared yourself my older sister."

I laughed, putting my arm around his shoulders. "We're all your family. Family will stick together through thick or thin!"

He had grown since he first came to the order…I could still remember him being almost a head smaller than Kanda. Scrawny little thing he'd been back then. Hell, he was barely taller than me! Now he could pretty much see over me with little trouble. "Hey, Richie?"

"Hm?"

"I think we should get something eat…I didn't realize how hungry I was…plus, with Link not being here for now…"

"Then onward to Jeryy's domain!" I proudly declared, grabbing Allen's arm, and dragging towards the canteen. "I hadn't eaten yet today, so food is very welcome right now."

"Then we feast!"

"We feast like royalty!" I laughed.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I'm not gonna go into as much detail as I did for LwD. Short story: My dog was put down the day after my birthday. The college I wanted so badly to get into wasn't at all what I thought it was going to be, and so I decided not to attend. I'm applying to two different places now. The end.**

 **With that out of the way...R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and again follow this story so you never miss new chapter! That's all for now, so until next time, I'll see you guys next time on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hana: Guess who typed up chapter 51, and is now finally working on chapter 52~?**

 **Richie: -crosses her arms- You spent an awfully long time on getting that done, Hana.**

 **Hana: I know, I know...but the most important thing is to not making anything...I guess "wonky" is the word I'm thinking of. Some chapters aren't as easy to figure out. But I think we'll have fewer issues for now...and I can probably keep up with twice a month as I've been doing :D**

 **Allen: That's great!**

 **Kanda: Che. She doesn't own D. Gray-man. Never will. Now read the damn thing. I'm out of here.**

 **Marie: You'll have to stick around, Kanda.**

 **Link: Why are we actually here, Walker?**

 **Allen: Because...Hana asked us to be here?**

 **Hana: I did~ enjoy, everyone!**

 **... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 39 – Phantom Thief G - +_**

"I give. For what reasons am I here?" I asked, as Link, Allen, Marie, Kanda and myself were walking to our intended destination. We had just arrived not ten minutes ago, and I was at a loss as to why I had to be sent on this mission. It was obvious Komui was going to send me elsewhere.

"I wouldn't worry too much of it, Richelle." Marie told me. I looked to my right, to see him better. Having a blind side wasn't always so convenient. Actually, it never was. "I think the point is to see how well we can work together."

"By 'we' you mean me with Kanda and Twin-mole."

Allen chuckled, "Maybe. Or maybe your attributes will help us a little more than if it were just us alone?"

"Does it really matter why we have a damn fox with us?" Kanda spoke up from ahead of us. "This is all annoyingly stupid."

"You're chipper as always."

"Linhagem."

"JerKanda."

"Shut up."

"Friendly as always you two…" Link sighed, before clearing his throat, "Keep in mind, we're here to find out why some of our own men all seem to be contained in jail."

"And why the Order lost contact with them." I stated, looking forward again. "This should prove interesting, to say the least."

Marie put a hand on my shoulder, "Is something nagging you?"

"Nothing more than what nags me naturally." I stated, referring to Link and Kanda. "Hey, shortcake, what do you make of this—"

"Richie, pay attention where you're walking!"

Allen's warning came a little late, "Ompf!"

The body I bumped into stiffened, dark eyes glaring over their shoulder at me. "Watch where you're going."

"Well, _excuse_ me, princess." I muttered, taking a step back. That was horrifying…if Lavi were with us, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Did you just—"

"Call you a princess?" I goaded, "Yes. You're the one who is mistaken for the opposite sex, after all."

"I will fucking _kill_ you." Sneered the long-haired man.

"Who are you?" An older gent demanded, glaring right at Kanda. I looked to where the man's arm was shoving a young woman out of the way, it clicked as to what was going on.

That was that man's daughter…and he was protective over her when it came to the opposite sex. At least, that's how I interpreted it.

"We heard some of our own were being detained here." Marie spoke up. "May we speak with them?"

"The Black Order?" The inspector asked, looking to us, and perhaps landing on the crests stitched onto our overcoats. "What are you doing here?"

"You heard him." I said, crossing my arms. "You have some of our staff in there. We just wanna at least talk to them."

Escuro flapped its wings as though to agree. He'd been on my shoulder this whole time, and starting to really take after Timcanpy with some things. I hadn't actually noticed until Allen had pointed it out the other day.

We were soon led to the jail, where the woman was promptly told to stay out of it. He wasn't fooling anyone. He felt threatened Kanda would woo her, and they'd set off into the sunset. I snorted at the thought.

"What are you snickering about?" Kanda asked.

"Probably about that poor girl." I stated, before walking into the jailhouse.

"I do appologize, but I can't release them." The Inspector told us, "They're suspects in the case I'm trying to solve."

I nodded in understanding. When we were lead through the corridors, I wasn't really prepared to see what I was seeing. Every cell was filled with person after person wearing the same radios costume. A quilted lemon-looking head, with ribbons hanging from each side was the most prominent feature. That and the giant eye dead center of each mask.

The body suit wasn't much better, having about the same ridiculousness. "If this is a costume party, I am not joining the fun." I said.

"They…should be in here somewhere…you'll just have to find them…"

"What's going on!?" Allen exclaimed.

"Who are they, Inspector?" Marie asked.

"…well, they're all the mysterious Thief G."

"The Mysterious Thief everyone in Paris is talking about?" Marie asked in disbelief.

"You've caught him!? And it's more than one person?" Allen.

"Not quite, Shortcake." I said. There is actually only one Phantom Thief G…and not one of these people here are him."

"Listen to him! He's right! We're not G!"

"G did this to us!" Several captives pleaded.

"Where are the Black Order Members, Linhagem?" Link demanded of me.

"Should be easy enough." I said, grinning. Everyone looked to me in confusion. I tapped my eye. "I know exactly where they are."

"Isn't that eye blind?" The inspector asked in disbelief.

"THE MYSTERIOUS THIEF G IS NO ORDINARY MAN!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" So, he was one of those people.

"Blind, perhaps." I muttered, "But it sees so much more than you think it would." I started walking towards the back of the holding cells. "Hey guys, sorry we took a while."

"Richie!" Jiji exclaimed, having rushed towards the front of the cell. "You've all come for us!" The man was crying.

"Wanna explain what happened?" I asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kanda angrily asked, kicking the glass barrier between him, and Jiji and the Finders. It cracked, though didn't shatter to the ground.

I knew him well enough to know he was definitely holding back. "WE'RE SORRY!"

"We don't know what happened, ourselves…" A Finder admitted.

"We heard about strange happenings in the town, and thought it might be Innocence, so we came to investigate." Jiji continued.

"Komui told us about it." Kanda said in annoyance, "He said he lost contact with you after that."

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"Last thing we remember we were investigating! But then…"

"You found yourselves in these whacky costumes, in a holding cell." I finished.

"Huh?" Allen asked.

"We're sorry!" Jiji apologized, "But! We have learned one important thing from being locked in here! The Innocence has something to do with the Mysterious Thief G!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked Allen and Kanda. "I may look ridiculous, but what I'm saying is true! Tell them, Richie!"

"What he says matches what I'm seeing." I said. "But…there's something else that seems to be going on here…because a lot of these guys have seen G…after coming out of what appears to be a trance."

"I see."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about G?" I asked.

"This is Miss Bonnaire." Jiji was quick to introduce a…erm…manly looking woman…? Or was it a man dressed as a woman…? Perhaps, I shouldn't be judging. I dressed more like a boy than I did a girl myself. "She's the boss here! She was brought in as a suspect six months ago."

I blinked as Allen and Kanda suddenly looked to me. "What?"

"Nothing…" Allen said, clearing his throat.

"The Mysterious Thief G isn't human." 'She' said. "The G stands for ghost. There are three things we know about him. He wears this crazy costume. He always sends out an announcement before each crime…and finally. He has no body."

"That seems…a bit…" I said, only be interrupted.

"That's why he uses someone else's body to commit his crimes. And that's why a new G keeps appearing, no matter how many of us the Inspector locks up."

"THAT'S NONSENSE!" The Inspector hissed out, "Bonnair, you think that kind of talk will get you out of here?"

"With all that's going on, sir," I spoke up, turning my attention away from the Order Staff that was currently trying to keep Allen from leaving. "It does feel farfetched, but I think they may be on to something."

"Are you young men finished here?" The now annoyed inspector growled, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Marie, what do you think?"

"I'm not detecting any lies in their heartbeats. And if Richelle says what she's seeing is matching with what they were saying…"

Kanda didn't really seem to care about what was going on around us, much less for the Scientist and Finders that were behind bars. "Whether he's a thief or a ghost, it'll all be over when we've got the innocence." His face really said it all in that instance.

"What are you talking about?!" the Inspector shouted in anger, "This is my case—!"

"Inspector!" A police officer called out, interrupting the man's outburst. "There's another…announcement." He panted.

"There it is…another one…" Jiji said.

"We've received another announcement from Phantom Thief G!"

"Looks like we're going to have a stakeout." I mused, grinning. "Awesome. I always wanted to see a Phantom Thief at work."

 **. . - * - . .**

I…was bored. And pretty cold. During our stakeout, it had started to snow, and I was honestly pretty cold just staying still like that. "Say Marie…how're Link and Shortcake holding up?"

"You could check for yourself." Marie told me, but then chuckled at something he had heard.

"Hey, Marie. You overhear something?" Kanda called from above the pillar Marie and I were leaning against.

"Ah, no. The blind man said. "It's nothing."

"You hearing me, Moyashi?" Kanda asked through his Golem.

[ _The name'th Allen!_ ]

"Quit stuffing yourself. It's almost time." Kanda scolded the younger male.

"He's not wrong." I realized, "We best be ready. It must be close to midnight by now."

"Neither of you better let the police snatch the prey from under our noses."

"Prey?" I asked, "We're Exoricsts, not hunters."

"But we are technically hunting the Innocence." Marie pointed out.

[ _It's not 'the prey', it's Phantom Thief G, Kanda…_ ] Allen sighed through the Golem. [ _But Roger that!_ ]

"It's time!" I called out, racing off. It was brief, my eye was showing G making his escape out the window. "No time to wait around!"

"Right!" Marie and Kanda sounded, at the same time I heard the affirmative from Link and Allen through Golem.

It didn't take long to find the area we were meant to be. Everyone was already in place before the thief could make his getaway.

"IT'S HIM!" Someone called out.

"I'll be taking my prize once more, Mr. Inspector~!" The one garbed in the preposterous outfit teased. Laughing, only to be hit with the sheath of Kanda's katana. The man fell over.

[ _Hey there, little thief. Let's see your face, hm?_ ]

"Don't damage the crown, Kanda!" Marie warned the other male.

[ _Yeah, whatever._ ] I winced from my vantage point. That guy was really gonna feel that kick to the face. [ _Got him._ ]

"You did hold back, didn't you, Kanda?" I asked through Escuro. "Allen, you and Link in position?"

[ _It looks like Kanda already has it handled…_ ] Allen's voice sounded. [ _Are you sure we're even needed here?_ ]

"Trust me on this." I said. _Lord knows I'm so getting a kick outta this._ I softly cackled.

"Richelle…you're acting strange." Marie said, having taken a step away from me.

"No worries, no worries~" I said with a grin. "I'll just go give Allen a helping hand."

It wasn't a full-out lie. I really was going to give Allen a hand, and all the while help myself to some of the best blackmail in the history of blackmail. I wasn't going to let Link live this down.

Ever.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Muttered the new G.

"Heya!" I said, landing beside Allen. "Need a hand?"

"I believe we have it under control." Link stated. "Now, make sure you don't damage the crown! That thing is worth more than we can hope to reimburse, you know."

"How much?" Allen asked.

"Enough to make General Cross's debts look like nothing."

"I will protect it with my life!" The younger said with dedication. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave it to you to cherish something when you know it'd make your wallet cry."

"Hey, I doubt you could pay for it either!" Allen argued.

I shrugged, "I'd love to give that kind of debt to that witch though. Make her suffer."

"Witch?" Link asked, confused. "What are you even—"

"Who are you guys…?!" G asked. "Police?"

"Erm…not quite," Allen replied, "But since we're trying to capture you, that's close enough."

"Oh?"

In an instant, Phantom G had taken the liberty of outright throwing the crown. "THE CROWN!" Link exclaimed.

"Shortcake! Get it!" That…was way too close for comfort, if I was being honest. A second later, and we'd be in trouble.

"Ah…that was close…" The damn thing was literally hanging off his finger.

"Too close…" I didn't actually 'see' just how close a call that was…

"So…what was that?" Link's voice sounded behind me. I turned to face him, and instantly I knew what had happened. "You want to capture G, eh?"

"Now it's Link!?" Allen exclaimed, having turned to face the now possessed male.

"You think you can?" He said, sticking his tongue out much like a snarky child.

"I know we can." I smirked, managing to just barely dodge him, and quickly invoke Raposa in record time.

"LINK?" Allen exclaimed, as he parried and blocked each of the blonde male's attacks. Howard Link was faster than I ever gave him credit for, and Allen wasn't able to dodge the counter attack, before barely correcting himself so he wouldn't all off the edge of the roof.

[ _Allen!? Richelle!? Allen, what's wrong?_ ] Marie's voice called from the communicators we had clasped to our ears. A fun gadget the Science Division came up with that worked a little better than the Golems, and were able to work in the Ark without self destructing.

"Marie, Link has….!"

[ _The Inspector? What about him?_ ]

"He's…a little possessed." I said, as Raposa was quick to form a barrier of tails between me and an attack that would've otherwise got me in the gut.

"From his title…" Allen panted, "I always thought he'd be more of the intellectual type…"

[ _Huh?_ ]

"Crap! Allen, watch out!" just like that Phantom Link…that's what I'll call him at this point, practically destroyed a wall, nearly taking Allen with it. "What the fuck?"

"Come to think of it…" Allen said, "I seem to remember he actually saved me once, back when Headquarters was invaded…"

"Seriously?" I asked, taken aback by this information. "Howard Link Mr. Twin-mole himself…actually saved your life?"

[ _Could you explain what you're talking about?_ ]

"I'd love to know myself, big guy. Well? YIKES!" I barely managed to parry that one…wait, he had switch blades in his sleeves?! The hell!

"Now, what's with this guy? He's so hi-spec!" Phantom Link seemed oddly surprised by the discovery.

"Link seems to have been taken over by G…" Allen clarified. I was still curious about the whole Link saving Allen thing though.

[ _Yes, rather…I heard him just then._ ]

"Now then…could I have my crown back? Mister?"

"Mister…?" I asked. The only time someone would call Allen a 'mister' is if…he's younger than he actually is?

"If I give it to you, you'll just run, won't you?" Allen asked, seeming calm as he turned to face G. "that would be a bit of a problem…"

"Yes, indeed." I mused, readying my stance. "After all, _we_ came here to capture you."

Ready to deal the final blow, Kanda had snuck up behind our target, all intent to knock him out. In order for him not to escape, I went head-long at him. What neither one of us expected, was the surprise attack of his own.

"What the?!" I asked, as the talismans encircled me and him. My body was growing heavy...what was this…?

"Get the fuck out of there!" Kanda called out, I didn't need a second warning, as I quickly did as bidden, both Kanda and I getting out of there just in the nick of time. The spots where we had been, were struck with what I could only imagine was lightning.

"What was that?" I asked, landing besides Allen and Kanda.

"Che! Don't tell me that Inspector's a member of CROW…!"

"CROW?" Allen asked.

"You mean he's a part of that special combat unit from central?!" I exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I don't know or care too much about them, but…" Kanda explained, "They're supposedly trained from a very young age. And have incredible combat skills."

"Hey! What's going on here?!" My attention and Allen's were both caught by the Police just higher up finding the former Phantom G from earlier. "This G over here…why! You're a police officer!"

"I-I'm really not sure what's going on myself…I took the crown…and after that, I don't remember a thing…"

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

"It wasn't me! It really wasn't me! You've got to believe me, it wasn't me!"

"Heh…ha! Haha!" Link began to laugh, regaining our attention on him.

"Is something funny?" Allen asked.

"Hm?"

"You heard him. Something funny, _Phantom Thief G_?" I said, crossing my arms, being mindful of my still invoked left arm.

"Well, it's funny right? Watching the big ol' grown-ups acting like that!"

"You're like a child, aren't you?" Allen said. "Well, I think you're terrible. All those people who were turned in G — you've messed up their whole lives."

"We also don't take too kindly to the fact that some of those people are comrades of ours." I said, my voice somber as my little brother's in that moment.

"You are," Allen continued…

"The worst." We finished.

"SHADDUP!" G screamed out. Just like a child with a tantrum.

[ _Can you do it?_ ] Marie asked of us.

"Being up against a CROW body just makes it easier. I have no reason to hold back."

"Marie, you just stay back and concentrate." Allen told our blind companion, as he invoked Crowned Clown.

"We can handle this without any problems on our end, I'm sure." I said, my grin threatening to break my face in half. "Let's dance. _LANÇA_!" I thrust my arm forward as the claws of my left hand extended. I ended up missing, but it gave Allen a chance to grab hold of Phantom Link with a well-aimed Clown Belt

Link was promptly thrown into a wall.

"Admit it, you've been wanting to do that forever." I half teased the younger male.

"Once or twice?"

Faster than we could blink, Kanda had gotten up to G, Mugen ready for battle. He got a hit in, the German male becoming surprised and…something I couldn't yet place.

"What's wrong, G? Never been in a real fight before?" Kanda taunted, "You're backing away."

And he was. Not having any of it, Kanda took that moment to kick the possessed CROW, his body flying right into Allen's now invoked Sword of Exorcism. This was one of those moments I was honestly waiting for. Though I needed to hide my excitement.

"H-huh…?" Phantom Link asked, fearful. "W-what is this…?"

"It's a sword." Verbalized the younger male, "You've just been stabbed."

Freaked out, and panicking, Phantom Link began screaming in terror, and from there, I was laughing my ass off. This was too much, but god damn was I glad Escuro was recording all of this in secret.

It was funnier still because that sword was unable to harm humans…and the one controlling Link had no idea.

"It's super effective, right?" I managed between chuckles.

"I guess so—huh?"

"PWAAAH!" Even I wasn't expecting that. I blinked watching in confusion as Link, Howard Link of all people began sobbing like a child.

"Link…?"

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"It…doesn't hurt…really it doesn't…" Allen tried soothing the other male.

"It's all your fault!" He continued to cry, "You…murderer!"

Link had then fallen, losing his consciousness for a moment. Allen caught the older before he hit the ground, and he appeared a little confused by what had happened.

"Link? You're back to normal?"

"Allen Walker…?" Yeah. Totally back to normal. "What exactly are you doing? And why is Richelle Linhagem grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

"Do I have some fun footage of you just earlier~" I said, surely with a glint in my eye. Link shuttered, perhaps feeling a little uncertain of whatever could've happened to him while he was possessed by Phantom Thief G.

"Walker, what is she talking about?"

"I…actually don't know…" Allen admitted. "But I think it might be Lavi level with that look…"

"Che. He ran away. Well, Marie? Can you trace him?" Kanda asked.

"Just for finding out who he really is…I may have gone a little far…" Allen sheepishly admitted.

"Don't worry. He can't be that hard to find…er, he's not gonna be hard to find, is he, Marie?" I asked.

[ _No, no, you've actually made him much easier for me to find._ ] Marie said over the communicators, [ _And it's helpful his cries are so distinctive too…_ ]

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I just woke up...parents snore, kinda tired, but still rested enough to function, somehow! Woo!**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation~ leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Be sure to show this story some love by favoriting this work. Follow, so you never miss a new chapter, and until next time, I'll see you guys again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hana: Woo boy...so, it's a shorter chapter, but that's because the next chapter wouldn't exactly work being a part of this one.**

 **Richie: I can vouch. She tried piecing them together. Didn't exactly make sense to do it.**

 **Hana: Yes, thank you Ri-chan. Anyway, I'm not even Japanese, so I'm not Katsura Hoshino, and I don't own D. Gray-man.**

 **Richie: I'm her OC, so hey, howsitgoin? Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 40 – The Child Thief - +_**

"Are you sure this is it, Marie?" Allen asked, as we stood before a structure. I didn't really blame him for asking. After all, we were led to an orphanage.

"Yeah, this is where G's cries stopped last night."

"Still, an orphanage?"

"What are you so concerned about, baka kitsune?" Kanda said.

My eye twitched. "I'm only saying that any one of the people in that vicinity could be the one we're looking for."

"Should it matter?" Link grumbled, as he followed Allen up the stairs to the door.

"Are you still upset about yesterday, Link?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not…I mean it's not like I don't have some juicy footage of you being so hilariously out of character for a few minutes."

"Linhagem." Link growled, glaring at me. "Delete it."

"Hell no!" I cackled.

"I'm surrounded by morons." Kanda muttered, moving away from his self-proclaimed spot on the stone fence.

"Um, excuse—"

"YOU PERVERTED BRAAAATTTT!" A woman's voice yelled out, and the next thing I knew, Allen was on the ground, with a kid knocked out beside him.

"Oh no! I used the moves papa taught me again…"

Groaning in annoyance, Link walked to his charge, just as I kneeled before him, "Shortcake, you okay?"

"What are you doing?" Link asked in annoyance.

"Ow!" Allen whined.

"…'ow'?" I asked, my brow quirked in confusion. "Something like that doesn't normally phase you as much, doesn't it?"

When he removed his hand from his forehead, he was met with blood.

"Are you oaky?" Marie asked the unconscious child.

"Hey, wait." Kanda said, stopping Marie for a moment.

"What is it?"

"You're blind, so you can't see it," Way to stay the obvious of Marie's 'disability', "but this kid. He's got a ball growing out of his forehead."

I looked from Allen to Marie and Kanda, "A ball?"

"PWAAAH! PWAHH! BLOOD! I'M BLEEDING! I'M DYING!" We all blinked, before looking towards Allen.

"Erm…Shortcake…? Wait, don't tell me…"

"Marie."

"That's the same cry we were following last night." Marie confirmed our suspicions.

"Hey! You're pathetic, crying over a thing like that!" Link scolded the possessed Allen Walker. The younger male seemed confused for a moment, leaning forward to look closer at Link.

"Did he just use his eyes to look at his reflection?" I asked.

Wh-where's my body!?" while Allen…or G…? was frantically searching, I stood from my spot, and nudged my head towards him.

"You mean this one?" Kanda asked, holding the rag-doll that was our Phantom.

"Yeah…that's it."

The boy possessing Allen twitched, and began sweating, upon realizing just who it was he was meeting. Again. "So, we meet again, Mysterious Thief G."

If I never wanted to actually hide before…well, damn, I really wanted to at that moment. Kanda made the devil himself seem like a harmless kitten with how he was holding Mugen to the child's neck.

"Now fess up." He said, "If you want this back unharmed, that is."

"Kanda! Cut it out!" I scolded.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Stop!" We had to make sure Kanda didn't try killing the kid.

 **. . - * - . .**

How come I'm tied up, too!?" Allen asked in exasperation.

"Erm…just in case?" I supplied. Allen wasn't amused, and neither was the boy, Timothy, as we had learned his name was.

"Timothy's been possessing people in order to steal?" The nun we were speaking with said, surprised by what we, mostly Kanda and Marie, had told her. I was trying to reason with Allen why he got tied up with Timothy.

"It appears Timothy has the power to take control of other people's bodies at will." Marie told the duo before them. The second one there was a woman named Emilia, who we had actually met just last night when we first arrived. I hadn't recognized her at first because she was dressed up for something.

"Excuse me…? Are you serious?" There were two different forms of disbelief. The kind Nun who seemed to think our story amusing, and Emilia who just didn't believe us at all.

"Well, I know it's hard to believe…" Marie said.

"But he admitted to it." Kanda calmly finished.

"Admitted it…?" Emilia cried out, "You had a sword at his throat! I don't know what the Black Order or Exoricsts are, but you can't do something like that to a child and not appologize!"

"You could try getting him to do that," I spoke up, wiping away the non-existent dust from my pants, "But that'd be like asking a brick wall to be soft."

"But still!"

"If he'd listened, I wouldn't have had to."

"Y-You think just because you're pretty you can get away with anything?!"

"He doesn't know what he's saying," I sighed. "He's an idiot."

"Emilia, you kicked his associate in the head, so you're not better." The kind Nun said.

"Oh…right…I'm so sorry." She said to Allen.

"Mother Superior, do you know anything about the ball in Timothy's forehead?" right, that was her title!

"Well, yes, actually." Mother Superior sighed, "His father was a thief Inspector Galmar arrested."

"Galmar…I think that's the first I actually heard his name." I pointed out.

"He happens to be my father." Emilia said, looking at me curiously.

"I figured as much…can I help you with something?"

"No…?" I shrugged at her response, if I had to guess…she was probably trying to figure out if I was female or male. That seemed to be a thing with new people these days. I noted.

"As I was saying, once when timothy was young, his father made him swallow a jewel he stole in order to hid it."

I tuned out after that, focusing on what I was 'seeing' at that point. Timothy being forced to swallow the gem his father stole. Timothy seeing his dad being taken into custody…the boy being ushered into the orphanage…leading up to other points, like the first time he possessed someone — an accidental one — to the inspiration for the Phantom Thief.

His heart was in the right place, though I was sure there were things he could've done instead to help the place he called his home.

"You want to take Timothy to the Black Order?" Mother Superior asked, breaking me away from the past.

"His powers may have come from the ball in his forehead." Marie explained, "we are searching for something we call innocence. We want to see whether or not the ball might be it."

"We promise he'll be safe." I spoke up, "If it turns out that isn't the Innocence we thought it was, we'll bring him back."

"W-Wait a minute! What if it is Innocence?" Emilia demanded. "Then what will you do with him?"

"We can't leave him here." Kanda told the young woman, "The Black Order will take him in, and make him an Exorcist."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DECIDE FOR ME!" Timothy exclaimed. I winced, having been right next to him. My poor ears. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY DAD! TREATING ME LIKE A THING! I WANT TO STAY HERE! I WON'T LEAVE EVEN IF YOU KILL ME!"

"I don't care. If we have to drag you—mmph!"

"Wow, you're cold, Kanda." I sighed.

"Forgive him," Marie apologized, having been the one to cover Kanda's mouth.

"You can't force him." Mother Superior said, as she held a crying Timothy, and a very unamused Allen with him. That must've been very awkward for him…

"That's right! Have you no heart?"

"If that guy has a heart, I hadn't seen it being displayed anywhere." I said. "Even if he is an Accommodator, I wouldn't worry, he'd be in good hands, and in the end, it'd be his choice."

"Either way…maybe we should wait for Komui's orders…" Allen mumbled.

Things became dark shortly after he said that, and I blinked in confusion, looking around. "What happened outside?' Emilia asked.

"It's still daytime, isn't it?" Mother Superior asked.

"SHIT!" Kanda hissed, upon seeing what was out there. I shot over to look for myself.

"Shit…" I breathed. "Everything is gone…"

"The town?!"

"It disappeared?" Marie asked.

"No…we're inside a barrier." Kanda corrected.

"How can that be?" I asked, "I can't 'see' any of them…" I looked over to Allen, "You eye isn't picking up on them either, is it?"

"No…it's not."

If neither of our eyes could see what they were supposed to…and we were suddenly trapped…that could only mean one thing.

We were in some serious trouble. "Well…shit."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **"Well...shit" indeed. ;) Couldn't have put it any better, Ri-Ri x3**

 **Okay! R &R, as much as I know I need it, doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing~! Don't forget to show this story some love by favoriting this work, be sure to click the follow option so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! That's about it for now, so I'll see you guys next time on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hana: Okay...so we're currently on chapter 41, and I hadn't even started writing out chapter 52. That being said...**

 **Richie: Changing the schedule?**

 **Hana: Yeah. Pretty much. At least unless stated otherwise. But next month there will only be one new chapter of Clean Slate. Depending on how much I get done, will depend on weather or not I'll be able to go back to twice a month.**

 **Richie: Mm. Okay then. Well, I predict some of ya might not even read our skits, so it'll be repeated below, I'm sure. Enjoy the new chapter, and remember Hana doesn't own D. Gray-man. Just me, and any events that aren't exactly cannon to the series. Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Hana: And see ya next time!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 41 – Strange Happenings - +_**

"It's pitch black!"

"What's going on!?"

"Nice save, Shortcake!" I called out, grateful for Allen's quick thinking to protect Mother, Timothy, and Emilia within Crowned Clown's cloak. I had thought quickly to get everyone else under the protection _Coisa Obscura_. "Marie, Kanda, you guys okay?"

"Che! We're fine." Kanda groused out.

"Your quick thinking prevented us much damage, Richelle." Marie informed me. I nodded.

"Of course, _you_ fail to ask me of my status." Link grumbled.

"I forgot you were there?" I innocently said.

"Linhagem!"

"Is that…an angel?" I heard Mother Superior ask. Angel? We all turned to look where there was a giant hole in the wall, and just outside of it…

"Shit…! Why here?" I still had nightmares from the previous one.

"I'm no angel." The pot-bellied demon said. Its attention turned elsewhere, and cries met our ears. The bastard was heading right for the children!

"Like hell!" I exclaimed, running towards the angel-looking demon. Three booted feet met the face of the Akuma, and then it was sent flying away from the innocents it intended to kill.

"Another Level 4, huh?" Kanda snarled.

"Because one of them wasn't enough." I hissed. "Marie!"

"On it!" The blind man said, as he invoked to use of Noel's Organ on the Level 4 monster."

"Hold him back! We need to evacuate everyone!"

"Then run to the cellar, quickly!" Link said with urgency.

"Everybody, stay calm, now, come, down to the cellar!" Mother Superior said, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Link! I'll open a Gate to the Ark, so get everyone there!" Allen said.

"No, Walker!" Link immediately scolded. "Have you forgotten about the restrictions placed upon your Musician's abilities? You are permitted to use your abilities as the Musician when, and _only when_ you have explicit authorization from Central and the Order! Creating Gates without authorization would amount to insubordination!"

"Dammit, Two-spot!" I shouted out, "We have lives on the line here, and you're saying you'd rather them fucking _die_ then get them the hell outta here? It's too dangerous for them to stay while we deal with the Akuma!"

"Exactly!" Allen agreed, "Are you stupid? Is this really the time to be worrying about that? Like Richie said! There are women and children trapped here with us, and thing's target is Timothy, who, I feel I should remind you, is a child as well!"

"Stupid or otherwise rules are rules!" Exclaimed the uptight male, "Do you really want to make your position worse than it already is!?"

"Central and the Order should make exceptions to situations like this one, dammit!"

"Why are you so insistent on vulgarities?"

"Don't bring my speech patterns into this!" I scowled.

"I don't hav—HEY!" His attention had turned to Allen, who was in the process of activating an Ark Gate.

"Don't give him that, at least he has more common sense than you do."

"HEY! Wait a minute! Why am I being targeted?" Timothy shouted out, "What is that doll thing?!"

"It's because that jewel upon your forehead may be Innocence." Link said, calming down enough to speak with the child. "Innocence is the only substance capable of destroying the weapons known as Akuma. As such, they do whatever they can to prevent it from falling into the hands of Exorcists."

"Impossible…" Allen breathed, disbelief in words, "I can't…create a gate?"

"What?" I asked, my attention immediately on Allen, "What do you mean, you can't create a gate?"

No sooner had I asked, Marie and Kanda had been flung into our area.

"He's really is tough…" Marie said.

"Understating things." I muttered. "Link! Get them to safety!"

"You too, Tim! Help Link and the others!" Allen called out to his Golem.

"The power of the Musician…both your cursed eyes…" So, they had me in mind too, did they? I was almost honored. Though greatly confused…the only time my eye wouldn't work would be if there were Noah nearby…and they couldn't be any in the proximity…right? Did they even know that default about my eye? Or…"Ah-HA-HA-HA-HA! Did you really think we would let you hold those over us forever? Allen Walker! Richie Linhagem?"

"I'm honored my all-seeing eye scares you shitless." I cooed with a sardonic reply. They could've perhaps tried preventing the use of the Innocence too, but I suppose even the bad guys wanted a bit of a challenge when fighting their enemies.

Hey, I wasn't complaining. So long as they never figure that much out, means good on us because they wouldn't be able to do shit. "I'll cover you! GO!" Marie exclaimed.

"We'll smash you!" Allen and Kanda yelled out.

"DIE!" I screamed out, my tails fanned out, and I crouched down, flinging nine fireballs right at the Level 4.

"I'll slaughter you!" Screamed the monster.

What we didn't expect, was for the direct attacks of Kanda and Allen being flung right back. We were thrown outside the building, into the dark, and solid abyss that engulfed the Orphanage.

I groaned in pain, as I sat up, or rather, I tried sitting up. "Get. Off."

"Shut up." Kanda growled, but otherwise did as bidden. Where was Allen? I was sure he was flung out here with us…

It didn't take too long to find him with the Level 4 wanting to use Allen's Broad Sword to crush him beneath it. "I'm not the only Akuma here." It cooed.

"What!?"

"Are you for real? More of you bastards are hanging around?!"

"Do you think they're alright?" The monster drawled out, "I wonder~"

"BASTARD!" I screamed out. Dammit, dammit, dammit! This wasn't good at all. "We need to hurry, Shortcake!"

"Right!" Allen called out, as he pushed the Akuma off him, quickly standing. "Link! Answer me! Can you hear me?"

"Can you really afford to be worrying about others?" Scoffed the Akuma.

"Arm gun?" I asked in incredulity, I quickly ran towards the monster, ignoring the calls from Marie and Kanda behind me. The Akuma fired, hitting Allen with its Gatling bullets. "ALLEN!"

"You're next." It sneered, and I didn't have time to dodge as a storm of bullets was shot right at me. My arms were raised in defense, otherwise protecting anything vital, my sleeves suffered most of the onslaught, as did my pants. A stray bullet ended up winding me, and knocking me to my knees, as I grunted in pain.

"I-Idiot…" Allen muttered.

"Takes…" I coughed, "Takes one to know one." I managed to chuckle dryly. Dammit, that hurt. It was around then we heard cries through our communicators.

Very familiar cries to say the least. "Tim…othy…" Allen muttered, "Timothy?"

"Hey kiddo…" I muttered, "Don't cry."

"Can you hear my voice…? It's okay…we'll save you…no matter what, we'll save you."

"Joint saving?" I asked.

"Joint saving." Allen acknowledged, as he began to get up. Feeling my body starting to cooperate, I managed sit on my knees spitting blood out of my mouth. I must've been hit harder than I thought…

"Hah…Raposa, don't go slacking off…" I took note of the stars on my skin where the Akuma had oh-so-kindly destroyed my jacket, "We have a job to do." The cross on the back of my hand glowed, and the stars and dark areas of my skin began to recede towards the crystals.

[ _Save me…? You guys wanted to take me someplace strange…that's not saving me…it's not saving at all!_ ] The boy's voice said over our radio waves.

"But you recall what I told you?" I asked, moving from my legs, to sitting on my rear. I could feel the discomfort of my body healing little by little. "In the end, it'll be you to choose. Your choice. Not ours."

We were met with silence, but I couldn't make out why, with my eye being useless, I couldn't 'see' anything that was going on. "We need to destroy this Akuma." Allen said, standing. He held his hand out to me, and I grabbed hold of it, being pulled to my feet as well.

I grinned, "Give 'em hell?"

"Give 'em hell." We had a mission, and it was time we complete it.

"If you two are able, we have a job to do." Kanda verbalized his thoughts of the matter. "We don't have time for any bullshit."

"Like we already agreed," I said, turning to face the Level 4 again, my left arm was raised, letting my talons extended to almost the length of my face, "We're gonna give 'em hell."

Before we could make a move, however…something went flying right past us, sending it crashing into the building.

Confused, both Allen's and my attentions was diverted to where we saw the strange occurrence. "What the…?" Both of us asked in shock.

"The Akuma are fighting amongst themselves?" Kanda enquired in disbelief.

"Did they have a falling out?" Marie questioned.

"Ouch…" Allen said, catching something that I could only guess bounced off his head. "A fountain pen?"

"Where'd that come from?" I asked.

"I'm not—OMPF!" I visibly winced when a body crashed right on top of Allen.

"Oh wow, Timothy fell from the sky…." I said, though I couldn't tell if I was more bewildered, or just plain out confused. Maybe both. The white-haired male managed to catch the child before he fell to the ground, from sliding off him.

"Timothy!?" Allen exclaimed.

"Is he okay, Shortcake?" I asked. "What's Timcanpy doing?"

"Trying to tell us something…?"

"Escuro? When did you go with them?" I really needed to keep an eye on my Golem, as the bat-like troublemaker was wandering off a lot lately. I guess he looked up to Timcanpy? My Golem pointed with its tail, and I followed the direction it was gesturing. Seems that whatever dropped Timothy here, had also dropped off Emilia and…Link? What happened to him? The man was nothing more than a puppet…a literal puppet!

"What?!" Allen's outburst startled both of us, as we looked to him.

"Something wrong?"

"What is it, Moyashi?" Kanda demanded of the younger.

"Th-that Akuma there! Tim's saying that Timothy has taken it over!"

"What?" And here I thought nothing could surprise that man.

"You're serious?" I asked. Then again, I thought nothing could surprise _me_. "That's _Timothy_?"

"It's that nasty ability that turned Mother Superior and the nice guy into dolls…" Timothy's voice sounded through the Akuma. Holy shit that really was Timothy… "Now, take this! Punch…of…FURY!"

"Timothy! Wait! That's a Level 3 Akuma!" I tried to warn, but it came out a little late.

"Too bad. You may have transformed into an Anti-Akuma weapon, but you're still just a Level 2." Sneered the Level 3, "YOU CAN'T MATCH ME!"

As the boy in the Akuma's body went flying, Allen and I became surprised when we were suddenly seeing Timothy's body reanimate itself. "WOULD YA TRY LISTENIN' TA ME ALREADY!?"

"That accent…" Allen was in shock by what we just saw, and really, how could I blame him?

"He's moving again, but that sounded nothing like how he was speaking before…" A prickling on me neck was my only warning before quickly having to dodge a new onslaught of bullets. "DAMMIT!"

"Interesting Innocence he has, though." The Level 4 commented, "Looks like he's still lacking when it comes to power."

"He's a child." I muttered under my breath, having landed to safety. "No one is gonna be that strong right off the bat." Though…being able to possess a Level 2 right off the bat was actually very impressive. I couldn't really handle one of those when I first started out.

"Hurry now, Level 3…kill the boy."

"I'll crush him…AT MAXIMUM POWER!"

"Not good!" Marie exclaimed.

"RUN FOR IT, TIMOTHY!" Allen shouted.

"NOW DIE, INNOCENCE USER!"

"TIMOTHY!" In that moment, the Akuma was halted in its tracks, I felt relief rush through me as the now awake Timothy was saved.

"It looks like when you purified the Akuma, the effect of its dark matter was reversed." Link said, "I guess I'm still in the game."

I wanted to make a pun on how stiff he seemed…because he still held some of the characteristics of a creepy doll…but given the circumstances, I let that one go. There were far more pressing matters to attend to. And with Link having protected Timothy, there was one less thing to worry about…well, I'd of loved to say that, but frankly…

"MISTER!" Timothy cried out.

"You sure are persistent! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Link wouldn't be able to last long, but we couldn't do anything, as the Level 4 was keeping us busy. "OUTTA MY WAY!" Allen shouted, rushing headlong towards the Level 4. He was stopped in his tracks when it let out an ear shattering scream.

"Not again!" I screamed out, covering my human ears, and folding down Raposa's against my head. Those were far more sensitive, and it showed in how much pain I was in at the moment. "LINK! TIMOTHY!" The CROW couldn't keep his talismans up, and he fell to his knees, at the mercy of the Level 3 before him.

Once the screams finally stopped, I sighed, letting my arms fall to my side. "Damn, my poor…" I groaned, hearing a slight ringing. "Bastard's gonna wish he didn't pull that bullshit."

"I'll say." Kanda evenly agreed.

"I've had about enough of this." Allen grunted.

My attention snapped up, as I took notice of a new person being in the vicinity. How did they get in here? Who was that holding off that Level 3's fist like it was nothing? My eyes widened in shock as the Level 3 was suddenly absorbed through their hand.

 _He…he just destroyed the Akuma? But how did he manage to do that?_ I shook my head. One less issue to deal with.

"Richie, let's finish this." Allen said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Turning to face him, I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's end this game. It's getting boring."

"Is that a new Exorcist?" The Level 4 asked aloud, "God…this is turning out to be a horrible day."

"HEY!" I shouted out, gaining the Akuma's attention.

It was Kanda who spoke next, raising his blade to the Level 4 before us. "If you'd just concentrate and quit getting distracted by what's going on over there…"

"Shut up, Kanda." Allen snarled, as he raised his broadsword, and rested it on his shoulder. "I think we're done talking."

"I'm with ya." I drawled, once again holding my left arm before me.

"You sure are persistent." The Akuma determined.

"And you're dead." I retorted. I was sick and tired of this pot-bellied bastard. It was high-time to put that Akuma's soul out of its misery.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, as was aforementioned by Ri-chan, I am putting my notice down here too. Next month there will only be one update to Clean Slate. I need the buffer so I can go back to writing more chapters, and hopefully be able to once again have two updates per month. Updates will happen on the first Sunday of each month, unless stated otherwise. You guys are seriously some of the most awesome readers I could ask for, so please, stay tuned!**

 **R &R doesn't stand for rest and relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing. Follow this work so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live, and feel free to show your love by favoriting this story! I suppose that's all...so until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Richie: Um...what is that?**

 **Hana: A chapter?**

 **Richie: Hanashi!**

 **Kanda: The fuck has you all riled up this early?**

 **Hana: Ohhh, I see now! But I thought you 'saw' this coming?**

 **Richie: ...of course I didn't. My eye doesn't show me my future...or my past for that matter.**

 **Hana: I'm not Katsura Hoshino, so I don't own D. Gray-man! Enjoy the new chapter, guys!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 42 – The Sword that Slays Evil - +_**

The Akuma was fast, having gotten up in Allen's face with one of its Gatling guns. Allen screamed in surprise, managing to jump out of the way, using the barrel to give himself more height to get over the monster now shooting the ground where Allen had been.

"Nimble little pest!" It squealed.

" _Sangenshiki_ … _Bakuhakuzan_!" Kanda called out, having gotten behind the demon we were fighting.

"Marie, gimme a lift!"

"Right away." Marie said as I jumped in the air, using the strings of Noel's Organ as it was presented to give me the momentum I needed.

" _Raposa de fogo!_ " I called out, my tails once more fanning out, as I summersaulted down, flinging the fireballs down to the Akuma as Kanda slashed it from behind.

"Great work!" Allen called out, as he went in for the kill, sword at the ready. He was thwarted, however, when the Akuma managed to stop the attack by biting down on the weapon. "His teeth?!"

"Shortcake! Watch out!" I warned, but he didn't get out of there in time. Allen was kicked from the monster, said demonic weapon having spit out the sword from its mouth.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!" It screamed out, shooting at Allen again. It's aim had gotten better, because this time it was hardly missing him.

"Leave him alone!" I called out, running after the Akuma. Its other arm aimed at me, and I jumped in the air, as bullets rained where I stood. "FUCK!"

The arm was now aimed up at me, and with no way to redirect myself, I was shot at, screaming in pain as bullets began hitting me directly. "EXORCISTS MUST DIE!"

I fell to the ground, coughing when I was winded once again. I saw something fly over my head, wiping the blood that was in my good eye, I was able to see that it was Allen's Sword of Exorcism. "CROWNED CLOWN!" Allen called out, as the broad sword pierced its target, rushing right towards Allen, stabbing him with the Akuma.

Something…felt wrong…

"Ngggh! Are you a fool…?!" The Akuma hissed. "You've stabbed…yourself as well…you know…"

"This is an Exorcising Blade…it only affects that which is evil." Allen said, "It won't harm anything but Noah and Akuma.

I knew that was the case, but the unease didn't leave me. I managed to push myself up, soon standing upon wobbly legs. I began walking towards him. My eye was starting to hurt. A dull throb just at the back. "Al…len…?"

It was soon after where I was sure something was wrong, as Allen's face went from calm to fearful. "Wha…? C-Crown…Clown…?"

"Only that which is evil?" The dying monster goaded, "What are you talking about…? Why, then, are you in such pain?"

Screams of pain and suffering came from my little brother. It was the most terrifying thing I'd heard from him. Crowned Clown…was affecting him?

"Short…cake…" I took another step forward, soon I was able to see my brother's face, all the pain, all the agony.

"I don't…understand…you at all…" The Level 4 pressed, "Now die." It opened its mouth, revealing a cannon within.

Something…happened. Something, I didn't know how to explain. Something I swore, I would never tell to anyone. The screams had ceased, and Allen's only hand raised to caress the Akuma's face, a smile on his lips. A smile that was wrong. His form twitched slightly, and as he lifted his head, I could see him clearly now.

"Good…morn…ing…" Allen breathed, but the tone was wrong…his eyes were wrong…they were…

"Noah…?"

"Allen…?" I asked raising my hand out to him. I gasped in surprise when the familiar blade of Mugen was stabbed through the Akuma's head from behind, the katana missing Allen's face by mere millimeters.

His face hadn't changed from the attack from behind.

"BAKA MOYASHI!" Kanda yelled. "BAKA KITSUNE!"

I shook my head, snapping out of my own trance. "The Akuma, right…" I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. "Let's end this pathetic thing's misery."

Allen blinked once, his hand grabbing the hilt of his weapon, with difficulty, he pulled at it, raising the sword up, and slicing at the Akuma from where it was imbedded to up through its head. Kanda's bladed retracted as it moved down, sliding in reverse, before finally the monster we were fighting was split in half, with a slash of my hand, I destroyed the Akuma halves into pieces, just for good measure, and because this thing really was getting on my last nerve.

"Hey." Allen breathed, looking up with silver eyes once more…I felt a breath leave that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"What?" Kanda uncaringly asked, as I ceased Raposa's invocation. Seems we all have done just that, as Allen tiredly reconnected his sword into an arm.

"I've told you before, the name's Allen."

 **. . - * - . .**

I leaned against the wall, watching as Kanda finished up with what I could only assume was trying to break the door down. "It's not opening! How the hell are we meant to get out of here?!"

"Calm down, both of you." Marie chided.

"But Marie, we have to get those wounds closed up soon or…"

"He'll be fine, Shortcake." I sighed. Well, he'd be missing two fingers, but fingers were okay to lose, so long as you kept your life.

"A sorcerer's barrier cannot be penetrated from within." The stranger garbed in red that was with us spoke for the first time. At least, for the first time where I'm concerned. Who was he? "Wait for the Science team to do their jobs. Assuming, of course, they're competent enough."

It looked like Link knew this person.

"…who are you, anyway?" Allen asked. The man remained silent, ignoring the younger male's inquiry.

"…you see, it opens just fine, no trouble at…" Galmar was saying midsentence, opening the door. We all stared at him in shock. "…all."

"Um…hi?" I greeted.

"…why are you all covered in blood?" Inspector Galmar asked.

"Inspector…why are you…" I left my spot near the wall, and looked behind the inspector, just in time to see Jiji falling into a hole that had just appeared. Seemed the damage we had outside the building was also appearing in the real world.

"Looks like you dealt with the barrier…" I heard Reever's voice.

"Competent enough, wasn't it?" I asked over my shoulder to the man that refused to speak. "Don't underestimate our band of greatest minds."

The man brushed passed me, and I glowered at his retreating back. "He's…friendly enough?" Allen supplied.

"Did you almost vomit?"

"Almost." He admitted.

 **(* - *)**

"Hold still, Richie." Emilia chided. I grunted in pain as the woman with me made sure my gauze was snug around my now disinfected wounds. The boys had already been dealt with, though the event before this was rather amusing. I chuckled as I recalled it.

 _"_ _I-If you don't mind, I could make sure your wounds are taken care of…" Emilia said, with a small blush on her face._

 _"_ _I can't really let any boys do anything, can I?" I mused, making Emilia blink in confusion. "Irmão would have a field day."_

 _"_ _Any of the boys?" Timothy asked, perking up in curiosity. "What's that supposed to mean, aren't you a guy too?"_

 _I shrugged, "Nope."_

 _"_ _Um…pardon?"_

 _"_ _You thought I was a boy this whole time?" I asked, more amused than anything else. Sure, it was a common mistake, and I suppose I was used to it by then, but I suppose the logic stands at what kind of girl wears pants?_

 _"_ _You're a girl?" Asked the surprised now-blue-haired boy._

 _"_ _Of course she's a girl." Kanda growled. "Like hell she'd be a boy."_

 _"_ _Why so offensive over her gender?" Allen asked, genuinely curious. I was too, really._

 _"_ _You've never commented about people mistaking my sex before."_

 _"_ _That is quite interesting, Kanda." Marie mused._

 _"_ _I'm sick and tired of this bullshit." Stated the Japanese male._

 _I wasn't really buying it, but I let it slide. For now. "If it makes you feel better, there was another girl who thought I was a boy. She even had a crush on me at the time." I chuckled, recalling Lofwa. "She now how has a thing for Allen over there."_

 _Said head of white hair blushed, scratching his cheek, "Erm…y-yeah, apparently so?"_

 _"_ _Then…we should go to a different room! Boys needn't see the opposite sex in a state unless they're married."_

 _And with that said, I was lead — dragged — out of the room._

"So why do you dress like a boy?" Emilia asked me, as she finished with the gauze firmly wrapped around waist and stomach. "It's obvious the men you're with know you're a girl."

"I'm not disguising myself at all." I denied. "Everyone knows I'm female…well, everyone that knows me knows I'm female."

"How many would that be?"

"Mm…Link found out more recently, though he never told his superior." I shrugged. "That's fine with me. I don't like that man at all…if you could call him that."

Emilia nodded, as she tapped my shoulder. I turned to face her, and took the new set of clothes offered to me. A white blouse and a skirt that were obviously one of hers. "So you wear pants just because you want to?"

"I wear them because I hate dresses. I grew up with them, and I wasn't really allowed anything else."

"I'm sorry, but I think you may have to deal with a skirt for a while if that's the case. I don't have any pants in my wardrobe."

"Erm…r-right…" I said. "I guess I'll survive?"

"I think you would look lovely dressed like a lady once in a while." Emilia chided me. "I'll let you wear your boots at least. I don't think my shoes would fit you."

My sturdy boots…okay that would work well, actually. I couldn't stand the common shoes they forced the female feet into. They were torture devices, I swore! "Thank you, Emilia."

"So…are you two a thing?"

I was about to leave the room when Emilia had asked me that question. I looked to her in bewilderment. "Pardon?"

"You and that pretty boy. Are you two a thing?"

I swore, my face must've reddened enough to look like a tomato. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD ANYONE THINK THAT?!" I'd forgotten Escuro was sleeping on a nearby pillow, as the poor thing frantically flew around the room in fright, all the while Emilia had nearly fallen off her seat.

 **(* - *)**

"What was all that yelling earlier?" Allen asked as we sat outside the Hearst Orphanage's steps.

"N-nothing." I muttered, now wearing the long-sleeved blouse and long ankle-high skirt Emilia had offered to me. "Please drop it."

"I think what should be dropped is that annoying aura." Kanda grumbled, and everyone's attention was on the Police inspector. Excluding Link, who was ignoring us.

"You know…back when we captured Timothy's father…I knew his kid was in there too…but I went bursting in there regardless." Galmar sighed, "Emilia thought we should take in the boy ourselves, but…every time I saw that forehead, I just felt so guilty. I was sure he resented me, so I ended up leaving him here…if only I hadn't gone bursting in, guns blazing…"

We looked at the man with somber expressions, "And?" I prompted.

"Isn't there some kind of alternative? Do you have to take him away?" From the corner of my working eye, I saw Timothy come see what was going on. I guess Emilia had come here earlier too. "I promise this time, I will be there for the boy…I will protect Timothy from those my Akuma myself!"

"Galmar, that's just…"

"NOT HAPPENING." We all said at once. I guess our words really hit him hard…but he couldn't do anything against Akuma period.

"Well, look, we understand how you feel but…" Allen said, scratching the back of his head.

"Normal people fighting against Akuma is just…" Marie tried coming up with an explanation for the man.

"You could stand by him all you like, but it wouldn't make any difference." Link stated.

"Hell! Go do your damn confession in a church." Kanda grumbled.

"What we mean is, those who aren't able to use Innocence like us, then you'll be guaranteed to die before you can blink."

"Wow…that was more blunt than both Kanda and Link combined.." Allen commented.

I blinked, before chuckling. "Oops?"

"Hey, by the way, don't'cha wanna arrest me or anything, Galmar? I am G, remember?" Timothy said, looking to the upset man.

"Don't address me like that…and how am I supposed to arrest a little brat like you?"

"Well, I guess I better just leave, then." I looked to the young boy and smiled.

"HUH?!"

"The nice lady said it'd be my choice in the end." He continued, grinning at me. "Besides! Mother's getting old, and the kids are still little, ya know? Can't have 'em getting caught up in another Akuma attack, can I?"

"That would be quite dangerous." I said, playing along with Timothy's act.

"So I guess I'll join up with you Black Cloak guys after all!" the young child proudly stated, "My name is Timothy Hearst, nine years old! I turn Akuma into weapon with my Innocence, Tsukikami! Pleasure to be working with ya, Exoricsts!"

"I feel like there's a hidden agenda, though…" I muttered, and sure enough…I was right.

"However~! Don't you go thinkin' you're getting' this sweet deal for free!"

"May this trial give mercy to Komui's poor soul after this, right Allen?"

"Um…y-yeah…" Allen said.

 **. . - * - . .**

I was smiling fondly at Timothy, as he and the good Mother were having a moment. "It's sweet, isn't it, Kanda?"

"Che." Muttered the man beside me. "Getting sappy from something as lame as that?"

"Wow, mood killer." I murmured, not taking my eyes from the scene. "But seriously, it's nice seeing moments like this."

"You act as though you haven't had a single fond memory." Kanda curiously stated. "What memories do you have that make you say that?"

"I remember pleanty of things." I sighed. "Painful, happy, confusing…the works. My past is vague, but these days I get the gist of it now. I remember the death of my mother and father, the old bat that took me under her wing…I remember how miserable I was."

"Miserable."

"Richelle Linhagem, the daughter of the Viscount and Viscountess. Richelle Linhagem, the orphaned aristocrat girl…the one to be taken in by a 'kind' elderly woman. Richelle Linhagem, with the disabled eye that brings nothing but shame upon her family." I shook my head, feeling my anger beginning to boil. "Formalities, people only wishing to raise their statuses. They never cared about the people my parents had been. They cared not for the mourning girl that lost her life. They saw opportunity, and believed the doors of my estate were their doors to knock upon to catch their golden oppertunity…"

"Hey."

"These memories hurt me far more than any blade or weapon. What that woman made me go through…w-what psychological bullshit sh-she put m-me through…" No, I didn't want to cry! Not in front of Kanda. Not in front of anyone…

My eyes snapped opened when I was suddenly embraced, my heart picking up suddenly in the unexpected action that this man of all people had done. "Shut up. It's fine to cry once in a damn while." Kanda's voice stated, and I felt his chest vibrate with the words he spoke. "We'll pretend this never happened once you've let it out."

"Th-thank you…" I hiccupped into his coat. "Thank you, Kanda…"

 _He hates socializing, enjoys solitude, and still cares for people in his own way…_ Kanda wasn't a man who would act upon his primal desires. I've always known that…Dream Kanda wasn't who this Kanda is…that thing was fabricated by Road, to make me break me from within my mind.

Despite how cold the sword-wielding Exorcist was towards the majority of those around him normally was…for the first time since I've known him, I felt his warmth.

"Whatever." He sighed.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Ohh? What's this? A warm fluffy moment? Richie really does have a bad habit of keeping things in. Espeically around Kanda. I actually drew something that helped inspire the last bit of the chapter...but I have no idea where the hell it is anymore...I don't think I posted it to my dA...and I didn't...darn it.**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting, and be sure to follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! That's everything for now, so until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**

 **(Next update is next month, just a friendly reminder!)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Richie: -stretches- Mm...that battle was hell.**

 **Hana: I would think so. Besides, bad guys don't let the good guys off that easily, y'know?**

 **Richie: Understated. So, what's up this chapter?**

 **Hana: Wait in see~ that said, I don't own DGM, just RIchie, and whatever isn't cannon to the manga~! Enjoy the new chapter, guys!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 43 – My Past is why I am - +_**

"Lenalee?" I asked, seeing my sister for the time in a while. The Chinese Exorcist looked to me and smiled in greeting. She looked a little worse for wear, her right mid-thigh wrapped in gauze, and another was taped below her knee as a make-shift bandage for larger wounds. Bandages were also wrapped around her head, going under bangs, and over her hair in the back. A lone band-aid was plastered on her right cheek.

"Hello, Richie, I was just about to check on Allen…" She sheepishly admitted, "You guys just got back from Paris, didn't you?"

"Mmhm." I said. "He was in pretty rough shape, that idiot got a fever once we got back too."

"You're one to talk." Lenalee pointed out, gesturing to my own state. I was still bandaged up, and some of the gauze peeked from over my jacket's collar, and from under the sleeve of my left coat arm. What she didn't see at the moment was the bandages wrapped around my middle, and the matching wrappings on my left thigh, and right calf…which also wrapped around the ankle and foot connected to it.

"But I never got sick."

"That's beside the point. I heard Marie lost two of his fingers!"

"To prevent the virus from spreading." I told her, "I think it's a good thing he was quick to act…we wouldn't have him around still if he hadn't."

"I guess you're right…" Lenalee relented. "So…what were you doing before I bumped into you?"

"Checking up on the little brother…just like you were."

"Should we both go then?" I nodded at her request, and we headed towards Allen's room.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Aww, he's sleeping like a baby." I cooed when we entered Allen's and Link's shared room. It was weird to say that, but at least his watch dog had an actual bed this time.

"He is so innocent looking when he's sleeping." Lenalee said, taking a seat on Link's bed.

"He's innocent looking even when awake." I pointed out, deciding to sit next to her. "It breaks my heart knowing that he was basically pulled into this god-forsaken war."

"What about that new Exorcist you brought in? I heard he was only nine."

"Timothy?" I asked, "That just makes things a lot worse…I mean you were brought in around his age…and Kanda—" I stopped myself from speaking then. One of the pasts I've 'seen' was his, and I swore to never tell anyone that didn't need to know.

Not for my sake, but for the sake of his privacy. If Kanda ever wanted to let anyone know of this, he'd do it on his own. "What about Kanda? I remember he was brought here while I was still being restrained…but I never met him until after Komui became the Supervisor…"

"Nothing interesting, really." I said. "Besides, that's definitely not my place to tell."

"Oh, I see…" My big sister pouted. "Fine then. How much have you remembered from _your_ past, then?"

"Recently?" I asked, she nodded her affirmative. "Mm…I remember the events that led me to the point you found me…but faces are still shadowed, and yet that scene keeps repeating lately…"

"Which scene?"

"I'm at an estate I hadn't been to…there's music and ball gowns…I'm fourteen, and I'm being a wallflower, really, I have absolutely no desire to be there…."

"But wait…I thought…"

"It was that very night I'd run away. Carol was screaming at me, but I didn't look back…enough was enough."

"Oh."

"As I was saying…I had no desire to be there…and then a man perhaps twice my age asks me to dance. I only accepted because I'd done something to piss off that witch earlier."

"Twice your age?"

"Perhaps." I sighed. "I don't remember his face, even though I can remember looking him in the eye as he tried making me stay. I ran away when he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer…and then from then on, you know what happened next."

"We found you unconscious, with the Akuma ready to shoot you." Lenalee finished.

I somberly nodded. That was the gist of it all. From that dreary topic we moved on to others, it wasn't until half an hour later where we soon fell asleep. In the back of mind, I thought, Link isn't going to be happy we're stealing his bed.

 **(* - *)**

 _I looked around the grand foyer and sighed in boredom. There was more detail than before, I could just about count every step that led to the balcony overlooking the room. Seventeen on the left, seventeen mirrored on the right. It was the earlier phase of the gathering this time, I could tell because no one had yet been offered wine or Champaign._

 _Group by group, we were called into the grand hall that would be beyond the double doors before us._

 _"_ _Lord Gregory Harp, and his wife, Lady Elizabeth Harp." The herald began to call out the guests._

 _"_ _I want you to be on your best behavior, Richelle." Carol told me, once again making sure nothing on my being was out of place._

 _"_ _Yes, Madame." My younger self answered in monotone.._

 _"_ _We are going to be meeting a Lord, and I will not tolerate any inconvenience, do I make myself perfectly clear?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Madame."_

 ** _An obedient child, were you not?_**

 _"_ _Yes, Madame, what?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Madame, I will be on my best behavior."_

 ** _Doing as you were told, without fail…and why, I wonder?_**

 _"_ _Lady Hensel Heart, and her brother, Master William Heart" Two more guests headed through the doors._

 _"_ _The Heiress of the late Viscount, Lord Marcus Linhagem and his late Viscountess, Lady Victoria Linhagem, Richelle Linhagem, and her caretaker, Carol Vandenberg"_

 ** _Do you really wish to proceed? You know what happens from that point on._**

 _"_ _Let's be on our way, Richelle."_

 _"_ _Yes, Madame." I sighed, following her to what I considered my doom. Passing through the doors, I was shown the grand hall, set up much like a ballroom. A chandelier, the largest I had ever seen hung from the center, the glass that shielded the candles were glittering like starlight. A mural was made to look as though it exploded from the center point of the room, but I couldn't care enough to see what the art above was._

 ** _Everything is exactly how you remember it. You wish not to recall, but that's how it is._**

 _"_ _I am going to mingle. Don't do anything you will regret."_

 _"_ _Yes, Madame." I said, before going my own way. My night continued, as I politely spoke to potential 'suitors', and declined whatever hors d'oeuvre and drinks offered. I was underage, for goodness sake! Any outbursts I may have had, I would've otherwise swallowed them._

 _"_ _You seem bored." A voice says. This was the point where I had enough of everyone._

 ** _And yet, you failed to decline this man of all of them…why is that, I wonder?_**

 _"_ _Perhaps because I am." I said. "There is nothing here that interests the likes of me. I would rather rot in my prison of a home."_

 _"_ _That's quite a thing for a young heiress to say."_

 _"_ _I speak only the truth."_

 _"_ _Children are rather…honest, are they not?"_

 ** _Even back then…you knew something was amiss with this man. At the back of your mind, you felt a sense of danger, one that said you shouldn't even speak with him, let alone allow him to be near you._**

 _I rolled my eyes. "If only I could be a child. That chance was taken from me too soon."_

 _The strange man nodded. "I know the feeling." He seemed lost in thought, but then held out his hand to me. "How about a dance? Perhaps it will take your mind off your boredom?"_

 ** _So, what was it? When he said those, did you feel some sort of a connection? A sense of kinsmen ship of childhoods you never got to enjoy? Was that why you accepted?_**

 _"…_ _only one." I relented, letting him lead me to the dance floor. The orchestra ceased the current music, and the man I was with nodded to the conductor. A slow number began to play. He took my hand in his, and I placed my free hand on his arm. His other hand rested on the small of my back._

 _"_ _If you need the height, you may stand on my toes."_

 _"_ _I'm not that short." I muttered, but taking the offer nonetheless. I wasn't a graceful dancer to begin with, at least this way I wouldn't be the cause of broken toes. Standing on my tip toes with standing on his feet, I had been able to come up to his chest._

 _He was a swell dancer, I could admit to that. In my mind, I was counting our steps to the dance. He was a little off from the music, but even then, it still worked. However… "Are we almost done?"_

 ** _Something was very wrong with this person you were dancing with. So why did you let it go on as you had?_**

 _"_ _Am I so bad a dance partner, you feel the need to leave so soon?"_

 _"_ _I'm far from being fond of dancing." I admitted, as he released his hold. Stepping down, I curtsied, bidding him a good night._

 ** _It wouldn't be the last you saw of him that night._**

 _I wish I'd known how bad that man really was…his name is lost to me, but I would never forget the look within his eyes from our second encounter that night._

 ** _Feral. Dangerous._**

 _A monster in a man's skin. His grip on my wrist was bruising._

 ** _You were lucky you were forced into wearing heals._**

 _I was. I'm glad I had them…I doubt I would've done enough damage had I not had them. Had I not of run off, casting them away thereafter, there wasn't a chance I would have gotten away._

 _All I wanted was freedom from my controlling environment. I wanted a fresh start…a clean slate. I got that chance when I ran away. That night I managed to gain that freedom I desired. The day after, I met my salvation. The freedom I gained was a breath of fresh air…_

 ** _But you know. Freedom is fleeting._**

 _Perhaps. However…I was free from Carol, free from my debutant duties…free of the life I never wanted. The day I woke up, 'Richelle Linhagem' the orphaned heiress was no more. I was 'Richelle 'Richie' Linhagem'…whom had become an Exorcist of the Black Order._

 _These days…I can't argue that my life had been anything but dull from that day on…_

 ** _Freedom is fleeting. Would you fight to prevent your wings from being clipped once more?_**

 _Without a shadow of a doubt. I have much to fight for, after all._

"Mm…" My eyes blinked blearily, as I looked around the room. Lenalee was sound asleep, having made me her human pillow…until I sat up, rubbing my eye of the sleep.

Groggily, Lenalee groaned. "Allen…?"

I looked over to where the sleeping male was, only to see him siting up. "Shortcake?"

"You're awake?" Lenalee asked, "Oh dear…it looks like we both dozed off on Inspector Link's bed…"

Something wasn't right here… Allen's expression didn't look like he only just woke up…it was…

"I guess neither of us should've come to see how you were doing after our hard missions, huh?" Lenalee asked with some embarrassment.

"How's…your fever?" I asked, being careful of my words, "Did it go down at all?"

"…Lenalee…? Richie…?"

"LENALEE LEE! RICHIE LINHAGEM! IF YOU'RE AWAKE, THEN GET OUT HERE!" We were startled by the sudden outburst of one Howard Link outside the door.

We looked to each other, before hurrying to check the door. Allen grabbing a shirt beforehand and peeking out the door with us right after. "What're you doing Link?" he asked.

"Eh? Don't tell me you've been waiting out here the whole time?!" Lenalee was surprised by this revelation of hers.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"EVEN I CANNOT BE EXPECT TO DO ANY WORK IN A ROOM WITH A LADY IN SUCH AN IMMODEST STATE…!"

"Me or Lenalee?" I asked. "I mean, according to you, I'm hardly ladylike myself."

Link's face just about turned fuchsia or something. "If you disrupt my work like this again, I will be raising a formal complaint, you two!"

"I don't think he's wrong, Lenalee, Richie…think about how it would've been if it were Lavi…no telling what he would've done."

"Oh, don't worry. I can take care of myself!" Lenalee said with a smile.

"We both know I could too." I pointed out.

"That isn't the point, I'm trying to make!" Link scowled.

"Then make it clearer. You're transparent enough for it, aren't ya?"

"At any rate," Allen spoke up, "Could you stop shouting like that, please? My head hurts." He continued as he shoved Link off, and shut the door, using both hands to keep the German male from getting back inside.

"OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT, WALKER!" Link shouted from the other side, banging on the door all the while. "THIS IS A DELIBERATE OBSTRUCTION OF MY DUTIES!"

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" I asked.

"Not sure…" Allen admitted. "I can't really move from this spot for the moment though."

"Understandable." I agreed.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee asked suddenly.

Confused for a moment, he looked to the girl behind him on his left, "Hm? What's that?"

Lenalee smiled, though I knew well enough to know that it wasn't a happy smile… "No…it's nothing."

I was pretty sure Allen realized that too. "I see…"

"Very well." Link called out, no longer yelling his lungs out, "If you insist on shutting me out, then I will have no choice. I will have to inform Supervisor Komui that you are alone in a sealed room with Lenalee Lee, and Richie Linhagem."

"Erk…" Allen paled, opening the door faster than either Lena and I could blink. "I'm sorry Link!"

"That…was…interesting?" I asked. When I received no response, I looked to Lenalee with worry, "Lena?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, were you saying something, Richie?"

"C'mon, how about we hang out a bit? Just some sisterly bonding time, alright?"

"Do I get to put you in a dress this time?"

"Is it too late to back out of my own idea?"

"Yes." I was pulled off, meeting my maker for the second time that week. I hoped Emilia wasn't going to join in on my misfortune.

 **. . - * - . .**

I would deny it with all my being, but—

"You're pouting." Lenalee teased me for the umpteenth time. "You look nice, Richie, embrace your feminine side at least once in a while."

It was later that day, and we were walking in no general direction. Lenalee had somehow gotten me into a white blouse that was meant to be, and actually was, in fact, tucked into a waist high skirt which allowed the blouse to be neatly tucked under the waistband. We were close in shoe size, so she had me wear a pair of her new ones. Something she was thrilled to have since her Dark Boots no longer took the form of uncomfortable flats when deactivated.

She had somehow managed to mess around my hair, French braiding it, even though it only just passed my shoulders. What was it with the same sex and dressing me up?

Road Kamelot started this trend back in the Rewinding Town…Emilia continued it after we had saved the Orphanage from the Akuma infestation…and now a day later Lenalee revived it, once more dressing me like I was a doll.

…perhaps it was always that way. I realized, suddenly remembering my dream from earlier. Since I was a child, someone dressed me up at one point…and it continued until I was fourteen…and then picked up again when I was sixteen…and now I was nearing seventeen.

"God dammit." I groused.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm everyone's freaking dress up doll." Lenalee blinked, before laughing at my predicament. "Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"What's not funny?" I visibly stiffened, taking a chance at seeing just who I thought it was I was hearing.

"Oh, Richie was just saying—mmph!?

"Some people don't need to hear that information, Lenalee~" I sang-sung, having covered her mouth with my hand. "Espeically not a rabbit looking for trouble."

"You became her dress up toy." Lavi said, grinning from ear to ear. "You look awesome though, Ri-Ri~"

"Please stop." I wanted to cry right then. "Where even were you these last few weeks?"

"Busy with all this stuff the old panda wants done." Lavi grumbled, "I only recently managed to get a break, _finally_."

"You really have been pretty busy." Lenalee said, becoming thoughtful of past events. "Bookman is really working you to the bone…must be important stuff."

"Mmhm." Said the red-head. "But seriously, Lena, are you trying to help Ri-Ri catch anyone's eye? 'Cos, damn I might as well be blind~"

"What's that even supposed to mean?" I asked. "I've heard bad pickup lines, but that was seriously one of your worst."

"Cruel as always." The rabbit pouted. "Seriously though, let Lenalee dress ya up more often. You look pretty awesome."

"Your words are meaningless to me." I huffed. "But thank you anyway."

Lavi chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Well, I've overstayed my welcome. I'll see ya later!"

"Bye Lavi!" Lenalee called out.

"Don't get kicked again!" I shouted after him.

"Again?" Lenalee asked me in disbelief.

"Again."

 **. . - * - . .**

"One more round, old man." Kanda demanded from Bookman. A few days had gone by, and today was…how should I say?

Chaotic? Or maybe a mess would be more accurate.

Bookman chortled, a grin on his face, and Kanda's hair rope…tie…thing…was dangling on the old man's finger. "Come as you will, Kanda. When it comes to the forms, I'm not ready to start losing to you youngers just yet."

"BOOKMAN! YOU ARE INCREDIBLE! NOT GIVING A SINGLE ITCH TO THAT DEMON KANDA!" Someone from the defeated pile shouted out.

Come to think of it…wasn't it Bookman that K-O'd that guy? Today I was sporting a light shirt that was breezy enough to let air flow, when I moved. Hugging my hips was a pair of sweats, and today I was trying out a pair of Asian-like flats that reminded me a little of a ballet slippers, just far more looser, and not meant for ballet at all. They had no strings to tie either for that matter.

My plan for that day was to train a bit…but…

"GO FOR IT OLD MAN! TAKE REVENGE ON BEHALF OF US AND THE FINDERS!"

I was literally looking at the aftermath of a mock war or something. Chaoji wasn't spared either, as he was perhaps one of the heavily beaten bodies in the pile. Good ridden.

Lately, I'd been bugged by him from when I returned from a mission, to when I was eating or training. What the hell was up with him? No idea. I didn't care enough to figure anything out.

"BEAT HIM BLACK AND BLUE, BOOKMAN!" Another body called out. I wasn't going to be training over here any time soon. That thought in mind, I headed towards the other side of the training grounds.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, KANDA!"

One great thing about the new HQ was perhaps the larger size of the training grounds we had. It was an outside-inside field, meaning the wall opened up to the world outside. A much nicer change than the completely indoor grounds. How many times had Allen and Kanda alone broken pillars in that place?

Speaking of Allen…

"Ways to destroy Akuma without using Innocence?" Marie asked the young male he was sparring against.

"Yeah," Allen affirmed, panting a little after building up a sweat.

"What's go you all riled up, twin-mole?" I asked, standing next to Link, who was just watching Allen and Marie's spar earlier.

"An hour. He said he would train an hour, then we would continue to complete the paperwork."

"And you allowed it." I said in disbelief. "Allen has more stamina than that, and you should know that. He'll go until he actually runs out of steam." I pointed out.

"I realize that." Link grumbled.

"So, you made friends with Tim?"

"He hangs around me for reasons I can't begin to fathom."

"Nor can I." I incoherently murmured. "I was hoping to train a bit myself, but…that side is a little crowded, and there's no one I can spar with at the given moment that can."

"Shame."

"You willing to go at me?" I half joked. "Or are you too busy babysitting my little bro?"

"I have no reasons to consider a fight with you."

"Even if it's for training purposes?"

"Not even for training purposes."

"Stick in the mud." I sighed.

"…you're worrying about the Akuma?" Marie's voice snapped me to attention at him and Allen.

"I-I'm sorry! Even though you lost your fingers this time and everything…"

"No, Allen." Marie sternly interrupted, "I just think you should be worrying about yourself."

"Huh? Why?" Allen asked, becoming confused. Marie was now comically nose to nose with the younger male, the stern expression never leaving his face.

"Look, most people around here hate the Akuma. You know that, right?" He clarified, "As far as the order and Central are concerned, the souls that were used to create the Akuma are unimportant. Nobody's going to sympathize with the way you fight. Things are only going to get harder for you if you carry on like this."

"Thank you…Marie."

"Hang on a moment, big guy." I called out, deciding they'd be better company than Link was at the moment, "There's a reason Allen's the way he is. His past makes him who he is today, and he's seen some shitty stuff."

"Richie?" Allen seemed surprised I was there.

"It's not something he can't do. He fights for Akuma, yes, but he's also there for the humans."

"Hm. I think I've worked out why you and Kanda are at each other's necks so often."

"Allen and Kanda?" I asked.

"Perhaps you too, Richelle." Marie said, looking towards my general direction. "The three of you are similar."

"You've got to be kidding! Don't put me together with a total idiot like him!" Allen said, attempting to get at Marie, but is prevented to do so by his longer arm span.

"You're a total idiot as well." Marie stated.

"Why am I the same as Allen and Kanda?" I asked, sincerely curious.

"Richelle, you've 'seen' their pasts. You know what darkness they've seen…you have an understanding with just how deep that darkness goes…and even you yourself are deep within one of your own. So much so, I can't see how to pull any of you out of it."

"Drowning in darkness?" I never really thought that I had darkness surrounding me…then again, there were still unknowns in my memory…perhaps…that's the darkness I'm drowning in? The uncertainty and depths of what is unknown of my past? Or…could it be I fall deeper into it as I remember new things?

"It's frustrating. Even though he was the one who saved me…"

"Huh?" Allen asked.

"You're wide open!" Marie called out, getting a surprise hit into Allen. He barely had time to guard, and as a result he was thrust right into…

Someone garbed in red?

"THAT WAS DIRTY, MARIE!" Allen angrily shouted out.

"Walker…?" I heard Link call from his post.

"Hm?" Allen was confused for a moment, "Ah! I'm sorry!"

The younger merely touched the large hand keeping him in place when all of a sudden, he was flung right into one of the large pillar walls. "SHORTCAKE!" I called out, rushing to his side. "Hey, you…o…kay…?'

Crowned Clown? He didn't call for its invocation…so why was it…? "What's with you…out of the blue?!" Allen called, before placing his hand on his temple.

He fell to the ground, and I snapped out of my shock, running to his side. "Allen!?" Marie called, already tending to the injured youth. "Did you hit your head?"

"With an attack that powerful?" I asked, taking a look at Allen's injury, "that did more than hit his head…damn, Shortcake, you're bleeding…"

"I'm fine, Richie…" Allen grunted…until his eye activated, the dual gears appearing over his left eye.

"Akuma?" I asked in disbelief.

"What are you doing, Goushi?" The smallest person in the group asked.

"Tch. It's a side effect." The larger commented, "It activated in reaction to the Innocence."

"Allen…is he an Akuma?"

"I…don't know…"

"What is the meaning of this, Goushi?" Link suddenly spoke up, having marched towards us. He knew these people? It was just like back then… "Allen Walker is currently my responsibility. What justification do you people of CROW have for laying your hands upon him?"

"CROW?" Allen and asked in confusion.

"Inspector Howard Link." The larger, Goushi, said.

"Reverse your activation Goushi." The smallest, and also the only female in the group stated. In comparison to the giant, she came up to his stomach. Her hair was short, and the front tresses of her hair was braided, hanging against her face.

"Are you trying to earn yourself a lecture from Madarao on your first day here?" The second male asked. His hair styled in a high side ponytail. Goushi's hand soon returned to normal, and no sooner did that happen, so did the activation o Allen's eye.

"What is all this about?" Krory asked, as he wandered over.

"What's up, Allen?" Lavi asked, kneeling in front of Allen and Marie.

"You're bleeding, you know." Bookman stated.

"You guys are slow." Allen grounded out.

"Who are these guys?" Lavi asked, ignoring Allen's annoyed comment from before.

"Our apologies, Allen Walker." The brunet male in the group formally apologized. "As beings who have been converted into half-Akuma through biological generation, we do not react well to Innocence. I beg your forgiveness."

"I get the big guy is Goushi. I heard you speak his name." I said, wearily eying the newcomers. "But it's rude to not introduce yourselves."

"Ah, but of course. I am called Tokusa. Kiredori, and Goushi." The man I now knew to be Tokusa said. "You're quite different from pictures I've seen…but you must be that heiress that went missing."

"Heiress?" I heard Lavi ask in confusion.

"What's he talking about?" I heard Krory ask, "Does he mean Richie?"

"Did he just call Richie an _heiress_?" Chaoji asked in astonishment.

I was cold as stone looking to the hybrids before me. "If I am?"

"It's none of our concern. I just never thought I'd find any missing person here of all places."

"Well here I am." I sternly stated, "Surely have nothing more to do here?"

"None at all, Miss Linhagem."

"Then answer me this." I said, "You were made the way you were with a shard of the Akuma Egg, weren't you?"

I saw Link's form stiffen when I mentioned it. I was aware of what he did since the day after our old home was destroyed. I never said anything. Because I couldn't 'see' the final vision that involved that shard. There was a lot of Dark Matter with in it, and it only seemed to multiply the moment I 'saw' it in the hands of Renny Epstain.

"And if we were?"

"Using my comment back at me?" I said. "Well then. Of course, it's none of my concern. I simply wish to have a part of my curiosity sated, is all."

"It seems you already know some things." Tokusa said. "I feel we've over welcomed our stay. Goushi, Kiredori. Let's be off."

"Third Exorcists, hm?"

"Richie?" Allen asked.

"Interesting concept…but I don't think this was a good idea."

"You 'see' something, Ri-Ri?"

I was quiet for a moment, crossing my arms in concern. After some thought, I shook my head, eying Lavi and the rest. "That's just it. I don't."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Checking up on Allen, a glimpse into the past, and the Thirds are formally met! (Well, Tokusa, Kiredori, and Goushi at least)...looks like a lot happens in this chapter, yeah?**

 **Next update will be December 2! As of this update I'm working on chapter 52. I'm just trying to figure things out...this should be interesting...**

 **R &R doesn't stand for "Rest and Relaxation", despite how much I might need it! Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing. Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and if you hadn't already, follow this piece so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! That's everythihng for today, so until the next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Richie: Backstory...?**

 **Hana: More-or-less? I'm not sure, but this is part one of three~ -cackles-**

 **Richie: Figured as much. -crosses her arms- Well, Hana doesn't own D. Gray-man, if she did, well, I'm not sure, really.**

 **Hana: Enjoy the new chapter! Happy holidays, btw! I'll see y'all next year on January 6th!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 _ **\+ - Night 44 – The Memories of my Past: Whence it Began - +**_

My eyes fluttered open, being treated to an aimlessly gliding Golem that definitely wasn't Escuro… "…Timcanpy?" I asked.

The golden ball looped around, before landing so that it was snuggling at the crook of my neck.

"…how'd you get in here? Where's Allen?" I sat up, watching the flying ball tumble towards my lap. "You got away from him again?"

Tim's facial area began to twitch, before its mouth opened, revealing Allen talking directly to Tim. _[Okay Tim. I need you to record this message, and show it Richie for me, okay?]_

The imaged bounced, indicating Tim had nodded its body.

 _[Good. Okay, Richie, if you're getting this message, then I should let you know you're needed at Komui's office…and, ah…Escuro is kinda already there…]_

"What's that knucklehead doing there?" I asked in disbelief. "I guess I have to get going then, hm?" I scooched off my bed, and then Timcanpy began to fly around before my bare feet touched the ground. "Go back to Allen, I'll go meet up with Komui after I get dressed."

Nodding in midair, I watched as Tim left, seeing his golden tail disappear. I swear, I locked that door last night…and even then Timcanpy shouldn't have been able to open my door.

No use in dwelling on it. I had to get dressed and see what Komui could possibly need me for. I would also need to pick up a certain troublemaker when I got there, of course.

 **. . - * - . .**

"A mission?"

"Yes, a mission." Komui said, beside him stood Bridgette Fey, the woman handing me some files.

"We called you here today because this particular mission seems to be something only you can do." Stated the appointed-by-Central-themselves secretary

"Why only me?"

"Bridgette, can you leave us be for a little while?" Komui asked of his secretary. Nodding once, she did as bidden, leaving us to ourselves. "Richelle, this assignment has come straight from Central themselves. An estate in Portugal is said to have been reverted into an Akuma Plant of sorts in recent months…"

"Irmão. Where is this…estate?" Don't say it…don't say it…please don't say it…

"…the information will be in your debriefing folder." Komui stated. "You will head out, effective immediately."

"Right." I relented, "I understand, Irmão. I'll be back as soon as I'm able."

"Come back safe, Richelle."

 **. . - * - . .**

Stepping off the train, I was introduced the more suburban area of the land from whence I came. I hadn't been around here since the day I'd run away. It would be a thirty minute walk to get from here to the building in question.

"Who knew I'd be coming back after all this time?" I asked no one in particular. "Too bad I barely remember anything from my time here."

Escuro seemed interested in the area around us, the bat-like Golem looking around the surrounding area. I chuckled softly at his antics. How interesting, I wondered, was it that I'd grown so used to and fond of my golem being a living breathing thing now? I couldn't really imagine him being anything but the way he was now.

In the back of my mind, however, I am faintly reminded of the words that were written as my mission specs.

 _The home of a late family is said to be haunted by the ghosts of those whom lived within the Manor walls. This mission is specifically for Exorcist Richie Linhagem, as his/her abilities are most suited for the job._

 _Based upon the recent reports, we have deduced that either Akuma had begun a sort of nest, or there is a Broker at work. In the name of Central you are hereby given this mission to investigate the manor, and put a stop to whatever ill-will lies in wait._

That was all there was in the paper, everything else was the coordinates, and important documents that talked about the estate in question, and the people that lived within its walls. But I didn't need to read those. The moment the manor in question had come up, I knew.

This was the very place I once lived. Where my parents were killed, and my 'caretaker' made my life miserable. A place I never wanted to go back to.

The Linhagem Estate.

I wasn't sure how long I'd walked for until…

"YOU THERE! BOY!" A raspy voice called out, and I turned to face this mystery old man who called me out. "You shouldn't be anywhere near this estate! It's haunted!"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused about what I was being scolded for.

"The estate! Estate, you foolish youth!" This time I took a look around before my working eye landed on the structure I'd been too distracted to notice. The familiar white walls were chipping paint and cracked, the large pillars once grand had been vandalized by perhaps kids and foolish teenagers with nothing better to do. Obviously, none which lived within this nicer neighborhood. I could see the insults and lack of grammar that no child with a proper upbringing would have accomplished.

"Why would it be foolish to come here?" I asked. "I was sent here to investigate the odd happenings of this manor."

"I'll tell you what's happening, I will! Years ago is when it all began. Since then, foolish idiots would wander inside, but never be seen again!"

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"That damn witch is the reason for all this." He growled out. "All because she lost track of the girl she was supposed to look after."

"I see. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"It's been three long years." The old man continued, looking at the manor. I could remember the walls being pristine, and the gardens being beautiful. Front and back. Now, however, what was once grand and almost fairytale-like was now rotting away. Paint was peeling in several areas on the wall, stones were missing or out of place along the base where each carefully placed stone was stationed. "The woman, Carol, I believe her name is…went mad seeing only red when the girl had run away."

"And she was never found."

"Never was…I heard she called forth demons to try and find that girl to bring her back…many a strange thing had been happening since then."

"Thank you for your time, sir." I said, before walking through the rusty wrought iron gates leading into the estate of my childhood.

"Wait! It's haunted! You'll never come back out alive!"

I shrugged but continued on my way. As much as I didn't wish to return to this place, I knew…that perhaps this was the opportunity I needed to face my ghosts and exorcise them once and for all.

How ironic that is…I'm an Exorcist, and exorcising ghosts isn't even in my job description. There were still demons…the ones which I knew well as Akuma.

"Been a while, hasn't it, old hag?" No answer was given. Fair enough. I doubt she'd be expecting company. Much less from me of all people.

 **(* - *)**

Despite the exterior, what was inside was left untouched. Not a speck of dust could be seen on any surface. Spic and span, I suppose. My guard was up, and the hair on the back of my neck was standing on end. There was an itch within my eye, but oddly enough it never invoked. What was going on?

"It's way too quiet in here…are there any Akuma hiding about?" I find myself asking aloud. "Escuro, I need you to scour the area. I need a full map of the premises…something isn't right here."

My ever-faithful Golem nodded its body once, before flying off somewhere. I continued walking the halls which I felt so unacquainted with…and yet, there was still a part of me that found this place just as familiar as I continued. I read somewhere once, that what your mind may not remember, your body would keep the motor skills that associated with the event.

I always thought that detail was strange…but I supposed I could understand it a bit better. I began wondering why of all the Exoricsts, I was the one to be sent. There were pleanty of others who could've gone to investigate…but who was I to question this? Deep into the bowels of the place I once called home, I soon came across a door that almost seemed to have been beckoning me. The white wooden barrier looked as though it hadn't been touched in years, not even a fingerprint could be seen on the handle.

I bit my lip, before opening the door. It let me through without any resistance. My eyes widened as I took in the room. A large four-poster bed was rested against the wall. Two side tables were placed on either side of the headboard, and a trunk sat at the foot. On the right-side table was a frame. With a picture protected behind the glass. I walked deeper into the chamber, heading for the photo. The bronze frame was cold to the touch, as I picked it up, looking at the people frozen in time. Taking in the appearances of individuals I could hardly remember anymore.

A man. A woman. A half-blind little girl…I felt a small smile form on my lips, and tears wanted to fall. "Mother…father…been a long while, hasn't it?"

Even if their faces in my memory weren't crystal clear, and even if the tiny version of myself hadn't of been in the picture, I was certain I'd have _known_ these were my parents. I had my mother's eyes, after all.

A gentle flapping was heard, and I turned to greet the Golem that entered. Holding out my hand, I showed the picture, as he wrapped his tail along my fingers, "My late parents."

Escuro took in the older people in the frame and nodded his body in understanding.

"Did you find anything?" I asked, before Escuro blinked once, and then illuminated a fully three-dimensional holographic map. There were red blips wandering the lower levels…servant quarters, if I recalled correctly. I placed the frame back where I found it, before looking at all the areas my Golem had scouted. "Red are the Akuma…but I see a single green dot in the study…huh? Where's that?"

A second green dot was a lot lower on the projection, though I wasn't sure why. Was there a glitch in my Golem's tracking system? Irmão had made sure Escuro was at a hundred percent working order. For now, I decided to ignore it. I set my focus to the study, where the first green dot was.

The location of the room in question was just down the hall, and to the left. I'd have to be super stealthy to not alert anyone — Akuma or otherwise — of my presence for the time being. "Scout ahead. I need to know what I'm up against, Escuro."

Nodding, my Golem flew off once more. I took another look around the room. It was…sad. I could recall bits and pieces of this room growing up, however the memories of past events as a whole were…for the most part, unattainable. "Like a bad dream I'm trying to grasp…" I whispered out loud. It was followed by a soft but dry chuckle, "Of course, most would want to forget bad dreams…"

There wasn't much more for me here. Taking a fleeting glance at the frame once more, I sighed, and left the bedroom of my childhood.

 **(* - *)**

Small fragments of memory would arise when I would come across a room or area in which a younger me would be running around. My past self's laughter echoing around the halls, and a faint calling of my name would follow soon after. I knew it was neither my mother nor my father's voices, thus I assumed that perhaps I was hearing one of the servants that worked for the household.

Servants…I hadn't seen at any given point. Just more red flags flapping about in my head. Escuro wasn't anywhere to be seen since I'd sent him to investigate the manor ahead of me. "Seems I'm going in blind." I muttered.

"Who are you?" My eyes widened, and turned to face whoever called me out. There wasn't anyone there. "This is private property! You have no right to be here!"

"Ma'am, I'll need you calm down."

"Leave! This is my land, my estate! You have no business here!"

Who…was talking right now? And with whom were they speaking with? I continued forward, watching my step, and staying close to the walls. It wasn't long before I got to the end of the hall, the edge of the wall just barely showing the foyer's front door…but no one else.

"What in the…?" What was going on? No one was there?

"Richelle!" This time I nearly did scream out, but prevented it just in the nick of time when I was suddenly face to face with…me?

The younger me smiled, and placed her fingers to her lips. "Shh, I'm not here, okay?"

"O-Okay?" What was going on? That was me when I was only four…I could tell because I still had my blind eye showing, and my hair was still too short for the day my mother and father…no…was this?

I watched as my past-self hitched up her skirts, and started running, giggling silently all the while. "Hey, come on!"

Unsure of what else I should do, I did as bidden. Running after her…? Me…? The hallucination?

"Richelle! Where are you? We're going to be late!"

This was so weird.

"I'm coming!" I blinked as I looked down in time to see my younger self phase right through me as though I wasn't there…but…she was speaking directly to me just moments ago…

Unless…it's because I'm not there. I realized.

"Did you two have a fight?" A woman's voice asked, petting my then brunette hair. My younger self nodded, crying into a figure that was…

"Mother?" I asked, feeling my legs grow weak. That was my mother…

"How is she, honey?" A man's voice asks, and I turn in time to see a man enter.

"Father…?"

"She's sleeping now." My mother sighed, looking at my small form on her lap. The man nodded, before walking towards them, phasing right through me as he did. He stopped, and looked behind him, his face curious.

"Is something wrong?"

"Perhaps just a draft." He said, brushing off whatever he thought he felt. "I can't believe how big she's gotten."

"Yes, she's growing up so much…have you found a caretaker for her yet?"

No…

"I think I may have found someone." My father stated, "She's stern, but I think she'll be good for our pride and joy."

Not her…no…

"I want to meet this person you have in mind, dear." My mother firmly told him. She swiped her dark ashen hair behind her ear. Black eyes…just like my only one… "I won't feel right without truly knowing this woman you're so insistent on."

"Of course, my love." My father said with a smile. "I feel there's nothing to worry about."

But they did have much to worry about. Despite that…they were too late to realize it. "Why…?"

"Because everyone has a time that comes for them." Carol's raspy voice said as the caskets were lowered into the soil. "It was their time to leave this world behind."

"NO! No, it wasn't! You had something to do with it!" My younger self squealed out, her glare deathly even for a child.

"But even if I had, do you possess the truth, little one? Come, we will begin your lessons now."

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I blinked, confused.

"Are you well? You have been kneeled on the floor for a while."

What was that, just then? I blinked, before finally realizing I wasn't alone anymore. I stood, though didn't turn to face them just then. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t—"

"Wait a moment…you're that lad I met on the train!" This time I turned around to face…

"Rosemary?"

"Nice to see you again, Richie." The elderly woman said with a kind smile. "But…what on Earth are you doing here?"

What was going on? "Are you really there?"

"Real and alive as the first time you met me, dearie." Rosemary affirmed. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Um…I'm here to investigate."

"Investigate? This manor?" I nodded. "Whatever for?"

"I've heard many rumors about this place…that people have been coming here, but never coming back."

I didn't miss the look of confusion in Rosemary's expression. "Apologies, my good young man, but—"

"Madame Linhagem!" A familiar voice calls out, and I almost respond out of an old forgotten habit.

"Wait…she said 'Linhagem'?"

"Ah…cat's out of the bag, I suppose." The elderly woman chuckled. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"U-Um…a-actually…" I might've in that moment.

"Madame, I've told you time and time not to…" Shit. "Madame, who is the boy?"

"An acquaintance of mine." Rosemary curtly stated. "I met this young lad on my first trip to this place."

Carol was exactly how I remembered her from my scarce memories. "And who might you be?"

"Richie." I coldly state as I began to stand. "And you're a Broker, aren't you?"

"Oh, I might do…" She paused, before finally eying the crest over my breast. "Exorcist?"

"Where are the servants that lived here?"

"And how would you know if any lived here?"

"Because." I stated, never taking my eyes from that witch of a woman. "Before this place was the death trap you turned it into, it was my home."

"Richie…" Rosemary breathed, the old girl must've thought she was seeing a ghost from my proclamation. "Then that means…oh my gods…you truly are…?"

"My full name is Richelle Linhagem." I boldly claimed, "I'm Exorcist from the Black Order, and you, Carol, are royally screwed."

"So, you were hiding in another country this whole time." Carol sneered. "And you truly think you can play Exorcist to keep from my grasp?"

"I'm not playing." I told her, as I raised my left arm, the nails extending, and Raposa forming revealing my parasitic Innocence.

"And you truly believe you belong with those nuisances?"

"Nuisances? They're my family!"

"So, you wish to believe."

"You don't know shit about them!" I hissed. "My friends are the family I yearned for. I've got an amazing sister, a little brother I love dearly, and several older brothers who teach me so much when I need it. And you dare call them a nuisance?"

"Do they know of who you were? Who you are?"

"I keep _nothing_ from them." I was starting to see red.

"Just look at what they did to you…I suppose they even persuaded you into displaying that vile eye of yours!"

"Carol, enough of this!" Rosemary spoke up, glaring at the other woman. "What in heaven's name have you done? I've waited seventeen years to meet my granddaughter, and then I'm revealed to all of this?"

"You have nothing to do with it." Carol snarled. "My plans that I had worked for years on had been for nothing. What stronger Akuma could be created than the bond between a parent and their child? I did what I did to make sure that when she was desperate for her mother's embrace or her father's assurance, that she would do anything to be able to see either of them again."

"I have everything to do with this, for heaven's sake!" Pain began to make itself known around my eye. What was here? Why couldn't I 'see' what's going on?

"Rosemary…you need to get out of here." I hissed, my hand covering my eye. Warm blood began trailing down my cheek, the sting I was feeling almost as bad as when Daisya had died. "You wanted to turn me into an Akuma, you _bitch_?"

"Oh? Is your cursed eye bothering you, Richelle? I was told by my benefactor an Exorcist with an all-seeing eye was to come here soon. Such a pity. I didn't think you were the nuisance they talked about. Here I was hoping you were going to be brought back where you belong."

"I don't belong here."

"Indeed. You belong in a shallow grave."

"I'm not—"

"Enough fooling around." From the corner of my eye I saw movement. All hell broke loose.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And so...it begins.**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and don't forget to follow so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live! Again, happy holidays, and until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hana: Happy new year! (Again?)**

 **Richie: My head is going to be killing me for a while after this.**

 **Hana: -shrugs- Maybe. But that'll be nothing in comparison to chapter...-checks document- ...either chapter 55 or 56?**

 **Richie: Ha. Na. Shi...**

 **Hana: I don't own D. Gray-man! It belongs to Katsura Hoshino! Richie is my OC, and anything not cannon to the actual manga is also mine! Happy readings~! Also, Clean Slate turned two on the first of this month! Isn't that cute? :D**

 **Richie: -sighs- I give up.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 45 – The Memories of my Past: The Night I Didn't Remember - +_**

When I had met Rosemary for the first time, I hoped that should I have ever met my grandmother someday, that she was as nice and caring as the elderly woman I met that day.

 _"_ _That's pretty cynical coming from someone as young as you, dearie."_ The words that introduced me to her…had an impact on me…one I never noticed then…but I certainly did later on. _"Your past has everything to do with who you are. Even if you wish it could be otherwise."_

That woman… _"I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?"_

 _"_ _Just an elderly woman passing through, dearie."_ There was sadness and longing I never caught upon our first meeting. Though when I look back now, it was staring me right back at me plain as day. _"You know, I have a granddaughter about your age. Ah, but the sad truth is, I've never met her."_

 _"_ _What's stopping you from seeing her?"_

 _"_ _You see, she ran away from home…and to add salt to the wound, I found my son and daughter-in-law had been killed. It breaks this old woman's heart to know that her only child has been all but wiped from the face of existence."_

When I thought back on it, I recalled how…calming it was to speak with her. It was almost like I really was speaking to someone related to me by blood. Someone who could understand me, as I was being myself.

 _"_ _If you see her, would you be so kind as to let her know her granny is looking for her?"_

I suppose…without realizing it, she had been under my nose this whole time…even hers for that matter.

"You…you really are my grandmother…?"

"My darling little Richelle, have you not already claimed you don't belong in the world you were born into?" Carol taunted, eying me with a grin. "You say you don't belong here, and yet…you don't belong with those filth."

"My family is not filth." I said, as I threw the Akuma bullet to the far side of the room. "I will risk everything to keep them safe."

Carol snorted. "Level 3, have you heard that?"

"I have." I whipped around only to get blasted by a hefty hammer-armed punch to my gut. One minute I was standing beside the woman I had only learned was my grandmother, and then the next I was crashing into a wall, getting the air knocked out of me a second time since getting hammer-armed just moments ago. I coughed, trying to get air into my lungs again.

It hurt to breathe.

"That's only a fraction of my power, Exorcist~" The armored Akuma cooed. Its shark-like teeth grinning in anticipation for the kill. "You can thank the mistress for the trip down memory lane~"

Mistress…? Did that mean there was a Noah somewhere?! Shit! "So that's…what that was…" I breathed. "This was all a trap…meaning…my eye doesn't work…because there's a barrier…"

"Right! That's in thanks to a Skull that lied in wait just for you. It activated the moment you 'snuck into' your old humble abode. How quaint is it for us, that you cannot 'see' the Noah? We simply made a barrier strong enough with Dark Matter that's its essentially the same thing."

"Figures…cancel out my eye, but leave my weapon in tact…wonderful."

"Too bad you're dying here." I heard Carol sigh. Her attention turned from me to Rosemary, "You've seen far too much, I had hopes that perhaps you would want to call back your beloved son…a shame, you and your granddaughter are one in the same, it appears."

"So that's what this was about?" Rosemary snarled. "A vile woman, you are."

"I try."

" _Lança bala_!" I cried out, my arm thrusting forward, just in time to impale the Broker's shoulder. She screamed, grasping her injury, and ultimately dropped a knife I had caught a glimpse of to the floor. "Grandmother! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Level 2! Stop that old coot!" Carol barked out, "I will end her myself."

"Like hell you will!" I growled out. I couldn't allow the Akuma to get her. As she hobbled away, I attacked the Akuma, cursing when it easily dodged. I gave chase, though the Level 3 was close behind me.

At least…until I found myself in the banquet hall. With several Level 1s, and another handful of Level 2s ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Oh goodness…" Rosemary breathed, panting in exhaustion. "These old bones aren't as good as they used to be…"

"I found you~" The Level 3 from before stated, appearing behind me. I clenched my teeth, and my fists. Could I take on so many Akuma?

"Richelle, w-what are these monsters?"

"Akuma." I muttered. "Nasty creatures, their only purpose is to kill, and evolve."

My grandmother gulped, clutching her cane. "Why…?"

"Grandmother, please stay behind me, okay?" I breathed, standing between the elderly woman and the Akuma.

"Your time is up, Exorcist!" The highest level of the Akuma here snarled.

"Hah…so you say." Strange…I was getting a sense of déjà vu. Something like this had happened before…

 _"_ _Poison thread!" A Level 2 had screamed out, managing to hit me square through my chest. I coughed, blood having dripped down my chin. My eyes trailed down, seeing the string had penetrated me from behind. "Eh-hehehehe~! Looks like your time is up, Exorcist~!"_

 _"_ _MASTER LINHAGEM!" A Finder's voice had called out. My vision was getting dark…_

 _"_ _No…n-not like this…" I growled, before coughing blood again._

 _"_ _You're dead, Exorcist!" The Akuma cackled. Level 1s began closing in, but I couldn't die there. I refused. Raising my arm, I sliced through the Dark Matter string, before going in for the kill._

"I blacked out after that, didn't I?" I mused, yes…that was the blow that should've killed me back then…which meant once the Level 2 was finally dealt with, the Finder must've did what he could to make sure I didn't die from the poison in my system…I wasn't sure how, of course…but had no time to think back on it in full. I extended my nails and dashed after the Level 1s first. Deal with the small fry, and then I'd eliminate the Level 2s. The balloon creatures were taken care of easily enough, but the four 2s that hung around didn't make my job easier.

Even less so when I was constantly trying to avoid the 3 that wanted to play. "Stay still, you annoying little twat!"

"And make hitting me easier? Fuck no!" I retorted, managing to get out of the way of another arm-thrust punch. In the back of my mind, I found myself wondering if I should watch what I was saying around Rosemary…but given the circumstances, it was fine, right?

Right?

"STAY STILL YOU BASTARD!" The Level 3 roared. What was he, a parrot?

"Like hell!" I went in for an attack, but quickly parried, when I realized the Akuma faked the attack. It was that moment in the fight where something caught my eye. But was that intentional…or was that really my victory? It didn't sit well with me either way.

"Richelle!" My attention snapped upon hearing that frightened call. There were Akuma swarming around the elderly woman. I cursed.

"Raposa! _Coisa obscura_!" I had managed to invoke the defensive move just in time as Akuma bullets began to rain around Rosemary. The shield of wisps were already ricocheting the Level 1s' ammunition right back at them.

That was too close…I dodged an oncoming fist, seeing what I saw just moments before. My current opponent, had a moment where its swing was far too wide for its form. Coming out from afar before arching towards its target…perhaps…he was a burly man before…that happened? Either way, if I could at least disable this thing, I'd be in the clear to finish him off.

"Your death is imminent you little pesky bastard!" The Akuma hissed, before pulling back its other arm. I couldn't parry that one…I needed to dodge it. " _Raposa de fogo_! Rapid fire!"

I aimed the attack at the ground, giving myself the exact kind of force I needed with my nine tails' attack to thrust me off the ground, and away from the arm that had intended to cause harm to my being. I landed gracefully, automatically correcting myself from the backflip I ultimately pulled off. "GOD DAMN YOU!"

"Same to you, buddy!" I growled, extending my claws, "Let's finish this! Come at me!" My claws were extended.

"With pleasure~" Cooed the demon, before rushing right towards me. I was right in my assumptions…his wide swings were unintentional. He did it out of habit from his former life.

" _Lança_!" I called out, thrusting my arm forward as the Akuma did the same. My attack landed a direct hit, and the Akuma stopped in its tracks. I grinned. "Good night, you Akuma bastard. _De cinco pontos_." I flexed my fingers, separating them with some difficulty. Level 3s were built tougher than 2s after all.

The Level 3 Akuma screamed as it was shredded from the inside out, before blowing up, its oily blood splattering on me. "Get the Exorcist!" A Level 2 ordered.

"We don't take orders from you!" The other hissed. I mentally voted not to let them continue this discussion. I finished them with ease, none of them ever knowing the wiser.

"Pitiful demons." I muttered, before listening around me for signs of other life. Where the hell was Escuro? I didn't have time to look around for him. I hurried to where the shield was still erect, and deactivated the attack. "Grandmother?"

"Richelle?" Emerald eyes looked to me, and in the next instant, I was pulled towards the old woman who began to weep. "Despite the circumstances, I'm so happy…"

"M-me too…" I whimpered. "I'm glad to h-have been able to know you."

"There's unfinished business, is that right, love?"

"Carol needs to be taught a lesson." I said. "She can't continue to be a broker of souls."

My grandmother smiled, placing her hands on my cheeks. "I'm very proud of you, Richelle. Your mother and father must be too."

"Do you…" I gulped, as tears began to flow, "really think so?"

"I'm your father's mother. I know so." The elderly woman explained. "You have a job to do, do you not? Perhaps you should finish up."

I nodded and ran off. There were no longer any Akuma near here, at the very least. No sooner did I begin to continue; did I begin to see and hear things I shouldn't be hearing.

 _"_ _Over here! Isn't it pretty?"_ A voice says, but I ignore it.

 _"_ _Yeah! Do you think it's hers or something?"_

"Cut it out." I hissed, "I know this is all in my head. So, show yourself already, you annoying Akuma bastard!"

 _"_ _Mama! This is * * * * *! My new friend! I…wish you could meet her face to face though…"_

 _"_ _I can't believe you actually spoke back to her that way! You're a hero to all of us!"_

 _"_ _It wasn't anything spectacular…I only did what I knew was right…"_

 _"_ _We should sneak out! You and me, Richie!"_

"I said…CUT IT OUT!" I swiped my claws a full three-sixty around me, the illusion of what may have been fragmented memories dissipating in an instant. "I get it now…too afraid to face me directly? Your powers only work on those unsuspecting."

"Too bad you figured that much out already." I turned to face the Akuma. Its expression bored, as its stare met mine. "Seems we underestimated you."

"Yeah you did, bastard." I hissed.

"Where's Carol?"

"Why should I tell you~?" The Akuma practically purred. "Besides, perhaps you should be more concerned over this one?"

Before my eyes, Rosemary suddenly appeared. My stomached churned, and the color drained from my face. "R-Richelle?"

"Let her go."

"Such a sweet old lady. A shame it's all an act."

"What?"

"Or rather, it's a shame your sweet grandmother was only a memory of yours I found recently. I was only lucky to have taken her memories while she was still alive…at least while I stole her skin as my own. The body of an old hag isn't the best disguise to don…espeically for an Akuma as bloodthirsty as I.

The face that resembled a distorted humanoid bearing a full opera mask, soon changed into a face I was far from unfamiliar with. In that same instant, the being I once thought had been Rosemary, turned into nothing more than a mannequin.

"No…no, no, no, no, no…this is another trick…i-it has to be!"

"You would like to believe it, wouldn't you, love?" The Akuma in the sweet old lady's skin mused. "Not this time~"

"But…but my grandmother was—!"

"Nothing more than a puppet of mine. I couldn't possibly trick you if I had taken her form while before you…but a doll would work so well, would it not? You cannot sense the malice from such a thing, isn't that right?"

"ESCURO HAD TWO BLUE DOTS APPEAR ON HIS MAP! YOU CAN'T BE HER!"

Rosemary was….she couldn't be! "Poor little child…your world is crumbling before you. The family you shared your blood with is gone. Such an ill-fated thing for you, no?"

"Damn you…damn you…DAMN YOU!"

"And what will that do?" I heard Carol's voice sound from behind me. "Had you of never left the Manor, none of this would have happened."

Something wasn't adding up…red dots were Akuma…blue were humans…that was just how I programed Escuro back when I was getting a Golem for the first time. Rather, I had Komui program that feature for me. "Who…is residing in her body?" I asked, my throat dry.

"Mm…her son, I believe? Ah, right that would be your good for nothing father, now wouldn't it?"

"So…that's my father?" I could feel tears threatening to let loose. "I see…so that's what this is."

"What are you going to do about it? Hm?"

"I will send the soul back where it belongs…and let them rest as they should." I extended my claws, looking directly at the Akuma that took the form of the grandmother I knew for a short time. "Rosemary…Father…I love you…and I'm sorry for everything."

"You can't destroy what you craved, child." Not-Rosemary sniped. "Will you throw away all you desired just like that?"

I screamed as I ran towards the monster before me, my talons piercing through its chest as though it were only butter. "I-I will…no matter h-how much this will hurt my heart."

Tears fell freely, and the Akuma raised its hand to touch my cheek. "I'm so happy…to have met my child/grandchild…" Two voices had spoken to me. Rosemary, and my father. I swore I could've seen them both in that instant, smiling as they faded away.

"Fare…well…" I whispered, as the Akuma's body exploded before my eyes.

"That was rather…interesting." Carol sighed, seeming bored. "Too bad, I've had high hopes for—"

"There were two blue dots." I said, choking back a sob, "There's someone else here…someone in a space of this manor that doesn't exist…"

"Oh? A third person?" An elderly voice muses, "Is that person this young one had found?"

"Why are you here, you old coot?" Carol sneered. "I already told you, I don't need your assistance."

"You! You're the old man I saw outside!" I said in complete shock. "But…how did you…why are you…?"

"Now, now, Richelle~ I'm only here for something else, believe it or not." Wait…how did he know my name? The old man's voice began to change as did his appearance as he approached us, only then was I able to put the pieces together. "I'm honestly not here to give you such."

"M-M-Mistress Noah!"

"Road?" I asked, feeling my heart plummet. No, no, no, no…why was there a Noah here?

Candles began to form from thin air, and I flinched, quickly ducking, and enveloping myself within Raposa's nine tails to protect myself.

I heard a scream that was abruptly cut off.

The candles never came at me.

"I'm not going to kill you, Richelle." Road practically purred. "Lord Millenie doesn't even know I'm here."

Weary, I slowly peeled away each tail that surrounded me, before facing Road who had crouched before my kneeling form. "Then, what are you doing here?"

 _Please don't dress me up again…_

"You see, I got word that there was a troublesome Broker not meeting their quota. But when I heard you were on the way, I thought, 'why not go see one of my favorite playthings?', and here I am."

"Plaything."

"Of course~ you and Allen are so interesting." She mused, "Playing with you two never ceases to amaze me. But enough of that. There was a memory I found that was rather interesting. I even contemplated on using it back when we were fighting within our old Ark."

"What…memory?"

"You've kicked someone down below the belt to make your grand escape…do you happen to know who that is?"

"Faces are hidden from my sight with that particular memory." I grumbled. "…why?"

"I happen to know the man you've kicked in the family jewels that night. I also happen to know…that I've met you before you were an Exorcist."

"What?"

"You don't know that place at all, do you?"

"Whatever mind games you're trying to pull…it won't work." I hissed, "I doubt I'd have forgotten a face like yours."

"We hadn't met face to face back then." Road corrected, "But…that's rather funny you should say what you did."

I was on edge, what was Road implying? What could she know that I didn't? Given my circumstances…there was a lot more than I was willing to admit. "Why?"

"I think it'd be more fun to show you, rather than tell you." Road's grin was threatening to split her face clean in half, as she stood, the scene around us began to change.

Gone were the marble floors and stone pillars that which housed the tapestries bearing the family crest. Gone was the table and chairs, destroyed by the bullets meant for me as I dodged those just moments before. No longer were the windows looking to the front of the estate.

We were in the ballroom of the memory I knew so little about.

 _"_ _I cannot believe I have to go through with this." I heard a man growl in annoyance. "Must I really mingle with this crowd? I do have places to be."_

 _"_ _You mean hanging out with those lowly humans?" I heard Road sigh. "At least humor Cyril, Tyki~"_

Tyki? Tyki Mikk? His name once sounded familiar to me, a vague itch at the back of my mind when I'd met him on that train with his two friends and Eeze.

 _"_ _Tyki! Come now, you must present yourself here, don't forget who you are, after all." A new voice firmly states, and I look to see a man with longer hair, and he did remind me of Tyki Mikk…he had a monocle over his eye, and a look that made me feel very on edge._

What…?

"Do you remember now, Richelle? Look over there."

I did, taking note that I was seeing myself. I truly looked like a mechanical device in that crowd…doing things as the situation prompted.

 _"_ _Why don't you check on that girl?" Past Road mused, this must've been the point where she saw me for the first time…_ did this mean she was showing me her memory of this night?

"Why are you making me see this? What could you possibly gain?" I asked of her.

I sensed, more than saw her shrug her shoulders. "I just have a fun feeling about what's going to transpire, is all." What was that even supposed to mean? By that point, Tyki had been convinced to go speak with me, though the exact conversation went unheard as I had been distracted with the Road that was in my current state of being.

 _"_ _You seem bored." Tyki…_ it was Tyki…? My head was hurting…images from my memory was almost fighting with the memory Road had of the event. _"I haven't introduced myself before. I am Lord Tyki Mikk at your service." He bowed at his waist, right hand crossed over his chest as he does._

 _"_ _Perhaps because I am." I said. "There is nothing here that interests the likes of me. I would rather rot in my prison of a home."_

 _"_ _That's quite a thing for a young heiress to say."_

 _"_ _I speak only the truth."_

 _Tyki nodded, understanding my situation to an extent. "I know the feeling." He seemed lost in thought, but then held out his hand to me. "How about another dance? Perhaps it will take your mind off your boredom?"_

"Road…"

"Yes?"

"Please…I don't want to see this anymore…"

"But where's the fun in not showing you? I think you're only lucky Tyki didn't put together how you and the girl he danced with were one in the same. In fact, he really wanted to teach you lesson about kicking him."

 _"_ _Where do you think you're going, girl?" Tyki hissed, this must've been the part I had angered him. I watched as I had kicked him right where it hurt the most…_

Of course…it'd of been a bad idea to allow my attack to phase through, as there were spectators everywhere.

I watched as I ran…I watched as Carol screamed out at me. _"That ungrateful little wench!"_

 _"_ _Was she not that girl you said was good potential to be a powerful Akuma?" Road asked, having sneaked away from the balcony she had been watching from above._

 _"_ _Mistress Noah…I-I…"_

 _"_ _I think there's something about her that piques my interest…but I doubt it's because she could become an Akuma."_

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I meant it. Even back then something seemed to separate you from so many others around you…that woman…Carol, correct? Made it so that you would so miserable to the point you would want to call back your mother or father…how strange that after all that time, you never once did _._ "

It wasn't like the thought never crossed my mind…I realized, as another lost memory resurfaced to the forefront of my mind. There was someone near me…someone to become my source of comfort…who was that person…? It wasn't the nameless girl who became an Akuma…with…a maid? A commoner…? Commoner…why did that feel….

"Is something attempting to come to you?"

It was a true friend in my darkest hour, wasn't it? The scene around me had begun to change, and I was a lot younger. I was in my chambers, crying over the recent deaths of my parents.

It was…a name so foreign to my ears, but brought so much familiarity and warmth to my heart. I heard a knocking on my…wall? I looked and saw a small and very frail looking child. "Why're you crying?" The brown-eyed ginger-haired child asked.

My younger self jerked up, taking in the appearance of this strange child. "Wh-who're you?"

"Ginny, you?"

"…Richelle."

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, Richie!" The other girl greeted, grinning from ear to ear._

 _"_ _That's a boy's name!" My younger self hiccupped. "It's Richelle! Ree-shell!"_

 _"_ _I know, but I think Richie is cuter. Lots easier too."_

Just like that the dream world diminished, and I was once again in the middle of the carnage that became of my prison. Behind me was Carol's dead body, the remains of Akuma littered the floors, pentagrams appearing where the Akuma blood had spilled.

"Why…?" I choked, "Why would you show me any of that?"

"Because I can. But now that you know some missing pieces from the day you ran away…I wonder how your higher ups would take to knowing that you had interactions with us?"

"What…?"

"Don't worry~ We'll meet again before you know it, Richelle~" The Noah cooed, as she summoned a door behind her. "See you soon."

And then she was gone.

[ _Richie? Richie! Can you hear me? It's Komui, are you okay? I heard someone are you—_ ]

"I-I'm fine, Irmão…" I managed to say, placing a hand over my ear where the communicator earing was clipped to the helix of my ear. "My mission is done…the Broker…perished when I was perusing them."

I looked to the remains of the Akuma that was once my own Grandmother. Tears were prickling from my eyes. [ _…did something happen?_ ]

"My grandmother…" I said, a hiccup escaping mid-word, "I ended up meeting my grandmother…"

[ _You've met your…grandmother?_ ]

"Yeah…Irmão, this was the second time I got to meet her…but the first and final time I ever got to know her as my grandmother…"

Silence on the other end.

"She was on her way her way here months ago…I never knew she was my father's mother at the time. She'd become an Akuma that day…" this time, I really was crying.

[ _Don't cry, Richie…_ ] Komui's voice sounded, [ _I'll send someone to come and get you, it'll be okay…_ ]

"No, I'm alright…" A frantic fluttering soon my ears, and I looked up seeing Escuro. "What's wrong?"

[ _Richie?_ ]

"No…Escuro found something…" I said, as I stood, albeit wobbling from the effort. Seeing I was standing now, my Golem began leading me away from where the battle took place. "Komui…stay on the line?"

[ _I can do that…be weary, Richie._ ] I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see.

As I followed Escuro through the many halls, and few doorways, the areas seemed oddly familiar…perhaps more so than they should've been. I saw a space where an old picture once hung, the wall pale in comparison to the rest of its surface. I stopped, as a faint image formed in my mind's eye. Two little girls were sitting just under the frame…behind a large potted plant that I no longer remembered. In this section, it was obvious they were in hiding from any of the hired help around the area.

 _Richie, what do you dream about?_

 _Me? Um…I guess…to leave this place, and see the world?_

 _Why question it?_

 _I guess I never really t hought of it. I'm always curious about the outside world…but I guess until you asked, I never really thought to voice it out as my wish._

 _You're silly! Hey, if you do go…would you take me too?_

The images fade, and I continued on. It wasn't long before I was led to a room, the door opened just a crack.

 _You're crying! Are you okay?_

 _I can't take it anymore…I miss them! I wish mama and papa were back…_

 _Hey, don't cry…it's okay, Richie, things are hard now, but I swear if you hold on and persevere, you'll overcome this hurdle!_

This was a room forgotten by everyone and was thus left alone. Because none came this way, I was able to hide when things were getting unbearable for me. I actually dubbed the room a fortress. For me and for her…for Ginny. Opening the door, I looked into the familiar dusty space. A smile graced my lips, as I looked in. Another reason for this room was so I could meet her, and she could meet me…whenever we wanted. It was easy to sneak out, and just as easy to sneak in.

The room itself wasn't decorated as most the rest of the building. There were drawings, and dolls littered along the floor…finished works that were obviously my own pinned onto the walls. One of which caught my eye was a picture of me, and a picture of Ginny.

"I remember this room…"

[ _Richie?_ ]

"Once upon a time, I was so distraught, I would've done anything to call back my parents." I said, "Crying in my secret room one day, another little girl had snuck her way into my chambers…she was poor, and so scrawny…she became my best friend…she became the reason I never became an Akuma…"

[ _Pardon?_ ]

"Carol Vandenberg was the Broker we were looking for."

[ _You mean the woman that took you under her wing?_ ]

"Took me under her wing. Laughable." I muttered, "No. She did what she did in hopes I would break and yearn greatly for what I lost…but Ginny…my newly acquired friend from childhood…had made sure I never went down that path…"

[ _I feel as though I should thank her for that._ ] Komui thoughtfully said, [ _Whatever happened to her?_ ]

"I don't know. She used to come so frequently…but then one day…she was gone. She just never appeared."

[ _Oh…I see, I'm sorry, Richie._ ]

It was then I took notice of the thumping. "What the hell?" I asked.

[ _What is it?_ ]

"I'll let you know in a moment…" I muttered, closing my eye, " _Olho Previsão: Futuro_."

My eye snaps open, and my 'vision' appears before my eye. There's a wall, and it's hallow…? Where is it? Down the hall? I followed my 'vison' a little disoriented seeing 'now' and 'later' at the same time. I was soon at the very end of the hall, far in the back of the manor…the servants' quarters. I could see there was supposed to be a handle hidden somewhere…where?

I looked up, hearing something creaking above. Escuro was tugging on something, but he couldn't pull it down with his lack of weight. "I got it, buddy." I said, reaching up, and pulling the lever my Golem had uncovered.

The thumping from earlier must've been Escuro knocking a picture off the wall, I realized taking notice of the frame now on the floor. I never remembered seeing something like that before…

Actually, as I thought back, and found newer memories, this wall wasn't supposed to be here at all…it must've been built sometime after I'd run away. "Escuro…what happens here…"

[ _Richie, please be careful._ ]

"Right." I sighed, pushing the wall open. It was difficult to do, but as the wall swung away from me, I was shown a landing…and stairs that were definitely not supposed to be there. "What is this? Escuro, torch mode, please."

My Golem blinked, and the eye began to glow bright. The path below now illuminated before us.

Secrets were hidden here…and I wasn't going to let this unknown remain a mystery.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Well, that was a thing, wasn't it? Poor Richie...poor Rosemary...poor...heartstrings...they must've been yanked in a few places. I know mine were when I was writing this chapter out.**

 **Welp! You all know the drill! R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this work some love by favoriting, and hey, why not follow this work so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live? Until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**

 **(Currently working on chapter 56, as of this update btw)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hana: And here the nightmare finally ends, for Ri-chan.**

 **Richie: -crosses her arms- Well, at least the one from my past.**

 **Hana: Welp. I don't own D. Gray-man. Not even Japanese, despite my username.**

 **Richie: She owns her OCs.**

 **Hana: And anything that was never found in either anime or manga. Enjoy~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 _ **\+ - Night 46 – The Memories of my Past: Whence the Nightmare Ends - +**_

Step after step, I was careful as I descended the dark, and very dank stairwell. The walls on either side of me was what made this stairway so narrow, and the steps were worn over the years. It was cold down here, and it was obvious these had been here long before the Estate I grew up in had been around. Carol must've found this place when I had run away. I realized.

Further and further I traveled, Escuro continued leading me down to safety. About thirty worn down steps later, my feet were met with solid ground. My boots echoing becoming more prominent, as the need to be weary of my footing was no longer necessary. "Amazing…" I breathed.

[ _What is it?_ ] Komui asked. I wish I could show him what I was seeing in that moment.

"I think…there were catacombs under my old house." I stated, taking in the appearance of skulls that lined the wider space, and bones of various sizes sprinkled here and there.

[ _CATACOMBS?!_ ]

[ _Chief, don't go yelling so suddenly!_ ] I heard Reever scold the Chinese male.

"I'm going further in." I didn't have a need to do any of this…I had no reason to press on from that point…but something was urging me forward…perhaps a force I couldn't really describe. "This way, Escuro." I turned left, and my Golem quickly corrected its path to follow mine.

Bones became scarcer and scarcer as I continued forward. You would think there would be so much more, but it appeared there were people here more recently than I would've liked to believe.

Carol was a Broker…could this be…a place she'd discovered where she could have people turned into Akuma? How many had fallen victim to her desire and greed? My heart hurt thinking that some of this could've been my fault…that maybe there could've been a way to prevent this from ever happening.

But…in the end, I shook my head, "There wasn't anything I could do back then."

[ _Richie?_ ]

"Nothing, Irmão…I think this place was where she had unsuspecting people become Akuma for the past three years."

[ _I see…don't push yourself._ ]

"Roger." I said, as I continued. Everything is eerily quiet, as I look within each corridor and chamber that was speckled throughout the layout. Time seemed to remain at a standstill until I heard crying. Was there a victim that had yet to become to a monster down here? "Hello? Is someone down here?"

"Huh? I-I'm here! Please! Please get me out!" The young woman's voice called out. English accent prominent. She couldn't be much older than I am.

"Talk more, okay?" I told the prisoner. "It'll be easier to find you if you speak…um, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." The voice answered. I followed where I heard it. "What about you?"

"I'll be seventeen in February." I said. "How long were you down here for?"

"I don't know anymore…" The voice sadly admitted. She must've been down here a long while if she couldn't keep track of the days. "How…did you find this place?"

"Sheer luck." I decided to say. "You sound very close now."

"So do you…" Said the other female. "I can't check the door…I'm chained to the wall…" A rattling of chains was heard, emphasizing her point. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. I think I found where you are." I said, standing before a door that was beginning to rot away. The bottom was hardly there anymore, and several places looked like it would give. Lifting the barricade that kept the barrier from swinging outward, I grunted as the wooden plank was tossed to the ground. I tried pulling the door, only to find that the hinges were rusted away. "Did they feed you at all?"

"Bread and water…"

"I guess this door was here longer than you were." I said. "Are you close to the door by chance?"

[ _Just what on earth is going on, Richie?_ ] Komui asked. I ignored him for the time being.

"There's not a lot of space here, if that's what you're asking."

I hummed my understanding, before sighing. "Innocence, activate. _Raposa Espírito_." I called out, feeling the energy surround me, embracing me like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. "I'm going to break this door down. Try and brace yourself best you can, okay?"

"O…kay…?"

" _Lança_!" I stabbed through the door, and gritted my teeth as forced my nails to cut through the wooden barrier. The wood fell to pieces, and I retracted my nails, peeking in. the room was small, that much was true. Barely enough space to lie down completely. A 'bed' of sorts took up the whole right wall, and upon it, was a dirty female with a patchy dress, dried and caked mud on her face, and in her hair, making it impossible to really see what color it should've been.

The girl looked as though she saw a ghost. And in that moment I couldn't blame her. Even if her appearance was dirty and covered with grime, her eyes were still clear to see. Brown. Like melted chocolate in a fondue pot. "You're…"

"Richie?" My hand rushed to mouth, stifling a cry I wanted to let out.

"Ginny…?" Three steps was all it took for me to be standing before the girl from my murky past. I bent down, and the waterworks wouldn't stop as I hugged the girl I hadn't seen in forever ago. "Oh my god…it's really you…"

"I should be saying that, you idiot…" Ginny sniffled.

I dryly chuckled, "Aren't I?" I asked, before releasing her. Let me get those things off of you."

She nodded, and I slid my nail under the cuff that kept her prisoner to this room. Her hands were brought down, as she massaged one of her wrists. "All this time…I thought you were dead…"

"Alive and kicking butt." I laughed, "Literally."

"Literally? What trouble have you gotten into since I last saw you?" Her eyes traveled down my form, from the fox ears upon my head to the tails that lazily moved behind me, and the boots that had pants tucked into them. "No, really…what trouble have you gotten into?"

[ _Richie! What's going on? Who's with you right now?_ ] Ah, I'd forgotten about Komui.

"I'll show you when I get back home, Irmão." I said, before turning off my communicator. "Ginny, you'll come with me, right?"

"Am I allowed?" Ginny skeptically asked. "who's 'Irmão'?"

"One of the many members of my big crazy family." I said with fondness. "I think you would love them."

"You found a family, huh?"

"I once promised to take you with me if I ever left…I'm sorry."

The mud-caked red-head shook her head, a small smile on her face, "No, no…it's fine, Richie. We were separated for so long…and you didn't know I was being held down here all this time…"

"That's just it! If I had known, then—"

"Richelle Linhagem," Ginny sternly said, her hands reaching up to place themselves on my shoulders. Her grip was pretty firm for someone so malnourished… "You listen to me. There was no way you could've possibly known I was a prisoner down here. Despite things Carol said to me, I knew they weren't true. If you had known, you would've been with her all those times she had come down here to break my spirits."

"You were down here…for that long?"

"Let's see…the last time I saw you…you were about thirteen?"

"…I…don't remember…" I somberly admitted. "Since my runaway, I had lost a lot of my memories…"

"Oh, Richie…"

"Hey, why don't we get you out of here? I'll take you to the Order, and perhaps Auntie will help you get back to full health before you know it!"

"Auntie…?"

"She's a little scary at first, but don't get on her bad side, and you'll be fine." I told her, before standing, deactivating Raposa, then and taking her hands. "C'mon, I really would love for you to meet everyone."

The brown-eyed girl looked to our hands, and sighed smiling softly, "You've changed so much since we last met…I feel like a proud parent."

Laughing, I acted as her crutch, slinging one of her arms over my shoulder, my other arm supporting her from her waist. "You would say that."

"Because I just did."

 **. . - * - . .**

"Well, here we are." I said, as we were slowly approaching the Ark Gate. "It won't be opened until six in the morning…but I guess that's expected considering how long it took to get here."

"I'm sorry you had to help me get here…has it really been so long since I've seen the outside world?" Ginny asked, looking around in wonder. "It's so beautiful…"

"I guess I never noticed it before." I admitted, "I mean, I see so much of this almost every day."

"You must've seen so much. I'm jealous."

"You could say that." I chuckled, as I helped her get seated on the pew. I looked around the church we were staying in until we could go through the gate. I never really liked churches…they were pretty, don't get me wrong, but it's the fact that religion is over emphasized to the point it's like I could almost feel eyes gazing down on me. Like a force unknown watching my every movement. "Might as well get some rest, Ginny."

"How could I with there being so much I don't know about you anymore?" She countered.

"Well, I don't know much about me either." I pointed out. "I have memories that are a little frazzled at best."

"Then…let's reminisce!" Ginny suggested, perhaps too eager to get something out of me. "Um…do you remember the time when we were children, we found a room no one else knew?'

"I found that room before I found you…I even found some of my old drawings…gods, I was so bad back then!"

"No you weren't!" Ginny argued.

"When you see what I draw now you'll have no choice but to agree with me." I argued, before quickly producing a small book from my small pack just behind my hip. I opened the small book to a random page and showed Ginny.

"She's pretty…" I glanced to the picture and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That is actually one of the Exorcists I work with…and don't call him a she, he'll skewer you alive."

"He?"

"This fine fellow is Yu Kanda. I drew this two years ago…and he doesn't know I drew him while he was meditating that day. He's a little different now."

"I'd like to see. Do you have a current sketch?"

"I don't." I said. "Do you really want me to draw this douche?"

"Douche? Goodness, you're definitely not the same Richie I knew growing up! She never cursed for all the time I've known her."

I tapped the picture of Kanda. "I got it from him."

Okay…maybe not exactly him…I've cursed a lot even before the Order. "Of course. So, draw him as he is now!"

"Fine." I reluctantly grumbled, reaching back into the pouch taking out a pencil. "From back then to now…" I muttered as I began to sketch, "His jaw is stronger now…cheek bones a little more prominent…he still has those cold piercing eyes he's always had…still has the long hair, his bangs are almost always in his eyes, but still don't really get in his way somehow…"

It wasn't long before I got lost in my drawing, sketch lines becoming final lines with darker strokes of my pencil. Time passed us by as I continued with my task, unaware of just how much had elapsed.

"Master Exorcist, the Ark Gate will open soon." A voice calls out, and I snap my head up in surprise, as does Ginny who was watching my work come to fruition. "Have you been awake all this time?"

"I guess we were…"

"It's already five minutes to the hour." The Priest said. "I would suggest you ready yourselves for the Ark Gate to open for you."

"Right…thank you kindly, Father." I said, standing from my seat. "Ginny, are you ready?"

"To go see a place I hadn't seen before? It only took you years to remember to take me with where ever you were going."

"I said I was sorry." I huffed in jest. "I think you'd like this place. There's a lot of food, pleanty of new faces, and I'll even introduce you to all my friends."

"Richie, I've been meaning to ask…but what did happen to your arm to make it so…not as it used to be?"

"It's my Innocence. My weapon to fight the monsters that Carol had helped in creating to an extent."

"Did it also change your hair color?" I chuckled, my hand not holding my book going to twist the silver strands on my head.

"Yeah…it used to be so much longer though…but then Kanda ended up chopping it off with his weapon."

"Weapon?!"

"Long story short…we fight a lot. I'm pissed my hair became a casualty, but at least my head is still on my shoulders."

"Oh my, gosh, Richie…you brush off the fact you nearly lost your head to a _weapon_!"

"Well…at the time…it was actually a chokuto."

Ginny looked at me with complete confusion.

"A long Japanese sword without a guard." I told her, "He has a katana now after his old weapon got destroyed in a major battle."

"Oh…you know a lot."

I shrugged, "I suppose I do. The world is so huge, there's much to learn from it." I absentmindly said.

"So…I noticed you were paying a lot of attention to detail when you were drawing that Kanda guy earlier."

"I pay attention to a lot of details when I draw." I retorted, handing her my book. Ginny flipped back a few pages, before landing on a grinning face his hammer resting on his shoulders. Besides that one was another male with a large white claw, left eye black with red rings making its iris and pupil.

"Okay, you have a great imagination—"

I rolled my eyes, and then pointed to the pictures, "Two of my friends. Lavi, and then we have Allen."

"…they're real?"

"Real as I am, Ginny." I said, before I took back the book, and closed it again. I placed it back in its pouch. "I probably should update these pictures though. Allen's Innocence changed since I drew that, and Lavi's hammer has a different design to it as well these days…everyone has uniforms like what I'm wearing."

"So these aren't up to date."

"Faces have filled out more, Allen's taller than I am now…" I mused, "I can't wait for you to meet them for the first time."

"I can't either. They seem interesting." Ginny said. "Espeically that Kanda person you seem to 'hate'."

"Why does that tone sound foreboding?"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Woo! I finally get to introduce a new face! ;3**

 **Fun fact. Originally, she appeared as an RP character I was in...as time went on, I found myself loving Ginny's character, and eventually fleshed it out. So now we have her here. Let me know what you guys think of Gin, okay? :D**

 **Even if I really need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review to lemme know I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting, and tick that follow option so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Allen: -crosses his arms- This...gets complicated, doesn't it?**

 **Richie: Heh...seems like it, huh?**

 **Hana: I thought it already was? I don't own D. Gray-man! Richie is my OC, and please enjoy the chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 47 – Second Exorcist - +_**

 _"…_ _do you still see the flowers?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _I see…let's keep this a secret. Just between you and me."_

 _…_

 _"_ _You mustn't dwell on it. It's just an illusion."_

 _…_

 _"_ _That flower is an illusion."_

My eyes fluttered opened as the residual essence of that dream remained fresh at the forefront of my mind. "That past again, huh?" I asked, as I sat up from the desk I fell asleep at. I groaned in discomfort, cursing myself for even sleeping on my desk. Looking to the opened pages of my sketchbook , I was shown the picture of Kanda I had drawn when I brought Ginny along with me to the Order.

"There you are!" Ginny's voice startled me, to the point I fell backwards in my chair, groaning in pain when my head made contact with the floor below it. "Oh…sorry?"

"I'm sure you are…" I grumbled, looking up at the healthier form of my lost-now-found friend. It had been two weeks to the day since she first got here. She was wearing a tan coat left open showing a blouse and a long skirt reaching her ankles. "It almost looks like you're a Finder."

"Because a Finder lent me his old coat. It's not really practical…I can see why they changed from this to what they have now."

"Mmhm." I muttered whilst rolling off my fallen chair, and then getting up off the ground. "You seem chipper."

"I'm with my best friend in the whole world again, I got to meet some interesting people…and I met up with that boy in you sketch book."

"Boy…boy…Allen?"

"White hair? Scar?"

"Allen." I affirmed. "If you met him, I'm sure you've met Link too."

"So that's the name of the stick in the mud." Ginny mused to herself. "What's his issue, anyway?"

"Long story short…Allen kinda has a Noah memory planted in his brain."

"A Noah memory?"

"Mmhm. But he's persistent. There's no way in heaven or hell he'll ever let that guy win."

"Can you 'see' that?" Ginny only found out about my eye's ability the day after she was admitted into the medical ward. She remembered how my eye used to bleed when something bad was going to go happen, so I chose to tell her of that little change in me as well.

"I don't need to." I said with confidence. "Shortcake's stronger than you give him credit for. He's a critical breaker, after all."

"Critical breaker?"

"It means he synchronizes with his Innocence beyond 100%." I clarified.

"What about you? Could you do that too?"

I blinked, before crossing my arms in thought, "Mm…I suppose I could…I was once told there was a high probability — once upon a time — where my arm had been unstable because of a higher synchro-rate. It was deteriorating at the time…"

"Pardon?!"

"It's fine now, Ginny." I assured her. "Raposa didn't always look the way you've seen it. In fact, my arm used to only harden, and the nails used to extend to become something akin to spears. They were pretty powerful, and I've defeated many of Akuma with them…"

"But…?"

Of course, she'd pick up on the 'but' in that sentence. "After a mission, I had with Allen and Lenalee, I was with Lavi and Allen…there were many Akuma in the area, and although we did manage to get them all, I'd overused my arm. I had no time to rest enough for my arm to heal…and then after certain events, my arm had gotten so damaged, it got to the point I couldn't use it at all…when I needed it most."

"What happened next?"

"I remembered Raposa's form." I admitted. "My master, Marie, and Kanda were all in danger…and I needed to make sure they were safe…a Level 3 had ambushed us at the time. Raposa had called out to me…to tell me to remember, to use it…"

"And the rest was history." Ginny finished. "You almost died, didn't you?"

"But I didn't. Plus, do to certain circumstances, I heal a little quicker than most parasite-types."

"How?"

"I…don't want to talk about it." I felt a little sick as I really thought about what I'd gotten out of Kanda back then…on a whim, he'd said…a whim was the reason I was alive today. Otherwise, I would've been long gone. But…was it _really_ a whim that he saved me back then?

My mind drifted from the conversation to what happened afterwards, and a healthy blush made its way up my face as I recalled the event afterwards. "Oh gods…"

"Richie?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all! Hey, I'm tired, tell you what…I'll talk with you more in an hour or two, yeah? Bye!" I had shoved Ginny from my room, as I closed the door behind her, my blush forming fully when the thought of that day just wouldn't give.

Back then…had Irmão not of interrupted through Golem when he did…and with how close Kanda had gotten back then…did that mean…that perhaps he would've…?

But he _wouldn't_ have…right? I knew he was bound to that woman. That woman whose face was so sweet and pure. A smile which was contagious even though my 'vision' from way back when. They were lovers in a trying time. Literally a lifetime ago, in fact. He was always so determined to find her.

To find 'that person', he said.

Not even the only person that he truly called his best friend would stop him from his quest to find that person. Of all the pieces of pasts from which I have seen that first year I've been at the Order…it was perhaps seeing that one that had really made my poor heart clench with sorrow.

 **. . - * - . .**

 _"_ _Jordan?" I asked, looking to Komui in confusion. "Seems pretty serious if you're completely somber on this."_

 _"_ _We're going to Jordan?" Allen asked. As it stood Miranda and Krory were heading to Russia and were accompanied by Kiredori. Lenalee was going to Greece with Goushi, whilst Lavi and Bookman along with Chaoji were off to China. "Komui, why spread us out so much?"_

 _"_ _It's not like there's much a damn choice." Kanda grumbled. "The point of the matter is, we're all needed to fight, and obviously there's something going on."_

 _"_ _Brother?"_

 _Komui sighed and looked to us all. "There have been several sightings of Akuma in so many places. We're sending you all out there to deal with it."_

 _"_ _Several?" I asked. "Just how much is several?"_

 _"_ _Complete infestations." Komui clarified. "I do have faith in your abilities to get everything under control, but all the same…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, we will be." I assured the older male. "We'll be back before you know it." I promised._

 _"_ _I guess we'll be off?" Allen said. All of us, Exoricsts and Thirds headed to our destinations…_

"I don't like this." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "I should be out there with them."

"Too bad." Kanda grumbled. "They have more than enough hands to help with the bullshit going on." Jordan wasn't really the coolest of places. Having thought ahead before hand, Johnny had given us a kind of poncho that would be better suited for the climate in the area. We all had one, all of them bearing a crucifix on the left side of each.

"Hey, any word from anyone?" I called out to one of the Finders.

"Nothing yet sir—ma'am! I mean ma'am!" The muscle shirt I wore under the elbow-length poncho left very little to the imagination of what lie underneath. I only felt comfortable because of the outerwear I sported.

"You don't bind your chest anymore." Kanda suddenly spoke up, making me look to him in confusion. "You used to do that all the time."

"That's right…I hadn't done that since Dan Kern…?" Perhaps that was why the jacket from that previous uniform never fit as it should've? The bindings were usually rather tight, and when I had my measurements done that first time, I had my chest bound with gauze wrappings back then too. At least I knew why I never had a good fit with the jacket back then…I never even realized I'd grown. "Wait a minute…YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY CHEST?!"

"Che."

"You pervert!" I hissed. "Oh my god, I cannot believe you!"

"Don't even think of jumping to any conclusions, you annoying fox!" Kanda argued back.

"I always thought you had only eyes for that person." I griped. The words seemed to strike a nerve, and the front of my poncho was grasped in a steely grip, my form forced to get closer, all the while we glared at each other. Mismatched and cobalt never wavering, not wanting to submit to the other.

Screams of agony interrupted our staring contest, and my eyes widened in fear as I saw every Finder in our unit falling like flies. "What in the world…?"

"How sweet, a lover's spat, is it?" Surprised, we turned, facing the newcomer. Dark ashen skin, gold eyes…and where seven stigmas would've been, were instead three eyes taking the front three's spot.

"A Noah?!" I exclaimed. Shit, why was there a Noah here?

"Mm, are you Yu Kanda?" The new Noah inquired, eying the man beside me.

"Who the hell are you?" Kanda demanded.

"'Alma'…does that name ring a bell?" How…did he know about that person from Kanda's past? "Oh? What's this? You know of that person too? Interesting…"

"What? I didn't even…who the hell are you?! Answer me now!"

"I think…both of you might have brains that could be useful to our little party~" Pain was all I could feel as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. The last thing I felt was the ground coming fast as my consciousness slowly faded. _"What a useful eye you really have, Miss."_

As my vision darkened, I could just make out Kanda draw Mugen, and rush towards the Noah that we encountered…but after that, I couldn't see anything, anymore.

Silence and darkness was all I knew.

 **. . - * - . .**

 _"_ _Ah~ good evening~"_ Whose voice was that…? Why can't I move? _"well then, don't be shy, line up~! Line up~!"_

 _"_ _Jeez, you didn't have to crush their heads though."_ That…that was Road's voice, wasn't it?

 _"_ _They looked pretty tough."_ I vaguely recalled that being the voice of the Noah male Kanda and I encountered…my head is killing me…why can't I see anything? I can tell my eyes aren't closed…am I blind in my left eye too now? _"They should be okay. He's a second…and she seems to have obtain his healing factor."_

What on earth is going on?

Someone must've said something, because that same Noah began speaking again, _"That's right, Mister. 'Love', and 'Tragedy'…you guys are the ones who should know this very well. Meddling in things that shouldn't be meddled with. And what came out of doing that is what the Black Order detests the most. You will be killed by the demon that you, yourselves created."_

Demon that they created? I shuddered. Good, I could start moving again, right? Where was I?

"Oh, right. Alma is sealed." The currently unnamed Noah mused, "To the point that even my Evil eyes can't see through it."

Move…move, dammit…

"Linhagem?" The voice I heard was horse, in response I blinked, really blinked, soon seeing the world finally focus.

I groaned, only vaguely registering the fact that a gloved hand was currently resting on my bare one. "Wha…?" I groaned in pain, as I began to lean up, supporting my upper body with my forearm that wasn't being…held…? "Kanda…?"

Neither of us could really understand what was going on around us. At least, I couldn't. Until I heard a very familiar voice shout out.

"Return my comrades!"

"You came~! This nuisance of mine~!" The Millennium Earl…and I knew for a fact that's who was speaking now that his voice was finally registering to my ears. "ALLEN WALKER!"

"Shortcake?" I blinked, sitting up completely as the grogginess soon left me. "Where the hell…?" My eye landed on familiar faces, Johnny, Reever, Peck, Bak…Lvellie was here too, as was old man Zhu, the man that re-forged Mugen into the Katana it was these days.

"Get out of…THE WAY!" Allen's and…was that Tyki Mikk?

"We told you to move it, Lord Millennium." Tyki huffed as he and Allen both ended up landing on top of the marshmallow goblin himself.

"E-Earl?!"

"This is…what's the meaning of this!?" Allen was as confused as I was…but I ended up coming here without my knowledge.

"Sorry, Allen…" Reever apologized sadly.

"We were taken as hostages again…" Johnny said.

I gulped, before turning to face Kanda. "Hey, wake up! Kanda, this isn't the time to be in a daze!" I shook his shoulder, and my hand was promptly swatted away.

"You're loud." Kanda muttered, as he began to stand.

"JOHNNY AND CHIEF REEVER TOO!?" Something else seemed to click, "Wasn't there a meeting in North American…? So that means this is…?"

"Kanda? R-Richie?" Did he just now notice us? "Why…? Aren't you two supposed to be protecting the Jordan Camp?"

"The camp has already been annihilated." An unfamiliar…no, that voice wasn't one I hadn't been unacquainted in the slightest before…I remembered hearing that voice in a memory that had resurfaced because Road had showed me her perspective on that same night…that man was Cyril Kamelot. "Surprised? Of course, you would be, since you came to save this Third."

"Tokusa!" Both Allen and I exclaimed, as our eyes became glued to the man that had been shoved out of…a coffin?

"Apostles…" The Third Exorcist grunted. "what happened with Madarao?"

"He's not with you guys?" I asked in disbelief, as I began to get to my feet. "Why are we here? What's even going on?"

"You've got quite the questions, little girl." Cyril mused, looking at me skeptically. "Have we met before, per chance?"

"I would know your ugly mug if I did." That struck a nerve.

"BE CAREFUL!" Tokusa shouted out, "I DON'T KNOW HOW HE DOES IT, BUT THIS NOAH HAS THE POWER TO MANIPULATE BODIES! HE CRUSHED MY LEGS WITHOUT EVEN TOUCHING THEM!"

"He did what?" My attention snapped back to the Noah that was now smiling, but I doubted it was a good thing to see him amused about anything in this scenario.

"Right. Unfortunately for you, these humans here are all under my power." Cyril explained. "I'll have you know, I'm a sadist. If you don't want to sacrifice…or rather, see any more of your comrades bent in hideous poses, I suggest you do as I say."

"Are you telling us to shut up and let ourselves be killed?" Allen asked, clearly annoyed by that assumption.

"Oh, no. Noah would never say something so boring…however. Could you not forget the fact that you're still currently squashing our Millennium Earl?"

Tyki looked to Allen, before grinning, as though he'd been told a joke. "Boy, we came here to retrieve you, you know?"

"Huh?" That caught everyone off-guard, espeically the male in question, "Retrieve? But I'm your enemy."

I hissed in pain when my eye began to bleed.

"SHORTCAKE!" Damn these Noah! Interfering with my 'sight' like that! I wanted to go assist him, but…I found myself unable to move. It had nothing to do with fear. Not in the slightest. I physically couldn't move a single muscle. It felt as though something was holding me in place. A force. I tried to struggle to get free, but the invisible grasp on my body only seemed to enforce its strength.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Lady_ Richelle Linhagem." I stopped trying to escape, and looked over to the monocle wearing male. "Yes, I recall now…have you not danced with my brother at our lovely little get together?"

"First off, ew, no I was fourteen, god dammit. And second, shut up and release me, so I can help _my_ little brother!"

"But then you'll get in the way of our lord." Cyril said with a shrug. "That would cause a few problems, now wouldn't it?"

"Allen Walker~ We'll make sure you ever return to your beloved Order~" The Earl had Allen pinned to the ground, his hand around the young male's neck in a grip that didn't seem to be cutting off his air supply at the moment. "You weren't the player that the Fourteenth left behind…in fact, you are the Fourteenth himself!"

Shit… "What're you talking about?"

"As I'm sure you know, the Millennium Earl is the creator of Akuma. Akuma are my hands and feet…as well as my eyes~"

"That explains so much…" I muttered. Was Kanda seriously still out of it right now? Why wasn't he doing anything yet?

"That time, did you not call to me through the Akuma~?"

That time…back in France? The Hearst Orphanage…Allen had impaled himself with his Broadsword back then…I saw something…that wasn't him…but I never reported it…and neither did Kanda…though for very different reasons.

"That time?" Allen asked, confused by what was being talked about. He didn't remember that at all…

"It was very Shocking~"

"What are you talking about!? I never did that—!" Allen's breath suddenly hitched, and his head lolled to the side for an instant. My eye was still crying blood, still trying to warn me of a greater danger it couldn't 'see'…my heart dropped and my fear rose when words began to spill from Allen's mouth. "It's just as you say."

"A-Allen…?" Was that still Allen?

"I wanted to tell you, that I'd come back." It sounded like him…but…it…wasn't…

"Four…teenth…"

"I knew you'd come looking for me, _brother_ …this time, I _will_ kill you." A grin broke out on Allen's face, never once leaving eye contact with the Earl that still had his hand wrapped around the smaller male's neck. "I will kill you, and become the Millennium Earl!"

"Is that your wish, Fourteenth?"

As quickly as he appeared, he was gone, and back within the body of Allen Walker, was my little brother once more. "N-no…NO! IT'S NOT! I'M NOT THE FOURTEENTH!" He shouted out, during the exchange he had been released, and he began hacking blood as he turned onto his stomach.

"SHORTCAKE!" That damn Noah! "Damn it, release me this instant!"

"I already told you, you shouldn't do that." Cyril's voice cooed. "Just be a good girl and watch, hm?"

I glared at the Noah behind me, cursing him in every language I knew in my mind.

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHH! I DON'T WANT THAT!" Allen shouted, as he shot up and head banged our enemy.

The fat guy fell over, clutching his face at the pain inflicted by the childish attack. "My head!"

"Listen up, Earl. And the Fourteenth too!"

I watched as Allen stood up, behind me, I heard the Noah…whose name I still didn't have, god dammit, voice his intrigue.

"I'M ALLEN, AN EXORCIST! AND I'D DIE BEFORE BECOMING ANYTHING ELSE! QUIT TAKING OUT YOUR BROTHERLY FIGHTS ON OTHER PEOPLE! IT'S A NUISANCE!"

"Road, that kid is pretty interesting." The still nameless-to-me-Noah stated. I heard the rushing footsteps before it registered to me that Kanda had finally moved from being beside me. Even a few extra seconds to realize that as he went to attack the Earl, Tyki had ended up parrying the blow meant or the Noah Clan's leader.

"Wait…why's his hair long now?"

"You're only realizing that now?" The white-haired Noah asked in disbelief.

I glared over my shoulder, "Shuddup!"

"What are you doing, Wisely!?" Cyril cried out.

"I'm not a swordsman, what do you want from me?" Wisely, as I now knew his name to be, muttered.

My attention turned to Kanda and Allen, the older of the two more so distracting the man he was up against, whilst Allen rushed towards the other Noah, kicking the coffin he was seated on. Cyril was comically thrown from his spot, and into the wall. "Take that!" Allen said. "Are you okay, Tokusa!?"

I was free from the bindings that I was trapped in. "Finally," I breathed.

Kanda was soon pushed back, intercepting Allen's path with Tokusa. That was when I took notice of a tiny doll with its dress between his teeth. That doll…looked terrifyingly familiar though…

"Kanda! You were able to move!?" the white-haired Exorcist exclaimed. I shook my head, and rushed to them.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not really…but it does vex me that you were immobile the whole time…"

"You and me both, Allen." I muttered.

"Shut up." He mostly directed to me, "I woke up here after I got smashed in the head."

"I did too, you know." I grumbled. "My head still hurts a little…"

"You were the first to get knocked out, baka kitsune." Yup. He went there. "It took me a while to grasp the situation." As he spoke, Kanda began to take the ribbon from the doll's neck.

"Ah! What're you doing, pervert?!" Road's voice screeched from the doll…actually, no…that…actually was Road…holy hell.

"Road?"

"Make him stop already!"

"Shut up! Your brother broke my damn hair tie. So, hand that ribbon over!"

"Dear god…" I sighed.

"That's what you captured her for?" Allen asked in disbelief.

"Anyway…we need to retreat at once and recover ourselves." Tokusa advised. "Your eye is bleeding, were you injured?"

"Huh? My eye…? Oh—" And before we could act, pipes broke through the floor, surrounding us in every way possible. "Shit!"

"Wh-what is that?!" I heard Bak's voice through the chaos. "the duct broke through Alma's tank?!"

"Crap! The exit!" Allen called out.

"Great…he can also control inanimate objects…" This revelation did not sit well with me at all.

"You lowly creatures, do you understand the situation you're in?" Cyril's voice called from behind us. "Espeically the Fourteenth…did you not hear us say that we'd never let you return to your Order?"

"What are you planning?" I demanded. No sooner had I asked, another crashing sound was heard. The whole room was flooded in pipes and ducts, the Noah sitting comfortably as though it were their own personal lounge. Behind them, held by two wiry pillars of ductwork, was a body I hadn't even noticed before then…was that lifeless person there the whole time? Who were they?

"Allen Walker," The Earl spoke up, "We shall make it so you will abandon the Order yourself~! Today, we hold a party in celebration of your expulsion~!"

"Who is that…?" Allen had asked the same question I was just thinking.

"It's us third's first womb. Alma Karma." Tokusa explained.

"Alma…Karma…?" I asked, before I snapped my attention back to lifeless form, " _That's_ Alma Karma?!"

"Why do you know that person?" Allen interrogated of me.

"Um…w-well…"

"Alma was used as a test subject to create an artificial apostle. Just like Yu Kanda." I mentally thanked Tokusa for getting the spotlight off me in that instant.

"Who the hell is that?" Kanda asked in the ever-blunt fashion of his character.

Everyone, enemy and friend alike, all stared blankly at him. The Earl cleared his throat, "What did you just say~?"

"I said, 'who the hell is that?'." Wisely pointed to the listless form behind him, silently asking for clarification. "I asked who that is."

"W-why are you staring at me?" Wisely asked the other Noah, all of which were staring at him in annoyance, I'd assume. "Huh? No, wait a second…"

"What're you saying?" Road suddenly asked. Having been literally hanging off of Kanda perhaps since he stole her ribbon. "It's Alma! The failure you killed nine years ago…!"

Kanda reached for his shoulder, and grabbed the doll's face in his hand, holding her out at arm's length, as he glared darkly at her.

"He's dead."

I found myself gulping, at the sheer darkness of the words Kanda spoke upon the mentioning of his once best friend.

"But he survived." Road said. "Even though he was barely alive the Order hid him."

"Do you want to get squashed?"

"They were hiding him while laying the blame for Alma on you. Use the 'Sacred War', as an excuse…for nine long years~"

"Kanda…" Things were getting dangerous…something big was about to go down, but I had fight through the growing pain behind my blind all-seeing eye.

"On top of that, he's been implanted with an Akuma's nucleus. He's merely a living doll, devoured by Alma."

In response, Kanda's hand tightened harshly on Road's head, the fluff-filled head tearing and falling into pieces on the floor. Landing around her body.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to meet Alma?" Road's headless body mused, "Perhaps…the woman who made you destroy Alma…does she have anything to do with it?"

That woman…her face flashed in my mind's eye. A nameless person…no clue as to who she was. I felt my heart throb thinking about the Exorcist from Kanda's past.

"CALM DOWN, KANDA!" I was pulled back to reality just in time to realize that Allen had prevented the katana-wielding Exorcist from stabbing Road who lie on the floor. "You know that an attack like that won't affect her! Don't let them provoke you! Those guys are plotting something against you! We need to rescue everyone who's been captured…"

"Please calm down, Kanda." I pleaded, "This isn't you. You don't act on impulses like this…"

"All you need to think about is—" Whatever Allen was about to say was interrupted when Road spoke up again. Her head had reformed, though she remained lying on the floor before us.

"Fine. If you can't believe that it's Alma…then~" A large eye suddenly opened below us, and I felt the pain intensity greatly within my own. "Let Alma himself prove it to you."

"I said this to the two of you before." Wisely's voice spoke up. Eying both Kanda and myself, "Both your brains will help quite a bit to wake up Alma Karma."

"Why…me…too…?" Things were getting dark again…

"YOU MUSTN'T LOOK AT IT!" I heard Tokusa call out to us. But everything around me was getting darker, and darker…and then…

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And so...it begins.**

 **I'm a little worried about this arc in general...so, yeah...**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review to lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting, and be sure to follow so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you all again, next time on...**

 **Clean Slate!**


End file.
